Something to Die for
by NatieUru2011
Summary: Quinn y Rachel... que se encuentran en las redes sociales, sin siquiera conocerse personalmente y separadas por la distancia... vivirán una historia fuera de lo normal.
1. Chapter 1  Pilot

**ACLARO, LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A LA COMPANÍA DE FOX.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Quinn trataba de soportar el aburrimiento, ya no sabía que hacer. Sola en su casa, sin nada que hacer. Su madre estaba haciendo compras. ¡Con el día que hacía! Estaba lloviendo en L.A. y no daba para salir a ningún lado y a su madre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de salir a hacer compras. Mientras que su padre trabajaba, ella estaba sola en la casa. Algo que le gustaba a Quinn entre tantas cosas era tocar guitarra y recién comenzaba a hacerlo. Era lo que se dice, autodidacta, aprendía sola, sin ningún profesor que le enseñara más que ella misma. Estuvo un rato sacando fotografías a la guitarra incluso, tomando diferentes ángulos, jugando con los efectos. Había hecho un curso de fotografía, por hobbie y le gustaba tener oportunidades para probar su habilidad.

Al ver que el aburrimiento continuaba, se fue a la computadora a navegar por Internet. Al principio solo miró videos, luego se metió en su twitter y fue ahí donde vio un comentario de uno de sus seguidores… donde recomendaba una página para leer historias creadas por fans sobre programas de televisión, libros, etc. Le dio clic y comenzó a navegar. Sus ojos se le salieron de lugar al ver la inmensa lista de historias que había, las distintas opciones, diferentes autores.

Le dio al enlace de una y comenzó a leer, era una historia sobre dos chicas que se enamoraban en un colegio y asistían a un coro. Le atrapó tanto que incluso su madre llegó a la casa y no se dio cuenta hasta que tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

_- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces cariño?_

Preguntó Judy a su hija y esta minimizó el explorador rápidamente para que su madre no lo notara y se giró nerviosa, sonriéndole a su madre.

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Ya regresaste? Estoy navegando en Internet._

Judy sonrió, le dijo que no estuviera mucho rato y se fue cerrando la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, Quinn se giró rápidamente y se introdujo en la lectura nuevamente.

Si había una cosa que Judy y Russell, los padres de Quinn, no sabían, era que su hija tenía un gusto por las mujeres, que solo su mejor amiga Tina sabía, una chica asiática que había sido amiga de Quinn desde que eran niñas. Los padres de Quinn eran religiosos y aunque miles de veces le decían a su hija que querían verla feliz y ser ella misma, Quinn no se animaba a decir la verdad a sus padres, por miedo a lo que pensaran. Tenía la leve sospecha de que quizás la aceptarían, pero ciertos comentarios referentes a las personas homosexuales por parte de su padre, la hacían dudar, Russell podía ser intimidante cuando quería. Quinn tenía dos hermanos, Jasson de 17, casi al cumplir los 18. Rubio, de ojos claros, mariscal de campo de su colegio, buenas notas, no tenía mucha suerte con las chicas, pero lo cierto era, que Quinn y él tenían sus momentos. Un día se llevaban bien, al otro estaban discutiendo y con ganas de romper sillas sobre la cabeza del otro, algo común entre hermanos.

Mientras que su hermano Ben, de 6 años, todo un amor, era la perdición de Quinn. La cual lo trataba con cariño y a pesar de que la volvía loca a veces con sus travesuras, una simple sonrisa y una carita imitando a Gato de Shrek, podía sacarle lo que sea.

Quinn, la mayor, de 20, aún intentando entrar a la universidad, pues ciertas circunstancias de su vida, la hicieron demorar en terminar y este era su último año, aunque ahora estaba de vacaciones.

Seguía inmersa en su lectura y luego de leer varios capítulos, notó que al final de uno, la autora de la historia, una tal Erica, había dejado su twitter para los que quisieran seguirla. Quinn no lo pensó dos veces y abriendo su twitter nuevamente, la siguió. Continuó leyendo, hasta que se cansó y al ver que era tarde, se reunió con su familia, cenó y se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron y Quinn, luego de juntarse con su mejor amiga Tina, el novio de esta, Mike y su gran amigo Puck (el cual era su ex pero habían quedado como amigos, aunque este se propasara a veces), decidió regresar a casa, aprovechando que sabía, no había nadie en la casa más que su hermano Jasson, el cual nunca la molestaba cuando veía que su hermana se encerraba en su cuarto. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo, fue seguir leyendo la historia que leía, pero terminó el capítulo y se quedó con ganas de más. Se fijó por twitter si esta chica la había seguido a ella también y así era. Automáticamente, le envió un twit.

"EricaNY Amo tu historia, me quede con ganas de más. Crees poder subir el siguiente?"

Le envió y espero ansiosa, hasta que esta le respondió.

"QFabray wow! Gracias por leer mi historia, de hecho actualicé hoy, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana hermosa. ;)" 

Quinn se sorprendió ante ese último "hermosa" pero le agradó, por lo que con una media sonrisa, decidió contestarle. Luego de ver la foto que la chica tenía, era linda.

"EricaNY Con lo bien que escribes… esperaré el tiempo que sea. ;)"

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a coquetear, de hecho era malísima. Ella era rubia, de ojos verdes, muy hermosa, pero no era la chica popular, de hecho, era la perdedora, de que todos se burlaban. Lo cierto fue que la chica le contestó y así comenzó toda una conversación entre ellas, hasta que la chica, Erica, se tuvo que ir y se despidió. Algún coqueteo aparecía de vez en cuando pero nada romántico, era un simple juego.

Quinn estaba que no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó que había una lista con innumerables historias. Y así estuvo por días, leyendo nuevas historias, no salía de su casa por leer, cada día conversaba más con Erica y hasta se habían enviado solicitudes en Facebook y habían comenzado a entablar una amistad, basada en coqueteos falsos y risas.

Hasta que un día, luego de leer el nuevo capítulo de la historia de Erica, Quinn decidió buscar una nueva, todas las que leía aún no habían actualizado. Y se encontró con una historia, a nombre de una tal RBerry-Oh. Le dio clic y comenzó a leerla, era interesante, aunque solo consistiera de dos capítulos, al parecer era reciente. Y al final de este último, notó que la chica agradecía a todos los que leían la historia y dejaba su nombre, Rachel Berry, con su twitter. Quinn no supo porque, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando ya había comenzado a seguir a la chica. Notó que la chica tenía una foto, donde se veía claramente que era morocha, bastante linda y tenía un nick que decía "15 años, Cantante y futura actriz de Braodway. Mi inspiración… Barbra Streisand" Quinn sonrió al leer eso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, le llegó una notificación donde decía que la chica la había comenzado a seguir a ella.

Quinn era apasionada por la escritura y ella en un futuro pensaba ser Directora y Guionista de cine, para poder trabajar con grandes estrellas de Hollywood, como lo era Julia Roberts, Sandra Bulock, Emma Thomson, Johnny Deep, Al Pacino, entre otros.

Los días pasaban y cada día le agradaba más leer esas historias, ya casi se estaba viciando. Leía como 15 historias, todas diferentes, entre ellas la de su amiga Erica y la chica Rachel, aunque no le daba mucha importancia, solo leía la historia como las otras.

Luego de mucho conversar con Erica, Quinn comenzó a sentir interés por esta chica y aunque esta tenía 18 años, no le importó que fuera dos años más chica, pues Erica vivía en New York, estaba lejos de ella y aunque quisiera, no tenía nada que perder, podía coquetear con ella sin problema. Y así lo hacían, se divertían haciendo eso mismo, era como un juego entre nuevas amigas.

Hasta que Quinn le confesó que había escrito una historia hacía unos años y que si quería se la enviaba para que pudiera leerla. Al instante, Erica le dijo que si, pero fue un Twit que la dejó sorprendida.

"QFabray Yo quiero leer eso también! Si se puede, claro esta!" 

Quinn no supo que ocurría en ella, porque la emocionaba tanto un mensaje como ese. Las personas se interesaban por leer algo de ella… era increíble. ¿Por qué no había mostrado sus escrituras nunca? Su ex novio intentó leer algo suyo, tuvo sus escritos un mes y medio y jamás los leyó. Cosa que Quinn le hartó y fue uno de los motivos, por los cuales terminó con el chico, nunca mostraba interés por lo suyo, solo quería sexo y eso a Quinn, aunque le causaba interés al principio… dejó de sentir interés y terminó con él.

Luego de pensarlo, decidió aceptar la propuesta de la chica y le respondió el twit.

"RBerry-Oh ¡Por supuesto! Será un honor que lo leas, pásame tu mail y te lo envío."

Quinn esperó, hasta que notó que la chica contestó.

"QFabray Te envío mi mail por mensaje privado, no quiero que alguien más lo vea. No sea que cuando sea estrella de Hollywood me atomicen a mails. Jaja" 

Aunque a Quinn le dio ternura ese mensaje, también lo notó un poco egocéntrico por parte de la chica. A los pocos minutos notó un mensaje privado con su mail. Le envió el mail con su escrito a ella y Erica y decidió contestarles.

"EricaNY Rberry-Oh Ya les envié el mail. Cuéntenme que les pareció luego, saludos."

Quinn apagó la computadora y se fue a hacer quehaceres con su madre, hasta que luego de la cena, regresó y notó que le habían contestado. Erica le había dicho que le agradó y que le enviara el siguiente, mientras que la otra chica contestó algo diferente a lo que Quinn esperaba, pero que en el fondo ansiaba.

"QFabray Ya lo leí y me fascinó! Tienes un talento increíble, realmente me metí en la historia. Envíame el siguiente."

Quinn tragó saliva, eso había sigo un gran halago hacia ella y por primera vez en su vida, sintió como le reconocían tener un talento que ella ya era conciente que tenía, escribir… y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego de estar tantos años sintiéndose sola y perdida en un mundo que no parecía aceptarla, esta chica le abrió los ojos y la hizo sentir talentosa… y no sabía porqué. Erica ya le había dicho lo mismo y con ella no se sintió así. Recordó que no le había prestado atención a la chica cuando esta la agregó en twitter y la curiosidad la llenó, hizo clic en la foto y una sensación extraña la llenó al ver la mirada de la chica. Miró a un costado y se vio a sí misma frente al espejo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se sorprendió.

Luego de mucho tiempo… Rachel Berry había sido la persona que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa. ¿Esta chica había logrado eso? Sí… lo había echo. Volvió su mirada a la foto y se quedó mirándola, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Gente!<strong>

**Espero que les guste este primer capítulo de esta historia. Que se los advierto desde ya, estará llena de drama… MUCHO DRAMA! Además de ternura, canciones y demás… no será como las clásicas historias Faberry… esta es muy diferente. Además, será solo desde el punto de vista de Quinn. **

**Espero que les agrade este comienzo y perdonen si ven corto el capítulo… pero así serán… para poder alargar la historia y tenerlos más enganchados leyéndola. Muajajajaja (léase con risa malvada) MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Ok… recomiendo el fic "Amor en tiempos de verano" Ya que la autora de esa historia es la colaboradora de ideas para esta historia! XD jajaja**

**Ok… los dejo… disfruten de "Something to die for" (nombre de esta historia XD) síganme en twitter: naty_vitancurt**

**Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2  My Lady!

**Aclaro, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la Fox. Esto es pura ficción y entretenimiento. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

Sin dejar de sonreír, Quinn decidió responderle el twit.

"(arroba) Rberry-Oh ¿En serio te gusto? No lo digas por compromiso."

La alegría que tenía la rubia encima, no se la podía sacar nadie. Y se quedó frente al ordenador, muy nerviosa y esperando la respuesta de la chica. Cuando vio que respondió se acercó a mirar, ansiosa.

"(arroba) QFabray Ay niña! Me encantó, me encantó, me encantó! Tienes que mandarme la siguiente parte! ¡En serio!"

Totalmente emocionada, no lo pensó dos veces. Buscó el documento en donde tenía la historia. Marcó la segunda parte y se la envió por mail. Estaba tan emocionada que le temblaban las manos. Alguien le reconocía ser muy buena en algo, descubría que tenía talento. Era muy tarde en la noche, ya era domingo 4. Le respondió, diciéndole que ya había enviado el documento y la chica le dijo que lo leía otro día, pues se iba a dormir. Pero al rato, estaba cerrando su twitter cuando le llegó un mensaje de Rachel diciendo que no había podido con la curiosidad, que lo había leído y que le gustó, que le enviara el siguiente. Y siguieron así, enviándose capítulos en la noche, hasta que llegó a enviarle el capítulo 6.

Y ahí fue cuando el entusiasmo de Quinn se fue a los cielos. Vio que se fue a dormir y se quedó toda la madrugada hablando con Erica, vía Twitter. Contándole de sus tiempos como Badass… donde se había teñido el pelo de rosa, usaba ropa negra y era rebelde. Ahora había (lo que dicen muchos) vuelto a la normalidad, ya tenía 20 y se supone que debía madurar. Cuando notó que no podía más de cansada se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue meterse en twitter. Notó que Rachel le había respondido el último twit.

"(arroba) QFabray Ok, mi autora personal. (:$) Me encantó el capítulo, espero el siguiente. ;)"

Autora personal… Eso si que era nuevo, ya estaba tomando confianza con la chica. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le importó, podía ser todo una broma de Tina, de Puck y sin embargo, ella seguía, no sabía porqué, el simple hecho de que fuera la autora personal de alguien le daba fuerzas. Y se dio cuenta que estaba coqueteando con ella discretamente. Decidió responderle por privado, y eso significa que al enviarle el mail con el capítulo le dejó una nota:

"Ok, mi lectora personal. Eso de "Autora personal" me paralizó! :$ (Andamos con coqueteos o me pareció a mí?) jajaja Bueno... solo porque usted es una buena chica y esta tan interesada en la historia le voy a mandar este capítulo. ;) Cuando lo termines de leer me dices y te envío el siguiente. Yo voy a tratar de terminar la historia, que la tengo en la tres cuarta parte. :) Mientras que usted lee… yo termino. Y digamos que sus palabras, mi bella chica... me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. (No estoy acostumbrada a esto de coquetear porque bueno... que quede claro que solo hago esto así de esta forma (privada) porque personalmente soy HIPER tímida. jeje)  
>La dejo que se deleite con el capítulo..."<p>

Lo envió y automáticamente le contestó el twit, con todo su esmero.

"(arroba) Rberry-Oh Te envié el capítulo y la respuesta a tu twit. Léelo. ;)"

Mientras tanto esperaba la respuesta, decidió leer la historia de Rachel y a medida que fue leyendo, se entusiasmo con la historia. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que lo terminó y se fijó a ver si había contestado… ¡Y así era!

"(arroba) QFabray Ya te contesté el mail ;)"

Al saber esto, comenzó a preparar todo para enviarle el siguiente capítulo. Por como había actuado la chica en estos días. Sabía que no era necesario preguntarle si quería el siguiente capítulo porque así era. Rachel demostró estar entusiasmada por la historia y Quinn lo estaba por que ella lo leyera. Tenía tanta felicidad encima, que recordó no haberle contestado el twit y lo hizo mientras terminaba de pasar el capítulo para enviárselo.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh Ya lo leo My Lady ;) Estoy terminando de pasar el capítulo siguiente para enviártelo y te respondo. ;)"

Sin darse cuenta, le había comenzado a coquetear, dándole el sobrenombre de My Lady (Mi dama en inglés), se sentía más que simplemente cómoda con ella, había algo que tenía que le llenaba de felicidad y se apresuró a terminar para leer su respuesta.

Terminó de enviar el capítulo y notó que en su bandeja de entrada, estaba la respuesta que Rachel había mencionado:

"A cerca de los coqueteos, a mi me pasa lo mismo. :S jajajaja soy súper, mega, hiper tímida pero por ahí lo disimulo muy bien :P Hasta me dijeron que coqueteo muy bien jajajaja pero por dentro me muero de la vergüenza. Mi Lady, espero tu siguiente capítulo con ansias :D besos  
>Enviado desde mi iPod"<p>

Se mordió los labios al leer ese mail, no lo pudo evitar. Le causaba mucha ternura que Rachel le respondiera el "My Lady". Se fijo en Twitter y notó que había dejado un estado:

"Bueno… mejor me voy a comer. :p"

Divertida, decidió contestarle.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh mmmm… me diste hambre. Jajajaja :p"

Dicho eso, se levantó de la silla, salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina a comer algo. Estaba abriendo la heladera, cuando su madre se paro al lado y la miró.

_- ¿Estás viva Quinny? ¡Yo pensé que a esta altura te había tragado el Internet!_

La fulminó con la mirada y revoloteó los ojos mientras tomó lo necesario para hacerse un Sándwich. Mientras lo hacía, le contestó a su madre, quien reía divertidísima.

_- Y sí Mamá… sigo viva. Pero es tan solo mientras preparo mi sándwich… porque me volverá a tragar el Internet. ¡Hasta luego!_

Se retiró y se fue a su cuarto. Se puso a mirar una serie de televisión para pasar el tiempo y al rato se fijó, Rachel había respondido el mensaje. Y como ella ya había terminado de comer hacía un rato, decidió prestar atención a ella y apagó la TV.

"(arroba) QFabray jajjaja si... Tengo ese efecto (y no solo hablando de comida) jajajajjaj no, creo que me fui del tema :$"

¡Y sí! Rachel se había ido completamente de tema, le había tomado tanta confianza que no solo había comenzado a coquetearle, sino que ahora mostraba signos de egocentrismo. Rió y contestó el twit.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh Sí, te fuiste un poco del tema. Pero no importa! ;) jajaja"

Se seguía riendo por el simple hecho de que su mente, imaginó miles de cosas con otro sentido. Y no eran precisamente de comida, como decía esta.

"(arroba) QFabray Bueno u.u pero todo lo digo con amor. :p"

Ahí fue donde Quinn se dobló de risa y tuvo que sostenerse la barriga para evitar que le diera algo o terminara haciéndose pis encima. Y le contestó entre risas.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh Por supuesto… todo con "amor" jajajajajajajaja :p"

Se estaba riendo cuando notó que respondió enseguida.

"(arroba) QFabray jajjajjaja porque las comillas! Jajjaja soy sincera jajjajaja (No puedo dejar de reír)"

Trató de mirar otras cosas en twitter para dejar de reír, pero simplemente no podía. Así que contestó.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh No eres la única… yo prácticamente estoy que lloro de risa. Jajajajajajjaja :p No, esta todo bien. Solo estaba bromeando!"

Lentamente, dejó de reírse. Simplemente sonreía.

"(arroba) QFabray No… ya me ofendí! u.u jajajaja"

Le gustó que se hiciera la ofendida, le causó gracia. Y quiso pagarle con la misma moneda.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh uhhh... mi lectora personal no se me puede enojar. :( Jajaja Perdóneme My Lady! :P"

Estaba tan feliz por la situación, que colocó música. Y mientras esperaba, se ponía a tararear. Pero el twit de Rachel la dejó helada.

"(arroba) QFabray Me enojo porque mi autora personal me ofende :P Todo bien princesa :)"

¿Princesa? ¿Autora personal de nuevo? Esas cosas hicieron reír a Quinn, quien respondió, luego de marcar ese twit como favorito.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh jajaja lo que hace la confianza que ya nos estamos haciendo bromas! jajaja :p ;)"

De repente, le entró curiosidad por saber más de ella. Y miró su perfil, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, por olvidar que tenía tan solo 15 años. Estaba coqueteando con una chica de 15. ¡15 años!

"(arroba) QFabray jajaja si y prácticamente no sabemos nada de la otra :P"

En ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Se dejaría conocer por Rachel?

¿Estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse de esta manera? No es que fuera a tener nada romántico con ella… ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. Se fijó en su perfil nuevamente y ahí notó donde vivía. ¡Ohio! Y Quinn vivía en L.A. por lo cual, una distancia las separaba. No supo cuando, ni porque… pero lo que le respondió… le salió de su interior, de un... sexto sentido, por así decirlo.

"(arroba) RBerry-Oh Y bueno... tiene Facebook chica misteriosa? jajajajaja ;)"

Y se quedó esperando por la respuesta de Rachel. Ansiosa de poder conocerla de una vez por todas… y ver que tanto misterio se traía esta joven, aspirante a actriz de Braodway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**¿Qué les parece la historia? Sean sinceros/as de corazón. **

**Espero que les guste y a los que comentaron en el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias! A los que no… ¡Gracias! **

**Me encanta ver comentarios y saber que piensan de la historia… me inspira… pero saber que hay notificaciones de que ponen alerta para ver cuando subo siguiente capítulo… alienta mucho. **

**Ok… DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! :D**

**Lean el Fic… "Amor en tiempos de verano" aunque la autora este perdida momentáneamente. Jajajaja**

**Se que este capítulo y el anterior fueron cortos... pero prometo que los siguientes serán un poquito más largos. :)  
><strong>

**Un beso. Natalie. **


	3. Chapter 3  Conociéndote

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, realmente nerviosa por poder charlar con ella de una vez por todas. Rachel le había dicho que su facebook era como su nombre, Rachel Berry. Así que la buscó y envió la solicitud. Ella tan solo estaba esperando que ésta la aceptara. Y al ver que una notificación de que así era le llegaba, se sentó en la silla nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tanto nerviosa.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su facebook, las fotos… de ella sola, con sus amigas… era bastante bonita. Aunque notó que tenía la boca demasiado grande… ¿o era que tenía dientes grandes? El caso era que tenía una sonrisa enorme que nunca había visto en alguien, era como enorme. Y al contrario de repudiarle, le causó ternura. Estaba muy concentrada mirando las fotos de Rachel cuando vio que el Chat se activo.

_R: Hola. :D_

Al instante, Quinn abandonó las fotos y se dedicó a hablar con ella.

_Q: Hola! Como esta mi lectora personal? ;)_

Estaba tan animada que colocó un poco de música y se puso a cantar mientras veía que Rachel contestó.

_R: Excelente! Y ud mi autora personal?"_

No pudo evitar reírse al ver eso, era inevitable. Rachel la hacía sonreír y ver que estaba hablando con ella, comenzando a conocerla, le alegraba el día. Pues le gustaba conocer gente y hablar sobre cosas en común y hasta ahora ellas se llevaban de maravilla. La intriga de saber que cosas tendrían en común le llamaba la atención.

_Q: Muy bien, estaba mirando tus fotos. Eres muy bonita. _

Al decir eso, lo envió y se arrepintió. Pues no sabía si era correcto decirle esas cosas.

_R: :$ Gracias… yo estoy mirando las tuyas y… no estás nada mal… jaja _

Eso sí que le causó gracia, la estaba peleando. Era cierto que le gustaba pelear, ahora podía confirmarlo y decidió atacarle en lo que podía.

_Q: Nada mal? Pero si soy una belleza! Aunque no se compra contigo claro… ;)_

Se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación y no eliminaba la sonrisa.

_R: mmmm… estás por los suelos comparándote conmigo cariño. ;) jajajajaja Ok… dime, porque quiero saber. Así te llamas? Quinn Fabray?_

¡AJA! ¿Ya quería conocerla? Eso fue como una chispa en Quinn, quien le respondió instantáneamente.

_Q: Sí, me llamo Quinn Fabray, tengo 20 años, soy rubia, de ojos verdes, bastante sexy ;) jaja vivo en L.A.… no se que más podría decirte. _

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rachel, estaba escuchando The Catalyst de Linking Park y subió el volumen para poder cantarla con libertad. Pero notó que Rachel le contestó.

_R: Okok… yo me llamo Rachel Berry, tengo 15 años, soy morocha, de ojos color café, soy muy sexy ;) Y vivo en Lima, Ohio, la ciudad más aburrida de todo . :p_

Sonrió al ver su comentario y sin borrar su sonrisa, tecleo la respuesta.

_Q: ¿Lima? Wow! Estás un poco lejos de mí. :( Nunca eh estado en Lima… a penas he salido de L.A. jajaja Aunque quisiera salir de aquí y recorrer el resto del mundo. :D ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora mismo? Yo escucho música._

Quinn decidió que era mejor entablar una conversación normal, para así conocerse mejor. Ya tenía experiencia conociendo personas en Internet, así conoció a su gran amiga Jessica, la conoció por Facebook, un día decidieron conocerse personalmente y se encontraron en el centro comercial. Por lo que no sentía que fuera algo malo conocer gente de esta manera, solo tenía que tener cuidado y verificar con tiempo de que fuera una persona real.

_R: ¿En serio? Yo también quiero salir a recorrer el mundo. ¡Quiero ir a New York y actuar en Braodway como Barbra Streisand! ¡Es mi ídolo! ¿Qué hago ahora? Tocaba la guitarra :)_

Ahí fue donde se paralizó, no solo la chica era muy bonita, también quería salir, recorrer el mundo, ser alguien que se diferencia de los demás, ser alguien importante para el mundo, una actriz, sino que tocaba la guitarra… Quinn siempre tuvo el deseo de ser famosa, que el mundo la reconozca por hacer algo importante y hacía un par de años, casi tres, se dio cuenta que lo que ella quería era ser directora de cine y guionista, dirigir películas que salgan de su cabeza y que el mundo aprecie, las recuerde y las ame. Quería ser importante, además de que ella también tocaba la guitarra, era su pasión desde que tenía memoria. Aunque ella recién estaba comenzando a tocar, se preguntó si Rachel también, de ser así… no podía ser tan perfecta. Y se comenzó a interesar por ella, quería saber más y más.

_Q: ¿Tocas la guitarra? :O ¿Desde cuando? ¡Yo también toco guitarra! Dime… ¿puedes ser más perfecta? _

Esperó la respuesta con ansias, vio que la chica estaba escribiendo y cuando finalmente se publico en el Chat lo que había dicho, lo miró ansiosa.

_R: :$ ¿En serio? ¡WOW! Toco desde los 13 años aproximadamente. ¿Desde cuando tocas guitarra?_

Con una sonrisa y mordiendo su labio de la ternura que le producía, le contestó.

_Q: No, hace 6 meses que toco. Estoy aprendiendo sola con la base que mi amigo Puck me dio… soy autodidacta. :D Dime que música te gusta?_

No lo pudo evitar y esbozando una sonrisa, fue directo al facebook de Rachel y comenzó a mirar sus fotos nuevamente. Pero el sonido de que había contestado la hizo cerrar las fotos y ver su respuesta.

_R: ¿Eres autodidacta? Eso es impresionante! :) Pues me gusta el Pop, Rock, todo eso, menos el Heavy Metal… es demasiado pesado para mi gusto. ¿Tú?_

La curiosidad de saber cuales bandas eran sus favoritas le dio curiosidad.

_Q: Yo, pues me gusta el Pop, Rock… a mí si me gusta el Heavy Metal, culpa de mi amigo Puck :p Pero no me hagas escuchar Reggaeton o como sea que se escriba y esas bandas raras de ahora, o salsa y eso porque lo detesto. Dame un ejemplo de tus bandas favoritas. A mi me gusta Evanescence, Paramore, Epica, Joan Jett, etc… Son muchas. _

Esperó su respuesta, mientras seguía mirando las fotos. Y al ver que contestó, sonrió.

_R: A mí me gusta Paramore, The Sounds, ni hablar de los musicales de Braodway… me los se todos de memoria… y hay muchas bandas más creo, no me alcanza el Chat ni la memoria para nombrarlas todas. :) Y a mí tampoco me gusta el Reggaeton! Tenemos muchas cosas en común! Quizás deberíamos fugarnos a las vegas y casarnos. ;)_

Quinn no supo que le pasó, que fue lo que cambió dentro de ella. Pero de repente, la idea de fugarse con ella, le atrajo mucho. Y sintió algo en la boca de su estómago, que le decía que lo que Rachel había dicho era correcto. Pero era conciente de la edad de Rachel, eso implicaba un gran cambio, no podía casarse con ella aunque quisiera. Además, no la conocía, no sabía nada de Rachel, recién la conocía.

Hasta que lo recordó, hacía un mes atrás, estaba sentada con unos conocidos al aire libre y cuando miró hacia arriba, notó una estrella fugas. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse sola, por lo que cerró los ojos y pidió el deseo de poder conocer a una persona amable, divertida, que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ella, que le guste cantar, tocar guitarra, divertirse, que la ame con toda su alma y lo más importante… que sea mujer, para así, la comprendiera mejor, en todo sentido de la palabra.

Y ahora encontraba a Rachel, aunque esta vivía lejos y era 5 años más chica que ella… no recordó haber pedido que fuera de su misma edad o tenerla cerca, solo pidió conocerla, encontrarla. ¿Y ahora conocía a Rachel? ¿Sería ella su alma gemela?

No dudo en consultarle, luego de estar unos minutos recordando.

_Q: ¿Sabes? Nunca conocí a una persona más perfecta que tú, tan parecida a mí… aunque recién te empiezo a conocer, hasta ahora tenemos muchas cosas en común y… creo que puede haber una posibilidad de que seamos almas gemelas. ¡Con gusto me casaría contigo Rachel! ;)_

Luego de presionar Enter y enviar eso, se arrepintió y se cuestionó a si misma si no estaría loca.

_R: jajajajaja sí, conseguimos identificaciones falsas y nos casamos. ;)_

Ahí fue donde comprendió que Rachel no le entendió y supo que no estaba loca. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ser sincera y seguir adelante. ¿Qué podía salir mal por ser sincera?

_Q: Rachel… no estoy bromeando… realmente me pareces muy interesante. Todo lo que dije fue en serio… realmente creo que eres mi alma gemela. ¿Tú crees en eso? ¡Yo sí!_

Quinn había borrado toda sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ni siquiera conocía a la muchacha! ¿Y si todo era una broma? No… algo dentro de ella le decía que no era una broma, que era una persona de carne y hueso. Y que por alguna razón tenía que conocerla, aunque al final no resultara nada romántico… y solo fuera una hermosa amistad. Tenía que al menos intentarlo. Al ver que no respondía, se desesperó. Pero de la nada vio que lo hizo y se le paró el corazón.

_R: ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Pero… si no me conoces, no te conozco. Es verdad que tenemos muchas cosas en común pero… esto es muy extraño, no nos conocemos. _

Sonrió y se dedicó a contestarle.

_Q: Déjame demostrarte que soy real y que puedo llegar a ser alguien muy especial para ti. ¿Qué dices Rachel Berry? ¿Me dejas intentar conquistarte? Solo déjame… te demostraré que soy real._

Su corazón latía como loco… no sabía si estaba cometiendo una locura, pero sabía que le decía la verdad… lo que ella realmente sentía. Luego de unos largos minutos, vio que respondía.

_R: Dejaré que lo intentes… pero eso no significa que caiga en tus redes. Tendrás que esforzarte para demostrarme que realmente eres mi alma gemela. ;)_

Y en ese momento, tomó la decisión de conquistar a Rachel Berry… aunque eso implicara que luego tuviera que esperar a que fuera mayor de edad, ir hasta Ohio y hablar con su familia, mudarse… lo que fuera. Tenía que demostrarle a Rachel y a sí misma, que lo que sentía era Real. Y solo el tiempo diría si así era…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Les pido MIL DISCULPAS por la demora, es que estuve con fiebre, muy engripada y las ganas de escribir se me iban por la falta de fuerza y voluntad. Ahora estoy mejor, por lo que intentaré subirles el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda. Es que también empecé las clases y todo se me vuelve un poco difícil. **

**Y disculpen si los capítulos son cortos, pero así serán... al menos por ahora. ;)  
><strong>

**¿Qué les parece Quinn? ¿Se volvió loca? ¿Será en serio lo que siente? ¿Qué pasará entre ella y Rachel? ¡¿Cómo reaccionará Rachel? **

**Quiero ver comentarios, sugerencias… REVIEWS! Amo los reviews, me inspiran a escribir la historia. :D **

**Veo que muchos no creen que Rachel tenga 15… bueno, creo que tienen la misma duda que Quinn, tendrán que descubrirlo junto con ella… yo no les voy a decir nada. ;)**

**No se olviden de leer "Amor en tiempos de verano! (aunque la autora esté totalmente perdida y con falta de inspiración) jajajaja ;) PONETE LAS PILAS Y ESCRIBÍ UN CAPÍTULO! ;) (eso fue para ella jaja)**

**Ok… gracias a todos los que leen la historia y comentan. **

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	4. Chapter 4  Así que ¿que dices?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

El corazón de Quinn latía como loco mientras caminaba calle arriba desde su casa. Tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad por unas compras y en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en Rachel, en que estaría haciendo esta, que pensaría, sus gestos, lo que fuera. Luego de que Rachel le dijo eso, se despidió, excusándose de que se iría a dormir y Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Ahora esperaba en la larga fila para pagar los productos y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le tapaba los ojos. Sonrió al notar unas manos enormes que reconoció al instante. Las alejó y se giró con una media sonrisa para ver a Puck detrás de ella.

_- ¿Cómo estás reina?_

Quinn lanzó una pequeña risa sarcástica y dando un paso al ver que la fila avanzaba, miró divertida a su amigo. Lo cierto es que estaba de muy buen humor.

_- La reina esta deseando hacerte callar. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?_

Puck le sonrió seductoramente y jugó con sus cejas. Sí, Puck era un chico apuesto, todo un galán… pero demasiado mujeriego últimamente. Por lo que si Quinn alguna vez se planteo volver con Puck, ahora ya no quería ni pensarlo.

Lo miró, le sonrió y miró hacia el frente de la fila, aún quedaban como 5 o 6 personas.

_- Mmm… ¿y esa sonrisa? Estás demasiado feliz. ¿Pasó algo que tenga que saber?_

Se giró le sonrió y negó con si cabeza mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero al ver que había un altercado con una señora que no quería pagar, se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta que delicadamente podía pedirle concejo a su amigo respecto a Rachel.

_- Oye Puck! ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conquistar a alguien que me gusta?_

En ese instante Puck rió, se colocó al lado de Quinn y la abrazó por los hombros. Quinn miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y criticándolo con la mirada. Éste tenía una media sonrisa y Quinn rodó sus ojos.

_- Ok, mi reina. Primero que nada, tienes que ver si el maldito desgraciado que me está robando a mi chica, está disponible. Si lo está y vez que podría interesarse por ti… no se, usa tus dotes de mujer y has que él haga el resto. _

Sonrió ante la inocencia de Puck… si él tan solo supiera el resto de la historia, seguro que estaría burlándose de ella, criticándola, etc. Se dio cuenta de que él dio por hecho que era un chico, por lo que decidió usar otro método.

_- Si en algún momento de tu vida llegaras a ser caballero y te interesara una chica para tener una linda historia romántica con ella. ¿Qué harías tú para conquistarla? Quiero la opinión de un hombre, yo me puedo arreglar sola como mujer… pero quiero saber que haría un hombre para saber como reaccionar. _

¡Perfecto! Pensó al ver que él asentía con la cabeza y se quedaba un poco pensativo.

_- No puedo creer que te voy a enseñar mis trucos de seducción. Esto te saldrá caro Fabray. Aunque no puedes aplicar mis métodos en un hombre porque sería raro. _

Lo miró y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que continuara, sin responderle al hecho de que ella era conciente de que él se lo cobraría muy caro. Y lo vio suspirar y hablar.

_- Bien, yo comenzaría con frases lindas, halagos sobre su belleza, su personalidad. Luego alguna que otra frase coqueta, finalmente, si realmente me interesa, luego hablar y conocernos más… le diría mis intensiones para con ella, la invitaría a una cita… cosas así. ¿Me entiendes?_

Tragó saliva, pues sabía que ella no podía invitar a salir a Rachel. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la fila había avanzado y ella se apresuró a despachar sus cosas, pagarlas e irse no sin antes, darle un beso a Puck en la mejilla, darle las gracias por su concejo y retirarse.

Fue todo el camino hacia su casa pensando en ella, en como haría para conquistar a una chica que esta lejos de ella, que tiene 15 años y que no sabe casi nada de ella.

Y ahí reaccionó, tenía que conocerla bien, conocerse para ser más precisa. Y ahí podría ingeniarse a hacer algo para conquistar el corazón de esa impresionante chica.

Iba el camino a su casa, pensando y sabiendo que si resultaba ser que era la indicada, sería capas de hacer lo que sea para viajar a Ohio y conocerla, hasta mudarse. Aunque… era conciente de que todo lo que ocurría era un poco precipitado. Pero la felicidad de saber que podía llegar a algo con ella… le traía una sonrisa, esperanza y fuerzas.

Llegó a su casa, le dio las cosas a su madre y ésta le insistió en que la ayudara a cocinar, luego de hacerlo, almorzar y limpiar lo que habían utilizado en la mesa, se retiró a su cuarto.

Encendió la computadora, puso música y abrió su facebook. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Rachel le había enviado un mensaje.

_R: Buen día My Lady! ;) ¿Estás? Ok… veo que no. Estaré conectada, avísame cuando estés y charlamos un rato. ;)_

El corazón de Quinn latió como loco de nervios y equivocándose un poco con el teclado, le contestó.

_Q: Buen día princesa! Lo siento, tuve que hacer unas dirigencias pero ya estoy devuelta._

Al ver que demoraba en contestar se paró contra la ventana mirando el cielo y pensaba en su conversación con Puck y sus "concejos de seducción". Le causaba gracia, pues técnicamente, el chico no le había dicho nada y había hecho alarde de que se la cobraría muy caro. El sonido de que Rachel había contestado en el Chat la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y corrió a sentarse en su escritorio y mirar sonriente la pantalla.

_R: Disculpa si demoré en contestar, es que estaba cantando con mi hermano Jesse una canción que me encanta._

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, al imaginar a Rachel cantando. Pero al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía que tenía hermano, le dio curiosidad saber sobre su familia.

_Q: ¡wow! ¿Qué canción? :) ¿Tienes hermanos Rachel?_

Estaba tan cansada de las mismas canciones, que cambió de carpeta y puso los oldies. Y justo sonaba Total Eclipse Of The Heart, de Bonnie Tyler. Era una de sus canciones preferidas, sin darse cuenta ya la estaba cantando cuando vio que Rachel había contestado.

_R: Total Eclipse Of The Heart, de Bonnie Tyler. Sí, tengo dos hermanos, Jesse el más grande, tiene 25 y Sugar que tiene 23. ¿Tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?_

Quedó totalmente congelada al darse cuenta de la casualidad. A las dos les gustaba la misma canción y la escuchaban al mismo tiempo. O al menos, la pensaban.

_Q: ¡No puede ser! Yo justo en este momento estaba escuchando esa canción. :O Y sí, tengo dos hermanos, Jasson de 17 y Ben de 6 años.  
><em>  
>Quinn estaba tan feliz que aprovechado que estaba sola en su habitación, subió el volumen y se puso a cantar a todo pulmón la canción Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, de Cindy Lauper. Estaba tan contenta, que la canción la dejaba aún más feliz. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rachel había contestado.<p>

_R: Mmm… ¿En serio estabas escuchando la canción? ¿O lo dices solo para sorprenderme? ;)_

Se tentó ante lo dicho por ella y le respondió rápidamente.

_Q: No… en serio. Realmente la estaba escuchando. :) ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve que hacer una dirigencia al centro a comprar unas cosas y en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti. ;) _

Quiso ser sincera con ella y aprovechar para coquetearle un poco, lo extrañaba.

_R: :$ Oh… gracias por pensar en mí. La verdad, es que yo también estuve pensando en ti. Recordaba la conversación de anoche. _

Dibujó una media sonrisa al recordarlo y le contestó de corazón.

_Q: Sigo pensando que somos almas gemelas. Sabes… aún no te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo. Saber de ti, contarte de mí. Ahora mismo me gustaría invitarte a salir y así conocernos mejor. :)_

La ternura invadió el pecho de Quinn, decidió ser ella misma con Rachel, ser sincera. Y no quería dejarse llevar por concejos. Si es que lograba conquistarla, sería siendo ella misma.

_R: Oh, por el amor de dios! :$ Si me invitaras a salir diría que sí pero… me gustaría invitarte yo algún día. ;) _

Se mordió el labio y le contestó de inmediato, luego de apagar la música.

_Q: Dios, eres tan perfecta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? _

No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era correcto pero… tenía que intentarlo. Algo en ella le decía que así tenía que ser, sincera.

_R: Emm… sí, claro. Pregunta. :)_

Tomó aire, suspiró y escribió la pregunta para luego mandar Enter.

_Q: Quizás sea muy precipitado, pues no nos conocemos. Pero me encantaría y mientras lo hacemos… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia vía… online? _

No supo si era correcto hacer esto tan precipitado, sin conocer a Rachel. Pero en su interior sabía que hacía lo correcto, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

_R: *.* ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Emm… no me convencen estas cosas de noviazgos a distancia. No se… me parece que es demasiado rápido. _

Suspiró y trató de ser directa con ella, convencerla.

_Q: Ohhh… vamos Rachel. No será nada serio, es para no sentirnos solas. Conocernos mejor... ¡A menos que tengas novio/a! _

Quinn no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que Rachel tuviera pareja. Cuando comenzó a dudar vio que respondió.

_R: Jajajaja No, no tengo pareja, estoy soltera. Es solo que… nunca hice algo así. Ni siquiera tuve un novio o novia antes. :$_

Dibujó una media sonrisa, mordió su labio y le contestó.

_Q: :) Yo tampoco hice una cosa así y aunque yo si tuve un novio, mi ex Puck que ahora es mi mejor amigo… yo, realmente quiero probar para ver que pasa Rachel. Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos nuestra historia romántica? ;)_

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, notó que le temblaban las manos. Y al ver que respondió luego de unos minutos… se le detuvo el corazón.

_R: Esta bien… ¡pero nada serio! Sólo como prueba… y que nadie sepa, secreto. _

La alegría invadió a Quinn y se puso de pie para festejar a los saltos. ¡Rachel era su novia! No la conocía muy bien aún… pero sabía que lo haría.

Hizo tanto escándalo, que su padre Russell, entró a la habitación y ella lo quedó mirando nerviosa, mientras éste esperaba una explicación.

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porqué tanta felicidad?_

Se puso delante del monitor para que su padre no viera nada y le sonrió aún más. Mientras inventaba algo rápido que decirle.

_- Nada Papá. Me acabo de enterar que Evanescence puede que venga a L.A. a tocar en unos meses… eso es todo. _

Era la mentira más estúpida que jamás había dicho, pero su padre se lo creyó, porque se fue sonriendo y negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta. Se movió rápido y fue a contestar a Rachel.

_Q: Te prometo que no le diré a nadie y será solo entre nosotras. No te arrepentirás hermosa! ;) Solo espero que puedas soportarme… soy malditamente cursi._

Quinn se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a reír sola. ¡Esta era la locura más grande que jamás había hecho en su vida! Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía.

El sonido de que Rachel contestó la distrajo.

_R: Creo que puedo lidiar contigo My Lady! ;)_

Quinn dibujó una gran sonrisa y supo, que jamás se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Quinn se volvió loca eh? Pero bueno… uno hace cosas por impulso de vez en cuando no? ;) A ver… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que pasará? :D**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas si demoro… es que… la falta de inspiración me puede. Jajaja **

**Pero ustedes son los/las únicas/os que pueden solucionar eso (digo únicos porque no se si hay hombres leyendo… los hay?) **

**Lo solucionan… DEJANDO REVIEWS! ;)**

**Esos comentarios, ideas que dejan… siempre me inspira. Así que, si quieren que actualice más seguido… vean lo que hacen! ;)**

**Ok… lean el fic "amor en tiempos de verano" La autora esta un poco loca pero bueno! (jajajajaja no me mates, era broma enana! :p)**

**Ok… espero muchos comentarios. **

**Natalie. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Te volviste loca?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

Volvió a mirar el reloj… eran las 07:00 a.m. No podía dormir, estaba recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que se despertó, tomó ropa y se fue a bañar. El agua caía en su cabeza e iba directo a su cara, ella disfrutaba de la sensación, le traía paz. Esa paz, le hizo recordar la conversación con Rachel del día anterior, donde esta había aceptado ser su novia. Era una especie de juego, pero ese "juego" le había provocado una felicidad que jamás sintió.

Terminó de bañarse y luego de vestirse, bajó a desayunar y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 09:00 a.m. No había nadie en su casa, pues mientras se cambiaba en su habitación escuchó que todos se iban, por lo que quedó sola en casa.

Subió con el desayuno a su cuarto, prendió la computadora y mientras escuchaba música abrió su facebook. Lo dejó cargando y abrió la ventana para respirar aire fresco. Nunca hacía esto de estar tan animada, por lo que lo disfrutaría al máximo. Escuchó el sonido del Chat y se movió rápidamente esperanzada de que fuera Rachel, y lo era.

Automáticamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_R: ¿Cómo estás hermosa? ;)_

Quinn sonrió y mordiéndose el labio, le respondió.

_Q: Excelente, estoy tan feliz que me levanté a las 07 a.m. y soy de despertarme a las 12 p.m. pues… es vacaciones. Pero por mi princesa soy capas de cualquier cosa. ;) _

Espero a que contestara y lo hizo rápidamente.

_R: A mi me costó dormir, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ti. :) _

Y en ese momento se le debilitaron las piernas. Suspiró y le respondió lentamente, pues los nervios la hacían equivocarse.

_Q: Yo me dormí pensando en ti y me desperté pensando en ti. Estuve una hora y media en la ducha, solo dejando que me cayera el agua mientras recordaba la conversación de ayer. _

Suspiró y lentamente se levantó de la silla, se colocó frente al espejo y se miró a si misma. **¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn Fabray?**

Se dijo pensando y regresó al asiento. Rachel había contestado.

_R: Es verdad… la conversación de ayer será inolvidable. :)_

Sonrió y sintió una necesidad de decirle que la quería, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era demasiado pronto. Le contestó de igual forma, arriesgándose.

_Q: No se que me estás haciendo Rachel… pero te juro, que ya siento que te quiero._

Y luego de presionar enter, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima y al mismo tiempo se ponía ansiosa por saber que contestaría. Los minutos pasaron y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rachel se había desconectado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso la había asustado? Se arrepintió de lo que dijo y quiso cerrar todo y salir corriendo de la casa. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, vio que Rachel se había conectado otra vez. Respiró nerviosamente y notó que estaba escribiendo.

_R: Lo siento mucho Quinn, mi hermana estaba cerca y me pidió la computadora, tuve que cerrar todo y tomar el Ipod. Y la verdad es que no se que pasa. Y si… quizás sea muy pronto… pero te quiero. :$_

Y ahí, Quinn no pudo sentirse más feliz. No podía dejar de leer una y otra vez el mensaje. Su celular comenzó a sonar con Sober de Pink y contestó la llamada mientras miraba el techo.

_Hola Tina!_

Dijo mientras giraba en su silla como idiota y tenía la sonrisa más estúpida de todas.

_Oh, por el amor de dios! Ese tono no me gusta… como se llama?_

Quinn sonrió automáticamente... si amiga la conocía demasiado bien. Pero recordó que no le había contestado y le habló rápidamente Tina.

_Espera Tina, que no le conteste. Ya te cuento_.

Leyó el mensaje de Rachel y reaccionó. Ella no le había dicho que tenía una hermana.

_Q: No te metas en problemas por mi culpa. ¿Tienes una hermana? No me dijiste. Y sabes… me encanta que me quieras, porque yo te quiero igual o más que tu Rachel. :)_

Se mordía el labio cuando una risa la distrajo.

_Dios Quinn, ya te imagino mordiéndote el labio. ¿De quien te enamoraste ahora? ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Cómo es eso de "Espera Tina, que no le conteste. Ya te cuento." ¿Te volviste loca? Jajajaja_

Le dijo su amiga riéndose e imitando su tono con burla. Quinn se enojó, pues lo que sentía era sincero.

_Se llama rachel, tiene 15 años, vive en Ohio y es mi novia a distancia. ¿Ok? _

Dijo muy rápido y luego se arrepintió, se suponía que era secreto. Pero no podía guardarlo por más tiempo. Tenía que contarle al mundo que quería a Rachel Berry.

Escuchó silencio en el otro lado del teléfono y vio que Tina había colgado la llamada. ¿La habría escuchado? ¿Se habría cortado mientras hablaba? ¿Y si había escuchado y se había enojado? No sabía nada, hasta que vio que Rachel había contestado y ni cuenta se había dado.

_R: Sí, tengo dos hermanos mayores, Sugar y Jesse. Y vivo con mis padres Shelby y Hiriam. No te preocupes, no me metes en problemas. Mi único problema es no poder sacarte de mi cabeza. :)_

Quinn sonrió al leer eso y con toda la sinceridad le respondió.

_Q: ¿Puedes ser más perfecta? Rachel… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Suspiró y vio que respondía.

_R: Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Estoy todo el día con una sonrisa en mi rostro, cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ti_.

Sintió que tocaban el timbre de su casa y se asomó a la ventana extrañada. La abrió y miró para abajo, era Tina.

_¿Tina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

La vi asomarse y poner las manos en la cintura.

_¡No me hables desde la ventana! ¡BAJA Y ÁBREME! _

Nunca había escuchado a Tina gritarle así, por lo que le hizo un gesto con la mano y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta, Tina no se molestó en saludarla y subió a su cuarto sin pedirle permiso. Suspiró y la siguió, sabiendo que le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

Cuando entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, vio que Tina estaba sentada frente a la computadora leyendo la conversación de ella y Rachel. Se quedó petrificada donde estaba y no podía reaccionar. Cuando su amiga se giró, la miro totalmente sorprendida y Quinn tragó saliva mientras agachaba su rostro.

_¡Estás loca Quinn! ¡Loca! ¿15 años? ¡Y mujer!_

Ahí fue donde Quinn caminó unos pasos y se colocó frente a ella cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Qué tiene que sea mujer? ¿Desde cuando eres homofóbica? Te recuerdo que estuviste apoyando a Sam en el desfile del orgullo gay la semana pasada._

Se colocó de pie y se preparo para reprocharle a su amiga, pero el ruido del Chat las distrajo y se miraron.

_¡Contéstale a tu novia y luego me vas a escuchar!_

La miró duramente y tomó asiento para contestarle.

_R: ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Te llegó mi último mensaje?_

Tomó aire y vio a Tina pararse de brazos cruzados y mirarla seria. Se apresuró a contestar.

_Q: Sí, me llegó. Lamento que no contesté. Yo también pienso en ti cariño. :) Pero tendrás que disculparme, debo irme. Estoy algo… complicada aquí, tengo una amiga a la cual mandar a callar y será difícil con el Chat. Te hablo luego si? Te quiero. _

Espero al ver que Rachel contestaba y obviando la mirada fulminante de Tina.

_R: Oh, está bien. :) Luego hablamos, también te quiero. Un beso. :)_

Luego de leer eso, disimuló la sonrisa que quería dibujar en su rostro en esos momentos y cerró facebook para luego enfrentarse a su amiga. La cual se sentó en la cama y la miró tranquila pero seria.

_Escucha Quinn, no estoy en contra de que te guste una chica. ¡Me parece perfecto! Pero entiende, la chica tiene 15, vive lejos de ti y es una chica. No es un chico cualquiera los cuales tus padres aceptarán así como así. Y tampoco sabes si a la chica la aceptarán los suyos. Esto del amor a distancia es muy difícil, debes tener cuidado. Si quieres continuar… excelente. ¡Te apoyo! Solo te pido que vayas con cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada. _

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Quinn se emocionó, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se colocó de pie, se acercó a su amiga y sentándose a su lado aceptó el abrazo que esta le regaló amablemente. La quería mucho, era su mejor amiga y era como una hermana para ella, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

_Gracias por preocuparte Tina pero en serio… tranquila. Se que será difícil y que tengo que esperar a que sea mayor de edad para tener algo con ella pero lo haré. Además, recién nos estamos conociendo. _

Su amiga se largó a reír de la nada, dejando a Quinn sorprendida y confundida. Luego de ver que se tranquilizaba, escucho su explicación por la carcajada.

_Lo lamento, es que eres graciosa enamorada._

Y comenzó a reírse nuevamente, esta vez doblándose de risa. Y la miró de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos luego de pecharla y hacer que cayera de la cama.

_¡No estoy enamorada! ¡Y jódete por caerte! ¡Te lo mereces por burlarte de mí!_

Se hizo la interesante mirando a otro lado.

_¡Sí estas actuando como enamorada! ¡Lucy Caboosy!_

Quinn quedó helada al escuchar eso y la miró de muy mala manera.

_¿Cómo me llamaste?_

Tina siguió riéndose y le echó la lengua burlándose. Quinn simplemente no lo podía creer.

_¡Te llame Lucy Caboosy! ¡Rubia estúpida!_

Ahí no lo soportó más y se lanzó sobre ella, fingiendo que peleaba. Ese era un apodo que de niña le molestaban porque solía ser gorda. Pero sabía que Tina lo decía por bromear, por lo que le siguió el juego.

_¿A quién le llamas así? ¡Chica estúpida!_

Se comenzaron a reír y Tina lo hizo aún más.

_¡Oh, llama a Rachel para que te proteja! ¡Cariño, te quiero!_

Comenzó a burlarse y siguieron así, riéndose y peleándose el resto de la mañana. Aprovechando que estaban solas y Quinn le contó todo lo que había pasado con Rachel, desde que comenzó a hablar con ella hasta ese momento. La verdad era que Tina estaba realmente preocupada por Quinn pero nunca la había visto así de feliz, por lo que no le dijo nada. Pero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado y Quinn lo supo apreciar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Disculpen por la demora, de verdad lo lamento. Es que no he estado pasando un buen momento y emocionalemente me costaba escribir. Pero ahora es otra cosa. Y eso se lo tengo que agradecer a una persona especial que me saca una sonrisa y a la cual le dedico este capítulo. Ella sabe quien es. ;) Gracias ternura. :) **

**Ok… espero que les guste el capítulo. Tuve que subirlo como 20 veces porque FanFiction andaba mal... así que sepan disculpar, no fue mi culpa. u.u  
><strong>

**QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS. :D**

**Actualizo pronto. **

**Besos, Nati. **


	6. Chapter 6  ¿Te parece si nos conocemos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>

Quinn estaba más que ansiosa mientras iba en el avión, hacía ya más de un par de semanas que tenía una "relación" con Rachel. No era nada oficial, habían hablado y llegado al acuerdo de que era muy pronto para pensar en una relación cuando ni siquiera se conocían. Aunque Quinn no estaba muy convencida de ella, todo fue idea de Tina, que la convenció para que fueran más despacio. Podían seguir teniendo esa "relación" pero nada exclusivo, como quererse.

Por lo cual, la noticia que le dio su padre era poco más que un milagro y no podía dejar de recordarlo.

**Flashback***

Salía del baño y bajaba por las escaleras cuando al final de las mismas vio a su padre apoyado contra la pared sonriente.

_¿Qué tienes que hacer el fin de semana que viene?_

Esta siguió su paso, caminando y seguida por su padre y pensaba una buena respuesta.

_Emm… nada. Al menos eso creo. ¿Por?_

Llegó a la cocina, no había nadie. Justo ese día estaba sola en casa con su padre. Las clases habían comenzado hacía ya dos días y justo ese día tenía libre.

_Pues porque… tengo un viaje de negocios que hacer, tu madre no puede acompañarme y como estas todo el día metida en esa computadora, me parece correcto que seas tu la que me acompañe, así sales a respirar un poco de aire._

Levantó las cejas al escuchar a su padre y sonrió mientras mordía una tostada con jalea.

_¿Y a donde vamos si se puede saber?_

Dijo ya siendo conciente que no podría negarse ante la petición de su padre. Éste comenzó a desayunar junto con su hija que se había distraído momentáneamente con su desayuno y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre se quedó mirando a su hija un segundo y notó algo que nunca antes había visto jamás en su hija… le brillaban los ojos.

Sonrió, pues la veía feliz y se sintió satisfecho en su papel de padre, pues si sus hijos eran felices él también. Por lo que siguiendo con su desayuno, le contestó a Quinn.

_Es por el fin de semana, así que tienes que hacer las maletas. Y espero que no te moleste faltar a un día de clases. Pues vamos a Ohio, tenemos que ir en avión._

Quinn se atragantó con la tostada en cuanto escuchó "Ohio" y su padre corrió a socorrerla golpeándola en la espalda lentamente. Cuando ya estuvo mejor, le hizo seña para que se detuviera y tomó un poco de jugo. Al calmarse, le contestó.

_Perdona… me atoré. ¿Dijiste Ohio?_

Quinn no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Su padre le ofrecía la oportunidad de ir a Ohio? ¡Podía conocer a Rachel finalmente!

Vio que él asentía y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Fin FlashBack***

El pilotó dio la noticia de que habían llegado a Ohio, agradecía a los pasajeros y los invitaba a retirarse. Tanto ella como Russell, retiraron sus pequeñas maletas y se dispusieron a tomar un taxi al hotel más cercano. Dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a un restaurante a cenar, pues habían llegado a la noche del viernes y no habían cenado nada.

Estaban hablando de los negocios que Russell debía encargarse y que Quinn le interesaba, cuando le vibró el celular y pidiéndole disculpas a su padre miró y notó que era un mensaje de Rachel, sonrió al instante.

"Mañana a las 13.30 en la Terminal de buses. Te parece? Ya estoy deseando verte.-R." Sonrió al leerlo y le respondió. "Me parece perfecto mi chica mentirosita. ;) Nos vemos allí, te quiero." Guardó el celular y siguió cenando mientras recordaba cuando le dijo a Rachel que iría a conocerla.

**Flashback***

Ese día que tenía libre le vino como anillo al dedo, pues quedó sola en su casa y se dedicó a esperar el Chat de Rachel. Mientras tanto escuchaba unas canciones que tenía en una lista de reproducción y en un momento de pausa entre canción y canción, se asustó, pues perdida en sus pensamientos (Rachel) el sonido del Chat la sorprendió.

Se agarró el pecho y luego de lanzar varios insultos, se olvido de todo al ver que era Rachel. Comenzaba a dibujar una gran sonrisa cuando al ver lo que esta había dicho, le hizo hacer todo lo contrario.

_R: Somos idiotas verdad?_

Ella esperaba alegría por parte de Rachel y en cambio, obtuvo eso. La dejó descolocada y lentamente reaccionó y le contestó.

_Q: No te comprendo. _

Rachel le contestó al instante, no tuvo que esperar nada.

_R: SKYPE! _

Y ahí fue donde Quinn comprendió todo. Ellas en todo ese tiempo en que llevaban conociéndose y hablándose, siempre había sido por Chat o mensajes al celular. Eso era todo lo que habían avanzado y nunca habían pensado en las videollamadas. Quinn solía hacerlo con Jessica, su amiga. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de hacerlo con Rachel… si, era idiota. No lo pensó dos veces, abrió su skype y al hacerlo busco Rachel Berry. La encontró al instante y espero hasta que recibió su aceptación.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rachel la estaba llamando y aceptó su llamada, con los nervios de punta y el corazón casi por salir de su boca.

Su cámara cargó en seguida y esperó hasta que la vio. Morena, con una gran sonrisa y hermosa como jamás imaginó.

_R: Hola._

Le dijo y al escuchar su voz, una emoción que nunca antes sintió recorrió su cuerpo.

_Q: Hola. ¿Cómo estas?_

Las dos se sonrieron y se avergonzaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose una a la otra.

_R: Muy bien… ¿y tu? _

Quinn suspiró. No podía creer que Rachel fuera tan hermosa, en fotos lo era, pero viéndola moverse por cámara… lo era aún más. Y recordó lo que le había dicho su padre y supo que era momento de decirle a Rachel. Sonrió maléficamente y Rachel frunció el ceño al verla.

_Q: Yo estoy excelente. Pero espero que este fin de semana lo tengas libre Rach._

Esta sonrió ante lo que escuchó de la rubia, un tanto extrañada.

_R: Sí, de hecho quería aprovechar para hacer videollamada contigo todo el fin de semana._

Quinn sonrió y se mordió el labio al ver la amable sonrisa de la morena. Supo que era tiempo de darle una alegría a Rachel, pero no se esperaba lo que la morena le dijo a continuación.

_R: Te quiero Quinn… y es porque te quiero que debes saber la verdad._

Quinn quedó muda y se acomodó en su asiento. Rachel continuó al ver su silencio.

_R: Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una broma de Santana, mi mejor amiga, por lo que te mentí y dije que tenía 15 años… la verdad es que tengo 17. Se que solo son dos años más, pero no te quiero mentir. Discúlpame y entiendo que no me quieras hablar más... _

Quedó congelada donde estaba al escucharla. No tenía 15… tenía 17. Ella seguía hablando sin parar y Quinn no lo soportó más.

_Q: ¡Este fin de semana voy a Ohio para verte Rach!_

Rachel quedó muda, dejó de hablar. Y la rubia solo la vio observar la cámara, primero shockeada y luego dibujando una sonrisa.

_R: ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio? ¿Vienes a Ohio?_

Quinn asintió y comenzó a reír al ver a Rachel ponerse de pie y saltar por toda la habitación, feliz. Parecía una niña de 5 años que le dicen que la van a llevar al zoológico o algo así. Y ese gesto, le pareció adorable.

Observó como Rachel volvía a sentarse y la miraba con toda la ternura posible.

_R: ¿No estás molesta porque te mentí?_

Esta rió y la morena sonrió al verla mirarla con cariño.

_Q: Yo te quiero Rach, realmente te quiero. Y saber que solo tenemos 3 años de diferencia, que cumplirás la mayoría de edad dentro de poco, me hace ver que podremos estar juntas si así lo quieres y es la mayor alegría que me podrías haber dado. ¿Te parece si nos conocemos?_

Rachel sonrió y las dos se quedaron mirando así por un largo rato.

**Fin Flashback***

Quinn estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación de hotel con el celular en su mano. Estaba escuchando música mientras que su padre estaba descansando en la habitación de al lado. Rachel y ella se verían al día siguiente a la hora acordada, le dijo que iría con su amiga Santana y le advirtió que era un poco sarcástica, que no debía sorprenderse. Eso tenía a Quinn un poco nerviosa pero al saber que solo estaría un rato, pues la chica debía irse la dejó un poco más tranquila. Pero que luego se verían con un par de amigas, Mercedes, Brittany y un amigo suyo, Kurt, que al parecer era Gay.

Esta solo deseaba que al menos tuvieran un momento a solas, pues tenía un plan en mente para que el día fuera perfecto y no lo podía hacer si estaban sus amigos alrededor.

Se estaba quedando más que perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una canción le llamó la atención. Sweet Carolina, de Neil Diamond.

Where it began 

(Donde empezó,)

I can't begin to knowin'  
>(No lo sé)<p>

But then I know it's growing strong 

(Pero me doy cuenta de que está creciendo)

Quinn sonrió, pues la letra relataba lo que ella estaba comenzando a sentir por Rachel.

Was in the spring 

(Fue en la primavera)

And spring became the summer 

(Y la primavera se convirtió en verano)

Who'd have believed you'd come along 

(Quién habría pensado que tú vendrías)

Y era cierto, Rachel apareció en la vida de Quinn inesperadamente. Justo en el momento donde Quinn se sentía sola, cuando pensaba que no estaba hecha para estar con nadie.

Hands, touchin' hands 

(Manos, Manos tocándose)

Reachin' out 

(Alcanzándose)

Touchin' me 

(Tocándome)

Touchin' you 

(Tocándote)

Si, estaba a horas de alcanzarla, de verla, de tocarla. Y ese pensamiento le sacó una gran sonrisa.

Sweet Caroline 

(Dulce carolina)

Good times never seemed so good 

(Los buenos tiempos nunca parecieron tan buenos)

I've been inclined 

(Y empiezo a creer)

To believe they never would 

(Que los buenos tiempos nunca lo fueron)

La sonrisa fue agrandándose cada vez más a medida que escuchaba la voz de Neil.

Sweet Caroline 

(Dulce carolina)

Good times never seemed so good 

(Los buenos tiempos nunca parecieron tan buenos)

I've been inclined 

(Y empiezo a creer)

To believe they never would 

(Que los buenos tiempos nunca lo fueron)

Oh, no, no 

(Oh, no, no)

Antes de caer dormida, Quinn tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a Rachel antes de acostarse.

"Busca la canción Sweet Carolina de Neil Diamond. Te la dedico Rach. Hasta mañana, estoy contando las horas. Te quiero, que duermas bien mi princesa."

Y asi, con ese mensaje, Quinn se fue a dormir, ansiosa por que amaneciera, que fuera la hora indicada para verse con Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Ok, debo pedir muchas disculpas por mi demora. Pero la verdad es que… :$ bue… conocí a alguien, a través de FanFic, debo decir **

**Ella tiene la culpa de que yo este en Babia jajajajaja ;)**

**Asi que pido disculpas. **

**Para los que preguntaban si Rachel tenía 15… NO! tiene 17! ;)**

**Y debo decir… que acontecimientos que han ocurrido en mi vida recientemente, me hizo tomar la decisión de que voy a hacer este fic "¡basándome!" en la vida real. En lo que me pasa a mí… :$ asi que mi vida… esto es para vos! :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. COMENTEN!**

**Natalie. **


	7. Chapter 7  First Date parte 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:<strong>

Quinn estaba realmente feliz, se despertó temprano, su padre se despidió de ella, indicándole que iría a la reunión y Quinn le avisó que se iría a encontrar con una "amiga". Eso le agradó a Russell, le gustaba ver a su hija feliz, saliendo, divirtiéndose. Pues se había comenzado a preocupar por verla tan encerrada frente a esa computadora. Por lo que esta amiga la sacara a pasear, era un milagro, vendría todos los fines de semana si era posible, con total de que se alejara de esa tecnología que él aborrecía.

Mientras tanto, Russell pensaba en todo eso, Quinn estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo nerviosa. No sabía como reaccionaría Rachel al verla, ni ella misma. Y en ese momento, se encontraba eligiendo la ropa que se pondría, de la poca que había traído. Su amiga Jessica la había ido a visitar unas horas antes de que se fuera a Ohio y ayudo a hacer la maleta, por lo cual, la ropa había sido elegida por su amiga y le costaba elegir que ponerse. Lo que más le había pedido Rachel, era que fuera ella misma por lo cual, le era difícil.

Estaba tan tensionada, que decidió poner una canción de su repertorio de música. Y digamos... que la felicidad la superaba, por lo que se puso a cantar, cosa que rara vez hacía. La canción elegida fue First Date de Blink 182.

(http:/ www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=4_uC qj-X1K0)

IN THE CAR I JUST CAN´T WAIT,

(EN EL COCHE, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ESPERAR)  
><span>TO PICK YOU UP ON OUR VERY FIRST DATE<span>

(PARA RECOGERTE EN NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA)  
><span>IS IT COOL IF I HOLD YOUR HAND?<span>

(¿SERÍA BUENO SI TE COGIERA LA MANO?)  
><span>IS IT WRONG IF I THINK IT´S LAME TO DANCE?<span>

(¿SERÍA MALO SI CREO QUE ES TONTO BAILAR?)  
><span>DO YOU LIKE MY STUPID HAIR?<span>

(¿TE GUSTA MI ESTÚPIDO PELO?)  
><span>WOULD YOU GUESS THAT I DIDN´T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR?<span>

(¿TE CREERÍAS QUE NO SABÍA QUÉ PONERME?)  
><span>I´M TOO SCARED OF WHAT YOU THINK<span>

ESTOY DEMASIADO ASUSTADA DE LO QUE PIENSES)  
><span>YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS SO I REALLY CAN´T EAT<span>  
>(ME PONES TAN NERVIOSA QUE NO PUEDO NI COMER)<p>

La letra de la canción le llegaba profundamente y se sintió muy identificada.

LET´S GO, DON´T WAIT, THIS NIGHT´S ALMOST OVER

(VAMOS, NO ESPEREMOS, LA NOCHE CASI HA TERMINADO)  
><span>HONEST, LET´S MAKE THIS NIGHT LAST FOREVER<span>

(SINCERAMENTE, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)

Quinn estaba en ropa interior y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación de esa forma mientras cantaba.

WHEN YOU SMILE, I MELT INSIDE

(CUANDO SONRÍES, ME DERRITO POR DENTRO)  
><span>I´M NOT WORTHY FOR A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME<span>

(NO MEREZCO NI UN MINUTO DE TU TIEMPO)  
><span>I REALLY WISH IT WAS ONLY ME AND YOU<span>

(REALMENTE DESEO QUE ESTUVIÉSEMOS SOLAS TÚ Y YO)  
><span>I´M JEALOUS OF EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM<span>

(ESTOY CELOSA DE TODO EL MUNDO EN LA SALA)  
><span>PLEASE DON´T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES<span>

(POR FAVOR, NO ME MIRES CON ESOS OJOS)  
><span>PLEASE DON´T HINT THAT YOU´RE CAPABLE OF LIES<span>

(POR FAVOR, NO INSINÚES QUE ERES CAPAZ DE MENTIR)  
><span>I DREAD THE THOUGHT OF OUR VERY FIRST KISS<span>

(TEMO AL PENSAR EN NUESTRO PRIMER BESO)  
><span>A TARGET THAT I´M PROBABLY GONNA MISS<span>

(UN OBJETIVO QUE PROBABLEMENTE ME PIERDA)

Y la emoción le llegó tanto que comenzó a cantar subida a la cama del lugar.

LET´S GO, DON´T WAIT, THIS NIGHT´S ALMOST OVER

(VAMOS, NO ESPEREMOS, LA NOCHE CASI HA TERMINADO)  
><span>HONEST, LET´S MAKE THIS NIGHT LAST FOREVER<span>

(SINCERAMENTE, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)

En el momento del solo, bailaba sin paso determinado y sacudía su pelo, estaba realmente feliz y siguió cantando.

LET´S GO, DON´T WAIT, THIS NIGHT´S ALMOST OVER

(VAMOS, NO ESPEREMOS, LA NOCHE CASI HA TERMINADO)  
><span>HONEST, LET´S MAKE THIS NIGHT LAST FOREVER<span>

(SINCERAMENTE, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)

FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)  
><span>FOREVER AND EVER, LET´S MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER<span>

(PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS, VAMOS A HACER QUE ESTA NOCHE DURE PARA SIEMPRE)

La canción terminó y la sonrisa de Quinn no se desvanecía. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo, se colocó una bata y se acercó rápidamente, ya que insistían en llamar.

_¡Voy!_

Gritó y se acercó, la abrió y notó que era un chico con traje de empleado. Se ruborizó al instante, debieron de haberse quejado por el escándalo.

_Disculpe señorita, varios huéspedes se quejaron de los ruidos. Si no le molesta, le pido amablemente que… deje de hacerlo._

Dijo el chico, un tanto avergonzado. Tenía acento irlandés, debía ser un estudiante de intercambio que trabajaba allí.

_Si disculpa…. Rory, no lo volveré a hacer._

Dijo mirando la placa donde decía su nombre. Este le sonrió y amablemente se fue.

Quinn regresó a la habitación y terminó colocándose una camiseta muy linda que le quedaba genial y unos pantalones que le quedaban al cuerpo.

Tomó su celular, dinero, guardó la llave de su habitación y se fue. Salió del hotel y tomó un taxi para ir a la Terminal. Llegó y recibió un mensaje de Rachel.

"Estoy en el andén 1, cuando llegues acércate, estoy con Santana."

Al leer eso apresuró el paso, llegó hasta el andén y no había nadie, ni un alma.

Se extrañó, por lo que decidió llamar a Rachel. Discó su número y al instante contestó.

_R: Hola Quinn. ¿Dónde estas? _

Le dijo Rachel y a esta le temblaron las piernas al escuchar su voz, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y se le aceleró el corazón.

_Q: Estoy en la Terminal que me dijiste, en el andén 1. _

Escuchó un grito nervioso y casi queda sorda, había sido Rachel emocionada.

_R: ¡¿Pero donde? No te veo, yo también estoy en el andén 1, de hecho, estoy senada frente al número 1._

Eso si que extrañó a Quinn, la cual comenzó a desesperarse cuando miró para todos lados y no vio ni un alma a su alrededor.

Q: Pero Rachel, yo estoy contra el número… aquí no hay nadie.

Escuchó un suspiro y sintió que le quitaban el teléfono a Rachel, para luego escuchar una voz totalmente diferente.

_S: Escucha angelito, soy Santana, la amiga de Rachel. Camina varios pasitos detrás de ti, ve a la entrada y fíjate si dice control. ¡Apresúrate!_

El tono sarcástico y de mal humor que usó la chica, no le gustó; de hecho, le dio miedo. Pero hizo lo que le dijo Santana y cuando se acercó a la entrada, vio un cartel que decía "Control de Terminal." Respiró hondo y le contestó a Santana.

_Q: Sí, es el control. El taxista me llevó a otro lugar, lo siento. ¿Cómo llego hasta donde están ustedes?_

Dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a una larga línea de taxis para tomar uno. Abrió la puerta y se estaba subiendo, cuando quedó ahí parada al escuchar a Santana.

_S: Moviendo tu trasero y diciéndole TERMINAL al conductor. ¡Apresúrate que Rachel esta que se come de nervios y no la soporto más así!_

Tardó unos segundos en notar que la chica le había cortado la llamada y un poco nerviosa subió al taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la Terminal. El amable conductor le dijo que no se preocupe, que como no era de ahí y no sabía que había un control, de seguro el otro taxista no se había dado cuenta de llevarla al lugar correcto. Y se apuró a llegar al lugar al verla muy nerviosa. La amabilidad del anciano le tranquilizó y al llegar le pagó bien y se bajó. Vio a todas las personas allí, recorriendo el lugar, entrando y saliendo como locas y se puso histérica.

Caminó a la entrada y fue hacia los andenes, la vio al instante y una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de ambas. Olvidó totalmente a Santana y al llegar a Rachel, ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, tímidamente. Se quedaron mirando un segundo, avergonzadas y con una media sonrisa.

_Oh, por el amor de dios. ¡Se supone que son novias!_

Dijo Santana y tanto Rachel como Quinn reaccionaron y la miraron. Pero fue Quinn quién le ofreció la mano a Santana como saludo y esta se la aceptó a duras penas.

_Estoy aquí por ella, me entero que la haces sufrir de cualquier forma… cualquiera… y te juro, que voy hasta L.A. y te busco hasta que logre romperte la cabeza. ¿Comprendiste?_

Quinn comprendió muy bien las palabras de Santana, la cual lo único que pretendía era hacerle entender que su amiga no era una chica cualquiera con la cual debía jugar.

_Lo comprendí muy bien. No soy capas de hacer nada malo a Rachel, de hecho… todo lo contrario._

Dijo eso último mirando a Rachel a los ojos, la cual sonrió sin perderla de vista.

Decidieron ir a comer algo, pues ninguna de las tres había almorzado. Caminaron lentamente por la ciudad, hasta llegar a un restaurante. Santana comenzaba a mostrarse un poco más amable y a pesar de sus comentarios sarcásticos, le preguntó a Quinn sobre su viaje en avión y esas cosas. Rachel la miraba sorprendida, pues no podía creer el comportamiento de su amiga. La había ayudado a elegir la ropa que debía llevar, un lindo vestido negro con una calsa negra y unas zapatillas muy lindas con unas líneas de color blanco que le quedaban de maravilla. Y Quinn había notado como estaba vestida, de hecho, no podía dejar de mirarla, pues estaba preciosa.

Iban hablando amablemente, pero ambas (Rachel y Quinn) estaban muy nerviosas, por lo que no se animaban siquiera a tomarse de la mano.

Al llegar al restaurante, ingresaron para sentarse y Rachel lo hizo rápidamente, tanto que vio que se había sentado en un lugar donde había una silla sola. Ella había esperado que Santana se sentara ahí para ella sentarse al lado de su chica, pero ahora debía sentarse al lado de Santana, pues la única silla libre era la que estaba allí. O al menos eso era lo que podía llegar a pensar a causa de los nervios, Santana la hizo reaccionar a lo obvio.

_¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Toma la silla y la pones a su lado!_

Le dijo un tanto molesta, pues no podía creer que de tan nerviosa que estuviera la chica, no supiera ni como sentarse. Y fue ahí donde Quinn se sintió estúpida, por no pensar algo como eso. Tomó la silla y la movió al lado de Rachel, la cual no dejaba de mirarla.

Se sentó y comenzaron a charlar, cuando vino la camarera a recibir la orden. Simplemente pidieron unas sprites y una pizza tamaño familiar, solo por las dudas.

La camarera se fue y siguieron con la conversación.

_Entonces, Rachel. ¿Me decías?_

Rachel quedó helada, pues Quinn había aprovechado ese momento para tomarla de la mano disimuladamente. Ambas se sonrojaron y se tomaron con fuerza, Rachel explicaba que había hecho un cover de una de sus tantas canciones favoritas de Braodway, un tanto nerviosa, pues Quinn le daba leves caricias en su mano.

Santana vio el gesto y comenzó a reírse levemente y darle miradas de complicidad a Quinn al ver que Rachel estaba nerviosa, como indicándole que siguiera con el juego. Esta lo siguió hasta que la camarera apareció con las bebidas y la comida y se soltaron nerviosas.

Comenzaron a comer, hasta que hubo un momento que Rachel y Quinn no daban más de tantos trozos. Pero Santana estaba determinada a que ellas se terminaran el trozo, pero estas dos la obligaban a que se comiera el último pedazo.

_¡Vamos Quinn! ¡Come!_

Quinn se agarraba el vientre haciendo el gesto de que no podía más. Santana la comenzó a mirar mal y Rachel lo notó.

_Déjala Santana, no quiere más y yo tampoco. Si nadie quiere más, mejor llamemos a la camarera para que nos cobre y nos vamos. _

Santana estaba tan distraída (un tanto molesta) haciéndole gestos a la camarera para que se acercara, que no notó cuando Rachel y Quinn se miraron y se dieron la mano por debajo de la mesa. Quinn quiso que ese momento con Rachel quedara grabado como un lindo recuerdo, por lo cual sacó su celular y se lo dio a Santana. Ésta levantó una ceja y la miró.

¿Podrías sacarnos una foto? Digo… si no es mucha molestia.

Dijo amablemente y Santana no se pudo quejar, Quinn le había hablado amablemente.

Tomó el celular y vio como Quinn liberaba su mano de Rachel pero para abrazarla. Ésta se llenó de tanto cariño por el detalle de la foto que apoyó su rostro contra el de Quinn con cariño y esta hizo lo mismo. Santana las quedó mirando… era cierto que eran novias cibernéticas y que eso le parecía una locura… pero no podía negar que las dos se tenían cariño y se querían. Solo esperaba que Quinn no le hiciera daño.

Ambas vieron a Santana sacar la foto y luego de hacerlo Quinn tomó el celular y abrió la foto para mostrársela primero a Santana, que chequeo haber sacado la foto correctamente. Pero mientras esta miraba la foto, Quinn y Rachel se quedaron mirando tan solo un segundo y una chispa se creó entre las dos. Una que llenó el estómago de ambas de una grandiosa sensación de mariposas. O al menos eso le pasó a Quinn, quién pensaba que debía darle un gran presente a su padre por haberla traído a Ohio… le había salvado la vida. La había traído hasta su destino… Rachel Berry, su novia. Y ese era el plan de Quinn… quería hacerlo oficial con una propuesta… y lo iba a hacer… ¡ese mismo día! ¡Cueste lo que le cueste!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente hermosa!<strong>

**Le dedico este capítulo a mi Fachellen ;) Ella sabe quien es… y sabe porque este capítulo es como es. :D Te quiero!**

**Dejen comentarios!**

**Natalie.**


	8. Chapter 8  First Date parte 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8:<strong>

Rachel, Quinn y Santana salieron del Restaurante camino a una parada de buses, ya que Santana debía irse. Quinn y Rachel iban lado a lado, dándose miradas y charlando tranquilamente. Estaban caminando por una plaza, donde estaba lleno de cuadros con pinturas y tanto Rachel como ella, se quedaron mirando las pinturas de los artistas que exponían sus trabajos. Y estaban realmente sorprendidas de lo buenos que eran, realmente buenos. Quinn pensó que si su madre estuviera allí sería muy peligroso que no comprara uno… sería capaz de comprarlos todos.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la parada y se sentaron allí. Rachel tenía a Santana de un lado y a Quinn de otro. Pero su atención estaba en la rubia, que no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar que era muy hermosa. Pero hubo un momento en que Rachel la miró y sus miradas se cruzaron de tal manera que para Quinn, fue como ver la Rachel interior. Hasta que el silencio y el momento romántico que estaban viviendo fue interrumpido por Santana y su forma de ser.

_¡Este silencio me está matando! Si no hablan o algo las mato. _

Ambas se rieron con las palabras de Santana y agacharon la cabeza con vergüenza.

Se miraron nuevamente y las miradas entre las chicas era indescriptible, era evidente la atracción que había entre las dos y lo mucho que se querían. De tanto recibir la penetrante mirada de Rachel, Quinn se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y no lo soportó más. La miró con toda la dulzura que sentía y se acercó lentamente a ella y realmente se sorprendió cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo. ¡Era su momento! ¡Su primer beso con una chica! Cerró los ojos en cuanto tuvo a Rachel a centímetros de ella y fue como si sintiera las nubes por debajo de ella. Sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella fue una experiencia inexplicable. Fue sentir el calor que emanaban, la piel, lo carnosos que eran y la delicadeza con que acariciaron los suyos y se le paró el corazón. Automáticamente movió los suyos para acariciar los de Rachel, quería sentir el sabor de su boca, que le quedara el suyo en el de ella y que la marcara como suya. Quería que Rachel la reclamara como solo suya y así lo hizo, le dio el mejor beso de su vida.

Las manos de ambas se unieron en una caricia perfecta, mientras ambas acariciaban sus labios, sentían el sabor de la otra y sin poder evitarlo, Quinn con su mano libre la acercó a su cara y acarició su rostro, sentir la piel de Rachel bajo sus dedos, en sus labios, era lo más increíble, se sentía feliz, como nunca lo había sido. Se besaron con un poco más de profundidad, olvidando totalmente a Santana, que no sabía donde meterse, pues había notado que las chicas se besaban y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues se supone que era una cita, comenzó a sentir que sobraba allí.

Rachel y Quinn dejaron de besarse y apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra y dibujaron una sonrisa. Quinn abrió los ojos y vio como Rachel aún con los suyos cerrados le daba otro pequeño beso y ese gesto tan romántico, la terminó de conquistar. Se separaron y miraron al frente, un poco abrazadas y miraron a Santana.

Esta tenía la cara de muchos colores y estaba incómoda, ambas se avergonzaron y la vergüenza se inundó de Quinn. ¡Cómo pudo olvidar a Santana!

Esta no lo soportó y se puso de pie, hasta quedar frente a las dos, que estaban tomadas de la mano, un poco shockeadas ante la mirada cansada de Santana.

_Ok… ahora mismo se van._

Eso si que sorprendió a Quinn, pero la que habló fue Rachel.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?_

Santana se movió histérica y miró a Rachel a los ojos, Quinn solo observaba.

_¡No me interesa a donde! ¡Se van! ¡A pasar tiempo a solas, juntas! ¡Vete Rachel!_

Quinn vio que Santana no lo soportaba más, que Rachel no sabía que hacer y la verdad, era que necesitaba estar a solas con Rachel.

_Santana tiene razón Rachel… vamos. Y no tengo ganas de que me pegue, y parece que tiene ganas de hacerlo. _

Rachel sonrió y Santana suspiró aliviada, Quinn lo notó.

_Sí, tengo muchas ganas. Este bus demora una eternidad y parece que lo hará por mucho, así que quiero que se vayan. _

No dijeron más nada y se marcharon. Mientras Santana respiraba de alivio, pues se sentía bastante incómoda, las chicas se miraron y se dieron la mano. Y comenzaron a caminar así en esa posición.

Se sentía tan extraña sintiendo la mano de Rachel sobre la suya, caminaban acariciándose con sus dedos, muy tierno. Y se miraron y se dieron cortos besos mientras seguían caminando. Tomando en cuenta que no había nadie en la calle que las pudiera ver y si lo había, no les importaba. No habían caminado ni media cuadra que ya se estaban comiendo a besos y abrazándose sin dejar de caminar, hasta que el momento único fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de la morena. Esta pidió disculpas con la mirada y rápidamente sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. La vio suspirar ruidosamente y contestó.

_R: Hola Britt! ¿Dónde estas?_

Esta la observaba hablar con devoción, pues nunca había visto mujer más hermosa que Rachel.

_B: Rach, demoré porque dejé_ _una cámara escondida para grabar a Lord Tubbington fumando. ¿Santy está ahí con ustedes?_

La vio suspirar cansada y pegar una risotada.

_R: ¡No me hables de Santana! ¡Me echó!_

Pudo escuchar como la amiga, en el teléfono pegaba un grito.

_B: ¿Cómo que te echó? ¿Qué paso Rach? ¿Qué hizo Santy?_

Le hizo seña a Quinn para detenerse contra el muro de una casa y se sentaron allí mientras Rachel seguía hablando a las risas. Pues sabía que la actitud de Santana era justificada, pero le causaba gracia y entre risas, le contestó a su amiga Britt.

_R: ¡Sí, nos echó! ¡A mí y a Quinn! Pero no importa, ese es otro tema. ¿Estás muy lejos? ¿Demorarás mucho?_

Esta abrazo a la morena y sonrió al verla entre sus brazos. Apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia con ternura, siguió escuchando a su amiga.

_B: No, estoy al llegar. Quédense ahí que en 10 minutos estamos ahí._

Rachel frunció el ceño, le extraño que Britt fuera con alguien. Se suponía que su salida con Quinn era secreta.

_R: Britt… ¿Con quien diablos vienes?_

Quinn se paralizó. ¿La amiga de Rachel venía con alguien más? El miedo y los nervios comenzaron a atormentarla.

_B: ¡Tranquila Rach! ¡Voy con Mercedes! _

Rachel respiró y justo cuando iba a contestarle, Britt se le adelantó.

_B: Ok, espéranos. _

Rachel quedó mirando su celular realmente sorprendida. Britt tenía esa costumbre de cortarle las llamadas y nunca dejarla hablar. Pero se alegró que sus tres mejores amigas Mercedes, Britt y Santana estuvieran con ella ese día. Le había dicho a Kurt, su mejor amigo gay, pero no sabía si iba a poder venir.

Quinn interrumpió los pensamientos de Rachel, besándola. Sintió que no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, sus caricias. Lo que más amaba de ella, eran sus labios, eran tan cariñosos, tan demostrativos… al igual que sus ojos. ¡Esos impactantes expresivos ojos! La emoción era tal, que utilizaron sus lenguas para acariciarse. Pero solo fueron unos minutos, pues el sonido de unos niños hablando las distrajo, así que se separaron y Quinn puso su cara contra el oído de Rachel, como si hubiera estado diciéndole algo al oído… y se lo dijo.

_Te quiero!_

Sintió unas manos terminando de abrazarla y aceptó el abrazo con fuerza. Luego vio a Rachel apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola, la escuchó responder.

_Yo te quiero más!_

Quinn miró hacia el frente y quedó mirando el cielo. Se sentía muy bien con ella, y se supone que es su novia. Pero no se lo había propuesto adecuadamente. Luego de pensar las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, sintió el corazón cerca de su garganta, latir con una fuerza nunca antes vista. Pero supo que no tenía porque estar nerviosa, este era uno de los momentos de su vida que recordaría para siempre y tenía que hacer que fuera especial y el simple hecho de estar en Ohio, con Rachel abrazada a ella, la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_Rachel…_

Dijo esta y la morena levantó el rostro para mirarla, Quinn no podía mirarla o no podría hablar, así que quedó mirando el suelo mientras escuchaba que esta respondía.

_Dime Quinn…_

Respiró hondo y comenzó a decir lo que había estado pensando decirle, segundos atrás.

_Se que es la primera vez que nos vemos y que tenemos una distancia grande de por medio y que será muy difícil, que tendría que ser en secreto... pero me preguntaba… _

Y ahí la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba.

…_tengo que preguntártelo correctamente… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Vio que Rachel ya estaba demasiado cerca y cerró los ojos, no se podía resistir a tanta cercanía, era demasiado irresistible para la rubia.

_Me encantaría._

Dijo Rachel y la besó. Otro beso maravilloso surgió entre ambas, solo que este… era su primer beso como novias oficiales. Fue un beso hermoso, en el cual al terminarlo, se miraron y sonrieron con gran felicidad. Se abrazaron y miraron al frente y vieron a dos chicas venir hacia ellas.

Quinn recordó haber visto unas imágenes en el facebook de su novia y reconoció a Britt. Además de sonreír inevitablemente por dos motivos, el primero, pensar en Rachel como su novia le daba una felicidad tremenda. Y segundo… las amigas de Rachel de seguro habían visto el beso que se habían dado recientemente.

Comenzaron a acercarse a las dos amigas, tomadas de la mano y vio a las dos chicas suspirar de ternura. Britt era alta, rubia, de ojos celestes y la otra chica era negra, gordita y parecía amable.

_¡Oh, que tiernas que se ven! ¡Hola Quinn, soy Britt!_

Dijo esta, dándole un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

_Mucho gusto Britt._

Vio como se alejaba y se acercaba la otra chica.

_Hola, soy Mercedes. Una de las mejores amigas de Rach. _

Ahora que lo pensaba, había recordado como Rachel la había mencionado.

_Mucho gusto Mercedes. Sí, Rachel me ha hablado de ti. _

Mercedes y Rachel se sonrieron, pero las palabras de Britt interrumpieron el momento amistoso.

_Rach, dime que paso con Santy. ¿Por qué no esta? ¿Y porque las echó?_

Comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, la pareja feliz no se soltaba de la mano y mientras, Rachel se explicó.

_En realidad fue nuestra culpa, Quinn y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso y nos olvidamos de Santana. La pobre debió sentirse muy incómoda, es entendible que nos haya echado Britt. Quería que tuviéramos tiempo a solas. _

Ninguna discutió más nada y asintieron. Comenzaron a caminar y ahí fue donde Mercedes habló.

_¿A dónde vamos ahora?_

Todas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que saltaron del susto por un grito que pegó Britt mientras saltaba de la felicidad.

_¡Vamos a los juegos! ¡Quiero jugar a las maquinitas!_

Mercedes y Rachel se miraron mientras Quinn notaba con cierta ternura, que Britt actuaba como una niña. Sonrió y acarició la mano de Rachel, la cual le respondió igual.

Al ver gente que caminaba por la calle, recordando que podían conocer a Rachel, vio que Britt y Mercedes iban agarradas del brazo como dos buenas amigas e hizo lo mismo con Rachel. Ésta miró a su novia con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole el gesto.

_Ok, apresurémonos. Que después quiero ir al lago. _

Las chicas caminaron hasta el lugar y notaron que estaba cerrado, así que decidieron ir directamente al lago. Mientras iban caminando charlando animadamente, Rachel y Quinn notaron que se acercaba el atardecer. Tenían una larga caminata hasta el lago y cada vez que no veían a nadie cerca, se daban cortos besos y rápidos. Estaban muy felices. Britt les avisó que su amigo Kurt las estaba esperando en el lago y Rachel pareció animada. Verla con una sonrisa, fue lo mejor que podía haber visto jamás.

Al llegar al lugar, vieron a un chico parado contra un árbol. ¡Era gay hasta por las orejas! Pensó Quinn al verlo, pero le agrado pues al acercarse a ellas le mostró una gran sonrisa. Luego de saludar a Britt y Mercedes, abrazó a Rachel con fuerza y se acercó a Quinn.

_Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Kurt. Me gusta tu estilo de vestir, eres de L.A._ _verdad?_

Rachel suspiró y Quinn la miró.

_¡Dios Kurt! ¿Cómo supiste? Quinn, yo no le dije nada que eres de L.A._

Al escuchar las palabras de Rach, Quinn levantó sus cejas y lo miró con una sonrisa. Les dijo que se dio cuenta por la forma de vestir de Quinn, que era muy propia de L.A.

Quinn se quedó petrificada donde estaba, el chico sabía mucho de ropa y esas cosas. Si tan solo pudiera presentárselo a su amigo Sam.

Se acercaron al lago y la pareja se abrazo para ver el atardecer. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, se besaron. Los amigos de Rachel se alejaron a comprar algo para que pudieran comer mientras se sentaban contra el agua y las chicas se siguieron besando. Sin importarles nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que escuchaban niños jugando cerca. Los amigos de Rachel regresaron y estuvieron conversando hasta que las chicas se pusieron cursis y cariñosas delante de estos, los cuales tan solo sonreían de ternura. Se sacaron fotos juntas, al paisaje… la rubia quería tener detallado su encuentro con su novia.

Las horas pasaron y notaron que ya era de noche, Quinn tenía que regresar y los chicos también. La tristeza inundó a las dos chicas, pues significaba que era hora de separarse. Y no sabían cuando volverían a verse, por lo que se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a caminar, hacia la Terminal de buses donde Quinn había llegado. Estaban cerca de la parada donde había ocurrido su primer beso, cuando el celular de Quinn sonó y pidieron disculpas contestó, era su padre.

_Russ: Quinn, hija… ¿Dónde estás?_

Quinn tragó saliva y le explicó la verdad a su padre.

_Q: Estoy cerca de la Terminal de autobuses, en la parada que esta a dos cuadras de allí, contra una plaza. Estoy con una amiga mía y sus amigos. Con ellos pasé el día Papá. _

Los nervios de Quinn estaban al borde, no le había dicho a su padre lo que haría.

_Russ: ¡Oh, genial! ¿Te encontraste con una amiga? ¡Me alegro hija! Espérame ahí, que te paso iré a buscar en un taxi. Nos vamos a comer algo a un restaurante… ¿te gusta la idea?_

Suspiró de alivio al oír a su padre y terminó rápidamente la llamada luego de decirle que sí.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar, cuando Quinn lo notó. Tenía sus últimos momentos con Rachel. ¡Y pensaba aprovecharlos!

_Rachel… _

Le dijo a su novia al oído y la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Vio un muro con un arbusto y no lo pensó dos veces, pero antes, se dirigió a los amigos de Rachel.

_¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Esperen un momento ahí!_

Tomó a Rachel de la mano, se acercó al muro, se apoyó contra ahí. Y luego de lanzar una mirada y ver a Kurt con el ceño fruncido, acercó a Rachel a su cuerpo y la besó como nunca lo había hecho. Esta reaccionó al instante y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. Sentían a los chicos reírse y no les importo. Lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, no lo sintieron nunca. En especial Quinn, esta era una experiencia completamente nueva para ella. Nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera, y con el sentimiento que le demostraba a Rachel. Y lo sintió… en su corazón, como este se paralizaba, dejaba de latir, como su respiración se detenía y solo la sentía a ella. Lo comprendió, se había enamorado de Rachel Berry. Y no sentía que era pronto en absoluto, era maravilloso.

Pero toda la ternura se fue, en el instante en que Rachel introdujo su lengua en Quinn. La rubia sintió como regresaban sus sentidos, más alertas que nunca. Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca, su respiración era acelerada…

Abrazó a Rachel más contra ella, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, disfrutando el beso con intensidad y Rachel hizo el mismo gesto. Lo cual encendió el resto del cuerpo de Quinn, Rachel logró encender su cuerpo con un simple beso. Supo… que luego tendría que lavar sus pantalones.

Dejaron de besarse pero apoyaron la frente en la otra.

_Voy a extrañarte Quinn._

Esta suspiró y le dio un corto beso a Rachel.

_Yo te extrañaré más a ti Rach. No se cuando te volveré a ver, no quiero irme. _

Se abrazaron con fuerza, hundiendo sus cabezas en el cuello de la otra.

Luego de estar mucho tiempo abrazadas se miraron.

_Te quiero Quinn Fabray. _

Quinn la miró a los ojos y sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Y yo te quiero a ti Rachel Berry, más de lo que crees. _

Se dieron un beso rápido y en contra de su voluntad, siguieron con su camino. Los chicos no estaban, y al llegar al lugar los vieron sentados.

_¿Encontraron la caravana perdida chicas?_

Dijo Kurt y todos estallaron en risas, incluso él. Se habían sentado y estaban de la mano cuando el ruido de la bocina de un auto las distrajo. Miraron y a lo lejos estaba un taxi estacionado y esta vio a su padre haciéndole seña. Nerviosa, se puso de pie y le dijo con un gesto que ya iba. Se acercó a Rachel, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la miro. Volvió a acercarse y le dio varios besos rápidos en los labios, lo cuales esta respondió. Saludó a los demás con una sonrisa y se alejó. Antes de subirse al taxi, luego de cruzar la calle, miró a Rachel por última vez. Esta le sonreía y con mucha tristeza, partió con su padre. Dando por terminada su primera cita… al mejor día de toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar. El amor me tiene muy distraída! ;)**

**:D jajaja**

**Ok… espero MUCHOS REVIEWS!**

**Ah… un agradecimiento a Pao Vargas por sus muy inspirantes reviews! A todas las demás que firman también GRACIAS! **

**Firmen más!  
><strong>

**Pero uno en especial a vos mi vida! :3 Te quiero! MUCHO! Y este capítulo te lo dedico a vos!  
><strong>

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	9. Chapter 9  La cena!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong>

Estaba cenando con su padre y Quinn no podía quitar la mirada de su cubierto. Estaban comiendo ensalada y recordó cuando fue a cenar con Rachel y Santana. El como le había tomado la mano, como la había abrazado, besado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando a su mente vinieron las imágenes del momento de la propuesta, la mirada que le había dado Rachel. Era algo que nunca quitaría de su mente, un detalle que incluso con amnesia recordaría.

Como era común en Quinn, había comenzado a divagar y sonreír como estúpida. Su padre lo había notado y la quedó mirando disimuladamente. No estaba comiendo en absoluto, tenía su tenedor y revolvía la ensalada con la mirada perdida en su plato.

"_Quinn… hija."_

Esta regresó de sus pensamientos y miró a su padre, el cual sonreía y la miraba pícaramente. Ella tan solo se sonrojó y miró el plato, comenzando a comer.

"_Pareces enamorada."_

Le dijo su padre, hacía una semana que había visto a Rachel, conocido, abrazado, besado, declarado su amor, proponerle ser su novia… y ya la extrañaba muchísimo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, levantó la cabeza y lo miró muy sorprendida.

"_Yo… enamorada… ¡En tus sueños papá!"_

Dijo riendo y haciéndose la tonta. Por unos segundos, Russell la miró y supo que no le diría nada. Necesitaba tener la confianza de Quinn y sabía como hacerlo.

"_¿Sabes porqué te traje a cenar?"_

Quinn lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba su comida lentamente, no tenía muchas ganas de comer pero no tenía opción.

"_Quinn… eres una chica grande… ya tienes 20 y eres adulta. Y creo que comprendes, que a veces los adultos tenemos que tomar ciertas decisiones… ¿verdad?"_

Eso le pareció muy extraño, por lo que dejó de comer y le prestó atención. Russell supo que había captado la atención de su hija, por lo que decidió seguir.

"_Tus hermanos son mas chicos que tú, no comprenden lo que significa la vida del adulto. Ben es tan solo un niño pequeño y Jasson está en plena adolescencia, solo responde a sus hormonas. Pero tú… ya eres adulta. Estas tratando de terminar el instituto para graduarte, pronto comenzarás tu vida, tu carrera, tu propia familia."_

Quinn escuchaba hablar a su padre muy seria, no sabía a donde quería llegar este.

"_Papá, me estás asustando."_

Este negó con la cabeza sin ningún gesto y le tomó la mano. Quinn se preparó para lo peor.

"_Me ofrecieron un trabajo muy importante en Ohio… el cual no puedo rechazar."_

A Quinn se le detuvo el corazón por completo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso se iban a mudar a Ohio? Mientras ella trataba de reaccionar, Russell siguió.

"_Y además de eso, tu madre y yo… no estamos muy bien. Tan solo serán unos meses, hasta que termines las clases. Luego regresaríamos a L.A. con tu madre y tus hermanos."_

Ahí fue donde esta cayó a donde su padre quería llegar y lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

"_Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que tú y yo nos mudamos a Ohio?"_

Asintió y vio a su hija sonreír, algo que no esperaba. Y lo comprendió todo en ese momento, sus sospechas ahora eran confirmadas.

"_Quinn… tu tienes un amor en Ohio. ¿Es eso?"_

Palideció, se quedó sin respiración, no sentía sus piernas. Todo en Quinn, se había paralizado por completo. Russell vio la cara aterrorizada de su hija y le apretó la mano con dulzura.

"_Puedes confiar en mí… dime quién es."_

Quinn cerró los ojos, los abrió y miró a su padre. Estaba segura de lo que sentía por Rachel y arriesgaría todo por ella. Estaba cansada de tener que ocultarse para hablar con su novia sin que sus padres la descubran. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

"_Creo que después de esto no querrás que te acompañe, pero seré sincera contigo. Sí, tengo un gran amor, alguien de quien estoy enamorada. Pero no es algo que tú aceptarías… pues… es… una chica. Y estoy completamente enamorada de ella."_

Quinn sentía el corazón en casi en la entrada de su boca, estaba que se moría de los nervios. No sabía lo que iba a pensar su padre con respecto a esta bomba que le acababa de lanzar. Por lo que decidió tomar aire y mirarlo a los ojos de tal manera que le demostrara que le estaba pidiendo clemencia.

Russell tragaba saliva… su hija… su niña… su princesa…. enamorada de una chica. No un chico, una chica. Meses atrás, se habría puesto totalmente en contra de esa relación. Pero luego de conocer a su compañero de trabajo Leroy, el cual era gay y se lo dejó en claro desde que lo conoció. Le había dicho que si no tenía problema de trabajar con un homosexual, que él no se metería en su vida si él no se metía en la suya.

Luego de conocerlo, de ver que era una excelente persona y hombre. Russell había estado a punto de pedirle el divorcio a su esposa y mudarse con Quinn definitivamente a Ohio. Pero le había dicho que no hiciera eso, que no se rindiera, que luchara por su matrimonio y que lo recuperara por su familia. Que se dieran un tiempo para calmarse, pero que no se divorciaran.

Le había enseñado que ser homosexual no implica estar endemoniado o algo así, Russell había aprendido una lección muy importante. Pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera que vivir una situación similar con su hija. No después de la historia de su pasado, que estaba relacionado con todo esto.

Los dos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos con el silencio y Russell decidió romper el hielo.

"_Una chica… está bien. Pero… ¿tú la quieres?"_

Quinn creyó que estaba soñando, pues no podía haber otra forma en que escuchara a su padre decir eso. Se quedó callada un segundo y decidió responderle, aunque lo hizo un poco nerviosa.

"_Es más que eso, la amo. Pero… ¿no te molesta?"_

Russell sonrió y la miró con dulzura.

"_Eres mi hija… te quiero. Te aceptaré como eres. Y por mucho que prefiera verte con_ _un hombre… quiero verte feliz. Y si esa chica te hace feliz… pues que así sea."_

A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Russell lo notó y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo, el cual correspondió. Se abrazó a su padre con fuerza y lloró, pero se detuvo al recordar que habría una persona que sí se opondría determinantemente a su relación. Y esa era su madre, la persona más católica que jamás había conocido. Miró a su padre y Russell se extraño a ver su expresión de terror.

"_Papá… me alegra que tú lo tomes bien. ¡Créeme! ¿Pero y mamá? Ella no se lo tomará para nada bien."_

Esta suspiró y supo muy bien lo que iba a hacer y se lo hizo saber.

"_Escucha… no le diremos nada a tu madre. Será nuestro secreto, ella estará lejos… solo asegúrate de que ella no sepa nada. ¿Te parece bien?"_

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Quinn lo miró realmente sorprendida.

"_¿Realmente eres capas de ocultarle algo así a Mamá?"_

Russell le tomó la mano a su hija y quiso ser completamente sincero con ella.

"_Lo hago por ti. Si tu felicidad depende de ocultar esta relación a tu madre, lo haré. Pero donde la relación sea muy seria… Quinn, ahí deberás decirle la verdad. Se la ocultaremos… por ahora, mientras tu vez como va esa relación."_

Quinn asintió y luego de sentir que él le acariciaba el hombro amistosamente, siguieron comiendo. Pero Russell tenía la sensación de que su hija no le creía, y así era. Le costaba creer en sus palabras y supo que tenía que contarle un secreto que había guardado durante toda su vida y que su esposa desconocía.

"_Yo tenía un hermano… que era gay."_

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró. Que ella supiera, su padre era hijo único. Esta noticia era algo que ella no esperaba saber jamás. Tenía un tío…

Su pensamiento se paralizó, pues su padre había hablado en pasado.

"_¿Tenías?"_

Este asintió y dejando la comida a un lado, le habló a su hija.

"_¿Tu sabes que nunca hablo de mi padre verdad? Y que es un tema prohibido…"_

Asintió y este suspiró, continuando. Quinn estaba atenta, le interesaba oír lo que su padre iba a decir.

"_Sabes muy bien que mi política número uno es cero violencia. Bueno, eso tiene un motivo…. Mi hermano era más grande que yo, y cuando él tenía 17 años, llegó a casa un día totalmente decidido y le comentó a mi madre que le gustaban los chicos. Yo tenía 10 años y vi como mi padre había entrado en ese momento a la casa y escuchado todo. Tomó a mi hermano del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastró fuera de la casa y en medio de la vereda, donde todos los vecinos vieron, se quitó el cinto y le dio latigazos en la espalda, gritándole que lo castigaba por estar endemoniado y volverse gay. Luego de eso… mi hermano… se pegó un tiro, días después. Pues mi padre lo había humillado públicamente y él no lo soporto." _

Quinn no lo podía creer, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Y siguió escuchando la trágica historia de su padre.

"_Me costó muchos años, superar eso y creí desde ese día que ser gay es una abominación pues los que lo eran, terminarían matándose. Pero todo eso cambió, cuando fuimos a Ohio. Conocí a un compañero de trabajo, el que será mi colega esos meses… él es gay y fue el que me aconsejó que no me divorciara de tu madre. Y ahora tu me dices que estás enamorada de una chica… yo no puedo hacerte lo que hizo mi padre. Yo no soy como él, ni quiero serlo. Si tu así lo quieres… me gustaría que juntos… cambiemos el mundo."_

Y ahí Quinn no lo soportó más, se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo que le había dicho era muy tierno. Se miraron, se sonrieron y decidieron pagar la cuenta e irse. Cuando subían al auto, Quinn decidió encender la radio y como habían ido a un lugar lejos iban escuchando música. Pero un tema terminó y escuchó que comenzó Heal The World de Michael Jackson y se dedicó a cantarla en voz alta y que su padre escuchara y para Russell, era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

THERE´S A PLACE IN YOUR HEART

(HAY UN SITIO EN TU CORAZÓN)  
><span>AND I KNOW THAT IT IS LOVE<span>

(Y YO SÉ QUE ESE ES EL AMOR)  
><span>AND THIS PLACE COULD BE MUCH BRIGHTER THAN TOMORROW<span>

(Y ESTE SITIO PUEDE SER MUCHO MÁS BRILLANTE QUE EL MAÑANA)  
><span>AND IF YOU REALLY TRY<span>

(Y SI DE VERDAD LO INTENTAS)  
><span>YOU´LL FIND THERE´S NO NEED TO CRY<span>

(TE DARÁS CUENTA DE QUE NO HAY POR QUÉ LLORAR)  
><span>IN THIS PLACE YOU´LL FEEL THERE´S NO HURT OR SORROW<span>

(EN ESTE SITIO VERÁS QUE NO HAY DOLOR NI PENA)  
><span>THERE ARE WAYS TO GET THERE<span>

(HAY FORMAS DE LLEGAR HASTA ALLÍ)  
><span>IF YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING<span>

(SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS QUE VIVEN)  
><span>MAKE A LITTLE SPACE<span>

(HAZ UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO)  
><span>MAKE A BETTER PLACE<span>

(HAZ UN SITIO MEJOR)

Quinn cantaba y Russell se emocionaba, nunca había escuchado a su hija cantar. Tenía una voz muy hermosa y dulce.

HEAL THE WORLD

(CURA EL MUNDO)  
><span>MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE<span>

(HAZLO UN SITIO MEJOR)  
><span>FOR YOU AND FOR ME AND THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE<span>

(POR TÍ Y POR MÍ Y POR TODA LA RAZA HUMANA)  
><span>THERE ARE, PEOPLE DYING<span>

(HAY GENTE QUE SE MUERE)  
><span>IF YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING<span>

(SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS QUE VIVEN)  
><span>MAKE A BETTER PLACE FOR YOU AND FOR ME<span>

(HAZ UN SITIO MEJOR POR TÍ Y POR MÍ)

Sintió la mano de Quinn sobre su hombro y dejaba caer las lágrimas mientras seguía manejando y eschándola.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY

(SI QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ)  
><span>THERE´S A LOVE THAT CANNOT LIE<span>

(HAY UN AMOR QUE NO PUEDE MENTIR)  
><span>LOVE IS STRONG<span>

(EL AMOR ES FUERTE)  
><span>IT ONLY CARES FOR JOYFUL GIVING<span>

(Y SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR DAR ALEGREMENTE)  
><span>IF WE TRY WE SHALL SEE<span>

(SI TODOS LO INTENTAMOS VEREMOS)  
><span>IN THIS BLISS WE CANNOT FEEL FEAR OR DREAD<span>

(QUE EN ESTA GLORIA NO PODEMOS SENTIR MIEDO NI TERROR)  
><span>WE STOP EXISTING AND START LIVING<span>

(DEJAMOS DE EXISTIR Y EMPEZAMOS A VIVIR)  
><span>THEN IT FEELS THAT ALWAYS<span>

(ENTONCES PARECE QUE SIEMPRE)  
><span>LOVE´S ENOUGH FOR US GROWING<span>

(EL AMOR NOS BASTA PARA CRECER)  
><span>MAKE A BETTER WORLD (X2)<span>

(HAZ UN MUNDO MEJOR)

La canción acompañada por la voz de Quinn le hizo ver... que había hecho lo correcto. Apoyar a Quinn era lo mejor para su hija… y para el mundo.

HEAL THE WORLD

(CURA EL MUNDO)  
><span>MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE<span>

(HAZLO UN SITIO MEJOR)  
><span>FOR YOU AND FOR M<span>E AND THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE

(POR TÍ Y POR MÍ Y POR TODA LA RAZA HUMANA)  
><span>THERE ARE, PEOPLE DYING<span>

(HAY GENTE QUE SE MUERE)  
><span>IF YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING<span>

(SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS QUE VIVEN)  
><span>MAKE A BETTER PLACE FOR YOU AND FOR ME<span>

(HAZ UN SITIO MEJOR POR TÍ Y POR MÍ)

Se detuvieron en el semáforo y la miró cantar. Notó que estaba más alegre, cantaba con sentimiento y eso... era algo que nunca olvidaría y quería vivir cada momento.

AND THE DREAM WE WERE CONCEIVED IN

(Y EL SUEÑO EN QUE FUIMOS CONCEBIDOS)  
><span>WILL REVEAL A JOYFUL FACE<span>

(REVELARÁ UNA CARA DE ALEGRÍA)  
><span>AND THE WORLD WE ONCE B<span>ELIEVED IN

(Y EL MUNDO EN EL QUE UNA VEZ CREÍMOS)  
><span>WILL SHINE AGAIN IN GRACE<span>

(VOLVERÁ A BRILLAR DE NUEVO EN GRACIA)  
><span>THEN WHY DO WE KEEP STRANGLING LIFE<span>

(ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ SEGUIMOS ARRASANDO VIDAS)  
><span>WOUND THIS EARTH CRUCIFY ITS SOUL?<span>

(HIRIENDO ESTA TIERRA, CRUCIFICANDO SU ALMA?)  
><span>THOUGH IT´S PLAIN TO SEE<span>

(AUNQUE ES FÁCIL VERLO)  
><span>THIS WORLD IS HEAVENLY<span>

(ESTE MUNDO ES DIVINO)  
><span>BE GOD´S GLOW<span>

(SEAMOS LA ALEGRÍA DE DIOS)

Y esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón. Tanto para Russell como para Quinn.

WE COULD FLY SO HIGH LET OUR SPIRITS NEVER DIE

(PODRÍAMOS VOLAR TAN ALTO DEJAR QUE NUESTRAS ALMAS NUNCA MURIERAN)  
><span>IN MY HEART<span>

(EN MI CORAZÓN)  
><span>I FEEL YOU ARE ALL MY BROTHERS<span>

(SIENTO QUE TODOS SOIS MIS HERMANOS)  
><span>CREATE A WORLD WITH NO FEAR<span>

(CREAR UN MUNDO SIN MIEDO)  
><span>TOGETHER WE CRY HAPPY TEARS<span>

(LLORAREMOS JUNTOS LÁGRIMAS DE FELICIDAD)  
><span>SEE THE NATIONS TURN THEIR SWORDS INTO PLOUGHSHARES<span>

(VER LAS NACIONES CONVIRTIENDO SUS ESPADAS EN ARADOS)  
><span>WE COULD REALLY GET THERE<span>

(DE VERDAD PODRÍAMOS LLEGAR HASTA ALLÍ)  
><span>IF YOU CARED ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING<span>

(SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS QUE VIVEN)  
><span>MAKE A LITTLE SPACE<span>

(HAZ UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO)  
><span>TO MAKE A BETTER PLACE<span>

(PARA HACER UN SITIO MEJOR)

Finalmente, siguió con su camino y comenzó a cantar con Quinn. Aunque este lo hacía muy mal y ella sonrió pues sabía que lo hacía de buena acción y era conciente de que no cantaba como ella.

HEAL THE WORLD

(CURA EL MUNDO)  
><span>MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE<span>

(HAZLO UN SITIO MEJOR)  
><span>FOR YOU AND FOR ME AND THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE<span>

(POR TÍ Y POR MÍ Y POR TODA LA RAZA HUMANA)  
><span>THERE ARE, PEOPLE DYING<span>

(HAY GENTE QUE SE MUERE)  
><span>IF YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING<span>

(SI TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS QUE VIVEN)  
><span>MAKE A BETTER PLACE FOR YOU AND FOR ME<span>

(HAZ UN SITIO MEJOR POR TÍ Y POR MÍ)

Apagaron la radio, pues habían llegado a la casa y antes de bajarse, sintió la mano de su padre en la suya y este la miraba emocionado como nunca antes.

"_No sabía que cantabas tan hermoso. Y gracias por tus palabras, me sirvieron mucho. Ahora entiendo… que debí honrar la muerte de mi hermano y jamás lo hice. Tu me hiciste entender mi error para con mi hermano. Gracias hija."_

Quinn besó la mejilla de su padre y se dedicaron a entrar a la casa. Pero cuando estaba en la cocina, se le ocurrió una idea. Así que sin dejar que su padre dijera algo y aún viendo a su madre en la sala ayudando a Ben con los deberes, se acerco al mueble, tomó una vela, buscó el encendedor en la cocina y cuando regresó, colocó la vela en el posta vela y le dio el encendedor a su padre. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿No crees que se merece una vela en su honor? Así sabrá que siempre lo recordarás."_

Russell asintió y prendió la vela. Al ver la llama, miró a su hija y la abrazó por los hombros, emocionado. Judy no comprendía ni la acción ni las palabras de su hija.

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué encienden la vela?"_

Russell se giró y decidió mentirle a su esposa, no quería que supiera ese secreto de su vida. Prefería que solo su hija mayor lo supiera.

"_Nada… es que… enciendo una vela en honor a un gran amigo que falleció. Quinn tiene razón, se merece un mensaje de que estaré con él siempre y esta es la mejor manera."_

Judy ahí sonrió, no sabía quien era ese amigo pero por la cara de su esposo y su hija era alguien especial. Los dejó tranquilos y continuó con lo suyo.

Quinn miraba la flama cuando escuchó la voz de su padre en su oído, susurrándole.

"_Ve a tu cuarto, llama a tu chica y dale la gran noticia."_

Quinn sonrió y lo miró entusiasmada.

"_Ve a llamar a tus amigos, diles que te irás pronto. Organiza una salida con ellos como despedida."_

Asintió y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Luego de encerrarse, envió un mensaje rápido a Rachel. "Necesito llamarte, urgente. Q."

Estaba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo con una sonrisa, había dejado el celular sobre el escritorio y al escuchar el tono de llamada, acercarse y ver que era Rachel, contestó al instante.

_R: Hola cariño. ¿Qué ocurre?_

Esta suspiró y le dijo la gran noticia con toda la felicidad del mundo.

_Q: Me mudo a Ohio mi amor… me mudaré para donde tu vives. ¡Podremos estar juntas!_

Al escuchar eso, Rachel Berry creyó que estaba en el cielo, que dios estaba de su lado y que cualquier fuerza mística estaba a su favor. Dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se largó a llorar emocionada. Quinn del otro lado la escuchó e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! :D<strong>

**Como están?  
><strong>

**Disculpen por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, se que se los debía. Pero entre el amor y un fic en el cual me dedique... bueno... no pude.  
><strong>

**wow! Quinn se muda a Ohio con su padre! :D  
>Y que triste la historia del tío de Quinn no?<br>**

**Lamentablemente estas cosas pasan y pasaron :/  
><strong>

**Ok... espero que les guste este capítulo! :D  
>Dejen review!<br>Saludos, Natalie. :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10  Hola Ohio!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>

Quinn iba camino a su nueva casa un tanto nerviosa. Cuando Rachel supo que se mudaría a Ohio, lloró de felicidad y la contagió, estuvieron hasta muy tarde, planificando lo que harían juntas cuando estuvieran finalmente cerca. Pero al día siguiente, cuando se fue a reunir con sus amigos y les contó la noticia, estos se pusieron muy tristes, en especial Tina. Pero igualmente, Puck organizó una fiesta privada, solo para ellos. Hicieron hamburguesas, tomaron alcohol, bailaron, cantaron, se divirtieron. Y lo más importante, le prometieron a Quinn que irían a visitarlas a ella y Rachel. Se alegraban por su amiga, pues sabían que ella necesitaba estar al lado de Rachel. Tina especialmente, sabía que lo que las dos sentían era en serio. Notó como su amiga y la novia se habían enamorado en tan poco tiempo. Cuando dos personas llegan a amarse con esa profundidad (de decirse te amo, ella era testigo, pues estuvo presente en una videollamada donde las dos se decían eso) con ese sentimiento tan puro como lo sentían ellas dos, significaba que era amor verdadero. Pues para ellas, fue amor a primera vista.

Los amigos de Quinn fueron al aeropuerto junto con la madre y hermanos de esta a despedirla a ella y su padre.

Ahora, luego del viaje en avión, Quinn se encontraba bajando de un taxi y entrando las maletas a una casa ya amueblada, que Russell había comprado para ella y su hija.

Y sí, llevaban algunas cajas con cosas, pero en un rato pudieron desempacar todo.

Quinn se encontraba en lo que sería su habitación, colocando las fotos con sus amigos sobre el placar, luego de haber guardado toda su ropa cuando su padre golpeo la puerta, pidiendo para entrar.

"_Pasa Papá"_

Le dijo esta, mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas.

"_¿Te gusta tu cuarto?"_

Quinn asintió y se apoyó sobre el placar y miró a su padre.

"_Sí, realmente me gusta, es muy cómodo y tiene la sensación de… personal. No se si me explico."_

Russell sonrió, era justo lo que le había pedido a la compañía cuando le dijeron que tipo de casa le darían para vivir. Este la había pagado con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, para que no fuera de la compañía y fuera suya. Y sin que Quinn supiera, la había puesto como herencia a su hija; en caso de que a él le ocurriera algo, al menos tendría una casa cerca de su chica. Y aunque a este le costaba asimilar la idea, le agradaba ver feliz a su hija y eso era lo más importante para él.

"_Comprendo lo que dices y me alegra que te guste. Ya le avisaste a… ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Rachel?"_

Quinn sonrió al escuchar ese nombre y se ruborizó.

"_No, no le dije. Ella piensa que me mudaré la semana que viene. Mañana la llamo o la voy a buscar a su casa."_

Y ahí fue donde Russell recordó algo muy importante.

"_Quinn… mañana tienes colegio, puedes verla allí. Y ya que estamos, ven, pedí comida china, vamos a comer y luego te acuestas a dormir que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano."_

Esta sonrió, ver a Rachel en el instituto, quizás cursar clases con ella… sería mágico.

Se fue a comer con su padre y mientras lo hacía, sonó su celular… era Rachel.

Su padre le asintió y esta se fue a hablar a la sala.

_Q: Hola cariño, te extraño._

Escuchó el suspiro de Rachel al otro lado y decidió no decirle nada que ya estaba en Ohio, le daría una sorpresa.

_R: Estaba deseando escuchar tu voz. ¿Qué ocurre que no estás conectada? Estuve todo el día esperándote para verte por videollamda. ¡Es domingo Quinn!_

Quinn se maldijo por olvidar el pequeño detalle del Internet. Su padre le dijo que la casa tenía Wi-Fi por lo que podría utilizar Internet cuando quisiera, pero con la mudanza, se había olvidado totalmente de conectarse.

_Q: Lo siento Rach, tengo el Internet dañado, hasta mañana no puedo conectarme. Y mañana tengo clases y tendré que despertarme temprano. Tengo que hacer trámites por la mudanza. ¡Lamento no haberte dicho! ¡Tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza!_

Le mintió y escuchó como Rachel suspiraba pesadamente. Se fue al frente de su casa y se sentó allí.

_R: Ya no quiero esperar a verte, una semana es demasiado tiempo._

Quinn cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con dos personas delante de ella, de brazos cruzados y mirándola de mala manera.

_Q: Emm… Rach, me tengo que ir. Te llamo mañana, si?_

Vio como Santana y Kurt la miraban de mala manera.

_R: Eh… sí, claro. Hablamos mañana, te amo._

Quinn cerró los ojos, esquivando la mirada dura de Santana.

_Q: Yo también te amo mi amor… hasta mañana._

Dijo sin querer pero cortó la llamada y al hacerlo comenzó a oír los gritos de Santana.

"_¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Rachel de venir y no decirle? ¿No sabes de donde venimos nosotros? ¡De consolarla! ¡Se pasó toda la tarde llorando porque no te comunicabas con ella!"_

Quinn quiso hablar y justificarse pero Santana no la dejó, incluso interrumpió a Kurt que quería hacer lo mismo.

"_¡No! ¡Cállate y escúchame! Ahora mismo le dices a tu padre que vas a ver a Rachel, nosotros te acompañamos a su casa."_

Quinn quedó helada, ella quería darle una sorpresa a Rachel pero luego de oír que había estado llorando, decidió que mejor era hacerle caso a Santana. O al menos hasta que a Kurt se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

"_¡No, esperen! Santana… dile a Rachel que vaya a quedarse a dormir a mi casa y ahí la esperamos. Están sus padres, no podemos ir así como así. Rachel enloquecerá al ver a Quinn."_

Quinn miró a Kurt sonriéndole pero le paralizó el movimiento de cejas que hizo Santana.

"_Oh, si… claro. ¿Llevarás a Quinn a tu casa, donde está Finn y llevarás a Rachel a que se quede a dormir y que la morsa de tu hermano vea como su ex novia se come a besos a una mujer en un beso muuuy romántico verdad?"_

Quinn levantó las cejas. ¿El hermano de Kurt es el ex de Rachel? Nunca le había hablado de él.

"_¿Quién es ese Finn?"_

Dijo Quinn y Santana miró a Kurt sintiéndose culpable. Rachel les había dicho que no nombraran a Finn, pues ella misma lo haría. Ahora habían metido la pata.

"_Lo siento Q. Mi hermanastro es el ex novio de Rachel, ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada porque ella te contaría su historia con él. Pero no te preocupes, ella no siente nada por él… de hecho, le da asco. Cada vez que se quiere quedar a dormir en casa, que a propósito, soy tu vecino; tengo que echar a Finn para que se quede en casa de Artie."_

Le dijo Kurt y continuó Quinn, interrumpiendo a Santana, pues le vio la intensión de volver a hablar.

"_Espera Santana, déjame explicarme. No le dije nada a Rachel porque quería darle la sorpresa mañana en el instituto. Pero no tenía idea de que esta tan mal, le hubiera dicho de ser así. Llévenme a casa de Rachel, espero en la esquina y la sacan a caminar y nos encontramos allí."_

Santana la miró y notó que Quinn era sincera, tuvo una mejor idea.

"_No, te vas a quedar aquí en tu casa. Mañana la ves en el instituto, es más seguro. Pero la llamas y le dices que estás en Ohio. Que ahora eres la vecina de Kurt y que te encontraste con nosotros y te dijimos lo mal que está y que decidiste no darle la sorpresa mañana para decirle ahora. En fin… le dices la verdad."_

Quinn asintió y comenzó a tomar su celular. Vio como ellos se iban pero Kurt se giró para mirarla.

"_Si quieres, mañana nos vamos juntos al instituto y allí ves a Rachel. ¿Paso por ti a las 7.20?"_

Quinn asintió y vio como se iban. Tomó el celular, discó el número de Rachel y esperó hasta que esta contestó.

_R: ¿Qué ocurrió cariño? ¿Por qué tuviste que terminar la llamada así?_

Esta respiró hondo y le decidió ser sincera con Rachel, por mucho que le latiera rápido el corazón.

_Q: Porque te quería dar la sorpresa mañana de verte en el instituto y estaba hablando contigo cuando aparecieron Kurt y Santana y me dijeron que tu estabas mal y me insultaron por no haberte dicho que venía hoy a Ohio pero yo no sabía que estabas así de triste por mí. Yo te amo Rachel y quiero que sepas que no te dije nada porque quería sorprenderte pero lo lamento. Ya estoy en Ohio, soy la vecina de Kurt… me acabo de enterar que lo es hace unos segundos. ¡Lo siento mi amor!_

Ya estaba en Ohio… vecina de Kurt…

Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Rachel mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Su novia ya estaba en Ohio… y era vecina de su mejor amigo.

Quinn esperaba una respuesta cuando de repente se cortó la llamada. Quinn se maldijo a si misma, pues se dio cuenta que Rachel se había enojado con ella. Dejó el celular a un lado y se agarró la cabeza. Estuvo así, culpándose por ser tan idiota, cuando le dio por levantar la mirada, minutos después. Y notó a una agitada Rachel frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa y llorando. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta… Rachel había ido a verla, no se había enojado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse, en cuanto lo hizo, Rachel corrió hasta ella y la abrazó como loca. Quinn hizo lo mismo, abrazándola con ganas y sonriendo como loca.

"_¡Rachel, mi amor!"_

Esta escuchaba la voz de la rubia en su oído, sentía sus brazos y no podía creer que todo su dolor hubiera acabado en ese instante.

"_Oh, Quinn… estás aquí. Estás conmigo… te amo."_

Quinn se alejó un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Admirando su belleza, la forma de sus labios, sus cachetes que tanto amaba besar, su cabello, la forma de su rostro. Todo en Rachel le parecía mágico, no le contestó con palabras, decidió hacerlo con un beso. Se acercó sosteniendo el rostro de esta entre sus manos y automáticamente, los labios de ambas se unieron en un desesperado y tierno tacto, una simple caricia, una unión de las pieles, fue suficiente para que ambas se sintieran completas nuevamente. Quinn movió sus manos a la cintura de Rachel y esta envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.

Mientras las dos chicas se besaban con alegría y pasión, a la izquierda de ellas tenían a Kurt y Santana que miraban el encuentro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Habían visto a Rachel muy triste por la distancia y cada vez que esta veía a Quinn, una luz la iluminaba y les alegraba saber que ahora la verían así todos los días. Mientras que por otro lado estaba Russell, mirando a su hija besarse con su novia desde la ventana. Se había preocupado por ver que demoraba y cuando se acercó a la ventana la vio sentada en el porche, mirando a una chica. Vio todo el reencuentro y supo quién era la muchacha al instante. Y también se dio cuenta… de que Quinn estaba realmente enamorada de la chica.

Kurt se fue para su casa, Santana se encaminó a la suya y Russell las dejó solas, yéndose a dormir. Mientras tanto, Rachel y Quinn se besaban con pasión. Se separaron y tomadas de la mano, fueron a sentarse al porche, donde Quinn guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se dedicó a su novia. Se quedaron abrazadas, besándose como locas, demostrándose cuanto se extrañaron y cuanto les quedaba por disfrutar.

"_Mañana quiero irme al instituto contigo si no te importa."_

Le dijo Rachel y Quinn sonrió.

"_Me parece genial, me gustaría mucho. Kurt me dijo que me pasaría a buscar para ir juntos mañana pero creo que no le importará si voy contigo."_

Rachel se mordió el labio y le dio un beso en los labios para luego apoyar su frente contra la de esta y sonreírle con los ojos cerrados.

"_Me encantaría entrar contigo al instituto de la mano, que vayas al glee club conmigo."_

La rubia sonrió y abrazó a su chica, colocando la cabeza de esta contra sus hombros.

"_Y dime… ¿podemos hacer todo eso? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para entrar al Glee club?"_

Rachel se alejó para mirarla, estaba dispuesta a audicionar para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella... Rachel no podía creer que fuera tan perfecta.

"_Tienes que cantar… ¿Sabes hacerlo?"_

Quinn asintió y la miró.

"_Solo si tu cantas conmigo."_

Se sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos. Hasta que a Rachel le sonó el celular y vio que era su madre, decidió contestar. Esta le preguntó donde estaba y le dijo que en casa de Kurt, pero que ya iba para su casa. Cortó la llamada y Quinn la acompañó unos pequeños pasos, simplemente alejándose del porche pero no de su casa.

Se despidieron con un gran beso y decidieron que planificarían que canción cantar juntas, camino al instituto. Estaban más felices que nunca… y estaban juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Acá les dejo capítulo nuevo!**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar... el amor... :$**

**Ok, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Para el proximo se viene la audición de Quinn y Rachel... NO SERA I FEEL PRETTY! **

**Eso ya es muy cliché, amo el tema, pero todo el mundo lo usa. Así que... veré que hago. Ideas?**

**Ok... como siempre... le dedico este capítulo a una persona que cambió mi vida. La autora de "Te reto a que me ames" **

**Te amo mi amor! Cambiaste mi vida y me la alegraste! :3 Te adoro y te dedico este capítulo. :)**

**ok... espero que les agrade. **

**cualquier cosa me siguen en twitter. (arroba) Nati_Achele**

**Saludos, Natalie.**


	11. Chapter 11  Little Feeling

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong>

Rachel llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta, para luego apoyarse allí y cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, notó a su madre, cruzada de brazos y mirándola con una ceja levantada. Ahí fue donde Rachel se paralizó, tendría que dar explicaciones a su madre y eso le aterrorizaba. Shelby se acercó a su hija y la abrazó de los hombros con una sonrisa.

"_¿De donde vienes tan sonriente? ¿De casa de Kurt? Acaso… ¿viste a Finn?"_

Rachel puso su cara de asco, pues cada vez que le nombraban a su ex novio, ella no podía creer que hubiera estado con él.

"_¡No! No vi a Finn mamá, no estoy con él."_

Shelby miró de costado a Rachel y se cruzó de brazos.

"_Ok, esta vez te creo. Pero no entiendo porque saliste corriendo de la casa sin avisar. Me preocupaste Rachel."_

Rachel abrazó a su madre con cariño y sintiéndose terrible por mentirle, odiaba hacerlo.

Al final de cuentas, es la primer persona que la escuchó llorar, que la vio por primera vez, que la ayudo a caminar, a dar sus primeros pasos, la que le enseñó a cantar. Para ella, su madre era todo y no le gustaba mentirle.

Shelby notó que Rachel estaba extraña, la había oído hablar con alguien por teléfono sin que se diera cuenta, había escuchado como llamaba cariño a una tal Quinn. Sabía que su hija estaba teniendo algo con una chica, el gusto por las mujeres de su hija, era algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho y estaba esperando oírlo de la boca de su hija para confirmarlo y para ver que su hija le tenía la confianza suficiente para algo así. Sabía que Hiriam era anticuado en ese sentido, nunca aceptaría a Rachel. Pero ella aceptaba a sus hijos fueran como fueran, sin importarles que orientación tengan.

"_Mira Rachel, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. No importa si vienes con un novio o una novia, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que confíes en mí."_

Ahí fue donde Rachel quedó paralizada y Shelby lo notó.

"_No te preocupes, no le diré a tu padre. ¿Cómo se llama? Es… ¿una chica o un chico?"_

Rachel tragó saliva, asimilando lo que escuchaba. ¿Su madre la apoyaba? ¿Le aceptaba una novia? ¿Le guardaría el secreto de su padre? ¿Qué mundo era ese? ¿Estaba soñando? No le importó pues si su madre le decía eso, era porque confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en la palabra de su madre. De todas maneras, se arriesgó.

"_Se llama Quinn, es una chica. Vivía en L.A. y se acaba de mudar hoy a dos cuadras de aquí, es vecina de Kurt. Y la conocí por Internet."_

Al escuchar la palabra "Internet", Shelby no lo podía creer.

"_¿Por Internet? ¿Estás segura que la conoces bien Rachel? ¿Quién se muda de L.A. a Ohio cariño?"_

Esa situación le preocupó y Rachel se asustó, pues tenía que demostrarle a su madre que Quinn era una buena persona.

"_Su padre tiene negocios aquí, por eso se mudo. Es por unos cuantos meses, Quinn hará el instituto conmigo, incluso mañana quiere ir a su primer día las dos juntas. Si quieres le digo que venga a buscarme y te la presento."_

Shelby la miró y escuchó unos pasos, era Hiriam que salía de su estudio con Jesse y por suerte no las habían escuchado. Shelby miró a Rachel rápidamente y le habló en clave.

"_Me parece excelente tu idea, mañana hablamos. Ahora ve a dormir tranquila hija, te quiero."_

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y Rachel no lo podía creer. Su madre la apoyaba y aceptaba, no solo a ella, sino a su novia. Todo era más que increíble y se fue a su cuarto para llamar a Quinn y decirle que al otro día tendría que conocer a su madre pero Jesse la detuvo. La agarró del brazo y la arrastro hasta la habitación de esta. Cerró la puerta y la alejó hasta tal punto, que pudieran hablar los dos solos.

"_¿Por qué te fuiste así hoy? Me preocupaste."_

No se aguantó y se largó a llorar, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Jesse y ella eran muy unidos, su hermano le había confesado que era Gay y nadie sabía, solo ella. Estaba en secreto con Karofsky y es por eso que él ya no la molestaba, era su cuñado en secreto. Lo amenazó con que si volvía a molestarla a ella o a alguien del Glee Club… diría públicamente que estaba de novio con su hermano y que no le importaba si Jesse se enojaba con ella, decidió no molestarlos más.

Por lo que, creía correcto decirle a su hermano de su novia. Y así lo hizo, le contó todo, como la conoció, como comenzaron la relación, como se conocieron y finalmente, el encuentro de hacía un rato con ella. Y para rematarla, le contó lo que le había dicho su madre.

"_¡Espera! ¿Le dijiste a Mamá de Quinn y ella las aceptó a ambas?"_

Rachel asintió y continuó.

"_Sí, nos acepta. Pero la quiere conocer primero y es por eso que tengo que llamar a Quinn para decirle que mañana tendrá que conocer a mamá si quiere que la dejen ser mi novia."_

Jesse, asombrado por lo que su madre hizo con su hermana y pensando en decirle a esta de su propia relación, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacerle su hermana a su novia y no podía hacerle eso a la chica si realmente la amaba.

"_¡No Rach! ¡No puedes decirle ahora! No la dejarás dormir en toda la noche de los nervios. Solo dile que te pase a buscar a casa y mañana en la mañana le dices que mamá te dijo que te quería conocer, que hablaste con ella de su relación y que las acepta siempre y cuando la conozca, pero mañana."_

Rachel le sonrió a Jesse y este a ella. Se abrazaron y su hermano la felicitó por la relación y que quería conocer a Quinn mañana. Jesse estaba en el Glee Club ayudando mientras se preparaba para ir a la universidad en un par de meses. Por lo que Rachel le dijo que vería la presentación de ambas y este se alegró. Pero en ese instante, Jesse se detuvo, recordando la edad de Quinn.

"_Espera… ¿Quinn tiene 20 años?"_

Rachel asintió y dejó que Jesse hablara.

"_Y si es mayor… ¿por qué viene al instituto? ¿No tendría que ir a la universidad?"_

Rachel suspiró y le habló a Jesse un tanto confusa, ella también estaba confundida por eso.

"_Sí, es que… me dijo que se retrasó por unos años en el instituto y esta terminando el ultimo año recién ahora."_

Jesse se quedó callado un momento y luego miró a Rachel mudo.

"_¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quedó embarazada?"_

Rachel lo miró, anonadada.

"_No… ella me dijo que es virgen. Pero… ¿por qué habrá estado ausentada tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Mañana le preguntaré sin falta, quiero saber."_

Jesse le sonrió y le deseo las buenas noches. Rachel se colocó su pijama y se acostó en la cama, apagó las luces y tomó su celular. En plena oscuridad discó el número de Quinn. Esta, recostada en su cama lista para dormir contestó al ver que era Rachel.

_R: Hola mi amor, disculpa la hora. ¿Te desperté?_

Quinn sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Rachel, se habían visto hacía un rato.

_Q: No, solo estoy acostada en mi cama. Dime… ¿está todo bien?_

Rachel recordó las palabras de Jesse, debía dejarla dormir en paz y si había tenido un día duro por la mudanza, sería mejor solo decirle lo básico.

_R: Sí, todo está bien. Solo te llamaba para preguntarte si me pasas a buscar a casa mañana con Kurt. Deja que el pase por ti y pasan los dos por mí. ¿Te molesta?_

Quinn sonrió, ir a buscar a su novia a la casa… le parecía adorable.

_Q: Claro que sí, me encantaría. Mañana pasamos por ti._

Rachel sonrió sola y se estaba por despedir, cuando recordó lo del instituto.

_R: Cariño… disculpa que te pregunte esto por una llamada telefónica pero no me puedo dormir de la duda. ¿Por qué terminas el instituto a los 20 años? ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

Quinn se paralizó al escuchar eso, ese era un tema del cual no quería hablar. Y mucho menos con Rachel.

_Q: Emm… problemas familiares. Tuve que dejar el instituto y… lo estoy terminando ahora. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó. Se que es extraño pero… bueno, no importa. Me iré a dormir, que descanses Rachel. Te amo, nos vemos mañana._

Y sin darle tiempo a hablar más, cortó la llamada. Rachel quedó helada viendo el celular en su mano y supo… que Quinn escondía algo. Y tendría que averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente, Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, pues Rachel la había llamado en la noche, preguntándole aquello de su pasado y la había dejado nerviosa.

Y para rematarla, esa misma mañana, le llamó y le explicó que le había dicho a su madre de la relación de ambas, que esta no se ponía en contra siempre y cuando se presentara esa misma mañana ante ella. Iba con Kurt caminando cuando llegaron a la casa, tocaron timbre y vieron a Rachel abrir la puerta. Saludo a Kurt primero, mientras lo hacía, notó a una señora detrás de ella y a Quinn se le congeló la sangre. ¡Estaba conociendo a su suegra!

Pero lo que hizo Rachel la dejó pasmada, se colocó frente a ella y le dio un beso. ¡Frente a su madre! Automáticamente cerró los ojos y lo aceptó con ternura. Cada vez que Rachel la besaba, lograba olvidarse del mundo y era como tocar el cielo. Fue un lento roce de labios pero tuvo su toque mágico para las dos, las cuales se miraron fijamente a los ojos cuando se separaron. Rachel se giró y abrazando a su novia, quedó mirando a su madre muy avergonzada, el beso había sido por impulso, no lo pudo evitar, vio a Quinn demasiado hermosa y tuvo la necesidad de besarla y de demostrarle que la ama con ese simple gesto. Ahora tenía algo peor que enfrentar que la distancia… su madre.

"_Mamá… ella es Quinn Fabray, Quinn… ella es mi madre, Shelby."_

Quinn, totalmente nerviosa, estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a su suegra. Shelby notó el nerviosismo de la chica y por lo visto, parecía ser buena chica, tal como había dicho si hija.

"_Es un gusto conocerte Quinn. Me dijo Rachel que te mudaste a Ohio ayer, bienvenida."_

Esta sonrió y Rachel se sintió aliviada, al menos no había dicho nada extraño, pensó ella.

"_Sí, me mude con mi padre. Él tiene negocios aquí, es socio de una empresa importante aquí en Ohio y nos mudamos. Terminaré las clases aquí y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con Rachel. Ya que tuve un infortunio hace un par de años y… no pude terminar el instituto."_

Shelby asintió, observando como la cara de Quinn había cambiado de nerviosa por estar frente a su suegra a aterrorizada por recordar algo muy malo. Y no se atrevió a preguntar, algo muy malo debió pasarle, pues la cara de la chica era otra y tenía la cabeza gacha. Vio como Rachel la miraba muy extrañada, seguro que ya tendría que soportar a Rachel preguntándole sobre que la habrá pasado.

"_Nunca es tarde para retomar los estudios, me parece muy bueno de tu parte que te intereses en tus estudios. Rachel quiere ser actriz de Braodway. ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?"_

Quinn se sintió aliviada por el cambio de tema, pero a Rachel no le gustó para nada la cara que hizo su novia al tocar el tema.

"_Aún no lo sé, veré que quiero hacer con el correr del año. Por ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes en mente en que pensar."_

Dijo y miró a su novia con ternura, esta le sonrió amorosamente. Kurt observaba la situación un tanto incómodo, sentía que sobraba ahí.

"_Chicas… no estoy en contra de que estén juntas. Pero… tengan cuidado y sean discretas. En especial por tu padre y tus hermanos que no saben nada."_

Y con ese tema, Kurt decidió que era hora de irse.

"_Bueno… se nos hace tarde. Yo me voy yendo, las dejo que hablen."_

Saludo a Shelby y se fue caminando lentamente. Las chicas supieron que tenían que irse con Kurt, así que Rachel se apresuró a terminar el tema.

"_No te preocupes Mamá… seré discreta. Además, Jesse ya sabe, le conté ayer. No ocultaré la relación frente a los chicos del Glee club, ellos son mi segunda familia. Ellos nos guardarán el secreto, lo se. Y sino… correré el riesgo."_

Shelby quedó paralizada al oír a Rachel, Quinn también… pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, cosa que Shelby dudaba.

"_Correremos el riesgo Rach, estamos juntas en esto."_

Se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de unos segundos, Shelby las hizo apurarse para que fueran a clases. Kurt ya se había adelantado mucho, por lo que decidieron tomarse de la mano e ir juntas tranquilamente. Además, se notaba a lo lejos que se había encontrado con Brittany y Santana e iban los tres juntos. Iban caminando de la mano, acariciándose con sus dedos y mirándose.

"_Gracias por lo que dijiste a mi madre, eso de que estamos juntas en esto."_

Quinn se detuvo y envolvió a Rachel entre sus brazos.

"_Estamos juntas en esto, no se discute. Te amo muchísimo."_

Rachel apoyó su frente contra la de su novia y se sintió más feliz que nunca y quiso transmitírselo.

"_Me haces tan feliz mi amor… también te amo."_

Se miraron con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando, abrazadas.

"_¿Qué canción podremos hacer para tu audición? La verdad es que con todo lo de mi madre no tuve tiempo de pensar en alguna."_

Quinn sonrió, se le había ocurrido una en ese instante. Se la comentó y Rachel quedó muy feliz, amaba esa canción. Decidieron que era perfecta, pues no solo era hermosa, sino que transmitía lo que ellas sentían por la otra.

Llegaron al instituto y Rachel acompañó a Quinn a que le dieran sus horarios de clase. Ambas se sorprendieron, les había tocado juntas en todas las clases. ¡Todas!

Pasaron el resto del día juntas, sin despegarse una de la otra. Britt, Santana, Kurt y Mercedes miraban a las chicas abrazarse, tratarse con cariño desde lo lejos. Se apartaron del resto durante la hora libre que les había tocado y planificaron como cantarían juntas.

Llegada la hora del Glee Club, Rachel ingresó al salón y allí se encontraban todos los chicos. Se acercó al Sr. Shue que hablaba algo con Jesse y la entrenadora Beiste. Al ver a Rachel con una chica a su lado, dejaron de hablar y les sonrieron.

"_Hola Rachel. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Trajiste una amiga?"_

Le dijo el Sr. Shue y Jesse aclaró su garganta.

"_Sr. Shue… ella es Quinn, es novia de Rachel y tengo entendido que quería audicionar para entrar al Glee Club. ¿Le parece bien?"_

Tanto la entrenadora Beiste como el Sr. Shue miraron sorprendidos de Quinn a Rachel pero sonrieron.

"_Gracias por el dato Jesse, será un honor escucharte Quinn. Felicidades a las dos por la relación."_

Sonrieron ambas y Quinn se sentía incómoda, tenía a su cuñado frente a ella. El Sr. Shue anunció que Quinn Fabray, era nueva en el instituto y que quería audicionar y que lo haría con Rachel. No dijo nada de la relación, pues no le correspondía a él comentarlo. Rachel le dio una guitarra a Quinn y ambas se sentaron en un taburete.

Kurt, Britt, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Blaine, Jesse, Sebastián y Finn, miraban extrañados a las dos chicas. En especial Finn, no comprendía de donde conocía Rachel a esa chica, la cual le pareció muy hermosa.

Quinn comenzó a tocar y Rachel la observaba jugar con su voz, hizo lo mismo. (Era un simple nananananaaaaana) Hasta que Quinn comenzó con la canción, habían elegido "Little Feeling" de Leonie Casanova. Era la canción de una película que ambas amaban, "I can't Thing Straight". Al escuchar la melodía en la guitarra, Jesse, que conocía la canción pues había visto la película con su hermana, se apresuró al piano y acompañó la melodía. Las chicas le sonrieron, en especial Rachel.

It was just a little feeling 

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

A feeling when I first saw you.

(Una sensación cuando te vi por primera vez)

It was just a little feeling 

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

A feeling when I first heard you.

(Una sensación cuando te escuché por primera vez)

It was just a little feeling 

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

A feeling when I first touched you.

(Una sensación cuando te toqué por primera vez)

Comenzó cantando Quinn y todos quedaron impactados con la dulzura de su voz. En especial Rachel, tenía una voz hermosa y era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Siguieron lo siguiente cantando juntas.

Finn comenzó a pensar que quizás la canción la había elegido Rachel para conquistarlo nuevamente y le sonrió, esta lo miró y esquivó la mirada. Pero este seguía pensando que era por eso… no lo era.

And now all I have, and now all I have

(Y ahora todo lo que tengo, y ahora todo lo que tengo)

is "that" feeling, is "that" feeling...

(Es "esa" sensación, es "esa" sensación…)

Cuando cantaron juntas se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Y siguió cantando Rachel.

It was just a little moment 

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

A moment when I first kiss you...

(Un momento cando te besé por primera vez…)

Al cantar eso, Quinn y Rachel se sonrieron y alertaron a los demás que no sabían de la relación de las chicas. Hubo algo en sus miradas que creo una chispa entre las dos… vieron Química. Ahí fue donde Finn dejó de sonreír, no le gustaba lo que veía. Siguió cantando Rachel.

It was just a little moment 

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

A moment i thought I could hold you

(Un momento en que pensé que podía sostenerte)

It was just a little moment

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

A silly, a silly little moment.

(Un tonto, un momento un poco tonto)

Los que sabían de su relación, comprendieron que lo que ellas sentían, era bastante fuerte. Los que no sabían comenzaron a sospechar. Mientras Jesse se sentía tocando, orgulloso de que su hermana se hubiera enamorado, sin importar que fuera una chica; Finn… estaba bastante confundido y molesto. Aún amaba a Rachel y por alguna razón, no le gustaba lo que veía entre su ex novia y la rubia, no le gustaba para nada. Esa canción tendría que ser para él, pensaba.

And now all I feel, and now all I have

(Y ahora todo lo que siento, y ahora todo lo que tengo)

is "that" feeling, is "that" feeling...

(Es "esa" sensación, es "esa" sensación…)

Seguían mirándose por lo que Quinn se acomodó para poder seguir tocando y poder mirar a Rachel al mismo tiempo.

Please don't take it, or you take me

(Por favor no te lo lleves, o me llevas a mí)

Cantó Quinn y le siguió Rachel.

Please don't break it, or you break me

(Por favor no lo rompas, o me rompes a mí)

Mientras los demás tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, (todos menos Finn) la pareja estaba más que emocionada, la letra era demasiado importante para ellas, se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían por la otra.

My little feeling

(Mi sensación)

My little feeling

(Mi sensación)

My little feeling

(Mi sensación)

My little moment

(Mi pequeño momento)

Cantaron juntas y terminaron el tema con una dulce melodía de piano con guitarra. Cuando terminaron, todos aplaudían pero fue Rachel la que se puso de pie, se acercó a Quinn y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Los que ya sabían de ellas aplaudieron, los que no quedaron mudos, pues no se imaginaban que a Rachel le gustaran las chicas. Y Quinn era muy hermosa, no parecía de esas chicas que les gustan los de su propio cuadro. Finn… estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que veía.

"_¡Bienvenida al Glee Club Quinn! Esa canción fue hermosa chicas, son un dúo impactante."_

Dijo el Sr. Shue y todos asentían. Pero fue Finn el que rompió el momento tierno.

"_¡¿Por qué Rachel? Ella es una chica… a ti no te gustan las chicas. ¡Tú estás enamorada de mí! ¡Lo sé! Vamos… olvidaré esto, te doy la oportunidad de volver conmigo."_

Dijo poniéndose de pie y alargando su mano a esta con una sonrisa. Rachel puso cara de asco pero fue Quinn la que reventó. No le gustó para nada la actitud del grandote con su chica.

"_Bien... escúchame morsa parlante. Es mi primer día en este instituto, mi primer día como NOVIA oficial de Rachel. Así que te voy a pedir… que mantengas tus tetas deformes lejos de mi chica. ¿Lo comprendiste?"_

Dijo golpeando levemente el pecho del muchacho (que no era muy tonificado que digamos) y empujándolo hacia atrás. Todos quedaron helados, nadie se enfrentaba a Finn de esa manera y Quinn era la primera.

"_¿Me dijiste tetas deformes? ¿A mí?"_

Finn estaba realmente molesto y antes de que algo malo surgiera, la entrenadora Beiste se puso de pie y agarró a Finn del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

"_Muy bien Hudson, acompáñame. Te calmas intentando "tonificarte" vamos, acompáñame y deja a las chicas en paz."_

En contra de su voluntad, Beiste se lo llevó.

Las chicas se abrazaron, Rachel le dio un beso a Quinn y la presentó a los demás como su novia. Aunque les pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto. Todos estaban curiosos y querían saber la historia de ambas.

Mientras las chicas contaban su cuento de hadas, fuera del salón, Beiste agarró a Finn de los hombros y lo hizo mirarla.

"_Escúchame Finn… sé que esto es impactante para ti, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pero creo… que si de verdad amas a Rachel, debes aceptar su felicidad. Y se nota que Quinn la hace feliz."_

Finn se liberó molesto y miró a su entrenadora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Yo estoy enamorado de Rachel, no puedo rendirme ante ella."_

Beiste se desesperó y le hizo un gesto a Finn para que se tranquilizara.

"Este no es tu asunto Finn, no te metas con ellas. Déjalas en paz. ¡Se un hombre por dios!"

Eso… fue la gota que desbordó el vaso, hizo explotar a Finn.

"_¡Voy a ser un hombre de verdad! Si esa rubia con patas quiere la guerra… se la daré. Pero no pienso rendirme, lucharé por Rachel. Vamos entrenadora, ayúdeme a tonificarme, tengo una chica que conquistar."_

Como entrenadora, Beiste no podía negarle entrenamiento a un alumno, pero no le gustó para nada la actitud de Finn. Sabía que se avecinaban tiempos duros con esto… y no le gustaba para nada. Se fue siguiendo a Finn al gimnasio con la cabeza gacha y negando con la cabeza, el muchacho no tenía remedio, era un cabeza dura.

¡Y lo era!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola genteeeeeeeee!<strong>

**como estoy inspirada y de buen humor, les dejo capítulo. :D**

**Para los que tenían dudas... Quinn tiene 20 años... sí. Y va al último año de instituto... sí. **

**El por qué tardó dos años en retomar sus estudios... bueno... tendrán que descubrirlo junto con Rachel. Pues, es el gran secreto de Quinn. ;)**

**¡¿Qué será? ¿Adivinan?**

**¡Y que pesado que es Finn por dios!**

**Les va a crear muchos problemas a las Faberry que comienzan su relación. Quinn tendrá que ponerse los pantalones para defender su relación. ;)**

**Bueno... espero que les guste el capítulo. :D**

**COMENTEN! DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Para los que me quieras seguir en Twitter... (arroba) Nati_Achele**

**Saludos, Natalie.**


	12. Chapter 12  Fix You!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro, furiosa y Rachel la perseguía. Estaban en la hora de almuerzo y no podía contenerse.

Había pasado una semana… y desde que tuvo su primer día de clases, el líder del glee club y capitán del equipo de Football, Finn Hudson, había estado toda esa semana tras Rachel. Le regalaba flores, Rachel las tiraba a la basura, él la perseguía por los pasillos, incluso si estaba con ella a su lado. Les interrumpía los besos para decirle que estaba muy hermosa y pasaba de Quinn como si esta no existiera.

Por lo que ahora estaba más que enojada, había estado en las gradas abrazada a su novia, besándola y tratándose con amor, ya que estaban festejando su primer mes como pareja, cuando Finn llegó a regalarle un CD de barbra y Rach enloqueció de felicidad. Aunque luego se lo devolvió y salió tras su novia. La cual seguía caminando y terminó entrando en el baño. Se agarró de la mesada y se miró al espejo, sabía que tenía que calmarse y no ponerse celosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

Rachel la alcanzó y cuando estuvo a su lado la abrazó por los hombros con ternura, Quinn no quitaba la mirada del suelo.

"_Hey! Lo lamento, es que me hablan de Barbra y enloquezco pero se lo rechace. No quiero el disco si eso me hace separarme de ti. ¡Lo lamento mi amor!"_

Quinn negó con la cabeza y la miró con una media sonrisa. Rachel era demasiado tierna para su entender, era demasiado perfecta.

"_No te preocupes, si quieres aceptarlo hazlo. Discúlpame por mi comportamiento, no era mi intención ponerme así de celosa. Voy a utilizar uno de los cubículos. ¿Me esperas aquí y nos vamos a clase juntas?"_

Rachel le asintió y se dieron un tierno beso. Quinn entró en el cubículo y mientras lo usaba, escuchó como alguien entraba al baño.

"_¡Hola Rachel! Justo te estaba buscando… hace meses que no vas a fiestas. ¿Qué te pasa?"_

Quinn se quedó quieta, escuchando lo que una chica le decía a su novia. Le pareció extraño y no sabía porque.

"_Oh, lo siento mucho Genesis. Pero como te habrás enterado, mi novia se mudo a Lima y ahora paso mi tiempo con ella. Me he olvidado de ir a fiestas, lo siento."_

Algo en la voz de Rachel le pareció extraño a Quinn, la notaba… nerviosa. ¿Pero por qué?

"_Oh, no te preocupes. Puedes traerla, podemos darle estrellas si quieres."_

Al instante en que escucho eso de las estrellas, Rachel comenzó a hacerla callar y Quinn frunció el ceño.

"_Shh… Quinn está ahí dentro. Escúchame, ella no quiere estrellas. A ella no la metas en esto."_

Escuchó la risa de la chica llamada Genesis.

"_Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Sabes que? Te voy a dar una estrella de regalo ahora mismo y la usas cuando quieras…"_

Quinn terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y salió del cubículo luego de tirar la cadena. Eso que había escuchado no le gustó para nada y al ver a la chica (la cual era alta, de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel) con un paquete de un polvo blanco en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de todo, le estaba ofreciendo droga a Rachel y eso a Quinn no le gusto.

Además, Genesis llevaba un look gótico que Quinn sabía reconocer, era el que ella solía utilizar en su pasado, cuando tenía el pelo rosa.

"_Escúchame, tu no le das ninguna ESTRELLA a mi novia. ¿Lo comprendiste? Ella no necesita meterse en esta mierda."_

Dijo Quinn bastante sobre protectora, colocándose frente a Rachel. La cual estaba muy nerviosa y paralizada por la actitud de su novia. Parecía furiosa e hizo mucho énfasis a la palabra ESTRELLA, la dijo con mucho rencor.

"_Bueno, tu NOVIA ya conoce las ESTRELLAS desde hace mucho tiempo. Se las doy seguido y a ella le gusta, así que lárgate rubia."_

Y ahí es donde Quinn se enfureció y se tiró sobre la chica. Ambas comenzaron a pelear y Rachel no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto a Quinn así de esa manera. Saltó sobre las chicas que estaban en el piso dándose golpes duros en la cara y salió por los pasillos. ¡No había nadie! Recordó a Santana y antes de que se diera cuenta, había interrumpido la clase de español del Sr. Shue y miraba a Santana asustada. La cual la quedó mirando sin entender la forma repentina que Rachel había ingresado al salón.

"_¡Santana, ayúdame! ¡Quinn está a los golpes en el baño con Genesis! ¡Sr. Shue, ayúdeme!"_

Tanto el Sr. Shue como Santana, salieron corriendo tras Rachel. Cuando llegaron al baño, Quinn estaba sobre Genesis y la tenía agarrada del cuello, ahorcándola. Las dos estaban sangrando pero la que más lo hacía era Quinn.

Rachel quedó paralizada viendo la escena y vio como Santana y el Sr. Shue las separaba. Santana sostenía a Quinn y el Sr. Shue a Genesis, que volvía a respirar.

"_¡Quinn Fabray! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Genesis? La podías haber matado."_

Quinn miró el suelo, se liberó de Santana, agarro la bolsa con droga y se lo enseñó al profesor, mirando a la chica furiosa. La cual estaba pálida, sabía que la habían descubierto finalmente. El Sr. Shue no podía creer lo que veía… ¿droga?

"_Esta retrasada mental le estaba ofreciendo droga a Rachel… o más debería decir…"_

No terminó de hablar pues agarró la bolsa, la abrió, tocó el polvo con su dedo y lo saboreo con su lengua. Los ojos de Quinn desprendían fuego y los cuatro quedaron mudos viendo lo que Quinn hacia, tantear la droga.

"…_esto es cocaína señor Shue. Le esta dando cocaína a Rachel y esto… crea adicción. No pienso dejar que Rachel se meta en esto."_

Se acercó al profesor y le dio la bolsa.

"_Haga su trabajo y llame a la policía, suspendan a esta chica, métanla en un centro de rehabilitación. Declararé en su contra si hace falta."_

El profesor tomó la bolsa, asintió y se alejó de allí, pidiéndole a Quinn que la siguiera, junto con las chicas. Rachel y Santana estaban sentadas en la secretaría, viendo como Quinn y Genesis eran interrogadas por el director.

"_Rachel… ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas metida en drogas?"_

Rachel le hizo un gesto a Santana y la miró.

"_Espera Santana, yo no estoy metida en drogas. Me drogo un par de veces, cada vez que hay una fiesta pero no es adicción. Además… desde que conocí a Quinn que no estoy en esas cosas."_

Santana la miró de mala manera.

"_¿Sabes que esto te traerá problemas con tus padres verdad? Tienes suerte de que Quinn haya reaccionado así. ¿Qué pasa si te capturaban drogándote o comprando drogas?"_

Rachel agachó el rostro, su amiga tenía razón. Y Quinn también. ¿Pero por qué había reaccionado así su novia? Esa duda comenzó a llenar su mente.

Unos policías llegaron y Rachel se tensionó. Vio como se llevaban a Genesis, la cual no paraba de llorar. Todos los estudiantes habían salido al recreo y vieron como se la llevaban. El director llamó a Rachel y Santana se fue a clases, mientras que esta comenzó a ser interrogada. Le preguntaron hace cuanto que compraba drogas, Rachel comenzó a decir que no las compraba. Que se había drogado un par de veces en fiestas pero que eso había sido hace meses, que no estaba metida en drogas y que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Genesis. Mientras decía estas cosas, le daba miradas a Quinn, la cual parecía triste y preocupada.

Pero de un momento a otro, vieron llegar a la madre de Rachel y las dos se tensaron.

Shelby, al entrar al despacho del director y ver a Rachel llorando, siendo interrogada por el director y a la novia de su hija llena de sangre en su cara y lastimada. Pensó lo peor.

"_¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?"_

Antes de Shelby pudiera decir algo más, el Sr. Shue habló.

"_Espera Shelby, no pienses mal. La señorita Fabray se agarró a los golpes con una vendedora de drogas que le ofrecía a Rachel. Evitó que Rachel se metiera en un gran problema."_

Shelby miró de Quinn a Rachel y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_¿Le ofrecieron drogas a Rachel?"_

El director asintió pero fue Quinn quien habló.

"_Estábamos en el baño cuando la chica le ofreció drogas a Rachel. Insistió en hacerlo y me enfurecí, no soy violenta. No se que me ocurrió, pido disculpas pero es que no quería que metieran a Rachel en algo como eso. Pero el director no presentara cargos en contra de Rachel, me los presentarán a mí en cambio. Por favor director, Rachel tiene un gran futuro por delante, es una gran alumna. Nunca se metió en estas cosas, no es bueno que quede en su expediente. Me hago responsable pero deje a Rachel libre."_

Todos quedaron en Shock. Quinn estaba protegiendo a Rachel para que su padre no supiera que había estado metida en drogas y el director lo comprendió.

Shelby se impresionó de que Quinn hiciera eso por Rachel, con eso en su historial no la dejarían entrar en la universidad. Y por lo que Rachel le había dicho hacía unos días, la chica quería hacerlo. Lo que hacía por su hija, era algo que solo alguien haría por amor.

"_¿Director… es posible de que ninguna quede involucrada en esto? Yo misma hablaré con las dos y las haré reflexionar sobre el tema."_

El director sonrió y asintió.

"_No creo que sea justo que queden sus expedientes manchados, ambas son excelentes alumnas. Aunque la señorita Fabray…"_

Quinn se apresuró a decir algo antes de que la descubrieran.

"_Señor director, se que cometí un error en golpearla y lo lamento. No lo volveré a hacer."_

El director asintió y las dejó salir. El Sr. Shue dijo que se encargaría junto con él.

Cuando salieron del despacho del director, Shelby las llamó a las dos para hablarles en el estacionamiento.

Cuando llamaron del colegio, no le había dicho nada a su marido que trabajaba, había venido en silencio. Y la actitud de Quinn le parecía sospechosa, tanto a ella como para Rachel. La cual sospechaba que su novia había estado metida en drogas.

Shelby las sentó en un asiento que había cerca del estacionamiento y se puso a hablar con ambas.

"_Muy bien chicas. Necesito saber la verdad."_

Rachel agachó el rostro y miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que decir la verdad.

"_Solía drogarme cada vez que iba a fiestas. Pero desde que conocí a Quinn por Internet hace unos meses, dejé de hacerlo. No es una adicción ni nada. Genesis vino a ofrecerme droga y Quinn la escuchó y evitó que me la diera. Yo iba a negarla pero Genesis la provocó no se de que manera y cuando me di cuenta estaban agarrándose en el piso."_

Dijo rápidamente y llorando. Shelby quedó helada y abrazó a su hija. En eso, ven que llega el Sr. Shue, el cual había escuchado las palabras de Rachel y ahora le sonreía a Shelby mientras que acariciaba el hombro de Quinn. La cual estaba inusualmente callada.

"_Quinn… ¿te encuentras bien?"_

Le pregunto el profesor y esta asintió, aguantando las lágrimas. Los recuerdos de su pasado venían a su mente y la estaban atormentando. Recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Rachel recordó toda la reacción de Quinn y habló con ella, siendo dulce.

"_¿Quieres decirnos que te pasa cariño?"_

La forma dulce en que Rachel le habló, sorprendió a Shelby. Sentía amor en el tono de voz de su hija y ahora que miraba a su novia… veía tormento en sus ojos.

Quinn se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"_Quinn… nadie te juzgará. Puedes hablar tranquila, estamos aquí para entenderte. ¿Por qué reaccionaste así con la señorita Genesis?"_

Le preguntó el señor Shue y esta no contestó, siguió caminando.

"_A mí puedes decírmelo y lo sabes."_

Quinn negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello porque le traía dolor, pero Rachel lo tomó mal.

"_¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿No confías en mí? Sigo sin comprender porque te ausentaste dos años, porque abandonaste los estudios. Y cuando quiero que confíes en mí y me cuentes no lo haces. ¿Por qué no confías en mí maldita sea? ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Te amo y jamás te juzgaría!"_

Esas palabras de Rachel, hicieron reventar a Quinn. La cual se largó a llorar y miró a Rachel con los ojos bien grandes.

"_¡Drogas Rachel! ¡Estuve involucrada en las drogas y casi muero por culpa de esa porquería!"_

Rachel la quedó mirando helada. Ninguno ahí hablaba, la miraban impresionados. Quinn continuó, si su padre la escuchara… la enviaría a L.A. por hablar del tema.

Pero tenía que desahogarse y solo podía mirar a Rachel a los ojos. El Sr. Shue se acercó a esta, la hizo sentarse y le habló cariñosamente.

"_¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Quinn? No te juzgaremos, confía en nosotros."_

Esta levantó la mirada y los observó a cada uno, primero al profesor, que se mostró muy amable; luego a su suegra, la cual le sonrió y finalmente a su novia. La cual la miraba pidiendo una explicación con una tierna sonrisa.

"_Hace un par de años, estuve de novia con mi mejor amigo… Puck. Él y yo…"_

Quinn se cortó a si misma y miró a Rachel llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"_Él mantuvo relaciones conmigo Rachel. Te mentí y lo siento… estuve con él y me dejó embarazada."_

Rachel quedó muda ahí donde estaba. ¿Embarazada? ¿Su novia tenía un hijo? Quinn le había mentido… pero antes de enfurecerse, quería escuchar el resto. Así que asintió y esta continuó.

"_Mis padres se enteraron y como son muy religiosos… o lo eran, yo pensé que querrían que lo perdiera o que me rechazarían a mí y a mi hijo. Así que… huí con Puck. Él tomó el auto de su padre y huimos por la carretera. Fuimos de pueblo a pueblo por meses. Cuando yo estaba de 5 meses de embarazo, Puck intentó mantener relaciones conmigo, me negué y me enojé con él. Me angustié tanto que me comenzó a doler el vientre y yo…"_

Quinn lloraba sin parar y todos la miraban. Rachel ya estaba llorando junto con ella y la tomó de la mano. Eso hizo reaccionar a la rubia, que miró a su novia para contarle el resto.

"_Perdí mi bebé Rach, lo perdí. Yo quería tenerlo… tenerla."_

Una niña pensó shelby. La chica había perdido una hija, eso no era fácil de superar. Ella no podría.

"_Perdí a mi hija y luego de eso, terminé con Puck y regresé con mis padres. Durante mucho tiempo no salí de casa y llegó un momento que caí en poso depresivo. Luego me comencé a juntar con personas que no debía y me involucré en las drogas. Un día en mi colegio, me drogué en el baño y… me pasé. Me encontraron inconciente y convulsionando en el suelo. Me llevaron a urgencias y estuve a muy poco de perder la vida, tuve una sobredosis. Por lo que al salir del hospital, meses después, me internaron en un centro de rehabilitación durante casi un año. Donde Puck no dejó de visitarme y me apoyó al igual que mi familia. Terminé perdonando a Puck, él todavía se siente responsable de ello pero solo somos amigos."_

Todos quedaron callados, pero Rachel reaccionó.

"Ahora entiendo porque sugeriste que llevaran a Genesis a un centro de rehabilitación. Quinn… amor… lo siento. No sabía nada de esto yo… no quiero meterme en las drogas, quiero vivir mi vida contigo. Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, arreglaremos los errores del pasado juntas. Quiero que hagamos un camino mutuo… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me dejas ayudarte a superar esto?"

Dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su novia y esta la miró llorando como nunca y asintió. No hicieron otra cosa que sonreírse mutuamente y antes de que se dieran algo más. El Sr. Shue, habló envuelto en lágrimas.

"_Quinn, si me permites… me gustaría darte mi apoyo junto con los chicos del Glee club. No les diré el motivo pero… ¿Me dejas hacerlo? Shelby… creo que es necesario que tú también estés presente."_

Shelby asintió y miraron a la rubia, la cual dijo que si prometían guardar el secreto, no tenía problema de escucharlo. Fueron todos al salón del coro, esperaron un rato a que fuera la hora y todos los chicos llegaron. Les preguntaban a las chicas que había pasado, en cambio, el Sr. Shue les pidió ayuda con una canción de apoyo a Quinn.

La rubia se sentó con Shelby a su lado que no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la mano de la rubia, la cual la aceptó agradecida. Y escucharon como el grupo junto con el profesor, cantaban Fix You, Rachel no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y de llorar emocionada mientras escuchaban el piano.

when you try your best but you don't succeed

(Cuando das lo mejor pero no tienes éxito)

when you get what you want but not what you need

(Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas)

when you feel so tired but you can't sleep

(Cuando te sientes muy cansado y no puedes dormir)

Stuck in reverse

(Atascado en marcha atrás)

Quinn los miraba a todos llorando, era todo muy doloroso. Un pasado que le costaría borrar.

And the tears come streaming down your face

(Y bajan los ríos de lágrimas por mi cara)

when you lose something you can't replace

(Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar)

when you love someone but it goes to waste

(Cuando amas a alguien pero no funciona)

Could it be worse?

(Podría ser peor?)

Los recuerdos de su embarazo vinieron a su mente, atormentándola.

Lights will guide you home

(Las luces te guiarán a casa)

And ignite your bones

(Y encenderán tus huesos)

And I will try to fix you

(Y yo trataré de arreglarte)

Escuchó la batería, los instrumentos… no le importó. Solo la mirada de Rachel le importaba, la mirada del amor de su vida. Que le decía que estaba ahí para ella.

Tears stream down your face

(Las lágrimas bajan por tu rostro)

I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes

(Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores)

Tears stream down your face

(Las lágrimas bajan por tu rostro)

And I...

(Y yo…)

Rachel no dejó continuar a los demás, los cuales hacían el coro con un leve (uhhh) pero fue ella, la cual se acercó a su hermosa rubia, la tomó de las manos y llorando las dos, le cantó lo siguiente.

lights will guide you home

(Las luces te guiarán a casa)

and ignite your bones

(Y encenderán tus huesos)

and I will try to fix you

(Y yo trataré de arreglarte)

Todos terminaron de cantar, incluso Finn que había estado mirando la cara de Quinn toda lastimada, no comprendía que sucedía pero respetó la privacidad. Y a pesar de que amaba a Rachel, le agradó ver la actitud de esta, apoyándola, con su madre delante. Su instinto le decía que las dejara en paz por ese día y le hizo caso, las dejó amarse.

La cual lloraba de emoción, por el apoyo que se daban su hija y Quinn. Pudo ver que las dos se amaban en serio y que su amor era verdadero.

Las dos se miraban y la morena no lo soportó, tomó el rostro de su novia e incluso delante de su madre, le dio un beso. La cual se levantó de su asiento y las dejó solas ahí besándose.

Entre beso y beso, la rubia se sintió aliviada por habarle dicho toda la verdad a Rachel. Confiaba en su novia y sabía que le costaría superar ese pequeño trauma suyo. Pero Rachel estaría ahí para ella, siempre y cuando Finn no estuviera para arruinarles el día.

Pero justo ese día… que cumplían dos meses juntas, supieron que sería el inicio de algo hermoso. Y el día… recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Genteeeee!<strong>

**Como andan?  
>Aca les dejo capítulo! POBRE QUINN!<br>Me dolió a mi escribir esto... muy triste.  
>Y sí, Quinn le mintió a Rachel... hay que ver que sucede con eso de ahora en más. <strong>

**Y que pasará con las chicas. ¿Quinn superará su trauma? ¿Rachel que hará?  
>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! ;)<br>Quiero agradecerle a Genesis, una conocida que me ayudo con unas ideas para este cap y por eso puse su nombre en este personaje. Que quien sabe si regresará! ;)  
>Y a mi gran amor... que me inspira a escribir día a día. Te amo mi amor!<strong>

**Bueno, les recomiendo un par de Fics:  
>"Mi alma entre tus manos" Es el primer Fic brittana que leo y me ENCANTO! La autora dedicara un capítulo Faberry pronto... asi que LEANLO :D<strong>

**Y como siempre, recomiendo "Te Reto A Que Me Ames" El fic de mi gran amor... TE amo!  
>Y Te dedico este capítulo mi vida! Porque estamos juntas en lo que sea! :3 3<br>si me quieren seguir en Twitter: Nati_Achele**

**Ok... COMENTEN! :D**

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	13. Chapter 13  Thank You For Loving Me

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13:<strong>

El día recién había comenzado, nuestras chicas cumplían dos meses juntas y estaban deseando pasar el resto del día juntas. Solo quedaba la clase del Glee Club y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, Quinn había preparado algo para Rachel, por sus dos meses juntas. Era el tema perfecto, había estado toda la noche practicando y su padre incluso la había ayudado como espectador.

Habló con el Sr. Shue y este se sorprendió del pedido de Quinn, esta nunca cantaba y le agradó la idea. Les indicó a todos que se sentaran e incluso Shelby fue invitada a hacer lo mismo, pero antes, Quinn la aparó y le habló en silencio.

"_Dime Quinn. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"_

Le dijo Shelby con una sonrisa amable y esta tomó aire y pensó las palabras que iba a decir con mucho cuidado.

"_Señora Berry, yo…."_

Shelby la interrumpió con un gesto y Quinn la miró.

"_Shelby, dime Shelby. Ahora sí, continúa."_

La rubia sonrió y Rachel, que se había puesto a hablar con Santana, vio como su madre y novia hablaban en secreto y se puso nerviosa pero tan solo las miro de lejos.

"_Bien, se que cometí errores en mi pasado. Pero el único del cual no me arrepiento, es el de amar a una mujer. Y esa mujer es Rachel, la amo con todas mis fuerzas."_

Shelby se sorprendió de que la chica le estuviera confesando ese amor por su hija, le asintió y se intrigó por seguir escuchándola.

"_Rachel apareció en un momento muy duro de mi vida, me sentía sola, sin nadie a quién realmente amar. Tenía la gran necesidad de conocer el amor y llegó su hija con su dulzura, con su amabilidad, con… siendo ella misma."_

Shelby comenzó a emocionarse a medida que escuchaba esas palabras y Quinn se sentía más segura que nunca al estar diciéndole eso a su suegra. Quería que estuviera segura de que amaba a Rachel, que nunca le haría daño y que el único propósito que tenía era hacerla feliz.

"_Hoy cumplimos dos meses juntas… es un día muy especial para las dos. Y quiero pasarlo con ella, quiero saber si me permite… pasar el día con Rachel y… dedicarle una canción. Quiero… que esté presente para ver lo que siento por ella."_

Shelby se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba algo así. Aclaró su garganta, suspiró y la miró sonriente.

"_Nunca vi a mi hija tan feliz como ahora. Sí la razón de esa felicidad eres tú, no me pienso oponer a lo de ustedes. Tienen todo mi apoyo, así que ve… todos queremos escucharte cantar."_

Shelby se sentó al lado del Sr. Shue y Quinn se sentó en un taburete, donde tomó una guitarra eléctrica y se preparó. Finalmente, antes de comenzar, miró a Rachel a los ojos.

"_Me estoy tomando el atrevimiento de tocar una canción hoy. Quiero que sepas que esta canción es para ti Rachel, por los dos meses que llevamos juntas. Y porque… quiero que sean mil mas."_

Rachel sonrió, se mordió el labio y nunca se sintió tan feliz como en esos momentos.

Quinn sonrió a todos y comenzó a crear la melodía de Thank You For Loving Me, de Bon Jovi. ( www. you /watch?v= 7pal-M duQ2g& feature =related)

ITS HARD FOR ME TO SAY THE THINGS

(Y ES DIFÍCIL PARA MÍ DECIR LAS COSAS)

I WANT TO SAY SOMETIMES

(QUE QUIERO DECIR A VECES)

THERES NO ONE HERE BUT YOU AND ME

(NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ MÁS QUE TU Y YO)

AND THAT BROKEN OLD STREET LIGHT

(Y AQUELLA LUZ DE LA VIEJA Y ROTA CALLE)

LOCK THE DOORS

(CIERRA LAS PUERTAS)

WELL LEAVE THE WORLD OUTSIDE

(DEJAREMOS EL MUNDO AFUERA)

ALL IVE GOT TO GIVE TO YOU

(TODO LO QUE TENGO PARA DARTE)

ARE THESE FIVE WORDS WHEN I

(SON ESTAS CINCO PALABRAS CUANDO YO)

Rachel se moría de la ternura, era lo más tierno que jamás habían hecho por ella. Y no dejaba de mirarla, solo desviaba la mirada para ver la guitarra, pero sus ojos se concentraban en ella. Y el piano le hacía acompañamiento, haciendo de ese momento… perfecto para las dos.

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(TE AGRADEZCO POR AMARME)

FOR BEING MY EYES

(POR SER MIS OJOS)

WHEN I COULDNT SEE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA VER)

FOR PARTING MY LIPS

(POR PARTIR MIS LABIOS)

WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA RESPIRAR)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

Los demás, veían las miradas de las dos, quienes habían contagiado el ambiente con amor y ternura.

I NEVER KNEW I HAD A DREAM

(NUNCA SUPE QUE TENÍA UN SUEÑO)

UNTIL THAT DREAM WAS YOU

(HASTA QUE ESE SUEÑO FUISTE TU)

WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES

(CUANDO MIRO DENTRO DE TUS OJOS)

THE SKYS A DIFFERENT BLUE

(EL CIELO TIENE UN AZUL DIFERENTE)

CROSS MY HEART

(CRUZA MI CORAZÓN)

I WEAR NO DISGUISE

(YO NO ESTOY FINGIENDO)

IF I TRIED, YOUD MAKE BELIEVE

(SI LO INTENTÉ, TU ME HACÍAS CREER)

THAT YOU BELIEVED MY LIES

(QUE CREÍAS MIS MENTIRAS)

Shelby no podía creer la sinceridad que había en la voz de Quinn, en sus ojos, el amor que recibía Rachel y que le brindaba a cambio. Y comprendió… que su hija estaba enamorada y cuando su esposo se enterara de ese amor, intentaría acabarlo y ella no podía permitir eso, defendería a su hija por sobre todo.

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(TE AGRADEZCO POR AMARME)

FOR BEING MY EYES

(POR SER MIS OJOS)

WHEN I COULDNT SEE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA VER)

FOR PARTING MY LIPS

(POR PARTIR MIS LABIOS)

WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA RESPIRAR)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

Todos comenzaron a acompañar a Quinn a cantar, todos menos Rachel, que se había emocionado y comenzaba a llorar de emoción.

YOU PICK ME UP WHEN I FALL DOWN

(TU ME LEVANTAS CUANDO CAIGO)

YOU RING THE BELL BEFORE THEY COUNT ME OUT

(TU HACES SONAR LA CAMPANA ANTES DE QUE ELLOS ME SAQUEN)

IF I WAS DROWNING YOU WOULD PART THE SEA

(SI YO ME ESTUVIERA AHOGANDO TU PARTIRÍAS EL MAR)

AND RISK YOUR OWN LIFE TO RESCUE ME

(Y ARRIESGARÍAS TU PROPIA VIDA PARA RESCATARME)

Quinn quería transmitirle exactamente lo mismo que le dijo a Shelby a Rachel… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

LOCK THE DOORS

(CIERRA LAS PUERTAS)

WELL LEAVE THE WORLD OUTSIDE

(DEJAREMOS EL MUNDO AFUERA)

ALL IVE GOT TO GIVE TO YOU

(TODO LO QUE TENGO PARA DARTE)

ARE THESE FIVE WORDS WHEN I

(SON ESTAS CINCO PALABRAS CUANDO YO)

Antes de que empezara el estribillo, Finn miraba a Quinn, la rubia estaba realmente enamorada de Rachel y él se sentía impotente. Sabía que no podría luchar contra un amor como ese. Se veía en los ojos de ambas que se amaban. Y ahí se comenzó a debatir… entre dejarlas en paz… o destruir su relación…

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(TE AGRADEZCO POR AMARME)

FOR BEING MY EYES

(POR SER MIS OJOS)

WHEN I COULDNT SEE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA VER)

FOR PARTING MY LIPS

(POR PARTIR MIS LABIOS)

WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA RESPIRAR)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

Quinn se había puesto a llorar, había pasado los peores momentos de su vida antes de conocer a Rachel y ahora… era más feliz que nunca. Tenía al amor de su vida y la apoyaba y amaba a pesar de su pasado.

WHEN I COULDNT FLY

(CUANDO NO PODÍA VOLAR)

OH, YOU GAVE ME WINGS

(OH, ME DISTE ALAS)

YOU PARTED MY LIPS

(PARTISTE MIS LABIOS)

WHEN I COULDNT BREATHE

(CUANDO NO PODÍA RESPIRAR)

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

(GRACIAS POR AMARME)

La canción terminó y Rachel no podía moverse, tan solo escuchaba que todos aplaudían. Pero se callaron al ver que Quinn quería hablar.

"_Rach… te amo. Y… te he estado esperando desde hace 20 años."_

Ahí fue donde Rachel reventó, se puso de pie, se acercó a ella, se la quitó y se la dio al chico que tocaba el bajo cerca de Quinn. Y luego puso de pie a la rubia y se tiró sobre ella, besándola con pasión y olvidándose del resto del mundo y las personas que estaban a su alrededor, incluida su madre. Que a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con ese amor… ver tantos besos, la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y miró al Sr. Shue con una sonrisa, este le devolvió la misma amablemente.

Mientras tanto, Rachel estaba más que emocionada. Al escuchar decir a Quinn que la había estado esperando 20 años, era lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado jamás. Nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida. Dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

"_Y yo te estuve esperando 17 años. Te amo mi amor."_

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Pero algo pasó en ese beso, algo que nunca les había pasado nunca. Algo las invadió, una necesidad de tener a la otra más cerca que antes. Quinn sostuvo a Rachel de la cintura y la arrimó contra ella, sosteniéndola con la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. Y Rachel envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de tal forma que pudiera arrimar más a su novia contra ella. Sus lenguas actuaron y se acariciaban con fiereza.

Los demás notaron una tensión sexual entre las dos, en especial Shelby, que se sentía más incómoda que nunca. Santana miró a la madre de su amiga y actuó por impulso. Se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Britt, la cual la siguió sin saber que pasaba y atropellaron a la pareja. Que se separaron sorprendidas y miraron a Santana que se iba del salón. Esta las miró con los ojos bien abiertos y les señaló a los demás con el dedo disimuladamente.

"_No me quedaré a ver como se besan. Me voy con Britt.. feliz mes o meses o como sea… para las dos."_

Las dos no comprendían nada pero al instante lo comprendieron, los demás las estaban mirando.

"_Felicidades chicas. Muy hermosa la canción Quinn, Rachel tiene mucha suerte de tenerte."_

Dijo Britt muy dulcemente antes de desaparecer con Santana. Los demás comenzaron a irse y las chicas, que aún estaban abrazadas, los miraron. Rachel notó a su madre muy colorada, de vergüenza, hablando con el profesor Shue y miró a Quinn, acalorada por el beso. Las dos se miraron sorprendidas, eso había sido increíble para ambas. Se habían sentido muy bien y no comprendían que pasaba… pero les agradaba.

Shelby se acercó a ellas y le dijo a Rachel que era hora de ir a casa. Quinn le dijo a su novia que iría a buscarla en la noche para salir juntas y shelby lo aprobó un poco desconfiada. Luego de ver la actitud de las dos, le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar entre las dos. No sabía si Rachel era virgen, si ya lo había hecho con su ex novio, con su novia… no tenía idea. Confiaba en su hija pero temía que ese momento llegara pronto. Y para una madre, ver que su hija esta lista para un momento así y en tan poco tiempo de relación con su pareja… era algo… impactante.

Quinn se fue para su casa, tenía que preparar todo, una linda salida romántica para festejar los dos meses juntas era perfecta. No sabía que hacer, había pensado ir a pasar la tarde en la plaza con Rachel, ir a tomar un helado. Pero la madre de Rachel se la había llevado a su casa y no la vería hasta la noche. Al entrar a su cuarto, se dispuso a pensar en alguna idea brillante… tenía que hacer de esta, una noche perfecta para Rachel. Pero… no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Mientras tanto, Rachel entraba en su habitación un poco despistada, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y mirando la nada. Pensaba en el beso, en como se había sentido, jamás se había sentido así en su vida. Fue como una explosión, pensaba Rachel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su puerta. Se giró para ver a su madre, con el gesto serio y entrando a la habitación. Cuando vio que cerró la puerta, supo que su madre venía a hablar de un tema que hacía años temía hablar.

"_¿Podemos hablar?"_

Le dijo esta y Rachel se sentó cansadamente sobre su cama.

"_¿Tengo opción de negarme a esta charla? Porque tengo un mal presentimiento, no se por qué."_

Shelby sonrió y supo que Rachel entendía el motivo por el cual quería hablar con ella.

"_jajaja… no, no tienes escapatoria. Quiero hablar contigo, pues… vi el beso que se dieron tú y Quinn hoy. Fue… bueno… estaba lleno de… tensión… sexual, hija."_

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su madre totalmente roja.

"_Oh, no! Por favor Mamá, no me hagas hablar de sexo. Quinn y yo no hemos hecho nada, tan solo nos besamos, nada más."_

Shelby asintió y se sentó al lado de Rachel, la tomó de la mano y la miró amablemente.

"_Rachel… Quinn es mayor que tú, ya ha tenido relaciones antes… nos contó que estuvo embarazada y no la culpo, tiene su pasado y uno muy doloroso de hecho. ¿Has pensado en que quizás te estás precipitando?"_

Rachel comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa que antes, no le gustaba escuchar nada de eso.

"_Mamá, que nosotras no hemos hecho nada. Ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema. Lo nuestro es más romántico… confía en mí, se lo que digo."_

Dijo Rachel, para nada convincente y su madre la miró de costado.

"_Rachel… ni tú te crees eso."_

Rachel miró a su madre por largos segundos y se rindió. Se sentó en la cama y miró el piso.

"_No se lo que nos pasó hoy, nunca nos había pasado algo así."_

Shelby suspiró y supo que Rachel se sentía bastante incómoda y se arriesgó a creer en su hija.

"_Comprendo que están muy enamoradas, lo puedo ver. Pero creo que debes tomarte un tiempo en pensar si Quinn es la correcta y si crees que es tiempo de que tengan su primera vez. ¿Y si lo hacen y luego terminan arruinando su relación por precipitarse?"_

Rachel levantó la mirada y miró a su madre estupefacta. Su madre tenía razón, no podía precipitarse. Tenía que hablar con Quinn… esa era la única forma.

"_Hablaré con ella, te prometo que no haré nada precipitado."_

Shelby le sonrió al ver sinceridad en sus ojos y asintió tranquila.

"_Me parece bien. Ahora dime… ¿que harán esta noche?"_

Esta negó con la cabeza y no supo que responder. Por lo que su madre continuó.

"_¿Por qué no haces la tarea y luego te vienes conmigo a la sala? Podemos mirar un par de musicales y cuando te llame Quinn, te ayudo a prepararte y a despistar a tu padre. ¿Te parece?"_

Rachel asintió y vio como su madre se iba. Se sentó en su escritorio a hacer la tarea y no dejaba de pensar en el beso… y en que quizás era hora de que ella y Quinn hablaran del tema "sexo".

Quinn estaba ansiosa, había apagado el auto en la puerta de Rachel. Esta le había dicho que esperara dentro y que saldría ella sola, pues estaba su padre y creía que tan solo iba a una salida con amigas. Por lo que no había podido arreglarse mucho. Así que Quinn cambió sus planes de llevarla a un restaurante a algo mucho mejor.

Hacía unos días, había ido con su padre a recorrer la cuidad y había visto unas colinas muy hermosas, con el pasto bien cortado y verde. Donde no había casi luz, era para hacer acampadas o para picnic a la luz del día. Decidió hacer un picnic en la noche, mezclado con acampada. Había ido un rato antes a preparar todo, suerte que tenía su vieja carpa. Así que le dijo a Rachel que llevara ropa normal, como si fuera al instituto. No le importaba tener que vestirse adecuadamente, tan solo quería pasar un momento romántico con ella. Además, había hablado con Tina a penas llegó a su casa y le comentó lo del beso. Su amiga le dio a entender que tenía que hablar con Rachel al respecto y tenían que decidir juntas si era momento de tener su primera vez. Y era cierto, ya comenzaban a sentir la tensión entre ambas. Y si no pasaba nada, al menos que hablaran del tema o exploraran que más podían sentir.

Vio a Rachel salir de la casa, lamentablemente, su padre salio con ella y vio a Shelby, nerviosa, pararse en el marco de la puerta nerviosa. Rachel estaba histérica, cuando su padre supo que saldría con una amiga, insistió en conocerla y Rachel no se pudo negar. Después de todo, era una simple "amiga".

Quinn vio como Rachel se acercaba con su padre y sin saber que hacer, salió del auto. No comprendía que pasaba. ¿Acaso Rachel le había dicho a su padre la verdad?  
>Por las dudas no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió. Rachel habló como pudo, presentando a la rubia a su padre.<p>

"_Papá, ella es Quinn Fabray, mi… amiga. Con la cual saldré hoy."_

El padre de Rachel aceptó la mano de Quinn al instante y la miró sorprendido.

"_¿Fabray? ¿Eres la hija de Russell Fabray?"_

Le preguntó este y Quinn se sorprendió.

"_Sí, lo soy. ¿Conoce a mi padre?"_

Hiriam sonrió al ver que tenía frente a él a la hija de su gran amigo de la infancia.

"_Por supuesto que conozco a tu padre. Somos amigos desde la infancia. Yo fui quién le consiguió aquella reunión por la cual ahora es mi compañero de trabajo. Logré que lo hicieran socio de la compañía. Pero no te voy a aburrir con esos temas. ¿Así que eres la famosa Quinn de quien Rachel tanto hablaba? Me alegra saber que son amigas, tu padre es un hombre respetable. Hacía años que no lo veía y creo que ahora tenemos un buen motivo para reestablecer nuestra amistad. Viendo como nuestras hijas lazan una amistad como la nuestra. Me alegra que sean amigas… ahora vayan y diviértanse."_

Les dijo Hiriam sin dejar de hablar, ahora comprendía Quinn de donde había heredado Rachel esa manía por hablar demasiado. Lo vieron alejarse y antes de que les dijera algo más, se subieron al auto. Camino al lugar, ambas seguían un poco shockeadas. Pero luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a reírse como locas. Quizás era una forma de liberar los nervios pero ahora sabían que no tenían que esconderse para verse, tan solo fingir ser muy buenas amigas y listo.

Llegaron al lugar y al ver la colina, la carpa armada y todo listo para una pequeña fogata, Rachel miró a Quinn sorprendida.

"_Quinn, yo no puedo pasar la noche aquí. Le dije a mis padres que regresaría temprano."_

La rubia apagó el motor y se acomodó en su asiento para mirar a su novia con nerviosismo.

"_Tranquila, solo será un rato. Además, solo quiero que estés cómoda y pasemos un rato solas. Nada extraño. ¿Te gusta? Sino nos vamos a hacer otra cosa."_

Rachel asintió, se acercó a besar a Quinn para agradecerle y fue cuando volvió a pasar, esa tensión entre ellas. Esas ganas de devorarse completamente. Se separaron y salieron del auto. Quinn prendía la fogata y Rachel inspeccionaba la carpa, estaba bien armada y por dentro tenía unos almohadones en donde recostarse con la vista perfecta al fuego. Todo era muy romántico, la morena no lo podía negar. Pero comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pues presentía que Quinn quería tener su primera vez con ella y Rachel no sabía si estaba lista para eso.

La rubia, al ver que el fuego estaba encaminado, invitó a Rachel a que se sentara dentro de la carpa, para estar a gusto. Se sentaron y se abrazaron, recostándose y siendo invadidas por la luz de la fogata. Se miraron y Quinn se colocó más cerca de Rachel y la besó. Tan solo eso, un beso normal, el cual era el mismo beso lleno de tensión pero supo controlarse. Se separó y miró a su novia, pues la había sentido un poco tensa.

"_Rachel, creo que debemos hablar del beso de hoy. Yo… me siento atraída a ti… de forma sexual y… no quiero cometer errores contigo. Ya los cometí en el pasado y, tú eres especial, eres el amor de mi vida."_

Rachel miró a la rubia y acarició su rostro mientras le contestaba.

"_Quinn, eres el amor de mi vida, te amo. Y sí, yo también me siento atraída a ti. Quiero tener ese momento contigo pero no se si aún estoy lista, no quiero arruinarlo todo."_

Quinn sonrío y beso a su amada, fue un beso simple. Que como esperaba, se tornó más intenso. Rachel se quiso dejar llevar por el momento, necesitaba experimentar y dejó que Quinn la besara a su antojo. La rubia, que abrazaba a su novia con el brazo izquierdo, en el cual estaba apoyado el cuerpo de esta. Se acercó más y colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de esta. Se besaban más y más hasta que comenzaron a encenderse las dos, así que Rachel, que estaba con unos pantalones deportivos cómodos, se abrió de piernas por inercia, y la rubia tomó ese momento como punto clave para colocar su pierna derecha entre sus piernas y situarse sobre su novia para besarla más cómodamente. A Rachel le gustó tanto sentir a Quinn sobre ella, que dejándose llevar, tomó la mano de esta y la llevó hasta sus senos. Necesitaba sentir a Quinn tocarla y al sentir el seno de Rachel por encima de la remera de mangas largas que traía puesta, Quinn se separó y miró a Rachel.

"_Quinn, no se si estoy lista para hacer el amor contigo. Pero… necesito que me toques y necesito experimentar."_

Rachel se estaba contradiciendo, sabía que al tocarla, terminarían haciendo el amor, lo sabía pero pensaba arriesgarse. Y la rubia no lo pensó dos veces, además de amarla, hacía mucho tiempo que le tenía ganas a Rachel, en su primera cita, al llegar al hotel, había tenido que esconder los pantalones sucios para lavarlos al llegar a su casa porque había tenido un "accidente".

Quinn no lo soportó, volvió a besar a su novia y con sus manos, tocó los senos de Rachel por encima de la ropa. Estuvo así un rato, manoseándola, hasta que la morena no lo soportó, comenzó a tocar a Rachel, primero por su trasero y luego por sus senos. La rubia tenía un escote, por lo cual Rachel tocó la piel, enloqueciendo aún más a Quinn. La rubia, totalmente encendida, al igual que Rachel, metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta y lentamente la fue subiendo hasta que Rachel se sentó, alejando a esta y se quitó la camiseta. La rubia la miró y los ojos de la morena, ardían en deseo.

Rachel al sentir que esta la tocaba y que se encendía más y más y que a pesar de eso, se alejó, respetando sus anteriores palabras; recordó la canción que esta le había dedicado. Se amaban con locura, sentían que eran una para la otra, que eran almas gemelas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con su novia? Si se amaban con el alma y las dos estaban seguras…

Rachel miró a Quinn, desesperada por sentirla.

"_¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije antes, te amo. Quiero que me toques, que me acaricies, que dejes tu olor en mí. Quiero que me hagas tuya Quinn, te amo."_

La rubia vio sinceridad y seguridad en sus ojos y se lanzó a lleno. Volvió a besar a Rachel y presionándose más contra ella, la recostó contra los almohadones y besó su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban las piernas de esta, enloqueciéndola. Estuvieron largo rato así, besándose, tocándose, no sabían que tiempo había pasado cuando notaron que las dos estaban con sus respectivos pantalones y arriba solo en ropa interior. Se habían dejado marcas por todo el cuerpo, chupones que solo se verían al bañarse o estando sin ropa solas.

Entre beso y beso, Quinn desprendió el pantalón de Rachel y lentamente, metió su mano debajo de él, acariciándola. Comenzó a tocar su zona por encima de la ropa interior y pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba Rachel. La morena, comenzó a gemir, sentir a su novia tocar su parte más íntima, era la mejor experiencia de todas. Confiaba en la rubia, la amaba y sí, todos pensarían que era muy poco tiempo. Pero ellas se amaban con locura y estaban seguras de lo que hacían. Rachel comenzó a gemir más y más, hasta que comenzó a enloquecer.

Justo cuando Quinn no lo soportó y estaba dispuesta a desnudarse y hacerle el amor a su novia, recordó su embarazo y se detuvo. Se alejó de Rachel y esta la quedó mirando como negaba con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y negaba, no quería arruinar su momento con Rachel y no se sentía lista… no estaban listas.

"_Lo siento Rachel, yo… no estoy lista. Pensé que sí pero imágenes de mi pasado me atormentan justo en este momento y yo… no puedo… lo siento."_

Rachel recordó el pasado turbulento de su novia y se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. La rubia contestó el abrazo y cerró los ojos.

"_No te preocupes, ambas nos dejamos llevar. No estamos listas para esto Quinn. Y no pienso hacer el amor contigo hasta que no estés bien, hasta que no hayas superado tu pasado. ¿Está bien? Lo haremos juntas, yo te apoyaré."_

Quinn le asintió y las dos decidieron salir de la carpa, luego de vestirse. Quinn sacó su guitarra y le dedicó unas cuantas canciones a Rachel e incluso cantaron juntas. Luego se dedicaron a comer una cena que Quinn había preparado con sus propias manos antes de ir en su busca con agrado. Y llegada la hora, entre las dos desarmaron la carpa y antes de irse, Quinn envolvió en sus brazos a Rachel y luego de darle un beso cargado de amor, se miraron.

"Esto no será fácil Rachel, mi problema… tu padre, mi madre… Finn que sigue alrededor tuyo. Serán muchas las trampas que tendremos a lo largo del camino. ¿Estás segura de que quieres recorrerlo?"

Rachel abrazó más a su novia y le asintió. Antes de besarla le dijo algo en susurros.

"Solo si lo atraviesas conmigo."

Quinn le asintió y se fundieron en un beso que se convirtió en pacto, hasta que se metieron en el auto y Quinn la llevó a casa.

Antes de dormir, las dos supieron que a pesar de los momentos difíciles del día, habían tenido el mejor aniversario de todos hasta el momento. Y sabían que habrían muchos más que celebrar y muchos momentos que afrontar. Pero lo harían… juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Disculpen la demora! Es que ando media ocupada con el amor... con cosas en la cabeza... con bloqueos mentales. **

**Sepan disculpar. **

**Les recomiendo un par de fics...  
>El del amor de mi vida, mi chica hermosa "Te reto a que me ames".<br>Y el de una amiga... que es BRITTANA y lo recomiendo. Esta muuuuy bueno y se viene capítulo Faberry. "Mi alma en tus manos".  
>Ok... solo quiero decir... que dedico este capítulo a mi chica. Gracias amor, por estos dos meses maravillosos. TE AMO! :3<br>Dejen Reviews!  
>Síganme en twitter: (arroba)Nati_Achele<br>Saludos, Natalie.**


	14. Chapter 14  Duras decisiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14:<strong>

Hacía más de una hora, que Quinn discutía con su padre. Le había contado lo que había pasado en el colegio. Y a Russell le agrado que el profesor y la madre de Rachel fueran discretos pero el hecho de pensar que su hija podría haberse metido en problemas por ello, le daba miedo. No quería que pasara lo de antes.

Pero fue lo que le dijo Quinn lo que lo dejó helado.

"_Te escuché conversar con Mamá anoche."_

Russell levantó la cabeza y la miró serio.

"_¿Qué escuchaste?"_

Quinn estaba seria, hacia dos meses y medio que estaba de novia con Rachel y la llamada de la noche anterior entre sus padres, la cual escuchó, le dejó sin sueño.

"_Que Mamá y Ben se vienen a vivir con nosotros a Ohio y Jasson se queda en L.A. porque ya tiene 18 y se independiza."_

Russell cerró los ojos con fuerza y al ver eso, Quinn se puso de pie y lo miró enojada.

"_¿Me criticas por decirle a mi novia que tengo un pasado, pero el ser más homofóbico del planeta que tengo por madre, viene a mudarse con nosotros y ahora tendré que pretender que Rachel es mi amiga?"_

Al ver que su padre no decía nada, dio un paso delante y lo miró decidida.

"_Cuando Mamá llegue… pretenderé que Rachel es mi amiga… no hay problema. Pero si se entera de lo nuestro y se opone, te la haré fácil Papá… me mudo y punto."_

Dijo girándose para irse pero se detuvo y se quedó pensando, se volteó y le sonrió a su padre. Estaba decidida en lo que iba a hacer.

"_¿Sabes que? Deja que Mamá venga, le diré la verdad. Y luego de decirle que su hija tiene novia, me mudaré. Así le ahorro el echarme de casa."_

Quinn se iba a ir, pero Russell la agarro del brazo y la hizo mirarlo. La rubia miró a los ojos de su padre con lágrimas a punto de salir.

"_Tu madre y Ben llegan mañana en la mañana. No tienes que decirle nada, yo hablaré con ella y le explicaré. Eres nuestra hija, tiene que entenderlo."_

La rubia sonrió, se giró del todo y abrazó a su padre. Y comenzando a llorar, se alejó, lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa triste.

"_Es Mamá, no está en su forma de ser… comprender. No lo hizo con mi embarazo, mucho menos con algo como esto."_

Finalmente… esta se alejó, fue a su cuarto, tomo las cosas para el instituto y se fue. Todavía tenía tiempo para ir, pero quería mirar por el pueblo los lugares donde buscaran trabajo y luego de encontrar uno, buscaría lugar donde vivir.

Comenzó a caminar por el pueblo y veía comercios donde pedían gente, entraba, preguntaba y decían que ya habían tomado a alguien. Hasta que finalmente, vio una tienda de fotografía y entró. Automáticamente, el ruido de la campana sobre la puerta hizo que el propietario del local levantara la vista. Un hombre anciano, de sonrisa amable y buena persona ante cualquier persona que lo viera, le sonrió a la rubia con su amable sonrisa.

"_Buen día señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_

La rubia sonrió y se acercó al señor.

"_Buenos días, vi su anuncio de que esta buscando empleada."_

El señor sonrió y se acomodó los lentes.

"_¡Oh, que bueno! Sí, necesito una empleada para la tarde. Últimamente viene mucha gente en ese horario y con mi salud no es bueno. Pero el caso es que… tienes que tener experiencia con la fotografía."_

Y ahí fue donde la rubia sonrió.

"_Bueno, la verdad es que tengo experiencia. Hice un curso cuando vivía en L.A. y tengo una Nikon D7000 en perfectas condiciones y la utilizo siempre. Aunque me gustaría comprarle un óptico nuevo."_

El dueño de la tienda se sorprendió y le sonrió.

"_Mira… si empiezas a trabajar hoy mismo, dejaré que tomes los repuestos que necesites y te los descontaré de tu sueldo."_

Le explicó todo lo que tendría que hacer y al ver el sueldo, Quinn se sorprendió. Era mucho, pero se debía a la experiencia de la rubia con Cámaras. Él era un fotógrafo muy famoso, había fotografiado a las estrellas toda su vida y era por ello que necesitaba alguien con experiencia. La sorpresa que se llevaría al saber quién era el señor, sería shockante.

"_¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas muchacha? Eso sí, debes traerme un currículum."_

Quinn sonrió y asintió.

"_¡Por supuesto que sí! Por cierto, me llamo Quinn Fabray."_

Este sonrió y le dio la mano con una sonrisa.

"_Mucho gusto, soy Giorgio Sebastiani. Pero puedes llamarme Gior."_

La cara de Quinn palideció. ¡Tenía al mismísimo Giorgio Sebastiani frente a ella! El fotógrafo latino más famoso del mundo. Había fotografiado a los famosos más adorados del mundo y era una persona muy respetada. Nadie sabía de él… hasta ahora. Quinn ahora era empleada de este hombre tan importante. Y se sentía muy suertuda.

Ella se encontraba en shock y Gior la miró.

"_Bien Quinn, dime. ¿A que hora te parece bien que vengas hoy? ¿Vas al colegio no?"_

En tanto dijo eso, Quinn recordó que le faltaban minutos para entrar y tendría que correr.

"_Sr. Gior, salgo a las 15 hs. ¿Le parece si vengo a las 15.30 hs? Tengo que correr, llego tarde al instituto."_

El hombre sonrió a Quinn y la vio irse con una sonrisa. Le gustó que fuera responsable para el estudio. Eso ya le daba un punto a favor.

La rubia, mientras tanto, iba corriendo al instituto. Estaba a tres cuadras y de lo lejos pudo ver que ya habían entrado todos. Entró lo más rápido que pudo y cuando entró el Sr. Shue estaba dando clase y la llamó en silencio para hablar con ella.

"_¿Te ocurrió algo Quinn? Te ves cansada y tu no sueles llegar nunca tarde."_

Esta negó con la cabeza y luego de respirar con tranquilidad, le explicó al profesor. Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba extrañada el estado y la actitud de Quinn. Se veía extraña para su entender y así era.

"_Es que… tuve una entrevista de trabajo y me demore. Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder."_

El profesor le asintió y dejó que se fuera a sentar. Rachel le había reservado el asiento así que en tanto la rubia se sentó a su lado, la bombardeo de preguntas.

"_¿Qué te paso? Tú no llegas tarde nunca."_

La rubia miró a Rachel y le sonrió con tristeza pero sin contestarle.

"_Por favor, no me ocultes nada Quinn. Soy tu novia, no un extraño."_

Eso sí que chocó a la rubia y luego de suspirar le habló rápido.

"_Mi madre se muda con nosotros, ella y Ben. Y… estaba en una entrevista de trabajo. De esa manera no la veré en todo el día Rachel."_

Quinn no quería que Rachel se enterara que se iba a mudar, pues tenía miedo de decirle. Pero no se encontraba bien y Rachel lo notó, vio como esta se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos, como miraba el suelo.

Y no le gustó ver la actitud de Quinn, por lo que al terminar las clases, quiso hablar con ella. Pero esta la esquivaba, estuvo así toda la mañana, hasta que se cansó y se acercó a Santana que estaba inusualmente callada.

"_Tú también estas rara. ¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo hoy?"_

Santana la miró extrañada y tragó saliva.

"_No me pasa nada Rachel. ¿Qué ocurre?"_

La morena miró a la latina y decidió decirle su problema.

"_Quinn esta extraña, algo oculta y no me quiere decir."_

Santana miró sorprendida a Rachel y luego vio a Quinn que casualmente, estaba con Britt, hablando. La latina miró a las chicas, luego a Rachel y le asintió seria.

"_Yo averiguaré que es lo que ocurre Rachel, te lo prometo."_

Mientras tanto, las rubias iban caminando, hablando de música.

"_¿Entonces te gusta la música Country Quinn?"_

La rubia le sonrió a la holandesa y esta comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

"_Sí, me gusta esa música. De hecho, se tocar un par de temas de Taylor Swift en la guitarra."_

Britt se detuvo y miró seria a la rubia, agarrándola del brazo.

"_Necesito tu ayuda Quinn. Para algo muy especial."_

Esta frunció el ceño y le asintió. La holandesa, al ver que Santana y Rachel estaban cerca, tomó a Quinn y la alejó bastante, metiéndola en el salón de actos del Glee Club. Gesto que las dos morenas observaron sorprendidas y se miraron.

"_¿Qué está pasando con Brittany y Quinn?"_

La latina miró a Rachel y suspiró, simplemente siguió caminando. Mientras tanto, Quinn estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

Y luego de haber aceptado la propuesta de Britt, que le servía para distraerse, vio que todos llegaban, entre ellos Rachel y Santana. Quinn vio el gesto de Rachel, estaba muy preocupada, triste. Y decidió que no podía ocultarle algo así, tenía que decirle la verdad.

Mientras que Britt hablaba con el profesor para indicarle que ella y Quinn harían un tema juntas, la rubia se acercó a su novia y la agarró de la mano.

"_Hola."_

Le dijo y Rachel le sonrió.

"_Hola cariño. ¿Vas a decirle que te ocurre?"_

La rubia le asintió y justo cuando le iba a decir, escuchó que alguien entraba al salón e interrumpía a todos.

"_Buenos días, disculpen. ¿Este es el Glee Club? Estoy buscando a mi hija… ¡Oh, ahí estás Quinn!"_

Quinn se separó al instante de Rachel, la cual quedó pálida y la rubia no podía respirar. Vio como su madre se acercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza. El resto de los chicos miraba confundidos la escena y el profesor sentía que la señora estaba fuera de lugar.

Judy miró a Quinn con una sonrisa y esta dibujó una sonrisa falsa.

"_¿Qué haces aquí Mamá? ¿No venías mañana?"_

Esta le sonrió y cuando le iba a contestar, el Sr. Shue la interrumpió.

"_Disculpe… Sra. Fabray. Estamos en pleno ensayo, no puede interrumpir de esta forma. De hecho, su hija va a hacer una actuación con una de sus compañeras y las está interrumpiendo."_

Judy se tapó la boca y miró a Quinn sorprendida. Sonrió y miró de su hija al profesor.

"_Vengo desde L.A. a vivir a Ohio y hace mucho que no veo a mi hija. ¿Cree que podría mirar su actuación? Prometo que seré educada y no los interrumpiré más. ¿Qué me dice profesor?"_

El profesor Shue miró de Judy a Quinn y le habló a la rubia directamente, ya que la vio incómoda.

"_¿Tienes problema con que tu madre se quede a ver su actuación Quinn?"_

La rubia negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa y Judy se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, al lado de Kurt que le sonrió amablemente. Quinn se acercó a la guitarra y mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para tocar y afinaba la guitarra, Rachel se acercó y le habló a Quinn en susurros y sin hacer nada sospechoso.

"_¿Debemos fingir ser solo amigas delante de tu madre verdad?"_

Quinn fingía estar concentrada en la guitarra y le habló en un susurro, que solo Rachel escuchara.

"_Sí, lamentablemente es así. Debemos fingir por un tiempo, eso era lo que quería decirte."_

Rachel le sonrió y Quinn hizo lo mismo, tenía la guitarra lista y Britt ya estaba instalada en su asiento.

"_Bueno, me voy a sentar. Te quiero Quinn."_

Rachel se giró, un tanto triste por tener que ocultar su relación. Al verla así, Quinn no lo soportó, tomó la mano de Rachel y la hizo mirarla.

"_Y te quiero a ti. Siéntate y mira el espectáculo."_

Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y esta se sentó sonriente al lado de Kurt. El chico tenía a Rachel de un lado y a la madre de Quinn en el otro y se sentía un poco incómodo.

Mientras, Britt fue la que habló.

"_Hola a todos, le pedí a mi gran amiga Quinn que me ayude a tocar este tema porque ambas somos fanáticas de Taylor Swift. Así que, quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi mejor amiga Santana. Santi… significas mucho para mí."_

La latina miró a la holandesa emocionada y le sonrió. Y ambas vieron como Quinn comenzó a tocar Jump then fall, de Taylor.

Rachel observaba a Quinn sonriente, al igual que Judy. Pero la rubia sentía que su madre y novia tendrían una guerra pronto.

I like the way you sound in the morning,

(Me gusta la forma en que suenas en la mañana)

We're on the phone and without a warning

(Estamos en el teléfono y sin previo aviso)

I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

(Me doy cuenta qué tú risa es el mejor sonido qué he escuchado)

Santana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Britt le dedicaba una canción de amor!

I like the way I can't keep my focus,

(Me gusta la manera en que no puedo mantenerme enfocada)

I watch you talk you didn't notice

(Te veo hablar y no te das cuenta)

I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

(Escucho las palabras pero todo lo que puedo pensar es qué debemos estar juntas)

Ninguno entendía el cuando Britt y Santana se habían vuelto lesbianas pero les agradaba ver que la rubia le dedicara una canción a Santana. Kurt estaba emocionado como todos y Rachel estaba contenta por sus amigas, ya que siempre había sospechado de la atracción de ambas y estaba orgullosa de Quinn. Pero Judy, esta estaba asqueada y no podía entender como su hija se había prestado para ayudar a dos lesbianas a confesar su amor, lo veía asqueroso.

Every time you smile, I smile

(Cada vez qué sonríes, yo sonrío)

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

(Y cada vez qué brillas, brillaré por ti)

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby

(Whoa, oh, te estoy sintiendo cariño)

Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

(No tengas miedo de saltar y caer, saltar y caer en mí)

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,

(Cariño, nunca te voy a dejar)

Say that you wanna be with me too

(Di que también quieres estar conmigo)

Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

(Porqué me voy a quedar hasta saltar y caer)

El estribillo fue cantado por las dos y al escuchar a su hija, Judy se sorprendió por la voz de esta, ya que era dulce pero se notaba al lado de la de Britt. Luego siguió Quinn, sorprendiendo a Judy aún más.

The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet

(Los fondos van a estar en tus pies)

I'll catch you, I'll catch you

(Te atraparé, te atraparé)

When people say things that bring you to your knees, i'll catch you

(Cuando las personas dicen cosas qué se traen en tus rodillas, te atraparé)

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

(El tiempo vendrá cuando estés tan enojado, que podría llorar)

But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

(Pero te tendré en la noche hasta que sonrías)

Whoa oh I need you baby

(Whoa, oh, te necesito cariño)

Don't be afraid please

(No tengas miedo por favor)

Jump then fall, jump then fall into me

(No tengas miedo de saltar y caer, saltar y caer en mí)

Rachel estaba más que emocionada, amaba a Quinn y amaba escucharla cantar. Judy, estaba orgullosa de la voz de su hija, pero no de la ocasión de la canción. Lo siguiente lo cantaron las dos juntas.

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,

(Cariño, nunca voy a dejarte)

Say that you wanna be with me too

(Dí que también quieres estar conmigo)

Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

(Porqué me voy a quedar hasta saltar y caer)

Jump then fall baby

(Salta y cae cariño)

Jump then fall into me, into me

(Salta y luego cae en mí, en mí)

Every time you smile, I smile

(Cada vez qué sonríes, yo sonrío)

And every time you shine, I'll shine

(Y cada vez qué brillas, brillaré por ti)

And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you

(Y cada vez que estás aquí cariño, te mostraré, te mostraré)

You can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

(Puedes saltar y caer, saltar y caer, saltar y luego caer en mí, en mí)

Luego de que terminó el tema, todos aplaudieron. Hasta Judy, que lo hizo solo por cortesía pero luego tendría una dura charla con su hija. No quería verla cerca de esas chicas, eran mala influencia para su hija.

Santana se puso de pie y comenzó a llorar, mirando a Britt con ternura. Pero la rubia no la dejó hablar y habló ella.

"_Se que el beso que nos dimos el otro día te confundió mucho y que pensaste que me estaba distanciando de ti. Pero no es así, yo te amo Santi. Y estuve hablando con Lord Tubbington y él está dispuesto en dejarme estar más tiempo contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_

Santana miró a Britt y le asintió, para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Los demás aplaudieron. Rachel y Quinn eran las que más aplaudían y Judy no lo hizo y miró sorprendida a su hija, no entendía su actitud.

Mientras que Judy pensaba eso, Quinn que se había puesto convenientemente al lado de Rachel, le dio la mano sin que Judy lo notara. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la rubia, porque Judy si lo vio… y no le gustó para nada ese gesto.

Luego de terminada la clase, Judy no dejó a Quinn despedirse de nadie y la llevó a la casa lo más rápido posible. Mientras que Quinn entró a su casa y mientras se imprimía un currículum, se cambió para ir a su primer día de trabajo. Y Judy miraba los movimientos de su hija desde la puerta del cuarto.

"_¿Qué tienes con esa chica Quinn?"_

La rubia se detuvo de colocarse el pantalón y miró a su madre sorprendida.

"_¿De que chica hablas Mamá? ¿Britt? Es mi mejor amiga y la ayude a que dedicara la canción a Britt. Nada más."_

Judy entro a la habitación agarró a Quinn de los brazos.

"_No hablo de la rubia lesbiana. Hablo de la morena a la cual tomaste la mano. ¿Y a donde vas que te estás cambiando?"_

Quinn se puso nerviosa, se alejó de su madre y colocándose su abrigo, tomó el currículum y comenzó a salir del cuarto, Judy la siguió.

"_Me tengo que ir a mi primer día de trabajo Mamá. Dile a Papá cuando llegue de dar una vuelta con Ben que es en la tienda de fotografía del Sr. Giorgio Sebastiani."_

A Judy no le dio tiempo a criticarle algo más a Quinn, ya que la rubia se fue sin más. No comprendía porque su hija tenía que trabajar, sospechaba que esa chica morena la estaba metiendo en un mundo en el cual no pertenecía y no quería ver a su única hija en esos pasos.

Quinn llegó a la tienda, le dio el currículum al Sr. Gior y comenzó con las tareas. Que primero, consistía en aprenderse los modelos de cámaras, precios, repuestos, accesorios. Quinn escuchó cada detalle con entusiasmo y en un momento de descanso, le envió un mensaje a Rachel, diciéndole que estaba trabajando, que llegaba tarde y que luego la llamaría.

Al salir de trabajar, la rubia se dirigió a su casa muy cansada. Llegó a la hora de la cena y la compartió con sus padres y hermanos, aunque le incomodó el gesto serio de su madre. La cual al terminar de cenar, envió a Ben a dormir y luego de verificar que lo estuviera. Se acercó a su hija que hablaba con su padre sobre el nuevo trabajo con entusiasmo.

"_Quinn… me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué trabajas? Aquí no te falta nada y segundo… ¿Quién es esa chica Quinn?"_

Quinn tragó saliva, miró a su padre y luego se puso de pie, mirando a su madre seriamente.

"_Ok, quería evitar esto Mamá, pero vero que no podré hacerlo. Estoy trabajando porque quiero mudarme pronto, independizarme. Y… Rachel es… mi novia, Mamá… es mi novia."_

Judy explotó, sus sospechas eran ciertas y enloqueció, gritándole a Quinn.

"_¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto Quinn? ¡Ya has cometido demasiados pecados! ¡Con este irás directo al infierno!"_

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba y Russell tampoco.

"_¡Judy! Quinn sigue siendo nuestra hija, no importa a quien ame. Ella es feliz."_

Judy miró a su esposo, sin poder creerlo.

"_¡¿Tú sabías de esto Russell? ¡Tienes que impedirlo no apoyarlo! ¿Acaso quieres que tu hija vaya al infierno?"_

Quinn no lo soportó más, salió de allí y fue directo a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

Judy quiso seguirla pero Russell se lo impidió, para hablarle.

"_¡Mi deber como padre es querer la felicidad de mi hija Judy! Y tú deberías entender que…"_

Quinn escuchaba como sus padres discutían y lloraba mientras tomaba sus cosas. Tomo un poco de ropa, la necesaria. Como para trabajar e ir al instituto y luego tomó su computadora, su guitarra eléctrica. Y sus cosas más importantes. Tomó el celular y llamó a un taxi, el cual estaría ahí en 2 minutos. Tomó todo el dinero que tenía y comenzó a irse, sus padres la vieron salir con cosas de a poco, abrir la puerta y ver a un taxista, que siguió las indicaciones de Quinn y metió las cosas en el coche.

"_¿A dónde vas Quinn?"_

Le preguntó Russell a su hija y esta terminó de tomar su último bolso y vio como su madre la miraba sin importarle nada. Judy ya veía como había perdido a su única hija y prefería que se fuera de la casa a ver como se condenaba en el infierno, a lo cual pensaba solo Judy.

"_Me iré a vivir a casa de Britt, ya hablé con ella. Mañana te llamo al trabajo y te explico donde estoy."_

Mintió la rubia, tenía pensado ir al hotel donde se había quedado con su padre aquella vez. Russell comenzó a quejarse de que no se fuera cuando Judy lo interrumpió.

"_Deja que se vaya Russell, ella ya no es nuestra hija. Esa chica la echó a perder."_

Quinn comenzó a llorar y Russell, al verla, sacó de su bolsillo dinero y se lo dio a la rubia. La cual no quería aceptarlo pero este la miró serio.

"_Esto no queda así Quinn, ten esto. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Quédate en casa de Britt esta noche, mañana hablamos."_

La rubia asintió y se fue en el taxi llorando como loca. Mientras que Russell ingresó a la casa para hablar muy seriamente con su mujer por hacerle eso y Quinn iba camino al hotel angustiada como nunca antes… Kurt, que había ido a tomar aire luego de cenar, vio escondido tras la columna del porche de su casa, como Quinn se iba de la casa llorando y escuchó toda la conversación.

Sin pensarlo, tomó el celular al ver que el rumbo del taxi iba a dirección contraria de la casa de Britt y llamó a Rachel. La cual contestó enseguida, no era usual que Kurt llamara, siempre enviaba un mensaje, cuando lo hacía era porque pasaba algo.

_R: ¿Qué ocurrió Kurt?_

Preguntó la morena con un mal presentimiento y este tragó saliva.

_K: Acaban de echar a Quinn de la casa Rachel y acabo de ver como se fue desde el porche de mi casa. Le dijo a su padre que se quedaría en casa de Britt pero tomó otro rumbo… algo esta pasando Rach. Algo malo le ocurrió a Quinn y… creo que tiene que ver con su madre._

Al escuchar eso, Rachel se asustó mucho. Entendió todo, Judy debió enterarse de su relación y debió echarla de casa. Tenía que encontrar a Quinn y ayudarla, apoyarla. Era su deber como novia, estar en este mal momento, que la involucraba a ella también.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<br>****Perdón por demorar tanto, es que estaba con falta de inspiración y además... el amor me tiene... ocupada magníficamente. :D  
><strong>**ok... aca les dejo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

**Le dedico la sección Brittana a mi gran amiga Cristina, escritora del Fic Brittana "Mi alma entre tus manos" el cual tiene secciones Faberry y recomiendo leer :D **

**ok... espero reviews! Ya que coneste capítulo les puedo decir: BIENVENIDOS AL DRAMA! :D**

**No me maten! jaja**

**Saludos, Natalie.**


	15. Chapter 15 En las buenas y en las malas!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14:<strong>

Quinn llevaba dos horas, sentada en la punta de la cama del hotel, con sus cosas frente a sus narices y con su celular en la mano, debatiéndose si debía llamar a Rachel o a alguno de sus amigos, como Tina o Puck.

La rubia no paraba de sentir las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, uno que cada día se iba agrandando a causa de una sola persona, Judy Fabray. Esa mujer era su madre, sí. Pero también era la persona que había arruinado su vida. Aún no olvidaba aquel día, en el que les dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada…

**Flashback.**

Se encontraba en el living de su casa, con su madre sentada frente a ella y su padre. Los dos habían notado que Quinn estaba extraña y querían hablar con ella. Pues la actitud que había presentado los días anteriores no era normal. No comía como antes, se pasaba durmiendo y tenían miedo de que estuviera enfermándose o en todo caso, malas juntas.

"_Hija, te notamos extraña. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo con Puck? ¿Te peleaste con él?"_

La rubia miró a sus padres y se puso nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo más tiempo. Pero le parecía extraño que preguntara eso. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado obvia?

"_¿Por qué preguntas eso Mamá?"_

Judy vio el terror en los ojos de Quinn, esta vio la mirada de su madre y supo que intuía que algo le ocurría y le dio terror.

"_¿Qué está pasando Quinn?"_

Dijo su padre y no lo soportó más, se largó a llorar como loca y les habló así.

"_Estoy embarazada."_

La cara de Judy se paralizó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Russell solo pensaba en su hija, en que ahora sería madre. Y Quinn observaba el gesto preocupado de su padre y el de asco de su madre.

"_Bien, tendrás ese bebé y lo darás en adopción. No estás lista para ser madre."_

Quinn se asustó al oír eso, ella quería tener el bebé, no quería darlo en adopción. Quedó mirando a su madre aterrorizada y esta se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono y comenzó a hablar.

"_Bien, tengo una amiga que su hija está en un convento, hablaré para que estés ahí durante el embarazo, te iremos a visitar y cuando nazca la criatura la darás en adopción. No pasaremos la vergüenza de que sepan que nuestra hija quedó embarazada sin casarse. Ahora ve a tu cuarto a dormir, mañana aprontarás las maletas y te irás."_

Quinn miró a su padre, este le hizo un gesto para que se quedara tranquila y esta se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta, trancarla y ponerse detrás, apoyando la cabeza contra esta mientras cerraba los ojos.

Su madre la iba a poner en un convento e iba a dar a su bebe a luz. Automáticamente llevó las manos a su vientre y supo que ella no sería víctima de eso. Se alejó de allí, tomó su maleta, la colocó sobre la cama y colocó música, lo suficientemente alta para que no la escucharan. Tomó su celular y discó el número de Puck, este la atendió al instante, ya que era conciente de que la rubia iba a contarle a sus padres del bebé y no había querido que el estuviera presente. Y estaba esperando la llamada de la rubia.

"_¡Quinn! Dime que ocurrió."_

La rubia colocaba su ropa en la maleta lo más rápido que podía mientras le hablaba en susurros.

"_Puck, ven a buscarme. Mi madre me quiere internar en un convento y dar el bebé en adopción."_

Automáticamente, Puck salió de su casa sin que su padre lo notara y tomó las llaves del auto de este y dinero.

"_Estoy yendo a tu casa, apronta la maleta. Te espero en tu ventana, escápate por ahí. Nos vamos lejos. No permitiré que te hagan eso a ti y al bebé."_

Quinn preparó la maleta y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el chico la esperaba en la ventana. Se escapó por allí y arrancaron por la carretera, los dos solos, escapando para aprontarse y ser padres.

**Fin Flashback.**

Quinn recordaba ese momento con dolor y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a llamar a Puck, notó que su celular sonaba. Era Rachel… y pensando en el amor que ambas sentían… no dudo en contestar.

"_¡Quinn! Kurt me dijo que te vio irte de tu casa… ¿donde estas?"_

La rubia se quedó callada y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. No sabía si decirle donde estaba o no, no quería tener lástima de nadie pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba el apoyo de la morena.

Rachel al otro lado del teléfono, miraba a su madre en la entrada de su casa, listas para ir a buscar a la rubia. Esta le había dicho a su madre lo que Kurt le había dicho y esta no dudo en decirle que irían a buscar a la rubia.

La morena esperaba que Quinn dijera algo pero simplemente escuchaba sus suspiros, sabía que estaba llorando. Se apoyó contra el auto y mirando el suelo le habló a la rubia que escuchaba, shelby miró a su hija con tristeza pues sabía que estaba preocupada.

"_Por favor Quinn… estamos juntas en esto. No se que habrá ocurrido para que te fueras de tu casa pero se que tiene que ver con tu madre. Y presiento que es por mi… así que dime donde estas, déjame estar contigo. Al fin y al cabo… ¿somos una pareja verdad? Para eso estoy, en las buenas y en las malas Quinn."_

Shelby quedó mirando a Rachel realmente sorprendida, nunca había visto a su hija preocuparse tanto por alguien de esa manera, se sentía orgullosa de su hija. Mientras que Quinn, del otro lado sentía fuego en su pecho, un calor poderoso la llenaba y la hacía sentir bien. Era ese amor que Rachel le transmitía que la hacía sentir la mujer mas especial del mundo, la hacia sentir perfecta. Esa perfección que había estado buscando toda su vida y nunca había encontrado… basto una simple mirada para que su querida Rachel la flechara de tal manera que su corazón bombeaba sangre tan solo para poder respirar y así vivir más de esos momentos maravillosos con su querida y hermosa morena. No lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a Rachel donde estaba. Esta, salió corriendo en su busca, desesperada. Todo lo que la rubia sentía, la morena lo sentía y ahora presentía que realmente la necesitaba, necesitaba de ese amor que tanto sentían por la otra. Ambas sabían que se avecinaban malos tiempos, duros y como toda película de Drama que Rachel devoraba cada noche… ella no pensaba dejar que algo las separara, ya sea para siempre o a corto plazo. Ellas estarían juntas pase lo que pase, sin importar nada y tendrían que luchar juntas.

Al llegar al hotel, ambas se bajaron del coche y fueron a la habitación que Quinn le había indicado. Tocaron un par de veces y cuando la puerta se abrió, lo que Rachel vio le partió el alma. Era una chica diferente a la que veía todos los días, esta estaba rota y necesitaba de mucha comprensión, apoyo y por sobretodo, necesitaba de su amor y la morena lo supo. Se miraron un segundo y una simple mirada, bastó para que se abrazaran con fuerza. La rubia lloró más que antes, sintiéndose al fin completa, en brazos del amor de su vida y esta la acompañaba. Shelby, tan solo se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándolas sin saber que más podía hacer por ellas. Pero mientras tanto, decidió dejarlas un poco solas. Les dijo que venía en seguida y se marchó.

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron, esas miradas que ambas se daban eran como cada una de las flechas de cupido que las enamoraba una y otra vez, sentían ese amor eterno que sabían, nunca se acabaría.

No supieron porque lo hicieron, pero simplemente se pusieron a bailar, sin quitarse la mirada, sin música ni nada que las afectara más que el ruido de la calle, el cual no notaban.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales shelby supuso ya estaría hablando, regresó a la habitación y al pararse en el marco de la puerta no se esperó ver lo que vio a continuación. Las chicas estaban bailando, sin música ni nada y simplemente se miraban pero fue como si se besaran con la mirada, tanto que Shelby se sintió extraña, ella nunca había sentido eso por nadie, ni siquiera por su marido. Y ahora su propia hija, vivía lo que todo el mundo llamaba, amor verdadero.

Llegó un momento, que Rachel supo que tenían que dejar de bailar y hablar del tema, así que le asintió a la rubia y esta detuvo el baile y sentándose en el borde de la cama, comenzó a hablar.

"_Le dije a mi madre de ti, que eres mi novia. Y… me echo de casa, Papá lo quiso impedir, pero yo no quería quedarme un segundo más ahí, por lo que me fui."_

La morena la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. Quería decirle algo por lo que pensaba las palabras con atención, pero su madre le ganó.

"_No dejaré que pases la noche sola en un hotel. Te vienes a casa hasta que se solucionen las cosas."_

Le dijo y se acercó a lo que vio, eran sus cosas y comenzó a tomar la maleta. Quinn se apresuró, agarró el brazo de esta y negó con su cabeza.

"_Señora Berry… no haga esto. Tendrá que explicarle todo a su marido y se enterará de la verdad."_

Esta negó con la cabeza mientras que Rachel seguía ahí sentada, mirando la escena paralizada.

"_Tienes el corazón de mi hija Quinn, no dejaré que se dañe. Y si para eso, tengo que tenerte en mi casa por tiempo indefinido, lo haré. Porque Rachel se merece ese amor que le das."_

Ambas quedaron mudas, ninguna se esperó las palabras que salieron de su boca. La dejaron irse y Rachel se puso de pié, comenzó a tomar las cosas de su novia, pero esta la detuvo. La miró a los ojos y la besó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Luego de que ambas se regalaran un dulce y necesitado beso, tomaron el resto de las cosas y se marcharon. Shelby no la dejó pagar el rato que estuvo en la habitación, la pagó ella y las hizo subirse al coche. La pareja se sentó en la parte de atrás y la morena la dejó apoyarse en su hombro, abrazándola con cariño.

Al llegar a la casa, dejaron las cosas en el cuarto de Rachel y ver como la morena acomodaba las cosas de esta en un rincón, hizo que Quinn se sintiera fatal, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se largó a llorar. Rachel la sintió y se giró, su novia estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos en la cara y llorando angustiada. Hiriam no dijo nada, cuando de pie en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, vio como esta corría a sentarse al lado de esta, la abrazaba y la dejaba llorar. Las vio abrazarse y como esta escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y esta comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la pena de esta. Como era tan tarde, Hiriam las dejó para que descansaran y no le dijo nada a su mujer, la cual quería hablar con él sobre la situación de Quinn y este le dijo que lo hablarían en la mañana y que todos debían ir a descansar. Sabiendo que la rubia estaba muy mal y que necesitaba de Rachel, Shelby se fue a dormir. Pero mientras se colocaba el pijama, notó que cuando su marido se quitó la camisa, tenía una marca en su cuello y se quedó congelada mirándolo. Lo supo, su marido la engañaba… eso era un chupón, pensó esta y quedó mirándolo helada.

Mientras tanto, luego de media hora de llorar, Rachel regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua para su chica. Cuando abrió la puerta, se paralizó. Ésta se estaba cambiando y estaba en ropa interior, una de color rojo que hizo que a la morena se le erizara la piel.

Quinn se sintió observada y se giró para ver a Rachel de pie, mirándola muda. La cual al ver la mirada avergonzada de la rubia, entró desviando la mirada. Quinn se giró nuevamente y sintiéndose extraña, quiso seguir cambiándose. Pero algo en Rachel se activo y esta corrió a su lado y cuando esta se iba a poner el pijama, sintió las manos de la morena deteniéndola. Esta la giró, quería ver a su rubia a los ojos y así estuvieron, mirándose con detenimiento por unos minutos. Lo que vio en la morena no era nada que no la paralizara más de lo que ya estaba, pues nunca había visto a Rachel con esa mirada de deseo como la que tenía en esos momentos. La hizo quedar quieta ahí donde estaba.

Esta le quitó el pijama, lo tiró al suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Se acercó a la puerta, la cerró con la tranca y se giró. Quinn seguía mirándola y noto como esta tragaba saliva al ver que se quitaba su remera. Unos tejanos y la parte superior de su ropa interior, color negra, fue todo lo que vio Quinn. Al ver esa acción, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y como cada parte de su piel se erizaba, cargada de deseo, al igual que todo su cuerpo. La morena se acercó a esta y sin dejar de mirarla, tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre su seno.

La cejas de Quinn se elevaron, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo. Una parte de ella le decía que tenían que detenerse, que ella no estaba lista. Y otra le decía que necesitaba unirse a Rachel ahora más que nunca. Toda duda, se esfumo, al sentir como Rachel tomaba en sus manos el seno de esta y lo acariciaba sin quitarle la mirada. Y sin importarle si luego las escuchaban, tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama. La recostó allí y se colocó sobre esta, se besaron como locas, saboreándose por completo. Lentamente, la mano de Quinn se fue colando por debajo del sostén de Rachel y a los pocos segundos pudo sentir el pezón de esta entre sus dedos. No quiso pensar, ya había pensado demasiado toda la noche, así que simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón sentía, el cual le pedía amor y solo Rachel podía dárselo. En pocos segundos, el sostén de la morena se había ido y estaba con el torso desnudo. Se dedicó a besar sus pezones con delicadeza y la morena se agarraba de las sábanas aguantando el no suspirar ruidosamente. Sintió que la rubia se alejaba y abrió los ojos para verla quitarle el resto de la ropa y se dejó, ayudándola. Luego de que ambas se desnudaran, se miraron tragando saliva y Rachel le sonrió a Quinn, como indicándole que estaba segura, la rubia le respondió igual.

Se colocó sobre su novia y mirándola a los ojos se fundieron en un beso, se dieron caricias y en silencio, la rubia se acomodó en Rachel y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y sos zonas íntimas estaban que echaban fuego. Rozaban la zona de la otra, moviéndose cada vez más rápido e iban dejándose besos. Rachel se desesperaba, estaba empapada y sentía la humedad de Quinn, sentía como su novia le hacía el amor con fiereza y al mismo tiempo en silencio para que en su casa nadie notara lo que realmente hacían.

El cuello de la rubia se llenó de besos de la morena y explotó de placer al sentir que esta se lo mordía con fiereza. Con mucho cuidado y al mismo tiempo desesperadas, llegaron al clímax entre besos, te amos y susurro del nombre de la otra.

Al terminar, se miraron a los ojos y la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de esta, quien la abrazo, tapándola con las sábanas, sintiéndose más que feliz por haber tenido su primera vez con su querida Quinn. La cual estaba igual, había necesitado ese amor que Rachel le transmitió con besos y caricias. Pero las dudas de lo que vendría atormentaron la mente de esta y se lo transmitió a la morena, que acariciaba el cabello de su chica con ternura.

"_No se que haré Rach. No tengo a donde ir, solo tengo el trabajo en la tienda de fotografía."_

Rachel suspiró y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

"_Pero no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Y no te dejaré sin nada, te ayudaré."_

Quinn liberó unas lágrimas, que cayeron sobre el pecho de la morena. Y luego de colocarse los pijamas, se acostaron abrazadas y se durmieron acompañadas de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente. como estan?<br>****disculpen la demora con las actualizaciones, es que ando en otra.  
><strong>**Aqui les dejo este capítulo!  
><strong>**Que lindo! :3 Las chicas tuvieron su primera vez en un momento en donde Quinn necesitaba sentirse amada.  
><strong>**Ahora hay que ver que ocurre con Quinn, con la familia de Rachel. ¿Hiriam con un chupón? ¿Que hará shelby? ¿Hiriam que hará? ¿Y si se enteran sus hijos como reaccionarán? ¿y que pasó con Sugar, la hermana de Rachel?  
><strong>**¿y el pasado de Quinn? Porque que se haya entregado a su novia en amor, no significa que haya superado su pasado. ¿Que ocurrirá? Eso y mucho más les espera en los proximos capítulos.  
><strong>**No les prometo nada, pero si puedo actualizo antes del sábado. sino... esperen a la semana que viene. porque el fin de semana hago 3 meses con mi novia y voy a ir a verla para festejarlo juntas :3**

**Asi que mi amor... este capítulo fue para vos. Porque vos estas conmigo en mis momentos mas felices y en los más oscuros, al igual que yo estoy para vos. Gracias por estos 3 meses tan increíbles mi amor! Te amo mi reina! :3**

**y tambien le dedico este capítulo a mi gran amiga Cristina, que no esta bien de amores. Crist... no estás sola. :)**

**Bueno, un saludo. Natalie. :)**


	16. Chapter 16  Noche Inolvidable

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16:<strong>

Rachel y Quinn, se encontraban descansando placidamente una abrazada a la otra cuando de repente, un ruido de que algo se rompía las despertó.  
>Era sábado de noche, Hiriam no se encontraba en la casa, había ido de viaje, hacía una semana que Quinn estaba viviendo con los Berry y esa noche, Rachel le había pedido que se viniera a su habitación luego de esperar que Shelby se durmiera. Ese ruido las había desperado a ambas, al instante escucharon corridas de Jesse saliendo de su habitación, directo a ver que pasaba. Y las chicas, que se habían quedado dormidas desnudas sin quererlo, luego de haber hecho el amor… al escuchar que se levantaba el muchacho se miraron asustadas y comenzaron a buscar ropa para vestirse. A penas habían levantado la ropa interior del suelo cuando la puerta se abrió y ambas miraron perplejas a Shelby que al ver a las chicas se paralizó un segundo, luego giró su rostro y habló sintiéndose incómoda y mirando a un costado.<p>

"_Venía a chequear que estuvieran bien, veo que ambas lo están. Vístanse y vengan a la sala, tenemos que ver que ocurrió."_

Ambas vieron que la mujer estaba furiosa, ella había dejado que Quinn se quedara un tiempo con ellos porque confiaba que ambas no harían nada. Pero verlas así, la descolocó. Mientras las chicas se vestían rápidamente nerviosas, shelby ingresó al salón y se encontró con su hijo leyendo una carta. Este levantó la mirada y miró a su madre.

"_¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Entró un ladrón? ¿Estás bien?"_

Este negó con la cabeza y le explicó a su madre.

"_Parece que rompieron el vidrio de la ventana para tirar esta piedra de aquí."_

Dijo el muchacho enseñándole la piedra en el momento en que las chicas entraban y miraban la escena extrañadas. Pero vieron entregarle la carta a Shelby y esta la tomó al instante. Sin quererlo, la comenzó a leer en voz alta, por lo que las chicas escucharon junto con Jesse.

"_Deberías ver con quieres vives ahí dentro… las apariencias engañan. En especial en los hombres… a los maridos hay que cuidarlos Shelby." _

Las chicas quedaron heladas al ver la cara furiosa de esta. La vieron doblar la carta y guardarla en el bolsillo.

"_Jesse, ve a llamar a la policía y cuando lleguen me avisas. Ustedes dos… vengan conmigo."_

Les dijo a la pareja y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, allí, se giró y se apoyó contra la mesa para cursarse de brazos y mirar a las dos seria. Ambas agacharon sus rostros y vieron a shelby que les hacia un gesto de que cerraran la puerta y entraran. Rachel hizo lo que su madre indicó y la miró avergonzada, ambas lo hacían.

"_¿Desde hace cuanto que tienen relaciones?"_

Ambas se miraron y la que respondió fue Rachel, Quinn se había quedado en silencio mirando el suelo.

"_Hace una semana."_

Finalmente, Quinn levantó la cabeza sintiéndose la mala de la película. Vio como su suegra la miraba fijamente y seria.

"_¿Te hiciste estudios de sida antes de acostarte con mi hija? Porque yo no se quien es ese muchacho con el que estuviste y la verdad es que pensé que esperarían para esto."_

Quinn al instante, respondió.

"_Sra. Berry… mi madre me echó de mi casa, dejándome sin un lugar donde vivir. Agradezco que me dejaran quedarme aquí esta semana, son los únicos que se han preocupado por mí. Lo único que tengo es algo de ropa y mi guitarra, trabajo en una tienda de fotografía que me ayuda a juntar dinero para tener mi casa pronto. No soy una chica perfecta y tengo un pasado oscuro… pero déjeme decirle algo… Rachel es la única que logró hacer de mi futuro algo brillante."_

Shelby se quedó muda escuchando a la rubia y Rachel la miraba anonadada, le emocionaban sus palabras.

"_Nunca en mi vida, me sentí tan amada, como Rachel lo hace. Y se que es verdad, que lo que nosotras tenemos es algo único y eterno. No me pienso separar de ella, estaré siempre a su lado como su novia, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla. Y para su información, yo respeto a su hija. Si me interesara el sexo… la podría haber forzado hace mucho, la habría utilizado hasta cansarme y haberme ido, sin embargo aquí estoy… sin padres, sin casa, sin nada… solo la tengo a ella. Si hicimos el amor, fue porque ambas queríamos amarnos de una manera más diferente y profunda. Fue más que sexo, es entregar tu alma a esa persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado y eso es lo que quiero para ella… haré hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz."_

Hubo silencio y de repente la puerta se abrió. Se giraron y jesse apareció.

"_Mamá, la policía está aquí."_

Esta asintió y comenzó a irse, pero antes de hacerlo se giró y miró a Rachel.

"_Tienes a tu lado a una chica increíble que sería capas de dar su vida por ti Rachel. Cuando tu padre regrese, le diremos de su relación y si se niega… les propongo que nos vayamos las tres a vivir a otro lado. Hija, tengo la sospecha de que tu padre me engaña y tendré que hablar con él, si es así… nos vamos."_

Shelby se fue y Rachel quedó paralizada ahí mismo. La rubia reaccionó y lentamente, la guió hasta la habitación.

No dijeron más nada el resto de la noche, la morena le pidió a su novia que se quedara con ella esa noche. No se dijeron nada, tan solo durmieron calladas. Al día siguiente les esperaba un duro día.

Al día siguiente, Quinn se despertó y Rachel no estaba a su lado. Totalmente avergonzada de que la morena no la haya despertado, se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió y cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con un adormilado Jessie.

"_Hola Quinn, buenos días. Al parecer, Rachel y mi madre se han ido a no se donde. Vienen tarde, así que si no te molesta… estaremos tú y yo solos hoy."_

La rubia le sonrió a su cuñado y entre los dos, prepararon el desayuno. Luego de prepararlo, se sentaron tranquilamente a disfrutarlo y se pusieron a conversar.

"_¿Cuándo comienzas la universidad Jessie? Pensé que tenías que empezar el viernes pasado."_

Pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba su taza de café.

"_Bueno Quinn, la verdad es que empiezo este martes. Pero con todos estos problemas que están surgiendo con mis padres, quizás espere un poco porque yo…"_

El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y al ver que era su hermana, contestó la llamada.

"_Sugar, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo."_

Quinn observaba a Jesse hablar, este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_¡¿En serio?! ¿Vienes el martes? Entonces esperaré a la semana que viene para mudarme a NY. Sabes… me iba a ir una semana antes para adaptarme. Pero creo que puedo esperar un poco."_

Dijo mirando a la rubia, contestándole ya sea de paso, lo que le decía anteriormente.

Justo cuando Jesse hablaba con su hermana, a la rubia le comenzó a sonar su celular y al verlo, notó que era Tina. Al instante salió de la cocina y contestó la llamada.

"_¡Tina!"_

Dijo cuando llegó a la sala, realmente feliz de que su mejor amiga la llamara, hacía mucho que no hablaban.

"_¡Quinn! ¡Oh, por dios! Que alegría escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo estás? Me encontré ayer con tu hermano, me dijo que tu madre está viviendo allá con ustedes. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_

La rubia miró al suelo, entristecida. Su amiga no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y había estado tan mal estos días que no había hablado con nadie, tan solo se apoyaba en Rachel. Y en ese instante, deseaba tener a su amiga con ella.

Tina en L.A. miraba a Puck frente a ella con preocupación, de estar feliz, su amiga había pasado a callarse por completo. Con tan solo una mirada, los dos supieron que algo pasaba.

"_¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callada de repente."_

La rubia suspiró y decidió ser sincera con su amiga.

"_La verdad es que… me echaron de casa Tina."_

Al escuchar eso, que Puck también lo escuchó, se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te echaron de casa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?"_

Dijo la asiática y Puck se puso de pie, se colocó la campera y se fue de la casa de la chica, dejándola con el celular en la oreja, sin comprender la actitud de este.

"_Mi madre se enteró de mi relación con Rachel y me echó de casa. Mi padre no hizo nada, ni siquiera se ha comunicado conmigo en absoluto. Iba a pasar la noche en el hotel, pero Rachel me encontró y hace una semana que estoy viviendo con ella."_

Tina se agarró la cabeza y suspiró entristecida.

"_Así que estás viviendo con Rachel…"_

La rubia vio a Jesse aparecer en la habitación con duda de si debía o no interrumpirla, la rubia le asintió y este se sentó a su lado.

"_Sí, su madre me ofreció quedarme con ellos por un tiempo. Pero ahora están teniendo unos pequeños problemas familiares, así que me tendré que ir. Estoy trabajando en una tienda de fotografía, me ayuda muchísimo."_

Mientras Jesse sonreía con pena a Quinn, tina levantó la vista y notó a Puck entrando en su casa nuevamente. Tenía su campera de cuero, este le hizo seña para que terminara la llamada y esta asintió.

"_Escucha Quinn, debo irme. Te llamo en un rato y me cuentas todo. No estás sola amiga, te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario. Te lo prometo."_

A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y una se le escapó por los ojos. Jesse lo notó y suspiró. Agradecía estar solo con ella, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas.

"_Gracias Tina, hablamos luego. Te quiero."_

Dijo la rubia y cortó la llamada luego de escuchar un te quiero por parte de su amiga.

En L.A. se encontraba Tina, mirando a Puck que se acercó a ella rápidamente.

"_Escúchame, ya hablé con tus padres afuera y te dejan. Nos vamos ya mismo a Ohio. No podemos dejar sola a Quinn, nos necesita."_

Tina sonrió y se apresuró a armar una rápida maleta e irse con su mejor amigo.

En Ohio, Quinn se había puesto a llorar y Jesse se encargaba de ser su hombro y dejar que esta se desahogara. Había vigilado a Quinn toda la semana y sabía que esta había sido fuerte por su hermana y ahora que esta no se encontraba en la casa, era su oportunidad para quitar todo ese dolor que tenía encima.  
>Pero había pasado un largo rato y al verla tan angustiada, supo que tenía que hacerla sentir mejor y sabía como.<p>

"_Se que todo esto debe ser doloroso para ti Quinn. Y es bueno que te hayas desahogado pero es momento de que te calmes. ¿Por qué no recuerdas lo que pasó la semana pasada? Cuando las sorprendí en la habitación de Rachel."_

Le dijo este y la rubia sonrió avergonzada calmándose un poco. Pero esta comenzó a recordar mucho antes de eso…

**Flashback.**

Era una hermosa mañana y luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Rachel adormilada y con el pijama mal puesto. Luego de haberse dormido se habían despertado en la madrugada y habían hecho el amor un par de veces más. Por lo que luego de colocarse rápidamente el pijama al escuchar que alguien se levantaba, fingieron estar dormidas para que Shelby no lo notara y se terminaron quedando dormidas de esa manera.

Una cansada Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada enamorada frente a ella. Se acomodó y se colocó de costado, mirando a su hermosa chica a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y la dejaban muda con tan solo mirarlos.

"_Buenos días."_

Dijo la rubia y la morena le contestó con una sonrisa y un par de palabras.

"_Buenos días."_

La rubia suspiró y Rachel se enamoró de ese suspiro, tanto que los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando se cubrían de besos y caricias, donde se tocaban y se entregaban una a la otra, llenaron de felicidad a Rachel y esta no pudo evitarlo más. Se acercó a Quinn y le dio el mejor beso de su vida. Había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, jamás había pensado que hacer el amor fuera tan hermoso y tan divertido al mismo tiempo. Y más al saber que había pasado ese momento con su rubia. La cual ya no vivía lejos, a la cual ya no veía una vez al mes cada tanto y ya no tenían una relación a distancia. La rubia había dejado todo para estar con ella y ahora no tenía a donde ir, tan solo por arriesgarse y estar a su lado. Era la demostración de amor más hermosa que jamás habían hecho por ella. Luego de besarse, Rachel había quedado encima de Quinn y la miró con devoción.

"Anoche me diste la mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó ayer, me hiciste sentir querida, deseada, amada, respetada. Me diste confianza, la suficiente para darte todo de mi y que descubrieras mi cuerpo, aquellas partes que solo yo suelo mirar y tocar. Ahora soy tuya por completo Quinn."

Quinn había quedado helada al escuchar a su novia y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Dijo lo primero que le salió del corazón.

"_Hazme el amor, déjame entregarme a ti otra vez mi amor."_

Se miraron a los ojos y sus miradas se fusionaron. Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y la besó con ganas. Automáticamente, las manos de quinn la envolvieron en un abrazo y las de la morena se dedicaron al tacto. Se dedicó a besar a su novia y a acariciarla por cada rincón. El beso se había vuelto tan profundo que Rachel sintió un calor que la envolvía y se dejó llevar. Su mano acarició el contorno de esta y al llegar a la cadera, se introdujo bajo la remera que había usado de pijama y acarició la piel de la rubia hasta que llegó a sus senos. Su mano comenzó a acariciarlo, notando como el pecho de esta se movía, indicando una respiración acelerada. Se alejó de los labios y con besos por toda la mandíbula, llegó hasta el cuello y dejando besos contra la oreja, acarició los senos de su novia, que no tenía sostén. Y sus caricias eran tan delicadas, que sintió como los pezones de la rubia se hinchaban y se hacían notar. Se alejó del cuello para mirarla con deseo a los ojos, se mordió el labio y le dio una mirada completamente seductora. Una mirada que antes de la noche anterior, Quinn jamás había visto y que se había enamorado de esa mirada. La morena fue bajando hasta llegar a la zona de los pechos de la rubia y se encargó de devorar sus pezones. Jugaba con su lengua sobre ellos, los empapaba y los mordía lentamente. Luego comenzó a dar besos alrededor y cuando Quinn quiso darse cuenta, sintió como la morena le dejaba una marca en su seno derecho, dando a entender que ella había estado ahí y que ese cuerpo le pertenecía. Sentía como si Rachel estuviera marcando un territorio que llevaba su nombre, la acariciaba como si fuera experta en cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si lo conociera de años. Ni en la noche anterior, Rachel la había tocado así, ni le había hecho sentir así. Por alguna razón, ahora era especial.

Luego de encargarse de sus senos, fue bajando, dejando besos sobre el abdomen de esta y enloqueciéndola con las caricias de sus manos. Y al llegar a la zona de su entrepierna, quitó los pantalones y al tenerla desnuda, vio como esta estaba de mojada completamente. Rachel estaba hipnotizada con lo que veía y no dudo en acercarse y probar lo que seguía saliendo de ese lugar. Era como un vino que merecía ser degustado con delicadeza, probó cada gota y la disfrutó enormemente. Mientras tanto, Quinn sentía como la lengua de Rachel acariciaba los labios de su entrepierna, sin acercarse a su clítoris, tan solo la hacía desear mientras tragaba los líquidos que salían de su cuerpo. Era el placer más grande que jamás había sentido, Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y al sentir que Quinn comenzaba a dilatarse del placer, introdujo su lengua en ella para sentirla mejor. Mientras sentía que su boca se llenaba cada vez más de vino, Quinn comenzó a gemir de placer ruidosamente. Lo hacía tan fuerte que tenía que controlarse de no gritar para que la escucharan, la lengua de Rachel era juguetona y la hacía sentir el placer más increíble de toda su vida. Cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor, Rachel utilizó su mano para acariciar el clítoris de esta y enloquecerla aún más. La morena utilizó su mano libre para cubrirse con las sábanas y encargarse en privado de su chica, la cual se agarraba de la cama con fuerza y comenzaba a transpirar del placer. Rachel comenzó a sentir como las paredes de Quinn comenzaban a contraerse y en ese instante fue que quitó su lengua, metió dos de sus dedos y se lanzó al clítoris de esta para succionarlo con ganas. Y ahí fue cuando Quinn explotó y se olvidó que estaba en casa de Rachel.

"_¡Oh, Rachel por dios! Ahhhhhh, dios siiiiii. Más fuerte Rachel… oh… por… dios."_

Dijo la rubia llegando al orgasmo más increíble de toda su vida y casi gritando lo que dijo. Y la morena, había utilizado su mano libre para tocarse ella misma su zona y llegar junto con su chica. Aunque no fue tan placentero como lo fue para esta pero sí que lo disfrutó.

Cuando se alejó de Quinn y se colocó sobre ella, mirando como esta estaba transpirada. Se miraban con diversión, agotadas y sintieron que la puerta se abría. Ambas se cubrieron con las sábanas y miraron asustadas.

La cara sorprendida de Jesse se asomaba por la puerta y el chico les habló con una media sonrisa.

"_Agradezcan que los dos se fueron a trabajar y que por eso no las escucharon. Dios, si que debes ser buena en la cama Rachel. Para que Quinn gritara así… no se preocupen, les guardo el secreto."_

Dijo este guiñándoles un ojo y cerrando la puerta. Luego de pasados unos minutos y de que sus corazones dejaran de latir tan rápido. Las dos largaron la carcajada.

**Fin Flashback. **

La cara de Quinn estaba roja y con una sonrisa. Jesse estaba riéndose solo y miraba a la rubia divertido. Esta lo quedó mirando y recordó los problemas que atravezaba su familia y se le ocurrió una idea. Miró a Jesse y le sonrió.

"_Tengo una idea. Una canción que me gustaría que le cantemos a tu madre. ¿Me ayudas_ _a dedicársela? Creo que necesita que la hagamos sentir mejor."_

Jesse le sonrió y mientras Quinn fue por la guitarra, él se colocó en el piano de la sala, listo para seguir las indicaciones de la rubia. La cual no dejaba de recordar, esa noche inolvidable, que había pasado al lado del amor de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Perdón la demora! es que andaba complicada. **

**Espero que disfruten este cap. :D Les deje lemmon porque andaba de ánimos. :D **

**Asi que ta... actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Besos :D**

**Dejen muchos reviews :D**

**natalie. **


	17. Chapter 17  Necesito de tu apoyo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17:<strong>

Quinn llevaba más de tres horas que practicaba la canción con Jesse. El cual había tomado la guitarra de Rachel y Quinn la suya. Le sorprendió saber que él le había enseñado a la morena tocar, por lo que le enseñó a mejorar la canción que iban a tocar y prometió enseñarle un poco más antes de mudarse.

Mientras tanto, Shelby y la morena, regresaban de hacer compras todo el día y de averiguar precios de alquileres. Por lo cual, cuando entraron a la casa, les sorprendió ver que Jesse y Quinn estaban con las guitarras y que al verlas, les dijeron que se sentaran. Ambas lo hicieron y luego de escuchar que lo que cantarían a continuación era dedicado a Shelby, se dedicaron a escuchar la canción 21 Guns de Green Day.

DO YOU KNOW WHATS WORTH FIGHTING FOR,

(¿Sabes por qué vale la pena luchar?)

WHEN ITS NOT WORTH DYING FOR? 

(¿Y cuando no, vale la pena morir?)

DOES IT TAKE YOUR BREATH AWAY

(¿Lo que puedes hacer es quitarte el aliento...)

AND YOU FEEL YOURSELF SUFFOCATING?

(hasta sofocarte?)

DOES THE PAIN WEIGH OUT THE PRIDE?

(¿Acaso el dolor pesa más que el orgullo?)

AND YOU LOOK FOR A PLACE TO HIDE?

(¿Y buscas un lugar en donde esconderte?)

DID SOMEONE BREAK YOUR HEART INSIDE?

(¿Acaso alguien rompió tu corazón por dentro?)

YOURE IN RUINS

(Estás arruinado)

Cantó Jesse mientras Quinn tocaba la guitarra y lo siguiente, lo tocaron los dos juntos.

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS

(Baja los brazos)

GIVE UP THE FIGHT

(Renuncia a la lucha)

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

THROW UP YOUR ARMS INTO THE SKY,

(Y alza los brazos hacia el cielo,)

YOU AND I

(Tú y yo)

Cantaron los dos y siguió cantando Quinn sola, mientras Jesse tocaba. Era una versión acústica, pero muy hermosa.

WHEN YOURE AT THE END OF THE ROAD

(Cuando llegas al final del camino)

AND YOU LOST ALL SENSE OF CONTROL

(Y pierdes todo sentido de control)

AND YOURE THROUGHTS HAVE TAKEN THEIR TOLL

(Y tus pensamientos hayan tomado su peaje)

WHEN YOUR MIND BREAKS THE SPIRIT OF YOUR SOUL

(Cuando tu mente te rompa el espíritu y el alma)

YOUR FAITH WALKS ON BROKEN GLASS

(Tu fe camina sobre vidrios rotos)

AND THE HANGOVER DOESNT PASS

(Y la resaca no pasa)

NOTHINGS EVER BUILT TO LAST

(Nada de lo que fabriques persistirá)

YOURE IN RUINS

(Estás arruinado)

Cantó Quinn sintiéndose muy identificada y tomando la guitarra para seguir tocando junto con Jesse, que le acompañó en el estribillo.

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS

(Baja los brazos)

GIVE UP THE FIGHT

(Renuncia a la lucha)

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

THROW UP YOUR ARMS INTO THE SKY,

(Y alza los brazos hacia el cielo,)

YOU AND I

(Tú y yo)

Entonces, Quinn fijó la mirada a shelby que estaba emocionada por el gesto de ambos.

DID YOU TRY TO LIVE ON YOUR OWN

(Has tratado de vivir por tu propia cuanta)

WHEN YOU BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE AND HOME?

(¿Aún cuando has quemado la casa y hogar?)

DID YOU STAND TOO CLOSE TO THE FIRE?

(¿Has estado demasiado cerca del fuego?)

LIKE A LIAR LOOKING FOR FORGIVENESS FROM A STONE

(Como un mentiroso buscando el perdón de una piedra)

Quinn se encargó de la tonada simple, mientras que Jesse hacía un solo, en versión acústica que Rachel amó escuchar. Al igual que amaba el gesto de su novia y hermano por tocarle algo a su madre y así subirle el ánimo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

WHEN ITS TIME TO LIVE AND LET DIE

(Cuando es momento de vivir y dejar morir)

AND YOU CANT GET ANOTHER TRY

(Y ya no puedes conseguir otra oportunidad)

SOMETHING SIDE THIS HEART HAS DIED

(Algo en este lado del corazón ha muerto)

YOURE IN RUINS

(Estás arruinado)

Cantaron los dos y siguieron, cantando el último estribillo un par de veces.

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS

(Baja los brazos)

GIVE UP THE FIGHT

(Renuncia a la lucha)

ONE, 21 GUNS

(Una, 21 armas)

THROW UP YOUR ARMS INTO THE SKY,

(Y alza los brazos hacia el cielo,)

YOU AND I

(Tú y yo)

Ambos terminaron de tocar el tema y lo primero que hizo Shelby fue acercarse a los dos y darle un abrazo a cada uno. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una gran sonrisa. Justo cuando les iba a agradecer en palabras, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Hiriam hizo presencia en la casa. Al principio, sonrió al ver a Quinn y Jesse con las guitarras pero al ver que su esposa estaba llorando y que se puso seria al verlo, dejó de sonreír al instante.

"_¿Chicos, porqué no se van al dormitorio? Nosotros dos tenemos que hablar muy seriamente."_

No discutieron con ella e hicieron lo que les dijo, llevándose las guitarras. Al entrar al cuarto, Rachel se recostó en la cama y le hizo seña a Quinn para que se sentara a su lado. Cuando la rubia lo hizo, la morena apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta. Jesse sonrió levemente y se sentó al borde de la cama, estaba triste por su madre y presentía que se venían problemas muy grabes.

"_Hoy averiguamos alquileres, hay un par de casas muy lindas. Pero la que está accesible a nosotros tiene dos dormitorios, por lo cual tú y yo, Quinn, tendríamos que compartir dormitorio. A mamá no le agrada la idea, pero no tenemos opción. Y tendríamos que decirte que al menos los dos primeros meses nos ayudes con el alquiler Quinn. Mamá no quiere pedirle nada a Papá."_

La rubia acarició la cabeza de su chica y le respondió en seguida.

"_Por supuesto que sí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además… ayer el Sr. Gior me ofreció una gran oportunidad. Y es por eso que quiero hablar con tu madre."_

Rachel se sentó en la cama y tanto ella como Jesse la miraron.

"_¿Qué oportunidad?"_

Le preguntó la morena y la rubia sonrió.

"_El Sr. Gior me consiguió una beca para estudiar fotografía en NY. No tengo que enviar solicitud a la universidad, ya tengo."_

Rachel sonrió enormemente y dejó que Quinn continuara.

"_Solo tendríamos que permanecer en Ohio estos últimos meses que quedan de clases. Y tú en esta semana envías la solicitud a NYADA, así que, luego tendríamos que ver alquileres en NY."_

Jesse les sonrió enormemente, Rachel estaba sin palabras.

"_¿Entonces las tendré cerca? ¡Eso será genial! ¿Qué piensas Rach?"_

La morena no contestó con palabras, se tiró encima de su chica y la besó alegre. Fue un beso rápido y luego se miraron para más tarde tentarse, Jesse se unió en la diversión.

Pero un grito de Shelby los hizo callar y moverse rápido hasta la sala, donde se encontraba la pareja discutiendo.

Cuando llegaron allí, esta estaba llorando e Hiriam tenía la mano en la cara… le había pegado un cachetazo.

"_¡¿Leroy?! Me engañabas con Leroy, como no me di cuenta antes… ya se de donde salieron tus hijos. ¡Eres Gay Hiriam!"_

Los tres quedaron helados, no se esperaban eso último. Ni siquiera Hiriam, que movió su rostro y fijó la mirada en sus hijos. Primero quedó mirando a Jesse, que agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Pero luego miró a Rachel y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"_Tú y Quinn dejan de verse en este instante. No me importa que hagas, pero te quiero lejos de mi hija."_

Dijo mirando a la rubia, la cual se puso seria y le hizo frente a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo. Sus manos se cerraron como puños, aunque por dentro temblaran. Shelby agarró a su marido del hombro y lo hizo mirarlo.

"_A mis hijos los acepto como son, porque al fin y al cabo son mis hijos. Y no tengo problema con que seas gay Hiriam, solo que me tendrías que haber dicho, nos podríamos haber divorciado y al menos me preparaba para este dolor… ahora simplemente… me has roto. Yo… me voy, con Rachel y Quinn. Y no vas a prohibirles estar juntas. ¿Comprendiste?"_

Hiriam quedó helado donde estaba y Shelby, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miró a las chicas.

"_Chicas, junten sus cosas. ¿Jesse… podrías ayudarlas mientras llamo a la inmobiliaria? Nos mudamos hoy mismo."_

El chico asintió con toda la tristeza de su corazón y mientras Shelby esquivaba totalmente a su marido, Jesse y las chicas fueron a juntar sus cosas. Mientras Rachel sacaba la maleta y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas más importantes, Quinn se paralizó frente a su maleta a recordar algo.

"_Leroy… el compañero de trabajo de mi padre."_

Al recordar a su padre, supo que si Leroy estaba con Hiriam, este le pudo haber dicho que Quinn estaba con él y este dicho a su padre. Por lo cual, significaba que su padre se había desentendido totalmente de su hija. Los tres sintiéndose mal, tomaron sus cosas y marcharon en el auto de Shelby para la casa. Dejando a Jesse con su padre, muy malhumorado y triste, al lado de Hiriam que se sentía fatal por haber arruinado su familia. Y al ver a Rachel irse llorando, fue que comprendió que había echo muy mal al tratar así a su hija, ella tan solo se enamoró como hizo él… y sabía, que Rachel no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Las tres mujeres, llegaron a su nueva casa y un hombre esperaba en la puerta con una carpeta, debía ser el dueño de la casa. Shelby, con la cara destrozada, les dijo a las chicas que esperaran dentro del auto. Estas, estando allí dentro, tan solo se abrazaron y se largaron a llorar juntas mientras estaban abrazadas. Y mientras lo hacían, Rachel miró a Quinn a los ojos.

"_Prométeme que estarás conmigo pase lo que pase. Te necesito conmigo, no puedo con esto yo sola."_

Mientras ambas miraban como el hombre se iba de la casa y Shelby les hacía seña para que comenzaran a entrar las cosas junto con ella, Quinn miró a Rachel tomándola del rostro y le habló seriamente.

"_No me pienso alejar de ti. Estaré aquí cada instante que necesites. Te amo Rach."_

La morena se emocionó con las palabras de su chica y le sonrió a esta, dándole un beso, que Shelby vio con tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Puck y Tina estaban camino por la carretera para Ohio y aunque les quedaban varias horas… no pensaban dejar sola a su amiga, iban a apoyarla sea como sea. Y Puck especialmente, sentía que no podía dejar tirada a la rubia, ya que él había sido el causante de la mayoría de sus desgracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Disculpen que no actualicé antes, estaba con parciales. Pero ahora estoy libre, así que... :D  
><strong>

**Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, es que hoy es un día especial, hago 4 meses con mi chica... y ando enamoradísima y en otro mundo. JAJA  
><strong>

**Sepan disculpar :$  
><strong>

**Bueno... prometo actualizar pronto, no los pienso dejar sin actualizar tantos días ahora que puedo :D  
><strong>

**Y les daré un capítulo decente. XD  
><strong>

**Y dejenme decirles algo, no es necesario que dejen reviews. Es verdad que me encantan porque me alegra leerlos y saber que opinan, pero tampoco quiero presionarlos. Vi que a muchas personas no les gustó eso. :/ Sepan disculparme, es la emoción de escritora. :)  
><strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Saludos, Natalie :)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 My Heart, Lilo y Stich

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: solo quiero aclarar, que este capítulo está dedicado especialmente de Feer para Aileed :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong>

Quinn había salido a hacer unas dirigencias, por lo que la morena, se encontraba disfrutando de su hermano que estaba de visita, ayudando a ordenar la nueva casa a su madre. Estaba tocando la guitarra en la sala, mientras veía que su madre se había dado unos minutos de descanso para escuchar a su hija. Totalmente cansada, Shelby se pone de pie y le dice a Rachel…

"_Voy a hacer el almuerzo. ¿Qué te gustaría comer hija?"_

Rachel levantó la mirada y como no se sentía muy bien, ya que tenía dolores que solo las mujeres sufren una vez al mes, le habló con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

"_Solo un café mamá, no me siento muy bien hoy. No tengo mucha hambre."_

Shelby, alegre de no tener que cocinar, se fue a la cocina. Pero la voz de Jesse le arruinó los planes a Shelby, mientras le entregaba su café a Rachel.

"_Yo sí tengo hambre. ¿Qué tienes para comer?"_

Totalmente rendida, le contestó con un grito.

"_Ahora te caliento lo que quedó de anoche."_

Rachel, vio el cansancio de su madre y le sonrió.

"_Hombres… aprende de mí."_

Le dijo, haciendo referencia que ella, siendo mujer… no era de comer demasiado. Pero Shelby, lo tomó en otro sentido.

"_Tenemos gustos diferentes, Rachel."_

Y se fue de ahí sonriendo. Mientras que la morena quedó con cara de poker face, sin comprender nada. Hasta que mirando el suelo se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír sola. Dándose cuenta de que su madre hizo referencia a que a ella le gustaban las chicas y a ella los chicos.

"_Oh, dios…. Que vergüenza."_

Dijo en un susurro y siguió riéndose. Desde la cocina, Shelby la oía reír y hacía lo mismo.

Más tarde cuando la rubia llegó y escuchó lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar reírse.

A la tarde, Rachel y Quinn habían ido a dar una vuelta. Habían llevado la guitarra para tocar unas canciones. Luego de comer algo que Shelby les había preparado, estaban pensando en que les llegaría una dura semana en el Glee club, pues tenían que preparar las locales. Cuando el celular de Rachel comienza a sonar, cuando mira la pantalla, ve que era el Sr. Shue.

"_Buenos días Rachel, disculpa que te moleste. ¿Estabas ocupada?"_

Le pregunta el profesor y la morena había optado por recostarse sobre su novia, ambas habían dejado las guitarras a un lado.

"_No, estoy en el parque con Quinn. Estábamos tocando unas canciones."_

La rubia le guiñó el ojo y esta hizo lo mismo.

"_¡Excelente! Escucha Rachel, necesito tu ayuda y la de Quinn. ¿Será que pueden mañana ir vestidas un tanto… roqueras, góticas?"_

Rachel miró a la rubia extrañada y se sentó nuevamente, tratando de comprender las palabras de su profesor.

"_¿Quiere que vayamos vestidas de góticas o algo así?"_

Dijo Rachel y Quinn levantó las cejas de sorpresa.

"_¿Así es… será que pueden? Esta semana la tarea será el Rock y es lo que quiero tratar."_

Ambas se miraron y Rachel se agarró la cabeza y Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"_Sr. Shue… no se enoje, pero eso debería pedirlo delante de todos. Y… no nos sentimos muy cómodas vestidas así."_

Mientras el profesor pedía disculpas a la morena por pedirles algo así, despidiéndose y dictando que las vería al día siguiente en el colegio. Quinn, sintió que le gritaban. Cuando se giró, casi no podía creer lo que veía.

"_¡No puede ser! ¿Tina? ¿Puck?"_

Gritó la rubia, justo cuando su novia cortaba la llamada con el profesor. Y miró sorprendida como Quinn se alejaba de sus brazos y salía corriendo. Se giró para observar como ella y una chica china se abrazaban con entusiasmo. Comprendió que sería su amiga de L.A. y notó como detrás de ellas, había un chico alto con una cresta, sonriente y mirando a su novia con ojos brillosos. Supo que era Puck, el ex de la rubia.

Mientras la morena comenzaba a sentir celos antes la presencia del chico, aumentaron al ver que Quinn se alejaba de la chica para saltar a los brazos del moreno, el cual la abrazó y elevó en el aire, contento de verla. Al alejarse, los miró a los dos, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro como mares.

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

Tina iba a contestar pero notó una presencia y aclarando su garganta, Quinn se giró y sonrió, recordando que Rachel estaba ahí. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente acercándose a la morena y abrazándola por la cintura, se las presentó.

"_Chicos, les presento a Rachel Berry… mi chica."_

Ambos sonrieron y Tina fue la que habló, Puck tan solo observaba sonriente.

"_Así que esta es la famosa Rachel con la que chateabas. Un gusto conocerte finalmente Rachel, muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra Quinnie"_

La rubia sonrió y miró a Rachel con amor, la cual se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la mirada amorosa de la rubia.

Tina y Puck se sentaron con las chicas, y estas le contaron todo lo que había sucedido con ellas y con Quinn. Cuando supieron que la rubia vivía con su novia, se sorprendieron, pues no se esperaban que la familia de esta aceptara algo así. Aunque se hayan dividido para que eso sucediera, sorprendía a los dos chicos.

Finalmente, decidieron llevar a las chicas a su casa, al llegar, Shelby los recibió con entusiasmo. Preparó café y mientras todos tomaban, Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn mientras esta estaba sonrojada por una anécdota que contaba Tina y shelby reía. Jessie no estaba, había ido a estar con su padre, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea.

En un momento de silencio donde todos estaban descansando de reír, un comentario de Tina sobre Quinn mirando películas de niños le hizo pensar en algo y no podía dejarlo fuera.

"_¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que te pareces a Lilo?"_

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron a Rachel sin entender. Quinn la miró y le sonrió, no sabía porque lo decía.

"_¿Por qué soy como Lilo?"_

Le preguntó la rubia y esta le sonrió.

"_Porque eres una tierna, mirando dibujitos de niños."_

La rubia le sonrió, mirándola con adoración. Los demás miraban la acción con ternura por parte de shelby, que se estaba acostumbrando a ver eso en las chicas. Y sorpresa de Puck y Tina al ver a su amiga así con alguien. Era la primera vez que la veían actuar de esa manera… enamorada.

"_Tengo un hermanito… no lo olvides. Pero ahora que dices que yo soy Lilo… entonces tu eres Stich."_

Las dos se sonrieron y Rachel se apoyó en la rubia, la cual la envolvió en sus brazos. Tina, aprovechando la situación, se le ocurrió una idea.

"_Oye Rachel… ¿tu cantas verdad?"_

Esta asintió contenta y vio como tina se ponía de pie.

"_Ven conmigo, quiero pedirte un favor… quiero cantar un tema a mi novio cuando regrese a L.A. y quiero pedirte concejo."_

La morena se extrañó y miró a quinn, que tenía las cejas levantadas.

"_Que forma tan sutil de pedirle a mi novia para hablar en privado con ella sin que yo esté presente."_

Tina le lanzó un beso de forma dramática y tanto ella como Rachel se fueron a la habitación de la morena, donde cerraron la puerta y Tina fue directa.

"_Bien, veo que amas a Quinn. ¿Quieres dedicarle una canción?"_

La morena levantó las cejas y asintió, Tina sonrió.

"_¿Bien, conoces la canción que hizo el grupo Bandana para la película?"_

Rachel negó y esta sacó su celular, le mostró un video de Youtube y le sonrió.

"_Tengo un programa en mi celular para quitarle las voces, solo cantaríamos encima. Quinn ama esa canción. Y es del sountrack de la película."_

Rachel asintió y ambas se dedicaron a preparar la canción en silencio. Mientras, Quinn, Puck y shelby hablaban de lo que había sucedido con Quinn. Pero la salida del cuarto de las chicas, luego de un rato, las hizo prestarle atención a ambas.  
><strong>(Youtube watch? v=TVYYL 5w-RAE)**

Vieron como tina dejaba su celular sobre una mesa y colocaba una música y al instante ambas se preparaban, la que comenzó a cantar, fe Rachel. Sabía que canción era y le emocionaba que Tina la haya convencido para cantar esa canción.

Como evitar enamorarme así…

Cantaron las dos a dúo, mostrando que juntas, eran dos increíbles voces.

Dicen que 

Debes esperar 

Pero otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti 

Comenzó cantando Rachel, haciendo un paso improvisado de la canción, moviendo sus manos.

Como hacer 

Como debo actuar, 

Si otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti 

Siguió cantando Rachel y le dio paso a Tina, sonriente.

Como un río 

Va hacia el mar, 

Es así 

No lo puedo evitar 

(No lo puedo evitar). 

Y ahí cantaron juntas, bailando improvisadamente.

Ven a mi, 

solo pienso en ti 

(pienso en ti) 

Y otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti. 

Cantó tina, cerca de su amiga, que sonreía emocionada.

Dicen que 

Debes esperar, 

Porque otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti 

Vio como Rachel se acercaba y le cantaba arrodillada frente a ella. Quinn la miraba adorándola.

Como un río va 

Hacia el mar 

Es así 

No lo puedo evitar

No lo puedo evitar 

(No lo puedo evitar) 

Luego se puso de pie y cantó con Tina, bien a su estilo.

Ven a mí, 

Vivo para ti, 

Y otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti 

Ven a mí, 

Vivo para ti 

(Vivo para ti) 

Y otra vez 

Muero de amor por ti 

Mientras las chicas cantaban, puck filmaba con su celular.

Y otra vez 

Muero de amor… 

Muero de amor por ti 

Shelby miraba a su hija orgullosa, como le dedicaba una canción muy tierna a su novia.

Como un río va 

Yendo hacia el mar 

Como evitar enamorarme así 

Como un río va 

Yendo hacia a el mar 

Imposible no 

Morir de amor por ti 

Terminaron de cantar y como siempre, la rubia se dejó llevar por sus instintos así que se puso de pie y salió a encontrarse con su chica, a la cual besó.

Rachel estaba ahí para ella siempre, apoyándola en todo, amándola… Quinn supo que tenía que hacer algo por ella, Rachel se lo merecía.

Por lo cual, luego de llenar de besos a su chica, sin que Rachel se diera cuenta se acercó a Puck, sentándose a su lado.

"_Puck... necesito tu ayuda."_

El chico la miró y le sonrió.

Rachel notó como se miraban y desde ese instante, Puck y Quinn se fueron toda la tarde. La rubia le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él pero la morena tenía miedo. Y estuvieron así el resto del día. Al día siguiente, llegó la hora de volver a clases y lo que Rachel vio… no le gustó.

No solo Puck apareció en el colegio, rondándola en los recreos todo el tiempo y entre clases… sino que también, en la hora del almuerzo, Quinn comenzó a tener las miradas de las porristas lesbianas del colegio. Algunas le daban guiñadas, incluso hasta en frente de la morena, la cual ya no aguantaba más de los celos. Y como la rubia solo se sonrojaba ante todo el mundo o no le hacía caso, optó por dejarla sola e irse con Kurt, que la vio callada pero no dijo nada. Y luego, no encontraba a Quinn en ningún lado.

Y a la hora del glee club… Rachel notó que Tina y Puck estaban ahí. Tina estaba sentada y Rachel al verla, se sentó a su lado pero muy seria y esta lo notó. Decidió no comentarle nada y prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor del coro.

"_Chicos, ellos son Puck y Tina, los amigos de Quinn que vinieron de L.A. de visita. Resulta que a ellos les gusta la música y bueno, Quinn y su… amigo, prepararon algo muy especial para todos. Quinn… ¿quieres contarles?"_

Dijo el profesor y la rubia se adelantó a explicar. Rachel se había enfurecido al escuchar que el profesor llamara "amigo" a Puck y al ver que cantarían juntos, estaba por enloquecer.

"_Bueno… esta es la primera vez en mi vida que logro escribir una canción propia… y… se la dedico al amor de mi vida."_

Dijo mirando a Rachel fijamente a los ojos y esta se sintió confundida. ¿Quinn había compuesto una canción? ¿Para eso necesitó la ayuda de Puck?

Ella tan solo se dedico a ver como la canción al estilo Rock comenzaba y la rubia se preparaba para cantar.

**(youtube /watch?v=t3AeOm Qd8mQ)**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong 

(Estoy dándome cuenta de que quizás estaba equivocada)

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone 

(De que he caído y no puedo hacer esto sola)

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Quinn había creado una canción exclusivamente para ella. Estaba emocionadísima y los demás sorprendidos de la acción de esta para con la morena.

Stay with me, this is what I need, please? 

(Quédate conmigo, esto es lo que necesito, por favor?)

Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrmas.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you 

(Cántanos una canción y te la cantaremos)

Quinn cantaba esa canción que había salido de su corazón, agradecía la ayuda de Puck y la banda de Jazz para crear la melodía, pero por ahora, solo veía a su chica.

We could sing our own but what would it be without you? 

(Podríamos cantarla por nuestra cuenta pero que sería sin vos?)

I am nothing now and it's been so long 

(No soy nada ahora y ha pasado tanto)

Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope 

(Desde que escuché ese sonido, el sonido de mi última esperanza)

Dijo eso último, señalando a Rachel con su dedo y sonriendo.

This time I will be listening. 

(Esta vez voy a estar escuchando.)

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you 

(Cántanos una canción y te la cantaremos)

We could sing our own but what would it be without you? 

(Podríamos cantarla por nuestra cuenta pero qué sería eso sin vos?)

Lo siguiente, la rubia lo cantó mirando a los ojos de Rachel con otra cosa que no fuera amor.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

Rachel ya estaba llorando, no podía creer la hermosa canción que había creado Quinn.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

De fondo, Puck hacía guturales mientras Quinn cantaba con su voz dulce.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

(My heart, it beats for you) 

(Mi corazón, late por vos)

La canción tenía todo, la dulzura de la letra y la voz de Quinn, la fuerza de la voz de puck… todo.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

My heart, my heart is yours 

(Mi corazón, mi corazón es tuyo)

(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours) 

(Late, late sólo por vos. Mi corazón es tuyo)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you 

(Este corazón, late, late sólo por vos)

My heart, my heart is yours 

(Mi corazón, mi corazón es tuyo)

(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away) 

(Por favor no te vayas ahora, por favor no te desvanezcas)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away) 

(Por favor no te vayas ahora, por favor no te desvanezcas)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away) 

(Por favor no te vayas ahora, por favor no te desvanezcas)

My heart is yours 

(Mi corazón es tuyo)

My heart is...

(Mi corazón es...)

Finalmente, terminaron la canción. Y todos tan solo pudieron aplaudir, pero Quinn seguía ahí, mirando a Rachel, que habiendo pasado todo un día cargada de celos, no se esperaba esto. Y la miraba con adoración.

Al ver que Rachel no hablaba, Quinn se dirigió a ella desde donde estaba parada.

"_Bueno... quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo confío plenamente en ti amor, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hombro derecho, mi chaparrita, mi amor, mi todo! Por fin creo que estoy amando a la persona correcta y estoy muy feliz de que seas tú. Eres perfecta para mi, eres todo lo que siempre soñé."_

Decía Quinn y Rachel lloraba, pero la rubia continuó con su discurso mientras se acercaba, dando un simple paso.

"_Contigo me doy cuenta qué es el amor, porque nunca llegué a querer tanto a una persona... más bien nunca llegué a amar... como te amo a ti y es demasiado, puro y verdadero, dejas que mis sentimientos hacia ti se despierten, algo único y especial, como lo es nuestro amor. Cuando me estoy cayendo tu me agarras, así que tengo más fuerzas si estás junto a mi, nunca te vayas, si?"_

Dijo la rubia y finalmente, se agacho frente a la morena y se miraron tierna mente.

"_Siempre estaré contigo amor, gracias por todo, que nos queda una vida por vivir juntas y aun así, se queda corta para todo lo que siento por ti. Nada ni nadie nos puede separar, nunca dudes de mi amor, de acuerdo? Solo tu y yo... Infinito."_

Y ahí fue donde Rachel no lo soportó más y se lanzó sobre Quinn, para besarla con un sentimiento, que jamás en su vida había sentido. Y su rubia, su chica hermosa, le había demostrado con una simple canción creada por ella, que la amaba fielmente. Y Rachel supo… que era su turno de crear una canción para su rubia hermosa… de su Lilo para su Stich.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Perdonen la demora, es que ahora estudio y además TRABAJO! Por lo cual, no actualizaré con tanta frecuencia. Este capítulo, fue especial, parte lo escribí yo y parte son cosas que una gran amiga me pidió, para dedicarle este capítulo al amor de su vida y demostrarle que a pesar de la distancia, estás más unidas que nunca. **

**Sigan así chicas, me dan ternura. :3**

**Y bueno… ya sea de paso, yo le dedico este capítulo a mi chica hermosa, a mi Lu! :3**

**Déjenme aclararles algo, el tema que supuestamente Quinn le escribe a Rachel no es creado por mí. Es un tema de Paramore. De ahí el enlace que les dejé, para que vieran como es la canción, así se meten de lleno en la historia. :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado capítulo. Me gustarían unos comentarios para saber si les gusta como va la historia y si está listos para lo que viene ;)**

**Saludos. Natalie.**


	19. Chapter 19  Algo porque morir!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

**ACLARACIÓN: dedico este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que vivan un amor a distancia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19:<strong>

Quinn se encontraba en la tienda, con el Sr. Gior frente a ella. Ese día hacía 5 meses con su Rachel. El tiempo había pasado y ella seguía viviendo con Rachel, la única diferencia era que ahora su padre le había vuelto a hablar. En secreto, le daba una cantidad de dinero para que ayudara a la madre de Rachel con el alquiler. E incluso había ido varias veces con Ben, para que la rubia viera a su hermano.

Ese día, quería llevar a Rachel a cenar a un restaurante y tenía encargados un ramo de rosas. Estaba mirando los catálogos de las cámaras cuando ve que el Sr. Gior había dejado de hablar por teléfono y se acercó a la rubia.

"_Quinn, querida. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?"_

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y una pizca de ilusión en su rostro que a la rubia le llamó la atención. Era muy raro que le hablara así, de seguro era algo muy importante.

"_Sí, por supuesto. Dígame."_

Le dijo y le sonrió amablemente.

"_Quinn, como tú sabrás… soy un fotógrafo muy prestigioso. No quiero alardear, pero mis academias de fotografía han producido a unos cuantos fotógrafos que hoy en día son muy solicitados. El otro día no pude evitar ver las imágenes que mirabas en tu cámara, las que te sacaste con tu novia. Y me sorprendió el talento que tienes con la fotografía."_

La chica quedó helada. El gran Gior le decía que tenía talento… nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Al ver que la rubia no decía nada, continuó.

"_El caso es que… en cuatro meses son los premios MTV. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a L.A. la semana que viene, a mi academia. Quiero instruirte en lo que quedan de meses para que seas una de las fotógrafas de ese gran evento. Lo que me contaste la vez pasada, de tu pasado… se que no te aceptarán en las universidades con esos antecedentes. Quiero ayudarte a progresar. Así que… ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz Quinn Fabray?"_

Quinn quedó paralizada ante tal propuesta, no podía reaccionar. Por lo que Gior se acercó a ella y la agarró del hombro con delicadeza, se preocupó al verla paralizada.

"_Quinn… reacciona muchacha."_

Al escuchar las palabras del Sr. Gior, la rubia reaccionó y le sonrió.

"_Sí, claro que quiero. ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Pero cree que me daría un tiempo para pensarlo? Es que… quiero hablar con Rachel y Shelby… para que se vengan conmigo durante ese tiempo."_

El fotógrafo sonrió y le agarró los hombros.

"_Quinn, la academia tiene habitaciones para los estudiantes. Tendrás que venir sola, si es que aceptas."_

La rubia tragó saliva, tenía que estar lejos de Rachel.

"_En ese caso… déjeme pensarlo y le contesto en un par de días."_

El hombre le asintió y le dijo que se retirara por ese día. Ya que la vio que quedó un poco shockeada, supo que necesitaría pensar mucho lo que iba a hacer y trabajando no podría. Y a él realmente le interesaba que la rubia aceptara la propuesta.

La rubia salió de la tienda y fue caminando a la casa, lentamente y pensando. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Rachel, esa oportunidad haría que pudiera ser más merecedora de Rachel. Pero tendrían que separarse nuevamente, cuatro meses… o más, sin su morena, lejos. Sin saber cuantas veces se verían en ese tiempo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al pensar esas cosas y comenzó a sentirse mal.

Cuando llegó, entró por la puerta y se encontró con un gran abrazo por parte de Rachel, el cual respondió con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la morena y largándose a llorar, tanto que la morena se asustó.

"_¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Ocurrió algo?"_

La rubia asintió y entre llantos, lanzó lo que tenía trancado en el pecho. Siendo presenciada por Shelby que miraba la escena sin saber que pasaba.

"_No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera me aceptarán en las universidades por mi pasado y el Sr. Gior me ofreció estudiar fotografía por cuatro meses hasta los premios MTV donde sería fotógrafa del evento. Pero aceptar eso sería separarme de ti por mucho tiempo y no se si podré, no vivo sin ti Rachel."_

Dijo con mucha angustia y la volvió a abrazar. La morena se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al principio, solo se dedico a abrazar a su chica con fuerza y cerrar los ojos. Ella no quería separarse de Quinn, pero si el futuro de la rubia dependía de estar cuatro meses separada de ella, solo viéndola cada tanto. Tenía que hacerle entender a Quinn que debía pensar en su futuro, ella no le permitiría arruinar una oportunidad si de ella se tratara. Se separó de su rubia para mirar a su madre y asentirle, la cual salió a encender el auto y haciendo unas llamadas. Quinn, no entendía la reacción de Shelby y miró a Rachel, a la cual se le caía una lágrima.

"_Hace un tiempo… hice algo para ti y quiero regalártelo. Pero quiero que sepas… que me has dado algo más que amor, me has dado un motivo para morir. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y si morir fuera una de ellas, lo haría. Vas a aceptar esa propuesta y nos veremos cuanto podamos y cuando seas una fotógrafa famosa me ayudarás a entrar a Braodway con tus contactos."_

Dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejando caer más de una lágrima. Quinn se moría de la ternura por sus palabras y le quiso dar un beso, pero la morena no la dejó. Ambas se subieron al auto y fueron al colegio, donde fueron directo al auditorio.

Lo que vio Quinn al llegar le sorprendió, ahí estaba Finn, un amigo de Rachel en la batería, el cual no le caía muy bien, ya que es el ex de Rachel; pero lo que le asombró fue ver a Puck y Sam, sus dos mejores amigos. Puck con la guitarra y Sam con el bajo. Pero también estaba Artie con una computadora, algo pasaba. ¿Acaso sería una canción. Todos los chicos del Glee club estaban ahí, incluida su mejor amiga Tina, la cual tomó su mano y la hizo sentarse. Shelby se sentó a su lado y observó como la morena subía al escenario y se acercaba al micrófono; Quinn no entendía nada.

"_Quinn, hoy hacemos 5 meses juntas y quiero dedicarte esta canción que escribí…_ inspirada en lo que me has enseñado con todo el amor que me has dado."

Quinn sonrió y se preparó ilusionada, al igual que todos, por escuchar esa canción, la primera canción escrita por ella y todos eran concientes de que le costaba crear canciones. **( www. youtube watch? v=0HOL 7-nIHVU)**

Working for another hour tonight

(Trabajando por otra hora esta noche)

Staring at the wall and let the time just pass me by

(Mirando la pared y dejando que el tiempo pase)

You might think you know me, but it's all just a face

(Puedes creer que me conoces, pero solo es una faceta)

Trying to ignore when people screaming my name

(Tratando de ignorar a la gente cuando gritan mi nombre)

Screaming my name

(Gritan mi nombre)

Comenzó a cantar Rachel y el sonido rock mezclado con electrónico le hizo saber a la rubia que Rachel había tenido ayuda de todos para crear la canción. Ella solo prestaba atención a la letra.

Walking by a house with colorful lights

(Pasando por una casa con luces coloridas)

There's a sign, an invitation from the woman inside

(Es una señal, una invitación de la mujer que vive dentro)

Talk about your boyfriend, talk about your wife

(Habla de tu novio, habla de tu esposa)

It's just a different way of living your life

(Solo es una forma diferente de vivir tu vida)

Rachel cantaba y recordaba que al crear la canción, recordó que esa noche se había encontrado con una vecina, la cual se había puesto a conversar sobre su vida y de ahí Rachel sacó experiencias de vida para crear su canción, todas inspiradas en su chica.

When something's right, then something is worth to die for

(Cuando algo está bien, entonces vale la pena morir por ello)

When i feel that something is wrong,

(Cuando siento que algo esta bien,)

Then something is worth to fight for

(Entonces debo pelear por ello)

Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door

(No digas adiós, solo deja una puerta abierta)

I wanna hear you say, you give me something to die for

(Quiero oírte decir, me diste algo porque morir)

Quinn comenzó a llorar, la letra era increíble, perfecta. Le estaba diciendo que a pesar de todo, debían pelear por su amor, porque era algo que valía la pena.

Searching for another reason to stay

(Buscando otra razón para quedarme)

Slowly my regrets are fading away

(Mis arrepentimientos van desapareciendo lentamente)

You leave me on my to find out what's real

(Me dejaste solo para descubrir lo que es real)

You say you want your freedom, but that's not how i feel

(Dijiste que querías libertad pero no es eso lo que siento)

Rachel expresaba lo que sentía cuando Quinn no estaba cerca de ella, que no quería alejarse de su rubia, quería ser su chica siempre. Y algo que no sabía Quinn era que Rachel había tenido dudas sobre si seguir la relación o no al momento de llegado el tiempo de las universidades o por como iban las cosas que la rubia había perdido contacto con su familia, luego se dio cuenta que había pensado mal. Y sabía que tendría que darle explicaciones a Quinn por la letra de la canción… y lo haría.

When something's right, then something is worth to die for

(Cuando algo está bien, entonces vale la pena morir por ello)

When i feel that something is wrong,

(Cuando siento que algo está bien,)

Then something is worth to fight for

(Entonces debo pelear por ello)

When something's right, then something is worth to die for

(Cuando algo está bien, entonces vale la pena morir por ello=

When i feel that something is wrong,

(Cuando siento que algo esta bien,)

Then something is worth to fight for

(Entonces vale la pena luchar por ello)

Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door

(No digas adios, solo deja una puerta abierta)

I wanna hear you say, you give me something to die for

(Quiero oírte decir, me dista algo porque morir)

La canción terminó y Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel, comprendiendo que lo que la morena le trasmitía es que debían luchar por su amor y no rendirse nunca.

"_Se que nuestras vidas cambiarán muy pronto y que tendremos que separarnos por un tiempo, pero seguiremos juntas como pareja, desde la distancia. Será duro pero soy capás de todo por ti. No quiero que terminemos por estar distanciadas y luego sentir que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Como te dije antes… me has dado algo porque morir."_

Al escuchar esas palabras, no le hizo caso a las exclamaciones de ternura de todos los demás, Quinn se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta el escenario. La morena vio como la rubia se acercaba a ella, llorando emocionada y mordiéndose el labio y la tomó de la cintura para besarla con ganas. Se besaron como si no hubiera mañana y luego se miraron a los ojos con ternura.

"_Te amo, con todas mis fuerzas. No tengo opción, debo aceptar esa propuesta del Sr. Gior pero te prometo que te veré cada día libre si es necesario… o haré que vayas a verme. No dejaré que la distancia nos separe… nos conocimos gracias a la distancia… podremos con ella."_

Rachel acarició ambas mejillas de la rubia mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de esta y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

"_Si a pesar de la distancia antes pudimos reencontrarnos, podremos hacerlo nuevamente. Te amo Quinn y gracias por estos 5 meses."_

Quinn le sonrió y besó los labios de la morena para luego sonreírle.

"_Ahora que lo mencionas… tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti por este día."_

La morena levantó las cejas, sabía que la rubia le haría algo, pero que le tenía "preparado" algo… eso le llamaba la atención.

"_¿Ah, si? ¿Qué cosa?"_

Quinn le sonrió contenta y jugó con sus cejas.

"_Ya verás diva… ya verás."_

Dijo nombrándola como lo hacían los demás, los cuales rieron a carcajadas, en especial Kurt, Santana y Britt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Gracias por leer este capítulo. **

**Disculpen la demora, es que eh estado bastante ocupada, pero ahora si!**

**La canción que canta Rachel… es del grupo the sounds y se llama como el fic… "Something To Die For"  
>En este capítulo, les quiero explicar la razón de este fic y quiere decir… que cuando el amor es verdadero… no importa la distancia… vale la pena luchar por ello. Yo en lo personal, me pasa y soy capas de morir por mi chica :3 3 :D<strong>

**Ahora… espero que este cap les sirva de ejemplo a muchas y muchos :D**

**Luchen por ese amor! No lo dejen morir!  
>Y quédense tranquilasos… que en este fic nadie va a morir. Se vienen grandes cosas… drama. Espero que se mantengan atentos. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Natalie.**


	20. Chapter 20 - ¿Qué dices?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20:<strong>

Un ramo de rosas, una cena romántica contra el lago y una noche a solas bajo la luz de la luna es todo lo que Quinn le regalaba a su chica. Y aunque pareciera poco, para la morena era lo más romántico que jamás vio en su vida y más porque estaban las dos solas. El padre de Quinn, le había dado la idea de llevarla al lago y le brindó la carpa para que pasaran la noche. Luego de cenar algo, guardaron las cosas y se metieron en la carpa para darse unos cuantos mimos, que terminaron en caricias y en hacer el amor.  
>Estaban las dos desnudas, abrazadas y Rachel tenía su cabeza apoyada en los senos de su chica y le hablaba mientras jugaba con el pezón y la rubia enloquecía con el gesto, de lo cual Rachel no era conciente.<p>

"… _y entonces no comprendo porque finn se comporta así contigo. Eres mi novia y tiene que comprender que debe respetar eso."_

Quinn llegó a un estado que no pudo más. La agarró hasta que la colocó encima y la miró con los ojos totalmente cargados de deseo.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry… si dejas de jugar con mi pezón voy a obligarte a que me hagas el amor ahora mismo."_

Rachel miro si mano y notó que el pezón de la rubia estaba totalmente erecto, la había estimulado totalmente y le agradó saber que había logrado eso en su chica. Con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, se acercó hacia los pezones de su chica y comenzó a lamerlos lentamente.

"_Oh, por el amor de dios… Rachel."_

La morena sonrió frente a los pezones que comenzaba a humedecer y comenzó a dar besos, bajando por su panza lentamente, escuchando como la respiración de la rubia comenzaba a acelerarse. Justo cuando se acercaba a su entrepierna, escuchó algo que la dejó paralizada donde estaba.

_"Rachel Berry… cásate conmigo."_

Rachel levantó la cabeza y la quedó mirando seria. La rubia se lo había dicho en serio, era algo que le salió de adentro. Y abandonó todo placer para expresarle lo que sentía su corazón.

"_Se que debería proponértelo con un anillo y toda la cosa. Pero te daré uno antes de irme, lo prometo. Solo dime... ¿Serías capas de casarte conmigo a los 18 años?"_

Se quedaron mirando… fijamente a los ojos y la morena sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta y eso era lo que la comenzaba a emocionar. No lo pensó y actuó con el corazón.

"_Acepto, quiero ser tu esposa Fabray. ¡Acepto!"_

Dijo y se tiró encima para besarla. La rubia la abrazo y recibió su beso, aunque no fue lo único que le regaló. Comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera pasional, como nunca antes lo había hecho y Quinn se sorprendió ante el gesto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, hasta que se separó y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

La mirada de ambas se conectó como nunca antes y transmitieron gracias con tan solo ese gesto. Gracias por aceptar, gracias por proponerlo, todos los gracias que se puedan imaginar. Otro beso se hizo presente y con él, las caricias que demostraban devoción, cariño, deseo por la piel, por la persona. Quinn no lo pensó dos veces, se giró, colocándose arriba y abrió las piernas de su chica. Ambas formaron una unión perfecta de sus partes íntimas, acompañado por un movimiento sensual, cargado de deseo, de pasión, de amor y de gemidos de placer que significaban mucho.

Estaban llegando a la casa al amanecer cuando Rachel miró a Quinn para hablarle sinceramente.

"_¿Le diremos a los demás? ¿Cuándo… cuando nos casaremos Quinn?"_

La rubia le sonrió al ver su vergüenza y le tomó las manos.

"_Rach, no nos vamos a casar ahora. Primero te daré un anillo como se debe y tengo que estar cuatro meses estudiando en L.A. y luego iré a los premios. Comenzaré a trabajar como fotógrafa y le diré al Sr. Gior que me de pase para NY para estar contigo mientras vas a NYADA. Pero si quieres que les digamos a los demás, lo haremos."_

Rachel la abrazó y luego de darle un beso, le habló al oído.

"_Quiero que mi madre y tu padre sepan, los demás guardemos el secreto hasta que tengas un anillo para darme."_

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. La rubia se avergonzó y miró a lo que era ahora, su prometida.

"_¿En serio te quieres casar conmigo? Es que no se, quizás crees que es demasiado pronto."_

La morena sonrió y acarició el rostro de esta para mirarla a los ojos.

"_Te conocí por la distancia, me dolió no poder tenerte cerca y ahora nos tenemos que volver a separar. Eh estado viviendo contigo y no quiero desacostumbrarme a eso. Te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Vamos a demostrarle al mundo que el amor a distancia supera las barreras cuando el amor es más fuerte que nada."_

Se dieron un buen beso y se dedicaron a entrar. Justo cuando abrieron la puerta, quedaron heladas al ver lo que veían. Eran Shelby y Russell besándose. Las dos quedaron ahí paradas sin entender nada. Los veían besándose con ganas hasta que Quinn se aclaró la garganta y ambos se separaron asustados.

Las miraron realmente sorprendidas y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos para mirarlas con pena.

"_Chicas, esto tiene una explicación."_

Dijo russell y Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

"_Sí, es mejor que la den ya."_

Russell se puso de pie y Shelby hizo lo mismo, dándole la mano.

"_Le pedí divorcio a tu madre Quinn… yo… me enamoré de Shelby. Estuve apoyándola por su divorcio y… algo surgió entre ambos que no podemos evitar. Acabo de pedirle que se mude conmigo a la casa y eso hará. Tu madre se mudó para L.A. con Ben esta mañana. No me permitió traerlo para que te despidieras de él, tan solo se lo llevó. Ya hablé con Puck y tina, ellos se irán contigo en el avión esta noche."_

Quinn asintió y bajó la cabeza, luego miró a Rachel y le asintió.

"_Bueno, antes que nada… los felicitamos. Porque si en verdad se aman, nos alegra que estén juntos. Ambos se merecen."_

Dijo Rachel y Quinn tomó su mano con más fuerza. Notó que le temblaba, estaba muy nerviosa.

"_Quinn… ella…"_

Decía la morena, contagiada por los nervios de su chica y ambos padres se miraron para verla con extrañes.

"_¿Qué pasa chicas?"_

Dijo Shelby y Quinn no lo soportó más.

"_Le pedí a Rachel que se case conmigo."_

Ambos quedaron mudos y Russell levantó las cejas.

"_¿Casarse? ¿No son demasiado jóvenes?"_

Ambas se miraron y Rachel explicó.

"_Sabemos que somos jóvenes y tampoco nos vamos a casar hoy. Será luego de que Quinn regrese de L.A."_

Ninguno dijo nada, pero los vieron suspirar con nervios y Quinn se apuró a hablar.

"_Estoy enamorada de Rachel, la amo desde que la conocí por primera vez aquel día que me trajiste a Ohio papá. Tú conociste a Shelby y ahora ambos están enamorados, yo tan solo quiero estar al lado de la persona que amo el resto de mi vida. Me mudaré a NY y estaré con ella mientras se convierte en la estrella que se que será. Solo… apóyennos, se los suplico."_

Pero de repente, la rubia recordó que había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a Shelby y se arrodilló frente a esta, la cual la miró anonadada, sabiendo de ante mano lo que pretendía hacer con el gesto.

"_Shelby, te lo suplico, amo a tu hija. ¿Me darías su mano en matrimonio?"_

Ambos se miraron y Shelby le sonrió.

"_Dame permiso para ser la novia de tu padre y te daré el permiso que quieras."_

Al escuchar eso, se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

"_Te dejo casarte con el si quieres pero gracias. Te juro que haré feliz a Rachel, te lo juro con mi vida."_

Rachel se acercó a Russell y este le dio un abrazo. Ambos, con tan solo una mirada, se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse.

"_Bueno chicas, deben ir al colegio. Es tu despedida con el Glee Club Quinn, deben ir."_

Dijo Shelby y ambas asintieron. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, contentas. Pero antes de irse, Russell se acercó a Quinn y le dijo algo al oído mientras disimuladamente le daba dinero a escondidas.

"_Toma este dinero y mientras Rachel esta en clases, vas y le compras un anillo y se lo das antes de irte. Luego nos vemos hija, te quiero… y gracias."_

Le dijo y esta le sonrió muy feliz.

"_Gracias a ti Papá, por ser parte de mi vida."_

La rubia se fue con su morena y diciéndole que tenia que ir a avisarle al Sr. Gior que esa noche saldría para L.A. la dejó en el colegio y se fue. La verdad era que su jefe ya estaba en la ciudad de las estrellas, ella solo iba a comprar el anillo que le daría a Rachel. Le compró uno hermoso, de una piedra pequeña pero sencilla pero digna de una diva. Estaba muy entusiasmada y con todas las vueltas que dio, al llegar al colegio fue directo a la sala de coros. Estaba llegando cuando vio a Rachel, discutiendo con Finn.

"_¡Estás loca Rachel! Es una drogadicta, no puedes ser su novia. Yo te daré el futuro que ella nunca podrá. ¡Yo te daré hijos! Ella… mato el bebé que llevaba dentro."_

Dijo el chico mirándola a la rubia a los ojos. Rachel ni siquiera se fijo en quien miraba detrás de ella. Le dio un cachetazo que sonó por todo el pasillo y le gritó.

"_¡Ella es mi prometida! ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así de ella!"_

Todos quedaron helados, los chicos estaban ahí para ver que pasaba y al escuchar todo eso quedaron helados, por las palabras frías de Finn y más por las de Rachel.

"_No me importa lo que me ofrezcas. Solo Quinn me hace y hará feliz el resto de mi vida. Anoche me pidió matrimonio. ¿Y sabes que cara de feto? ¡LE DIJE QUE SI! Así que mueve tu culo fuera de aquí porque a Quinn… no le llegas ni a los talones."_

Al escuchar todo eso, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudirle a Rachel y Finn se quedó ahí quieto mirando. La rubia, decidida, se acercó a Rachel, la cual se giró al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella. Al hacerlo, vio a su rubia, arrodillada detrás de ella con una caja de joyería en sus manos. La miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la rubia sonrió.

"_Rachel Berry… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"_

La morena no le respondió, le quito la caja, se puso el anillo. Y se acercó a Finn, enseñándole su mano pero respondiéndole a Quinn mientras miraba con furia al chico que estaba helado.

"_Quinn Fabray, será un honor ser tu esposa."_

Al decir eso, se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de su chica para besarla. Las personas que estaban en el pasillo aplaudían, sorprendidos. Algunos con asco pero los chicos del Glee Club junto con los profesores, estaban emocionados ante la escena. Y miraban mal a Finn, sabían que se vendrían días difíciles.

Pues la cara del chico fue de una sonrisa triunfal. Estaba decidido a pelear el corazón de la morena y no le importaba si estaba prometida con la rubia. Él estaba decidido a quitársela.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Disculpen que demoré en actualizar. Es que… tuve un problema personal y no tenía ánimos de escribir. Pero ahora, ciertas personas me apoyaron. Pero tengo que agradecer a Jessica, una gran amiga que me animó a escribir este capítulo. Te dedico este, gracias ;)<strong>

**Bueno…. ¿Qué les pareció? Shelby y Russell! :O**

**QUINN Y RACHEL SE CASAN! **

**¿Creen que es la decisión correcta? ¿Qué opinan?**

**¿Y que creen que hará Finn?**

**No se cuando actualizaré pero espero que sea pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia. **

**Les dejo mi twitter (arroba) Nati_Agorn**

**Un beso, Nati.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Regresa!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21:<strong>

Una mirada, las manos entrelazadas y una amarga despedida es todo lo que había entre las chicas en ese momento, mientras esperaban para salir hacia el aeropuerto. Puck y Tina no habían llegado, debían salir en un par de horas y los chicos estaban en camino desde el hotel. Las chicas se miraban mientras sentadas en el sillón de la sala, no podían decir ni una sola palabra. Las miradas decían todo y sus padres, miraban desde la entrada de la cocina, como las chicas se miraban sin siquiera moverse. Pero hubo algo que los dejó helados, las chicas no eran concientes de que eran observadas, por lo cual, olvidándose del resto del mundo, se perdieron en un beso profundo y con mucho sentimiento. Las lágrimas se hacían presentes y eso… los dejó congelados a los dos. No se esperaron ver un llanto con tanto sentimiento como el de ellas dos. Ambas estaban angustiadas y no dejaban de besarse mientras se abrazaban y fueron testigos de las palabras que ambas se regalaron entre besos.

"_No quiero separarme de ti Quinn. Te necesito cerca, no puedo respirar de pensar que te vas."_

Quinn la besaba con ganas y la miró a los ojos.

"_Hago esto para darte un mejor futuro, con esto seré alguien en este mundo y podré darte la vida que te mereces y callar a Finn. Él puede darte todo… yo no tengo nada."_

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras que Russell miraba a Shelby comprendiendo que por culpa de su pasado, su hija no podía ir a la universidad y que este era una oportunidad que no podía perder.

"_Tú no necesitas ser alguien para estar conmigo, yo te amo por lo que eres, con tu pasado, tu presente y amaría ser parte de tu futuro. Si vas a hacer esto, que sea por ti… no por demostrarle a Finn que eres mejor… porque ya lo eres Q. Eres mejor de lo que crees."_

La rubia agachó la cabeza avergonzada y ambas miraron al costado, notando a ambos padres mirando la escena con pena. Russell le sonrió a su hija y tomando la mano de su amor, se fueron a sentar al porche para dejarlas solas a las chicas. Las cuales se miraron y no lo pensaron dos veces, iban a disfrutar sus últimos momentos a solas sin interrupciones y la rubia pensaba agradecer a su chica no con palabras sino con un gesto. Fueron a su habitación, entrando Quinn primero, que al dejar entrar a Rachel, cerró la puerta, colocando a la morena tras ella y besándola como nunca antes.

La morena, que se había colocado una falda para despedir a su chica al aeropuerto, notó como las manos de esta, se colaban bajo la tela y comenzaban a acariciar su pierna mientras llenaba su cuello de besos. Las ganas de hacerle el amor a Quinn antes de que se fuera inundaron a la morena, que no lo pensó dos veces y cedió ante la rubia. Que sin pensarlo mucho, la alzó por las piernas y la acomodó en sus caderas, haciendo bastante escándalo contra la puerta de la habitación. Lo cual, Shelby notó, ya que había ido en busca de un saco pues tenía frío y al escuchar el escándalo que ambas hacían en la habitación, salió de allí con su saco en la mano rápidamente. Cerró la puerta del porche y se sentó al lado de Russell, riéndose.

"_¿De que te ríes?"_

Le pregunto este y Shelby simplemente lo miró sin dejar de reírse.

"_Prepárate para sentir escándalo por las próximas 2 horas… tu hija y la mía… digamos que… están en plena sesión de sexo salvaje, si así se puede decir…"_

Russell levantó las cejas y luego de unos segundos asimilando lo que había escuchado de los labios de su chica... comenzó a reírse, acompañándola.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, las chicas habían decidido olvidarse de todo y se dejaron llevar por la necesidad de sentirse. Luego de presionarla contra la puerta y comenzar a encenderla, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó ahí violentamente sin separarse de su cuerpo. Totalmente enloquecida, la rubia le quitó la ropa interior a su chica, se bajó los pantalones como pudo, se los quito y se coló entre las piernas de Rachel, comenzando con un movimiento tal, que movía toda la cama. Le importaba poco si escuchaban, no sabía cuando iba a ver a su novia y quería quitarse las ganas. Se quitaron el resto de la ropa y continuaron en la misma posición. Y estuvieron realizando distintas posiciones durante una hora, hasta que no dieron más y se recostaron una al lado de la otra, abrazadas y mirándose.

Las miradas se intercambiaban con mucho interés, solo había amor en los ojos de ambas y eran transmitidos con una caricia en el pelo de Rachel, con una sonrisa para Quinn. Esos simples gestos les bastaban para transmitir más de lo que deseaban. Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y esta la guió de tal forma que entrelazaron sus manos para luego sonreírse y darse un beso. Abrazaron el labio de la otra con una dedicación y tranquilidad tal, que eran capas de sentir el calor de la otra, la piel de los labios, inundada de calor, de sabores mezclados, de electricidad. Esa electricidad que es difícil de quitar, que solo se logra con esa persona que es dueña de tu corazón.

La rubia se arrimó a su morena y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, colocó su pierna derecha entre las de Rachel y acariciando su piel, hundió su lengua en la boca de su amor, dándole a través de ese gesto, su alma.

Y ahí, en ese instante, se perdieron en ese mundo que las rodeaba, no supieron lo que ocurrió, algo las recorrió a ambas y no fue una simple sensación, fue como una energía mística, llenándolas completamente. Que logró que se dieran besos y caricias que jamás en su vida habían logrado dar. No hubo más fiereza, no necesidad de sexo salvaje, tan solo caricias delicadas y besos que iban más allá.

La rubia se giró quedando abajo mientras la morena se sentó sobre la rubia para poder besar delicadamente el cuello de esta, la mandíbula e iba bajando por todo su cuerpo, esparciendo besos, que de la nada y sin motivo alguno, se mezclaron con lágrimas, tales que la rubia también derramo, por el simple hecho de que se sentía feliz de haberla encontrado… se encontraron una a la otra. Ambas se chocaron con la mirada y dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"_Doy gracias al destino por haberte encontrado."_

Sonrieron al ser concientes de que pensaban lo mismo y se fusionaron en un beso eterno. No hicieron el amor, solo se dedicaron a darse besos y caricias entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Puck y Tina esperaban en la entrada del abordaje del avión, viendo como Quinn se despedía de Russell, Shelby y Rachel. Ellos ya lo habían hecho y esperaban que la rubia lo hiciera. La cual se quedaría en casa de Tina, pues había tenido una discusión con su madre por teléfono al enterarse de que esta permitió la relación entre su padre y suegra, por lo que Tina le había ofrecido asilo y vería a sus hermanos cuando pudiera y listo.

La rubia abrazaba a Shelby con fuerza y la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Cuida a mi padre, te lo pido. Y a Rachel, por favor, cuídala mucho. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no se como podré agradecértelo algún día."_

Le dijo esta y vio como veía a Russell y se daban una guiñada.

"_Ya lo hiciste Quinn. Gracias a ti."_

Ahora era su padre al que tenía en frente y este la dio un gran abrazo.

"_Ahora por favor, cuídate, estudia mucho. Enorgullécenos a todos y regresa, principalmente eso, regresa."_

Esta lo miró, le dio un beso en su mejilla y se apartó para responderle, mirando a alguien más.

"_Por supuesto que pienso regresar, tengo que casarme con Rachel Berry, la próxima estrella de Braodway."_

La morena al escucharla decir eso, largó el llanto que había estado aguantando y se lanzó sobre su chica para besarla con locura. La rubia la abrazó por la cintura mientras esta abrazaba su cuello con sus brazos y se fundían en un largo e intenso beso. Pero Rachel tenía algo mejor que hacer, así que se separó de sus brazos y sacó de su chaqueta una caja que había comprado, con ayuda de Puck, que fue el que se encargó de ir a comprarlo, siguiendo las indicaciones de la morena.

La cual se arrodillaba en ese instante, en frente de todas las personas dentro del aeropuerto y dejando congelada a su rubia.

"_Prométeme que regresarás a mí y ven a casarte conmigo."_

La rubia sonrió y asintió entre lágrimas.

"_Sí, lo haré, te lo juro."_

La morena sacó el anillo y lo colocó en la mano de su chica para finalmente ponerse de pie y besarla. Escucharon los aplausos de todos a su alrededor. La llamada del parlante anunciando el vuelo al que debían entrar en 10 minutos se anunció y Quinn actuó por su corazón y comenzó a cantar.

All my bags are packed

(Todas mis maletas están echas)

I'm ready to go

(Estoy lista para irme)

I'm standin here outside your door

(Estoy aquí parada frente a tu puerta)

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

(Odio despertarte para decirte adiós)

But the dawn is breakin

(Pero el alba esta rompiéndose)

It's early morn

(Es temprano esta mañana)

The taxis waitin

(El taxi espera)

He's blowin his horn

(Está sonando su bocina)

Already I'm so lonesome

(Me siento tan sola)

I could die

(Que podría morir)

Cantó llorando y besó los labios de Rachel mientras las lágrimas de todos a su alrededor caían escuchándola cantar con sentimiento.

So kiss me and smile for me

(Entonces bésame y sonríeme)

Tell me that you'll wait for me

(Dime que me esperarás)

Hold me like you'll never let me go

(Abrázame como si nunca me dejaras ir)

Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

(Porque me estoy yendo en un avión)

Don't know when I'll be back again

(No se cuando regresaré)

Oh babe, I hate to go

(Oh, nena, odio tener que irme)

Decía sosteniéndola de las manos y sonriéndole con tristeza.

There's so many times I've let you down

(Tantas veces te eh defraudado)

So many times I've played around

(Tantas veces eh jugado)

I tell you now, they don't mean a thing

(Te digo ahora, no significó nada)

Every place I go, I'll think of you

(A cada lugar que voy, pienso en ti)

Every song I sing, I'll sing for you

(Cada canción que canto, la canto para ti)

When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring

(Cuando regrese, te daré un anillo de bodas)

Señaló el anillo que tenía en su mano y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que sonriera.

So kiss me and smile for me

(Entonces bésame y sonríeme)

Tell me that you'll wait for me

(Dime que me esperarás)

Hold me like you'll never let me go

(Abrázame como si nunca me dejaras ir)

Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

(Porque me estoy yendo en un avión)

Don't know when I'll be back again

(No se cuando regresaré)

Oh babe, I hate to go

(Oh, nena, odio tener que irme

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y cantó lo siguiente, antes de tener que dar su pasaje a la azafata.

But, I'm leavin on a jet plane

(Pero, me voy en un avión)

Don't know when I'll be back again

(No se cuando regresaré otra vez)

Oh babe, I hate to go

(Oh nena, odio tener que irme)

Silencio y cuando se giraba, Rachel corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

"_Regresa Quinn, júrame que regresarás. Ya te extraño mi amor, eres mi otra mitad y no puedo vivir sin ti."_

La rubia la sostuvo del rostro y le habló antes de irse.

"_Seré fuerte porque tu lo eres, regresaré y me casaré contigo y seremos felices. Te lo prometo mi amor, te amo."_

Se besaron una última vez y la morena quedó viendo como su rubia se iba, acompañada por sus mejores amigos con una promesa de regresar para unirse a ella para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Realmente pido disculpas por demorar tanto con las actualizaciones pero hasta el 13 de diciembre demoraré con esta frecuencia, estoy en épocas difíciles, de exámenes y demás. Sepan entender **

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Ame escribirlo y tengo que agradecer a Jess por inspirarme en hacerlo.  
>Gracias! :3<strong>

**El tema que canta Quinn es Leaving on a jett plane, la versión de glee que cantan en la primera temporada.**

**Bueno, los dejo. Gracias por leer. **

**Natalie.**


	22. Chapter 22 - ¡soy gay!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22:<strong>

Quinn terminaba de anotar los apuntes y luego se dedicó a escuchar.

"_Solo deben recordar que hay un foco para cada escena, las entradas de luz son primordiales de recordar porque puede afectar su foto de buena o mala manera. Mañana comenzaremos las prácticas yendo a San Diego como recordarán. Ahora pueden irse pero antes… Quinn Fabray, necesito que vengas un segundo, tengo que hablar contigo."_

Quinn asintió y mientras todos sus compañeros se iban, ella se acercó al Sr. Gior. El mismo había decidido darle clases a la rubia. Esta se acercó hasta el anciano y este espero a que se retirara el último chico para hablarle.

"_¿Cómo van las clases Quinn? ¿Te sientes cómoda?"_

Le dijo el señor abrazándola de los hombros y Quinn le sonrió. Sentía al hombre como un padre o un abuelo quizás.

"_Sí, han sido unas clases maravillosas. Me gusta todo lo que estoy aprendiendo en iluminación y en video. Es muy interesante."_

Gior le sonrió y la rubia hizo lo mismo. Hacía una semana que estaba en L.A. y desde que llegó comenzó las clases y le encantaban.

"_Escucha Quinn, tengo una noticia que darte. Necesito que a partir de mañana vengas a las clases intensivas, no irás a la práctica con los de 1° quiero darte unos concejos para que puedas ir a la practica de los de avanzada. Si me lo permites y me das más de tu tiempo, aceleraré tu aprendizaje para que te vengas a trabajar conmigo a NY y luego venimos para el evento de MTV."_

Quinn quedó congelada ahí mismo. ¿NY?

"_¿Quiere que vaya a NY?"_

Gior se rió y la tomó del hombro.

"_Tengo entendido que tu prometida irá a NY en unos meses y que mejor que instalarte allí. Además, tengo un problema… que quiero hablar contigo. Como sabrás, no tengo hijos y mi esposa falleció hace 10 años. No tengo ningún heredero a quien dejarle mi herencia. Y eres una chica excelente Quinn, quiero… preguntarte si me dejas declarar públicamente que eres mi heredera. Quiero dejarte todo a ti, enseñarte todo lo que se."_

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, las dejo caer sin pensarlo.

"_No llores querida. ¿No te gusta la idea?"_

La rubia levantó la mirada y poniéndose a llorar aún más le contestó.

"_¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Pero no entiendo porque me ayuda tanto."_

La hizo sentarse en una silla y le habló delicadamente.

"_Te ayudo porque yo tuve de joven estaba solo, yo soy huérfano y siempre quise tener hijos y nunca pude. Y no quise adoptar porque mi señora no quería. Pero ahora que estoy solo y veo que tengo un legado que dejar, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga. Eres una chica excelente y se que cuidarás de mi legado de buena manera. No es necesario que me contestes ya… puedes pensarlo."_

Quinn se quedó pensando unos minutos y sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, le fue sincera.

"_No quiero su dinero, solo quiero aprender fotografía. Pero si necesita una heredera, me ofrezco para serlo. Pero con una condición."_

Los ojos de Gior se iluminaron y este le asintió, por lo que Quinn continuó.

"_Que el día que usted no este, el dinero sea utilizado para crear una escuela más grande que esta para todo tipo de enseñanzas. Fotografía, canto, danza, todo tipo de artes y ayudar al que necesita, al que lo merezca. No quiero el dinero para mí. Pero igual déjeme pensarlo unos días."_

El hombre le asintió y le sonrió emocionado.

"_Me parece genial tu idea, piénsalo. Pero realmente quiero que seas tú la elegida. Te ayudaré a tener lo necesario para que puedas vivir con tu amor en paz, el talento puedes mejorarlo con tus propios medios pero déjame verte como una hija. ¿Sí?"_

Quinn le asintió y el hombre se movió a tomar algo de su bolso y le dio un paquete de regalo. Esta lo miró extrañada.

"_Es un regalo de mí para ti. Aceptes o no la propuesta, quiero que aceptes ese regalo. Para que captes momentos de tu vida con algo bueno en tus manos."_

Quinn abrió el paquete y lo que vio fue una joya de cámara fotográfica, solo para ella.

"_¡Es una Nikon D3100! ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo va a darme tamaña cámara? No, es demasiado. No puedo aceptarla."_

El hombre la agarró de las manos y la miró sonriendo.

"_Es un regalo de mí para ti, por favor, acéptalo. Me harías muy feliz."_

Vio tanta ilusión en sus ojos que sonrió tragando saliva y lo abrazó. Si no lo aceptaba quedaba mal con el hombre, el cual había hecho demasiado por ella.

Luego de compartir varias palabras con el hombre, la rubia se digno a salir del instituto de fotografía para irse a casa de su madre a visitar a sus hermanos pero no contaba con una persona que la estaba esperando en la puerta con una harley davidson, una campera de cuero y actitud de chico rebelde… nade más ni nada menos que Noah Puckerman.

La rubia sonrió pues todas las chicas de allí se babeaban mirando a su mejor amigo, así que comenzó a acercarse.

"_Buenos días princesa, su carroza espera."_

Y viendo la cara de varias envidiosas que la miraron de mala manera, se subió a la moto, dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios, que hizo sonreír a Puck.

"_Vamos mi amor, vámonos lejos."_

El Sr. Gior que la vio comenzó a reír, ya que conocía al chico y sabía que era su mejor amigo y ex novio. Quinn le había contado toda su historia y viendo las caras de las demás chicas le gritó a Puck.

"_¡Oye, muchacho! ¡Me la cuidas!"_

Le gritó el Sr. Gior y Puck encendió la moto y le habló tomando la mano de Quinn para que lo abrazara por la cintura con más fuerza.

"_Siempre cuidaré de mi princesa, de eso no tenga duda."_

Arrancaron el viaje e iban riendo como locos, mientras iba camino a casa de la madre de Quinn.

Mientras tanto en Lima, la morena no la estaba pasando tan bien. Finn la tenía realmente cansada, no dejaba de darle flores y de darle regalos. ¡Y ni hablar de regalarle canciones! Y llegó un momento que no lo soportaba más y Santana la escuchaba quejarse.

"_Pero no lo soporto más. ¿Es que no entiende que estoy comprometida?"_

Santana se rió y Rachel la miró.

"_Vamos Rachel, grita más fuerte que estas comprometida con Quinn que creo que medio mundo no te terminó de escuchar."_

La morena miró a la latina con enfado y esta tan solo sonrió.

"_No me mires así, sabes que andas por todo el pasillo día tras día prácticamente gritando que amas a Quinn Fabray y que estás comprometida con ella. ¡Ya, vamos! Te falta ir a buscarla y traerla cogida del brazo con un ramo de rosas blancas. ¡Te aseguro que a final del pasillo habrá un cura! ¡Ah, cierto! No puedes casarte con ayuda de un cura, eres gay."_

Sin querer escuchar más de Santana, Rachel comenzó a caminar por el pasillo gritando… pero no lo que Santana esperaba. Lo que gritó sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

"_Los que me escuchan por favor le avisan al Sr. Fin Hudson que deje de molestarme con conquistas amorosas porque estoy comprometida con una mujer."_

Santana abrió los ojos como platos.

"_¿Acaba de gritar que esta comprometida con una mujer?"_

Santana miró a Brittany que le hablaba tomándola de la mano y asintió. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, vio como Rachel se giraba y miraba a todo el mundo.

"_¡Ah! ¡Y que quede claro que soy gay!"_

Ahí fue donde Santana y Brittany largaron la carcajada, algo que Rachel vio. Cuando se giraba para irse, algo se lo impidió. Un armatoste llamado Finn Hudson.

"_Hola Rachel, vengo a curarte tu enfermedad gay."_

En el momento en que dijo eso, tomo a Rachel de los brazos y le plantó un beso. Gesto, que hizo que tanto Britt como Santana salieran corriendo tras Finn. Pero lo que no contaban es que un chico jugador de Hockey les estaba sacado una foto. Mientras que Rachel se soltaba, Santana y Britt empujaban a Finn, el cual se reía y vio como las chicas se iban molestas. No sin antes haber recibido un cachetazo de Rachel. Al ver que se fueron, el muchacho se acerco al chico y le hablo bajo y claro.

"_Necesito que mandes esa foto a este número de teléfono. Y Tiene que decir esto que te digo…"_

Finn le dio las instrucciones al chico y esta, envió la imagen automáticamente. En L.A, Quinn se encontraba en casa de su madre, charlando con su hermano el cual le comentaba sobre su nueva novia, una chica muy linda y al mismo tiempo, Quinn le contaba de Rachel. Cuando el celular de esta sonó y lo tomó para ver quien le había mandado un mensaje. **"Esta es tu prometida, que va besando ex novios por el pasillo. ¿Segura que quieres casarte con ella?"** Quinn se quedó bastante molesta viendo esa imagen y cuando Puck se acercó a ver, frunció el ceño realmente sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y marcó el número de Rachel, el cual le contestó al instante.

"_¡Hola mi amor! Que alegría que me llames, no sabes el día que eh tenido con fin molestándome."_

Quinn confiaba en Rachel y sabia que su morena jamás la engañaría, no era esa clase de persona. Pero sabía quien era el responsable de esa imagen, Finn.

"_No me digas. ¿Finn te agarró en el pasillo y te besó delante de todos verdad?"_

Lo único que escucho del otro lado fue silencio y la respuesta de Rachel.

"_¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? Acaba de pasar hace un instante. ¡¿Acaso viniste a verme?!"_

Dijo la morena con un tono de alegría que hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos de dolor, la extrañaba.

"_No mi vida, pero recibí un mensaje multimedia con una imagen tuya y de Finn besándose. Y diciendo que pensara si quería casarme contigo, solo el idiota de Finn hace esas cosas."_

Escuchó como primero se lamentaba y finalmente se alteraba.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te envió una imagen? ¿Hizo que nos sacaran una foto? ¡Oh, lo mataré! ¡Santana me dijo que no lo matara pero lo mataré! Amor, luego te llamo."_

La llamada se cortó y tanto Puck como Jasson miraron a Quinn sorprendidos.

"_Así que… esa era tu prometida. ¿La que dijo que iba a matar a alguien?"_

Al parecer tanto Puck como Jasson habían escuchado los gritos de la morena y la rubia sonrió avergonzada.

"_Sí, ella era J. Resulta que su ex novio está tratando de conquistarla. Pero Rachel está comprometida conmigo y las dos estamos muy enamoradas."_

La rubia vio como su hermano se reía y tanto ella como Puck lo miraron.

"_Sí, se te nota que estás enamorada. ¿Cuándo te piensas casar? Porque lo lamento Puck, pero quiero ser el padrino de la boda."_

Puck comenzó una discusión con Jasson cuando Quinn los interrumpió.

"_Lamento decirles que ninguno será el padrino."_

Ambos la miraron y se cuestionaron con la mirada.

"_¿Quién será tu padrino?"_

La rubia sonrió y les habló contenta.

"_Papá será el padrino y Shelby será la madrina."_

Los dos la miraron sonrientes pero no esperaban que Judy los escuchara.

"_¿Así que vas a pedirle a esa mugrosa arruina maridos que sea tu madrina? ¡Yo soy tu madre!"_

Quinn se enojó con el comentario y se puso de pie.

"_¡Mi madre me echó de mi casa en cuanto supo que tenía novia y no me vino a felicitar cuando me comprometí! No vengas a exigir nada porque no te lo mereces, Shelby estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y me dio un hogar cuando tú me lo quistaste. Y me enamoré de su hija, así que acéptalo."_

Judy se puso furiosa al escuchar eso y le gritó.

"_¡Entonces vete de esta casa ahora mismo! ¡No mereces estar ni un solo metro dentro de esta casa! ¡Y no vengas a pedir nada cuando precises porque no te lo daremos! ¡y todavía gay... eres la vergüenza de la familia!"_

Ahí fue cuando la rubia tomo su decisión y le gritó.

"_¡¿Sabes que?! ¡No necesito nada de ti! Porque el sr. Gior me ofreció ser su heredera hoy. ¿Y sabes que? ¡PIENSO ACEPTARLO! ¡ASI QUE NO NECESITO NADA DE TI! ¡¿Y SABES QUE?! ¡SOY GAY!"_

Y ahí fue donde Judy, Jasson y Puck quedaron helados al escucharla y la vieron irse dando un portazo sin poder moverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Gracias por leer se los agradezco.**

**Estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido, agradezcan a alguien ahí que me inspira Gracias J. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué piensan de él? **

**Espero reviews **

**Saludos, natalie.**


	23. Chapter 23 - What a feelingFlashdance

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23:<strong>

Habían pasado, exactamente tres horas desde que el Sr. Gior expresó en una conferencia de prensa que Quinn Fabray era su heredera y que este, al terminar la carrera de la joven, se retiraría del mundo de la fotografía y dejaría todo en manos de la muchacha.

Eso… fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a la rubia, hacia tres meses que no veía a la morena, y más de una semana que no podía hacer ni siquiera una videollamada.

Por lo que recibió en un mensaje, la morena estaba mirando la conferencia y le decía que estaba hermosa. La impotencia lleno a Quinn, ya que no podía verla. No podía abrazarla, besarla, esas simples cosas que necesitaba en un momento tan importante en su vida como ese. Todos le tomaban fotografías y ella tan solo miraba en la nada.

Al finalizar la conferencia, se fue a casa de tina, donde estaba viviendo y la chica la esperaba en la casa con una gran alegría y una sorpresa preparada para su amiga.

"_Dime quien soy."_

Expresó alguien mientras le tapaban los ojos justo cuando entraba en la casa y la rubia sonrió.

"_Eres tu Tina, ya suéltame."_

La asiática la soltó y se colocó a su lado y al ver su rostro se preocupó.

"_Hey… ¿Qué te ocurre?"_

Ambas se sentaron en el sillón y la rubia no lo soportó más, la miró y rompió en llanto. Ésta tomo a la rubia, la abrazo, dejando que apoyara su rostro en su falda mientras la dejaba llorar, acariciando su pelo.

"_No lo soporto Tina, la extraño… hace tres meses que no la veo, es demasiado."_

Tina, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

"_Sabes, noté lo mal que estás hace días y no puedo verte así. Es demasiado sacrificio el que ustedes hacen. Así que me atreví a hacer algo. ¡Puedes venir!"_

Quinn levantó su cabeza sintiendo unos pasos sin comprender nada. Y cuando miro, era Rachel ahí parada, sonriendo como loca. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella. Ambas se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso cargado de mucho amor acumulado, de ganas de verse, de añorar esos besos, esas caricias que ahora se regalaban. La morena envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y esta la abrazó de la cintura de tal forma que la levantó en el aire, arrimándola más contra ella. Estuvo besándola así por unos segundos hasta que la bajó y Rachel se olvido de Tina, ni siquiera recordó que su madre y Russell estaban ahí parados mirando junto con Santana que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como la morena tomo a Quinn y la recostó en el suelo. Fue algo de improviso, que hizo en el momento. Mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer, la morena estaba sobre Q en el suelo, aunque no hacía otra cosa que besarla mientras lloraba, al igual que la rubia. Ambas se estaban olvidando del mundo, estaban sintiendo su piel, esa piel que era suya y que las hacía sentir completas al simple contacto. Les daba una tranquilidad inexplicable el saber que estaban besando al amor de su vida. Esos tres meses separadas había sido demasiado para ellas.

Y al sentir que no solo su alma necesitaba el contacto de la otra, sino sus cuerpos; se miraron un segundo y luego se pusieron de pie. Notaron a los demás y quedaron quietas mirándolos un segundo… la rubia los saludo con la mano pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Rachel ya la estaba llevando para donde fuera que sea su cuarto. La rubia la oriento hasta el lugar y cerró la puerta con tranca al llegar al destino. Automáticamente comenzaron a besarse como locas y se quitaban la ropa. Rachel comenzó quitándole el saco y tirándolo al suelo mientras que Quinn la ayudó a hacerlo rápidamente y le quitó la blusa que tenía, una muy hermosa de hecho. Volvieron a besarse y a caminar hacia la cama de una plaza de la rubia. Esta la recostó allí y se dedicó a su cuello, a pasar sus labios lentamente, dándole una descarga eléctrica por toda la espalda a la morena. Y con sus manos metía la mano en la cremallera del pantalón de esta para abrirlo. Rachel no podía describir lo que sentía, solo disfrutaba. Cerró los ojos, apoyó su cabeza contra la de la rubia, sintiendo sus besos en el cuello y como las manos de esta, le quitaban el pantalón. La ayudó con una mano, mientras que la otra agarraba la cabeza, presionando contra el cuello. Una paz la inundó y abrió los ojos para mirarla, se miraron directamente y no dijeron nada con palabras. Sus miradas decían, te extrañé, te amo, te necesito, eres mía, soy tuya… muchas cosas juntas, muchos sentimientos se encontraban. Los labios se juntaron nuevamente, en un beso sin fin que significaba mucho. La rubia se quitó el pantalón sin dejar de besarla, con ropa interior y todo, Rachel hizo lo mismo y cuando quedaron desnudas una frente a la otra, Quinn se dedicó al cuello de su chica nuevamente, para ir bajando lentamente con tiernos besos hasta llegar a los senos, ahí se dedicó a los pezones, uno por uno hasta seguir bajando, por su abdomen delicadamente y al llegar a su entrepierna se dedicó de lleno, añorando ese olor con un suspiro de placer que enloqueció a Rachel por doble. Esta, al sentir los labios de esta aprisionarse de todo lo que se encontraba y acariciar con su lengua cada rincón de su zona, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos para presionarla más, quería sentir más de lo que ya sentía y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Pero no quiso eso, quería besarla, sentir que se acababa todo su mundo, que su piel se fusionaba con la suya, así que la sentó en la cama, se posicionó sobre ella y uniendo el centro de ambas, comenzaron a moverse en movimientos lentos pero profundos mientras besaban cada rincón del rostro de la otra. Quinn continuó besando el cuello de la morena, a tal punto que esta tuvo que colocar su cabeza hacia atrás y la rubia tomó sus caderas y las presionó con más fuerza, haciendo gritar de placer a la morena, que enloqueció ante el movimiento. Y tal grito que movió el mundo de la rubia y ambas comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez mientras se miraban a los ojos y se daban besos profundos cada tantos segundos y muy lentamente. Y cada vez que se separaban los labios de ambas, se decían te amo mientras se movían con cada vez más rapidez, a tal punto que la cama enloqueció y ella también. Hasta que en un momento sin control, terminaron juntas al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonriendo.

La rubia la recostó en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a darle besos por su espalda y cuello, gesto que hizo cerrar los ojos de la morena.

"_¿Sabes que te amo verdad?"_

Le dijo la rubia en susurros cerca de su oído, gesto que hizo sonreír a la morena.

"_Lo se muy bien… Quinn… creo que soy adicta a ti."_

La rubia le dio un beso profundo y delicado detrás de la oreja, que logró que se muriera de tanta ternura, fue un gesto bastante sentido de su parte.

"_Yo soy adicta a tu piel, podría estar toda una eternidad así."_

Se quedaron esa posición por quien sabe que tiempo, disfrutando de los besos y caricias. Hasta que Rachel se giró y dejó a la rubia encima de ella. Se miraron con mucho amor y la morena se dedicó a acariciar su rostro delicadamente, haciendo que Quinn cerrara los ojos. Y esta se mordía los labios ante el gesto, le encantaba ver que causaba eso en ella.

No lo pudo evitar y así, viéndola con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a sus labios y los volvió a besar. Los cuales respondieron el beso con ganas hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento golpeando la puerta.

"_¿Quién es? Estamos… un poco… ocupadas."_

Gritó Quinn y Rachel la miró con los ojos abiertos, riéndose y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

"_Sí, todos ya escuchamos el escándalo que se mandaron con la cama pervertidas. ¿No podían ser más discretas verdad? ¡NO! Tenían que tener sexo salvaje al oído de todos. ¿Saben que? ¡Dejen de tener sexo y vengan a la sala! ¡Sexópatas!"_

Les gritó Santana y al escucharla irse, largaron la carcajada. Quinn apoyó su cabeza en los senos de Rachel, riéndose entre ellos. Gesto íntimo que impresionó a Rachel pero al mismo tiempo la hizo sonreír. Estaba viviendo momentos íntimos con su novia, su pareja… ¡su prometida! Iba a casarse con ella pronto y vivirían más momentos como estos. La morena quedó embelezada mirándola y la rubia lo notó. Mirándola con un gesto bastante raro, el ceño fruncido y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Qué me miras?"_

La morena le sonrió y le respondió de forma bastante enamorada.

"_Eres única Quinn Fabray, me fascinas."_

Esta le sonrió avergonzada, se dieron un beso y salieron de la cama, luego de tenderla nuevamente… para vestirse e ir con los demás. Aunque fueron abrazadas y dándose besos, gesto que hizo sonreír a los demás.

Pero un grito que pegó Rachel hizo que todos la miraran.

"_¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa Berry?"_

Le dijo Santana con su clásico humor, haciendo reír a Tina y Russell.

"_¡Vamos a un Karaoke!"_

Automáticamente la que saltó de la felicidad fue Tina.

_"¡Por fin! ¡Sí, yo quiero ir a un Karaoke! ¿Rachel, cantarías conmigo una canción?"_

Las dos se acercaron para charlar sobre que canción harían y se fueron todo el camino hablando de ello en los vehículos. A pesar de que Quinn iba abrazando a Rachel y que esta estaba igual, Tina y esta no dejaban de hablar de música.

La rubia la miraba enamoradísima y al llegar al lugar se sentaron en una mesa, Tina y Rachel no aguantaron y fueron corriendo a pedir para cantar una canción.

Los demás se acomodaron y pidieron bebidas, Puck llegó al encuentro luego de que Rachel obligara a Quinn a enviarle un mensaje y este los sorprendió viniendo con Jasson, el hermano de Quinn. Ambos se sentaron al lado de la rubia, menos Jasson que hablaba con su padre. Pero callaron al ver que Tina y Rachel estaban en el escenario.

"_Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos a estas dos chicas que han decidido cantar nuestro reto de mash-up. Esto consiste en cantar una mezcla de dos canciones. Aquí tienen… Rachel Berry y Tina Chang."_

La música comenzó a sonar y todos estuvieron atentos al escenario.

**Rachel:**

First when there's nothing

but a slow glowing dream

that your fear seems to hide

deep inside your mind.

All alone I have cried

silent tears full of pride

in a world made of steel,

made of stone.

**Tina:**

Well, I hear the music,

close my eyes, feel the rhythm

**Rachel:**

Wrap around, take a hold

of my heart.

**Tina and Rachel:**

What a feeling.

Bein's believin'.

I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.

Take your passion

and make it happen.

Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.

**Tina:**

Now I hear the music,

close my eyes, I am rhythm.

**Rachel:**

In a flash it takes hold

of my heart.

**Tina and Rachel:**

What a feeling.

Bein's believin'.

I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.

Take your passion

and make it happen.

Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.

**Rachel:**

What a feeling.

**Tina (coro de audio):**

What a feeling (I am music now)

**Rachel (Coro de audio):**

Bein's believin'. (I am rhythm now)

**Tina and Rachel (Coro de audio):**

Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life. (Ooh)

**Tina (Coro de audio):**

What a feeling. (You can really have it all)

**Rachel (Coro de audio):**

What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I call)

**Tina (Coro de audio):**

I can have it all (I can really have it all)

**Rachel:**

Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call call call call call what a feeling)

**Tina and Rachel:**

Call, call, call, call

**Tina:**

I can have it all (Bein's believin)

**Rachel:**

Bein's believin' (Take tour passion make it happen)

**Tina:**

Make it happen (What a feeling)

**Tina and Rachel:**

What a feeling.

Todo el mundo se paró a aplaudir, Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír.  
>Jasson se acercó a Quinn y le habló al oído.<p>

"_¿Esa es Rachel? ¿Esa es tu novia?"_

La rubia lo miró y abrazándolo, señaló a la morena que veía a su novia con el chico y supo que era el hermano de esta, porque eran demasiado parecidos.

"_Esa es mi prometida Jasson, estoy enamorada de esa mujer."_

Volvió la mirada a la morena que sonreía como loca mientras todo el club aplaudía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Iba a actualizar en unos días pero como presione a la autora de Fotografiando a una estrella con ayuda de otras mas jajaja decidí actualizar hoy porque ella y varios me presionaron. :p**

**Dedico este capítulo a María y Carmen Martin por haber hecho esa Twittcam que me permitió conocerlas a ambas y me cayeron más que bien. **

**Y además… y principalmente va dedicado a dos personas más…**

**A Cristina, mi mejor amiga… porque se que ella sería capas de hacer lo que hizo Tina y esta para mi cuando la necesito. Te quiero amiga.  
>Y tambien va dedicado a mi chica, Jess... gracias por estar en mi vida.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**OPINEN.**

**Besos, natalie.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Mi Angel

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24:<strong>

Quinn veía a Rachel acercarse a la mesa, pero no pudo quedarse atrás, tenía que hacer algo por su chica. Corrió hasta el escenario y se acercó al DJ, le dijo si podía cantar una canción y le dijo cual. El hombre le dijo que no tenían la canción pero que le dieran unos minutos, los esperó mientras veía que los demás en su mesa la miraban extraño, sonrientes y ansiosos por escucharla cantar.

Al recibir el Ok, ella misma se presentó.

"_Buenos días, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y esta canción es para mi Angel."_

Vio a Rachel sonreír con ternura y comenzó a cantar.

**Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer**

**Besarte lentamente y perderme por tu piel**

**Encontrarme con tus labios**

**En un beso sin final**

**Todo por tu amor**

**Solo dame una señal**

Cantaba sin dejar de mirarla y Rachel se derretía al escucharla.

**Angel que das luz a mi vida**

**Eres el aire que quiero respirar**

**Angel que alivias mis heridas**

**No te alejes que muero si no estas**

Rachel comenzó a llorar de emoción y Santana la abrazó contenta, del gesto de la rubia por su amiga.

**La noche me desvela sin piedad**

**Al recorrer tu imagen**

**En mi triste soledad**

**Fugitiva del dolor**

**Voy buscando una ilusión**

**Dame una señal**

**Para creer en este amor**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, al ritmo de la canción animando a la rubia y esta sonrió.

**Angel que das luz a mi vida**

**Eres el aire que quiero respirar**

**Angel que alivias mis heridas**

**No te alejes que muero si no estas**

Ahí fue donde Quinn comenzó a cantar llorando.

**Angel llévame en tus alas**

**A la cima de este gran amor**

**En tu alma vive mi esperanza**

**En tus manos esta mi corazón**

Cantaba la rubia señalando a Rachel.

**Tu mi angel**

**Ilumina nuestro amor**

**Tu mi angel.**

No dejaba de señalarla y todos miraban a Puck, todos menos los que estaban en esa mesa.

**Angel que das luz a mi vida**

**Eres el aire que quiero respirar**

**Angel que alivias mis heridas**

**No te alejes que muero si no estas**

Igualmente, todos seguían alentándola y Rachel no dejaba de mirarla y de llorar.

**Angel llévame en tus alas**

**A la cima de este gran amor**

**En tu alma vive mi esperanza**

**En tus manos esta mi corazón**

Finalmente, se bajó del escenario y se acercó a ella para cantar a su lado, arrodillada junto a ella a capela.

**Angel que das luz a mi vida**

**Eres el aire que quiero respirar**

**Angel que alivias mis heridas**

**No te alejes que muero si no estas**

**Angel llévame en tus alas**

**A la cima de este gran amor**

**En tu alma vive mi esperanza**

**En tus manos esta mi corazón**

Cantó la última estrofa, tomando las manos de Rachel y colocándolas en su pecho. Automáticamente la morena se acercó a su chica y la besó con ganas. Aunque nadie ahí se esperaba eso, Puck y Santana fueron los primeros en comenzar a aplaudir a la pareja y le siguió el resto de los presentes.

Puck, que no podía ser menos, se levantó y fue para el escenario. Las chicas se vieron forzadas a dejar el momento romántico para ver que iba a hacer el chico. Pero de igual manera se miraron con ternura y se abrazaron mientras Rachel colocaba su cabeza sobre la de Quinn.

Vieron a Puck tomar una guitarra y sentarse en un banco.

"_Muy bien, esta canción va dedicada a mi mejor amiga y el amor de su vida. Para ustedes dos princesas."_

La melodía comenzó y Tina sonrió, sabiendo cual era la canción, al igual que Quinn, que simplemente, abrazó a su prometida con ganas.

Words get trapped in my mind,

(Las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi mente,)

Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do.

(Disculpa, no me tome el tiempo de sentir en la manera en que lo hago.)

'Cause the first day you came into my life,

(Porque el primer día que viniste a mi vida,)

My time ticks around you

(Mi tiempo hacia tic tac alrededor tuyo)

Quinn sonrió ante lo que cantaba Puck y Rachel la miró para darle un beso.

But then I need your voice

(Pero entonces yo necesito tu voz)

And the key to unlock all the love trapped in me

(Y la clave para desbloquear todo el amor atrapado dentro mío)

So tell me when it's time to say I love you.

(Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)

Todos allí quedaron anonadados con la voz de Puck, hasta Quinn y Tina, nunca lo habían escuchado cantar de esa manera, con tanto sentimiento.

All I want is you to understand,

(Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas)

That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to.

(Que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero.)

We are all born in a world of doubt

(Todos nosotros nacemos en un mundo de dudas)

But there's no doubt,

(Pero no hay dudas)

I figured out...

(Me di cuenta...)

I love you.

(Te amo.)

Quinn y Rachel se miraron y se acercaron cerca del escenario para bailar juntas y todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

I've been longing for

(He estado esperando)

All the losers that were meant to take the time to say,

(Todos los perdedores que estaban destinados a tomarse el tiempo para decir,

What was really on their mind, instead

(Que realmente era en su mente, en lugar)

They just hide away

(De ellos solo esconderse)

Las frentes de ambas estaban juntas mientras los brazos de Rachel estaban sobre los hombros de Quinn y esta la abrazaba por la cintura.

Yet they'll never have 

(Sin embargo nunca habrá)

Someone like you to back them and help them on the way.

(Alguien como tu para apoyarlos y ayudarlos en el camino)

Se miraron y las dos se dieron un hermoso y sentido beso, el cual disfrutaron con ganas.

Or tell them when it's time to say I love you.

(O diles cuando es el tiempo de decir "te amo")

So tell me when it's time to say I love you.

(Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)

La canción terminó y las dos se sentían más que enamoradas, no podían dejar de separar los labios de la otra. Otro chico que no conocían subió a cantar una balada y mientras todos bailaban con parejas, las chicas se miraron.

"_Me has dado la sorpresa más hermosa de todas mi ángel."_

Le dijo y le dio un beso, pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

"_Me dieron un papel en una obra de New York, mamá me ayudó a conseguirlo. Mañana de tarde debo irme para allá y quería proponerte, ya que debes irte también… si… ¿quieres vivir conmigo Quinn?"_

La rubia sonrió de lado a lado, más feliz que nunca y le dio otro besó, lleno de sentimientos.

"_¡Claro que si Rachel! Pero con una condición."_

La morena la abrazó y le sonrió, apoyando su nariz contra la de esta tiernamente.

"_Dime bonita."_

Le dijo esta y Quinn se derritió, porque amaba que la llamara así.

"_Lo haré si te casas conmigo y vivimos juntas como esposas."_

La morena la miro sonriente, emocionada. Pero luego lo eliminó y Quinn se extrañó ante el gesto.

"_Es que… hay un problema con eso. Me encantaría pero… la condición para que yo quedara en la obra era que ocultara mi compromiso."_

La rubia dejó de bailar y quedó mirando a Rachel muda. Pero la morena se apresuró a contestar.

"_A menos que… nos casemos en secreto."_

Le dijo esta avergonzada y la rubia la miró, un gesto de ilusión apareció en sus ojos y se sonrieron. Y con ese gesto se decidieron, iban a casarse aunque fuera en secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente, aquí les dejo capítulo.<strong>

**Este va dedicado única y exclusivamente… a mi Angel, mi Jess :3**

**Bueno, las canciones cantadas son: la primera "Angel" de Cristian Castro. Y la segunda es "When it's time" de Green Day. **

**Cualquiera de las dos canciones las pueden encontrar en youtube. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Se viene lo difícil! Y pronto… el final… pero PRONTO.**

**Bueno, espero comentarios.  
>Saludos, Nati. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25 - Nuevas Oportunidades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25:<strong>

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde el reencuentro de nuestra pareja favorita. Y en estos momentos, se encontraban admirando lo que veían ante sus ojos. Ambas, cada una con su maleta en la mano, mirando hacia la calle y todo lo que veían a su alrededor.

"_Dime… dime que no estoy soñando Quinn."_

La rubia pasó de darle la mano a abrazarla y se miraron.

"_Si mi amor, estamos en NY."_

Rachel le dio un beso y ambas terminaron de ingresar al apartamento. Ambas, habían decidido irse a vivir juntas. Cosa que a Shelby y Russell les pareció excelente pero el que no lo toleraba, era Hiriam. El no quería que su hija se fuera con una mujer y el hombre no tenía IDEA de que las chicas ya tenían pensado casarse en secreto. Aunque Russell y Shelby sabían, junto con Santana, Britt, Kurt, Puck y Tina… además del Sr. Gior; el resto del mundo no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero Quinn tenía un plan, les diría a los chicos del Glee club, para que estuvieran presentes, a todos menos a Finn.

Ingresaron a la casa, dejaron las maletas y apenas entrar, Rachel comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

"_¡Dios Quinn! Este piso es hermoso… es demasiado. No puedo creer que el Sr. Gior te regalara este… ¡Es un penthouse!"_

La rubia se rió y le contestó un tanto nerviosa, admirando lo que veía a su alrededor.

"_Amor, es nuestro, no solo mío. También es tuyo, es un regalo de bodas adelantado mi vida. Y soy la heredera del Sr. Gior, sus condiciones eran precisas, todos los regalos que él me haga no los puedo rechazar. Y mi nombre será… llamativo, mi cielo."_

El Sr. Gior, le había regalado a la pareja todo un Penthouse hermosísimo en NY, todo porque le había tomado un gran cariño a la rubia. Al parecer, Gior le confesó a Q que era gay, nunca se había casado y por ese motivo, no tenía herederos. Y la rubia le había demostrado lealtad y además, firmó un contrato (a pedido de Quinn) donde dictaba que haría buen uso de la herencia del señor y que cada acto sería a su nombre, de lo contrario, ella misma se entregaría a la policía.  
>Si, un poco dramática y si, estaba adquiriendo actitudes de Rachel. Pero de igual manera lo hizo, acto que tranquilizó al abogado del mismo.<p>

Pero como la rubia había expresado, debía aceptar todos sus regalos, no importa que tan caros sean. La rubia se puso de pie, admirando el apartamento, realmente sorprendida pero cambió a admirar la alegría y sorpresa de su morena.

"_¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mira ese piano! ¡Y mira esa mesa hermosa! ¡Mira esa vista!" _

La rubia se acercó sonriente y la abrazó por la espalda, mirando ambas por el ventanal.

"_Sabes… me han dado ganas de cantar contigo. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?"_

La morena se giró y sonrió. La rubia, que sabía tocar piano, fue hacia este y no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a tocar una canción que Rachel reconoció al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

Some folks like to get away

For a holiday from the neigrhood

Hop a flight to Miami Beach

Or to Hollywood

But I'm taking a Greyhound

On the Hudson River Line

I'm in a New York state of mind

**Quinn:**

It was so easy living day by day

Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues

But now I need a little give and take

**Rachel: **

The New York Times,

**Quinn:**

The Daily News

**Rachel:**

It comes down to reality

And it's fine with me

'cause I've let it slide

**Quinn:**

Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside

**Rachel:**

I don't have any reasons

**Quinn:**

I've left them all behind

**Rachel:**

I'm in a New York state of mind

**Quinn:**

I'm just taking a Greyhound

**Rachel:**

On the Hudson River Line

**Rachel:**

'Cause I'm in

**Quinn:**

I'm in a New York state of

**Ambas:**

Mind

**Rachel:**

New York State of Mind

* * *

><p>Al terminar, Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le dio un gran beso. Ambas estaban felices, cumpliendo su sueño de estar juntas. Pero la magia no sería para siempre, porque el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar y no tuvo otra que contestarlo rápidamente.<p>

"_¿Hola?"_

Dijo, ya que no había reconocido el número.

"_¿Con la Señorita Rachel Berry?"_

Ambas se miraron, ya que gracias a la acústica de la habitación, hasta Quinn escuchó.

"_Sí, ella habla. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?"_

La rubia se acerco a la morena y se abrazaron mientras Rachel seguía conversando con esta señora.

"_Buenas tardes Sta. Berry. Me llamo Carmen Tibideaux y necesito que se postule mañana en auditorio de NYADA a primera hora para la audición de Spring Awakening."_

La cara de Rachel se llenó de ilusión, había esperado esa audición toda su vida.

"_Por supuesto, solo dígame la hora."_

La cara de Quinn era un poema, estaba más que feliz por su chica. Iba a apoyarla en ese momento crucial de su vida costara lo que le costara.

"_Bien, señorita Berry. Ya que usted acaba de terminar la secundaria, si pasa esta audición no solo estará en la obra, sino que entrará a NYADA para una carrera artística. ¿Es cierto que usted fue recomendada por el Sr. Gior Giovanni?"_

Ambas se miraron y Quinn le hizo un gesto para que lo afirmara al instante.

"_Sí, si. Conozco al Sr. Gior, él me recomendó."_

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono y ambas se extrañaron.

"_El Sr. Gior nos dijo, que tu eres la prometida de su heredera, Quinn Fabray. ¿Es verdad?"_

La cara de Quinn, se puso pálida y Rachel la miró sorprendida.

"_Sí… es mi prometida. ¿Tienen problema con eso?"_

Escuchó como la garganta de esta se aclaraba y al instante respondió.

"_Bueno, pues queríamos que nuestros actores fueran todos solteros, pero tratándose de que usted es recomendada dejaremos pasar ese detalle y podrá tener una relación libre. Eso si, que le quede claro, la audición es para verificar que lo que el Sr. Gior dijo es cierto y que usted tiene el talento que el dice tener. De esta forma verificaremos que es digna de entrar a NYADA."_

La cara de Rachel, se llenó de lágrimas al instante.

"_Si, por supuesto. Haré esa audición y les demostraré que mi nombre quedará grabado en la historia."_

Palabras dignas de una diva, diría Kurt. Rachel no cambiaba más y eso, era algo de lo cual Quinn estaba agradecida.

"_Cuando lo veamos, lo creeremos Srta. Berry. La esperamos mañana a las 8 p.m. en el auditorio. Hasta mañana Srta."_

La cara de Rachel estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Hasta mañana Sra. Tibideaux, allí estaré."_

La llamada se cortó, dejaron el celular arriba del piano y se abrazaron, girando en el aire.

"_¡Tu primera audición amor! ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz por ti!"_

Dejaron de girar y ambas comenzaron a llorar, se miraron y se dieron un beso. En ese beso, se demostraron más amor del que pensaron que jamás se transmitirían. Quinn, al recordar las palabras de la señora Tibideaux, se separó de los labios de su chica y la miró a los ojos.

"_Rachel… cásate conmigo."_

La morena le sonrió y apoyando sus frentes, le contestó cerrando los ojos.

"_Cuando quieras nos casamos amor."_

La rubia sonrió y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Quiero casarme hoy mismo, solas tu y yo… sin nadie más."

Rachel la miró a los ojos y perdida en su mirada, dijo lo que más deseaba y que su corazón le exigía a gritos.

"Vamos, tenemos que casarnos. Hoy mismo."

Se sonrieron y se giraron en busca de sus papeles para irse, pero antes, Quinn se giró y miró a Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Ah, Rach… felices 18 amor."

Luego de eso, se dieron un beso y salieron de la casa para casarse.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ….<strong>

**Hola gentee! No me maten por dejarlos así… pero es que quiero hacer la segunda parte de este cap la semana próxima. No iba a actualizar pero como salve dos de mis exámenes, estaba de humor. Pero no es que vaya a haber una segunda parte y cosas así… solo que tendrán que esperar para ver la boda en el prox cap. ;)  
>Lamento haber demorado tanto, pido disculpas. Estoy en los exámenes importantes y esto definirá mi carrera así que es muy importante para mi. Sepan entender. Les agradezco que lean la historia y en especial a aquellos que veo, recién la comienzan y les gusta. Me hacen sentir talentosa: 3 Gracias.<strong>

**Ahh… este capítulo, se lo dedico a mi hermosa Jess... que la amo mucho. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias. **

**Los espero en la proxima. **

**Comenten en lo posible que les pareció. **

**Saludos, Nati. **


	26. Chapter 26 La Boda

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26:<strong>

Nervios. Era todo lo que ocurría tras esas cuatro paredes, donde estaban Rachel y Quinn tras una fila de personas que estaban pidiendo fecha para casarse en El Plaza en Junio. O hablaban de casarse en la playa, las Faberry querían contraer matrimonio en ese mismo instante. El problema, era que al llegar, les dijeron en informes que debían tener dos testigos y considerando que estaban remotamente cerca, llamaron a Russell y Shelby, los cuales se tomaron un vuelo de emergencia desde Lima a NY.

Cuando les tocó su turno, Russell y Shelby ya habían llegado y estaban ansiosos por ver a sus hijas casarse y más que nada, se sentían importantes pues solo les habían dicho a ellos y estaba claro, que ambas sentían que sin ellos, no estarían juntas así que les debían al menos eso.

"_¿Buenas tardes, en que las puedo ayudar Señoritas?" _

Les dijo la empleada del registro civil y ambas se miraron sonrientes y hablaron a la misma vez.

"_Nos queremos casar, ahora."_

La señora se rió y les habló lo más amablemente que pudo.

"_Jaja, ya veo señoritas. Pero lamento decirles que no les saldrá gratis."_

Ambas se miraron, no habían traído dinero. Quinn recordó que tenía su tarjeta de crédito y cuando la iba a sacar, Russell la detuvo y se acercó al mostrador.

"_Señorita, dígame cuanto es. Lo menos que puedo hacer por mis hijas es pagarles su boda como regalo."_

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos llorosos y la señora del mostrador le sonrió a Russell de buena manera.

"_Bueno señor, le costará 900 dólares."_

Russell iba a entregar la tarjeta de crédito cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"_Que sea mitad y mitad Russell. Yo también quiero ser partícipe de la boda de mi hija."_

Dijo la voz de Hiriam y la cara de Rachel se iluminó. Shelby y Hiriam se miraron y esta le sonrió.

"_Gracias por venir Hiriam."_

Este le sonrió y se acercó a Russell, ambos se dieron la mano como saludo y entre los dos pagaron los 900 dólares. Las lágrimas querían salir del rostro de la morena y esta no podía articular palabra. Mientras que ambos padres se estaban encargando de llenar el formulario con los datos de sus hijas, Shelby se acercó a las chicas, tomó a Rachel de la mano y la acercó a un señor que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Rachel, quiero presentarte a Leroy. Él… es la pareja de tu padre. ¿Desde hace 2 meses no?"_

Le pregunto esta sonriendo y el hombre sonrió. Si algo era cierto es que Hiriam había engañado a Shelby con una prostituta. Pero hacía un tiempo, había conocido a Leroy y ambos se enamoraron. En un momento de confusión, Hiriam había recurrido a Russell y Shelby por perdón y concejo. Esta, sorprendió a ambos el haber superado el engaño y le impulsó a que se diera una oportunidad con Leroy con la condición de que estuviera más partícipe de la vida de Rachel y que la aceptara tal cual era. Luego de 2 meses de relación parecía que finalmente, Hiriam cumpliría con su promesa.

"_Listo chicas, en 15 minutos las llamarán para que ingresemos a la sala y se casen. Oh… veo que estás conociendo a Leroy."_

Dijo Hiriam mirando a Rachel avergonzado y esta se acercó a su padre.

"_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no decir desde un principio que eras gay? ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que tu hija esté enamorada? Yo también tengo derecho a…"_

Hiriam tapó la boca de su hija, impidiéndole continuar hablando y suspiró.

"_Estaba en contra de su relación, hasta que me enamoré de Leroy… lo conocí hace poco. Recién estamos comenzando una relación y ahora veo que tú, que tienes un año de relación con Quinn… que fui injusto contigo. El amor es amor, no importa de qué manera se manifieste. Discúlpame hija, déjame ser parte de tu vida. Lo siento."_

Ambos se pusieron a llorar y se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte. Quinn observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos la escena y lamentaba que su madre no estuviera en el momento más importante de su vida, de hecho, desde que se había enterado de la herencia y de que viviría con Rachel, no le había hablado nunca más.

Leroy notó la cara triste de Quinn y se acercó a ella.

"_¿Hola Quinn, como estás? ¿Me recuerdas?"_

Le dijo este y la rubia le sonrió con pocas ganas.

"_Sí, lo recuerdo Sr. Usted trabaja con mi padre. Lo felicito por su relación con el Sr. Berry."_

Este le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

"_Primero que nada, dime Leroy; segundo, mira a tu alrededor y dime que es lo que ves."_

Quinn frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que este le dijo y se dio cuenta de lo que veía. Ahora Rachel reía y todos conversaban, felices.

"_Es mi familia, veo a mi familia Leroy. Solo falta el Sr. Gior pero no puede venir."_

Se miraron, sonrieron con algo de pena y escucharon como la empleada del registro civil llamaba a Rachel y Quinn para proceder con la boda. Quinn olvidó todo su alrededor, se acercó a la morena y ambas se acercaron de la mano hasta la sala. Allí esperaba una señora un tanto seria que al verlas les señaló que se acercaran. Las manos de ambas sudaban pero no se soltaron en ningún momento. Luego de revisar los documentos y verificar que los datos eran correctos las miró seria.

"_¿Hacen esto por mutuo consentimiento?"_

Ambas se miraron y luego asintieron a la señora.

"_Sí, es mutuo."_

Dijeron ambas y la vieron escribir algo.

"_Por lo que veo están apuradas, así que debo decirles que el matrimonio no es como el noviazgo, son jóvenes, deben tomarse las cosas en serio. ¿Comprenden eso?"_

Ambas asintieron pero fue Rachel la que habló.

"_Esto lo hacemos porque nos amamos, sentimos que es el momento correcto y sabemos todo lo que implica un matrimonio y la seriedad que esta conlleva. No se preocupe, hacemos lo correcto."_

Quinn se mordió el labio y la miró enamorada, al igual que Rachel.

"_Excelente, entonces debo preguntar si hay alguien entre los presentes que diga que esta pareja no debe contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora…"_

Al silencio se hizo en la sala y ambas lo agradecieron. Miraron a la licenciada quien las miró con una sonrisa.

"_Muy bien chicas… ¿tienen los anillos?"_

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas. ¡Habían olvidado las alianzas! Una garganta se aclaró y para su sorpresa, Shelby les extendió una caja con dos alianzas preciosas. No dijeron nada, solo la aceptaron y le sonrieron con las lágrimas queriendo salir.

"Chicas, antes de continuar, debo preguntarles… ¿quién aceptará el apellido de quien?"

Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que la rubia levantara su mano ella lo hizo y la señora anotó en el cuaderno. Quinn simplemente la miró con una sonrisa.

La licenciada las hizo pararse una frente a la otra y mirarse, cada una con los anillos en mano para decir los votos.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry, prometo cuidarte, respetarte, serte fiel, amarte y darte una vida llena de felicidad, por el resto de mis días."_

A pesar de que no era lo que la licenciada le había dicho que dijera, esta lo dejó pasar al ver el amor que ambas se transmitían con solo una mirada.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray, prometo cuidarte, respetarte, serte fiel, amarte y darte una vida llena de felicidad, por el resto de mis días."_

Ambas colocaron los anillos en la mano de la otra y se miraron. La licenciada las hizo firmar un cuaderno, donde siguió Hiriam y Russell como los testigos y luego la licenciada les entregó un papel donde dictaba que estaban casadas y las miró con una gran sonrisa.

"_Por el poder que me concede los Estados Unidos de América, las declaro esposas… puede besar a su esposa Sra. Fabray."_

Ambas pegaron una risita al escuchar Sra. Fabray y se miraron. Se acercaron a la otra y la rubia acarició la mejilla de la morena, comenzando a llorar y contagiando a su esposa, se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Un acercamiento y un beso cargado de amor, emoción y sentir fue lo que se vivió en esa sala entre los aplausos.

Las manos de Rachel fueron al cuello de la rubia y esta la abrazó por la cintura, se dieron el beso más hermoso que jamás en su vida pensaron que se regalarían. Se separaron y se miraron, hasta que Quinn le habló.

"_Y así… me haces tu esposa un 10 de Noviembre. Soy feliz de tenerte en mi vida, eres mi alma gemela y te amo. Gracias por buscarme en esa red social."_

Se dieron un beso y Rachel la tomó del rostro para sonreírle llorando.

"_Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz, te amo."_

Se dieron un abrazo y corrieron a los brazos de sus familiares, que no paraban de estar emocionados. Al salir del lugar, llegaron hasta la plaza de NY, compraron café para cada uno con unos postres muy ricos.

Sentados en unos bancos, Quinn tomó a su esposa de las manos y sin darle tiempo a nada, comenzó a cantar la canción que cantaron juntas por primera vez, recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p><em><span>It was just a little feeling<span>_

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

_A feeling when I first saw you._

(Una sensación cuando te vi por primera vez)

_It was just a little feeling_

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

_A feeling when I first heard you._

(Una sensación cuando te escuché por primera vez)

_It was just a little feeling_

(Fue tan solo una sensación)

_A feeling when I first touched you._

(Una sensación cuando te toqué por primera vez)

* * *

><p>Comenzó cantando Quinn y Rachel recordó la canción al instante. Mientras, todos las observaban.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>And now all I have, and now all I have<span>_

(Y ahora todo lo que tengo, y ahora todo lo que tengo)

_is "that" feeling, is "that" feeling..._

(Es "esa" sensación, es "esa" sensación…)

* * *

><p>Cantaron juntas, impactando de ternura a todo el que pasaba por ahí o a los padres de ambas. Pero lo siguiente lo cantó Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>It was just a little moment<span>_

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

_A moment when I first kiss you..._

(Un momento cando te besé por primera vez…)

_It was just a little moment_

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

_A moment i thought I could hold you_

(Un momento en que pensé que podía sostenerte)

_It was just a little moment_

(Fue tan solo un pequeño momento)

_A silly, a silly little moment._

(Un tonto, un momento un poco tonto)

* * *

><p>Luego de que cantó Rachel siguió cantando Quinn y Shelby se limpiaba las lágrimas.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>And now all I feel, and now all I have<span>_

(Y ahora todo lo que siento, y ahora todo lo que tengo)

_is "that" feeling, is "that" feeling..._

(Es "esa" sensación, es "esa" sensación…)

_Please don't take it, or you take me_

(Por favor no te lo lleves, o me llevas a mí)

* * *

><p>Cantó Quinn y le siguió Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Please don't break it, or you break me<span>_

(Por favor no lo rompas, o me rompes a mí)

* * *

><p>Y acercándose para darse un abrazo, terminaron la canción cantando juntas.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>My little feeling<span>_

(Mi sensación)

_My little feeling_

(Mi sensación)

_My little feeling_

(Mi sensación)

_My little moment_

(Mi pequeño momento)

* * *

><p>Terminaron de cantar y se dieron un beso, estaban más que felices por haberse encontrado, se amaban con locura y se lo estaban demostrando.<p>

Los demás, las felicitaron por cantar tan hermosa canción y se dedicaron a tomar el café con los postres.

Al rato, los demás decidieron acompañar a las chicas al nuevo apartamento, ya que querían conocerlo. Al entrar, quedaron impactados con la belleza del lugar y luego de recorrerlo y estar un rato charlando. Decidieron irse para dejar a las chicas que tuvieran su noche de bodas, ya que al día siguiente Rachel tenía una audición que hacer y era mejor dejarlas disfrutar su momento juntas como matrimonio. Ya en la puerta, Hiriam se acercó a Rachel y la miró sonriente.

"_Mi Rach… es raro ver que te hayas casado. Pero me alegra que tengas tu noche de bodas con Quinn, que tengas tu primera vez con ella… disfruta mucho este momento, será el que recuerdes toda tu vida."_

Dijo este con una sonrisa pero Rachel había reído al escuchar "primera vez" y decidió aclarar ese punto con su padre.

"_Papá, déjame tener "mi primera vez" con mi esposa y vete."_

Dijo con bastante humor y este frunció el ceño.

"_Espera… es tu primera vez. ¿Verdad Rachel?"_

Todos comenzaron a reír y Leroy tomó a su novio de los hombros y lo alejó de la puerta.

"_¿En que año te quedaste cariño? Vamos, las chicas tienen una noche que disfrutar. Suerte chicas, ámense. Y felicidades."_

Dijo dándole una guiñada y todos se fueron. Escuchaban como le daban explicaciones a Hiriam de que las chicas hacía mucho tiempo que mantenían relaciones, pero dejaron de escuchar. Se giraron, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron. Las manos de Quinn se posaron en la cintura de Rachel, las cuales tenía sus manos acariciando el rostro de la rubia. Se acercó a su cuello y le dio varios besos lentos, dejándola sin habla. La rubia apretó la cintura de su esposa con fuerza, comenzando a sentir placer por la sensación de los labios de esta que la provocaban sin medidas.

"_Se acabo Quinn… se acabó el sufrimiento. Te prometí hacerte feliz y eso es lo que haré mi amor."_

Quinn no la dejó seguir hablando, la tomó del rostro y le partió la boca de un beso. Un beso más que profundo que duró hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su habitación. Se acercaron a la cama y Rachel recostó a Quinn en la misma, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de esta y dirigiéndose a sus senos. Desabrochó el sostén de esta y la desnudo del torso, lo cual enloqueció a Quinn, que hizo lo mismo con Rachel mientras se comían a besos. Pero esos besos eran tan potentes que terminaron logrando que se desnudaran del todo. Ya desnudas, la rubia se colocó sobre la morena y comenzó con besos en el cuello, bajando por los senos, atrapando los pezones de esta y logrando que gimiera de placer. Continuó por su vientre, donde se detuvo y se dedicó a besarlo con ganas y morderlo hasta dejar marcas, hizo lo mismo con los senos y volvió a bajar, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, allí, se lanzó de lleno a su centro y lo succionó, haciendo gritar a su esposa de placer. Pero las manos de Rachel fueron a los senos de la rubia, acariciando los pezones con ganas y esta se movió como loca. Ambas, enloquecidas de placer, entre beso y beso, juntaron sus centros y comenzaron a moverse juntas, con energía y logrando que hasta la cama se moviera. Los movimientos eran sexys, desesperados, salvajes, la rubia se movió a los pechos de su esposa sin dejar de hacer el movimiento y atrapando el pezón de esta en su boca estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que Rachel comenzó a gritar de placer y tomo ella los senos de la rubia en su boca. La transpiración era más que lógica y no podían más de tanto placer hasta que luego de moverse más y más rápido, se miraron a los ojos, se dieron un beso, se dijeron te amo y terminaron en un orgasmo, juntas.

Lo mejor de todo para ellas, fue haber estado toda la noche haciendo el amor, sin dejar de mirarse, sin decirse te amo. Y cuando el sol se asomaba, se abrazaron para dormirse y antes de dormir se dieron un beso y se desearon buenas noches.

"_Buenas noches esposa, mañana necesitaré tu ayuda para practicar la canción que cantaré en la audición."_

Quinn la abrazó por la espalda, se cubrieron bien con las sábanas y sonrieron.

"_Por supuesto esposa, será un honor ayudarte. Te amo, buenas noches."_

Se dieron otro beso y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas y cansadas de una noche muy… atareada, pero cargada de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**No iba a actualizar hasta la semana que viene pero bueno, digamos que mi amor me dijo con mucha tristeza que se había quedado con ganas de leer. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ella. Amor, para ti… te amo, mi fan numero 1. **

**Hasta la próxima actualización (que no se cuando será).**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre todo lo que leyeron y que les parece. **

**Saludos, Nati.**


	27. Chapter 27 - In the end

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27:<strong>

Un abrazo de Rachel, fue lo que recibió Britt al instante en que le dio la noticia. La cara de Quinn, estaba pálida… no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Santana había terminado con Britt, diciéndole que alejarse de ella era lo mejor. Que encontraría a alguien que la ame de verdad.

Con Britt en brazos… la furia de Rachel comenzó a subir como caldera hirviendo. Le hizo seña a Quinn para que se acercara y ella tomaba el celular.

"_Amor, ven a abrazar a Britt. Yo tengo que hacer una llamada en privado."_

Quinn abrazó a la rubia y vio como Rachel tomaba su celular nuevo y se encerraba en el estudio. Rachel había quedado en la obra, había hecho el casting y Spring Awakening era un éxito. Lo único malo era Brody, el chico que tenía que fingir acostarse con su mujer y besarla todo y desnudarla delante de todos… pero siempre podía darle su mirada de perra y el chico iba a santiguarse a la iglesia en contra de los demonios.

"_¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR A BRITT ASI? LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN… ¿COMO QUE ES LO MEJOR? ¿SABES QUE ES LO MEJOR? ¡QUE VAYAS A DARTE UN BAÑO DE AGUA FRÍA PORQUE TENDRÁS QUE ESTAR BIEN DESPEJADA CUANDO VAYA A ROMPERTE LA CARA!"_

Los gritos de Rachel… se seguían escuchando y Quinn jamás había visto a Rachel tan furiosa.

"_¡¿QUE?! ES MI MEJOR AMIGA… SI TU TAMBIÉN PERO A TI TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA. ¡NO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS DE LIMA HIGHS... YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY. ¡SNIXX ME LA PASO POR LADOS QUE SOLO MI ESPOSA VE! ¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA CONTIGO SANTANA! VEN A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS O OLVÍDATE QUE ERES MI AMIGA. ¿COMPRENDES?"_

Rachel salió como loca del estudio y cuando llegó a las chicas… ambas estaban serias… mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_¿Qué?"_

Pregunta la morena y Quinn le sonríe.

"_Eres sexy enojada. ¿Así que meterás a Santana por tus partes íntimas? ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?"_

Rachel se avergonzó totalmente y miró a Britt que se reía.

"_Rachel… si vas a hacer eso con Santana déjame grabarlo. Porque sino Lord Tubbington no me creerá."_

Las tres se pusieron a reír como locas pero el celular de Quinn sonó y lo tomó para contestarlo, era su secretaria. Sí, Quinn tenía secretaria, oficina… tenía éxito y estaba llevando la empresa del Sr. Gior a su tope máximo.

"_Hola… sí, dime. Claro… ¿una sesión de fotografía? ¿A quién? Espera… repíteme eso."_

La cara de Quinn había quedado shockeada y con una sonrisa de par en par. Al escuchar lo que le decían, miró a su mujer con una gran sonrisa.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que hacerle una sesión fotográfica sexy a mi mujer por su obra Spring Awakening?"_

La cara de Rachel, fue un poema. Quedó helada al escuchar eso, le daba vergüenza tener que sacarse fotos sexys que luego el mundo entero vería. Pero por suerte la fotógrafa sería su esposa y eso le daba confianza.

"_Bien, si claro… ¿Cuándo? Mañana a primera hora… estaremos ahí. Nos vemos, cuidate."_

Cortó la llamada y ambas se miraron.

"_¿Así que fotos sexys?"_

Dijo Rachel dándole una guiñada y Quinn le hizo un movimiento de cejas.

"_Rachel, Quinn… ¿creen que podría recostarme un rato en este sillón? Es que me siento mal y quiero descansar."_

Les dijo Britt y Quinn la miró totalmente sorprendida. No podía creer lo que escuchaba… esa chica inocente, que siempre estaba fantaseando. Ahora no quería nada con la vida… solo quería dormir.

Y la rubia no podía permitir que estuviera así… por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto. Trajo su guitarra, el amplificador… conectó todo y al verificar que estaba afinada, miró a Britt. Rachel sonreía, pues sabía las intensiones de su novia y le parecía adorable.

* * *

><p><span>WELL, SHAKE IT UP, BABY, NOW, (SHAKE IT UP, BABY)<span>

BUENO AGÍTATE NENA (AGÍTATE NENA)

TWIST AND SHOUT. (TWIST AND SHOUT)

BAILA EL TWIST Y GRITA

C´MON C´MON, C´MON, C´MON BABY, NOW, (COME ON BABY)

VENGA, VENGA, VENGA, VENGA NENA AHORA (VENGA NENA)

COME ON AND WORK IT ON OUT (WORK IT ON OUT)  
>VENGA TRABAJA EN ELLO (TRABAJA EN ELLO)<p>

Comenzó a cantar Quinn y Rachel hacía los coros, tratando de animar a Britt.

WELL, WORK IT ON OUT, HONEY (WORK IT ON OUT)

BUENO, TRABAJA EN ELLO, CARIÑO (TRABAJA EN ELLO)

YOU KNOW YOU LOOK SO GOOD (LOOK SO GOOD)

SABES QUE ESTÁS MUY BIEN (ESTÁS MUY BIEN)

YOU KNOW YOU GOT ME GOIN´, NOW (GOT ME GOIN´)

SABES QUE ME VUELVES LOCO (ME VUELVES LOCO)

JUST LIKE I KNEW YOU WOULD (LIKE I KNEW YOU WOULD)

COMO SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAS (SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAS)

* * *

><p>De tanto cantar, lograron animar a Britt que cantó y bailó con ellas.<p>

* * *

><p><span>WELL, SHAKE IT UP, BABY, NOW, (SHAKE IT UP, BABY)<span>

BUENO AGÍTATE NENA (AGÍTATE NENA)

TWIST AND SHOUT. (TWIST AND SHOUT)

BAILA EL TWIST Y GRITA

C´MON C´MON, C´MON, C´MON BABY, NOW, (COME ON BABY)

VENGA, VENGA, VENGA, VENGA NENA AHORA (VENGA NENA)

COME ON AND WORK IT ON OUT (WORK IT ON OUT)

VENGA TRABAJA EN ELLO (TRABAJA EN ELLO)

* * *

><p>Lo siguiente lo cantó Britt sola.<p>

* * *

><p><span>YOU KNOW YOU TWIST YOUR LITTLE GIRL (TWIST, LITTLE GIRL)<span>

SABES QUE BAILAS EL TWIST PEQUEÑA (BAILA EL TWIST PEQUEÑA)

YOU KNOW YOU TWIST SO FINE (TWIST SO FINE)

SABES QUE LO HACES TAN BIEN (LO HACES TAN BIEN)

COME ON AND TWIST A LITTLE CLOSER, NOW (TWIST A LITTLE CLOSER)

VENGA BAILA UN POCO MÁS CERCA AHORA (UN POCO MÁS CERCA)

AND LET ME KNOW THAT YOU´RE MINE (LET ME KNOW YOU´RE MINE)

Y HAZME SABER QUE ERES MÍA (HAZME SABER QUE ERES MÍA)

* * *

><p>En el momento del solo, Britt y Rachel bailaban, algo que Quinn jamás vio y disfrutó como loca.<p>

* * *

><p><span>WELL, SHAKE IT UP, BABY, NOW (SHAKE IT UP, BABY)<span>

BUENO, AGÍTATE NENA (AGÍTATE NENA)

TWIST AND SHOUT (TWIST AND SHOUT)

BAILA EL TWIST Y GRITA (BAILA EL TWIST Y GRITA)

C´MON, C´MON, C´MON, C´MON, BABY, NOW (COME ON BABY)

VENGA, VENGA, VENGA, VENGA NENA AHORA (VENGA NENA)

COME ON AND WORK IT ON OUT (WORK IT ON OUT)

VENGA TRABAJA EN ELLO (TRABAJA EN ELLO)

* * *

><p>Lo siguiente lo cantó Rachel sola mientras las chicas hacían coro.<p>

* * *

><p><span>YOU KNOW YOU TWIST YOUR LITTLE GIRL (TWIST, LITTLE GIRL)<span>

SABES QUE BAILAS EL TWIST PEQUEÑA (BAILA EL TWIST PEQUEÑA)

YOU KNOW YOU TWIST SO FINE (TWIST SO FINE)

SABES QUE LO HACES TAN BIEN (LO HACES TAN BIEN)

COME ON AND TWIST A LITTLE CLOSER, NOW (TWIST A LITTLE CLOSER)

VENGA BAILA UN POCO MÁS CERCA AHORA (UN POCO MÁS CERCA)

AND LET ME KNOW THAT YOU´RE MINE (LET ME KNOW YOU´RE MINE)

Y HAZME SABER QUE ERES MÍA (HAZME SABER QUE ERES MÍA)

* * *

><p>Las tres comenzaron a cantar juntas y lo disfrutaban mucho.<p>

* * *

><p><span>WELL, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, BABY, NOW (SHAKE IT UP BABY)<span>

BUENO, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, NENA, AHORA (AGÍTATE NENA)

WELL, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, BABY, NOW (SHAKE IT UP BABY)

BUENO, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, NENA, AHORA (AGÍTATE NENA)

WELL, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT, BABY, NOW (SHAKE IT UP BABY)

BUENO, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, AGÍTATE, NENA, AJORA (AGÍTATE NENA)

* * *

><p>Terminaron la canción y comenzaron a reír mucho.<p>

"_Gracias Quinn, si Lord Tubbington nos hubiera visto nos hubiera grabado con su cámara."_

La rubia la abrazó y se liberaron. Cuando las dos miraron a Rachel esta se mordía los labios y le brillaban los ojos.

"_Mis rubias preciosas… las quiero."_

Se acercó a las dos y les dio un abrazo. Un beso en la mejilla y un beso delicado en los labios a Quinn. La cual le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Las chicas decidieron salir a comer así que lo hicieron… fueron, comieron y pasearon.  
>Una larga y placentera tarde juntas. Pero a pesar del tiempo agradable compartido… Britt no se sentía bien. Aún estaba dolida por todo lo ocurrido con Santana.<p>

Comenzaron a caminar y fueron tranquilamente por las calles de NY hasta llegar a su hogar, donde al llegar les impactó un par de personas que estaban ahí paradas.

"_¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Sam?!"_

Preguntó Quinn al ver a su mejor amigo al lado de Puck. Esta corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"_¡Quinny! ¿Mira que cambiada que estás? ¡Y te casaste! ¿Cómo no me invitaste a tu boda?"_

Le dijo es chico rubio recriminándole y no fue el único que lo hizo.

"_De hecho… no invitaron a nadie. Se casaron en secreto tal cual amor prohibido. Cuando todos estamos de acuerdo."_

Mientras que Quinn solo le sonreía a su fiel amigo Sam… Rachel le hizo un gesto con el dedo a Puck, el cual sonrió.

Finalmente, la rubia se separó del chico y se giró hacia atrás, extendiendo su mano a Rachel mientras que Britt se movió al lado de Puck, el cual le sonrió.

"_Sam… te presento a mi esposa… Rachel Fabray."_

El muchacho extendió su mano y Rachel la aceptó gustosa.

"_Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que conquistó a la chica más especial de L.A. Es un honor conocerte… mi nombre es Sam Evans."_

La morena le sonrió, aceptando la mano con agrado.

"_El gusto es mío Sam. Quinn me ha contado mucho de ti."_

Dijo esta separándose de él y abrazando a Quinn. Lo que no esperó el chico… fue encontrarse con la cara de Britt detrás de él. Ambos se quedaron mudos… mirándose.

Quinn, Rachel y Puck intercambiaron miradas, ya que sabían que tanto Sam como Britt no eran compatibles. A Britt le gustaban los chicos y las chicas… pero a Sam… le gustaban los chicos… o al menos eso creían Puck y Quinn.  
>No esperaron escuchar lo siguiente.<p>

"_Eres hermosa… ¿quién eres?"_

Les dejaron paso para saludarse y ambos se dieron la mano, sonrientes y sin quitarse la mirada.

"_Soy Brittany pero todos me llaman Britt. Tú eres muy apuesto. ¿Eres un Ken? "_

Sam sonrió y le miró con ternura.

"_Si soy un Ken… tú eres mi Barbie. Mucho gusto Britt."_

Se sonrieron y luego de las insistencias de Rachel, entraron a la casa. Donde Sam estaba impresionado por el lujo del lugar.

Luego de enseñarle todo el lugar, se sentaron en la sala a tomar una tasa de café. Allí hablaron sobre todo… la boda de Quinn y Rachel… toda su historia amorosa… la carrera de Quinn y de Rachel… hasta que Sam… se vio interesado en la vida de Britt.

Esta… le comento sobre su gato, demostró su inocencia y extensa imaginación. Hasta que llegó el momento donde habló de Santana y al hablar de su ruptura… se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero sin llorar.

Luego del silencio rotundo que se formó… observaron la guitarra de Quinn que aún seguía ahí… Sam y Puck se miraron, intercambiando ideas con tan solo una mirada.

"_In the end, Linking Park"_

Dijo Puck sonriente mirando la guitarra

"_¡Hecho!"_

Dijo Sam y se pusieron de pie… Puck se colocó la guitarra y mirando a Britt, habló.

"_Esto es para ti Britt. Sabemos que te sentirás identificada y comprendida."_

Prepararon el tema… Puck le pidió permiso a las Sras de la casa para colocar su mp3 en el stereo y luego de encontrado el tema… Sam tomó la guitarra, mientras que Puck fue al piano y comenzaron a cantar.

* * *

><p><span>(IT STARTS WITH)<span>

EMPIEZA CON

* * *

><p>Comenzó cantando Puck desde el piano y le siguió Sam.<p>

* * *

><p><span>ONE THING  I DON´T KNOW WHY

UNA COSA/NO SE PORQUE

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA CUANTO LO INTENTES

KEEP THAT IN MIND / I DESIGNED THIS RHYME

GRÁBATELO EN MENTE/DISEÑE ESTA RIMA

TO EXPLAIN IN DUE TIME

PARA EXPLICARLO EN SU MOMENTO

ALL I KNOW

TODO LO QUE SE

TIME IS A VALUABLE THING

EL TIEMPO ES UNA COSA VALIOSA

WATCH IT FLY BY AS THE PENDULUM SWINGS

MIRA COMO VUELA MIENTRA EL PENDULO SE BALANCEA

WATCH IT COUNT DOWN TO THE END OF THE DAY

MIRA COMO CUENTA HACIA ATRÁS HASTA EL FIN DEL DIA

THE CLOCK TICKS LIFE AWAY

EL TIC TAC DEL RELOJ ALEJA LA VIDA

IT´S SO UNREAL

ES TAN IRREAL

DIDN´T LOOK OUT BELOW

NO MIRASTES POR DEBABAJO

WATCH THE TIME GO RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW

MIRA AL TIEMPO SALIRSE POR LA VENTANA

TRYING TO HOLD ON / BUT DIDN´T EVEN KNOW

INTENTÉ OBSERVARLO PERO NO SABÍA QUE

WASTED IT ALL JUST TO

LO DESPERDICIÉ SOLO POR

WATCH YOU GO

VERTE MARCHAR

I KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED / IT ALL FELL APART

MANTUVE TODO EN MI INTERIOR Y AUNQUE ME ESFORCÉ, TODO SE DERRUMBO

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME / WILL EVENTUALLY / BE A MEMORY / OF A TIME WHEN 

LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA AL FINAL SERA UN RECUERDO DE LA EPOCA EN QUE

* * *

><p>Sam canto toda la larga estrofa de la canción con la guitarra, dando leves notas que acompañaban el piano. Mientras que lo que llamaba la atención era su voz. Hasta que le siguió cantando Puck.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I TRIED SO HARD<span>

ME ESFORCÉ TANTO

AND GOT SO FAR

Y LLEGUE TAN LEJOS

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

I HAD TO FALL

ME TUVE QUE CAER

TO LOSE IT ALL

PARA PERDERLO TODO

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

* * *

><p>Cantó Puck y siguió Sam. Las chicas disfrutaban escucharlos cantar pero la que más lo hacía era Britt, a la cual le llegaba la letra al corazón. Sabiendo que todo lo que Sam y Puck cantaban, era lo que ella sentía dentro de sí misma.<p>

* * *

><p><span>ONE THING  I DON´T KNOW WHY

UNA COSA/ NO SE PORQUE

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

NO IMPORTA NI SIQUIERA CUANTO LO INTENTES

KEEP THAT IN MIND / I DESIGNED THIS RHYME

GRÁBATELO EN LA MENTE/ DISEÑE ESTA RIMA

TO REMIND MYSELF HOW I TRIED SO HARD

PARA RECORDARME A MI MISMO DE CUANTO LO INTENTÉ

* * *

><p>Cantaron y Britt no le quitaba la mirada a Sam, ni el a ella. Cosa que cada vez sorprendía más a Rachel y Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p><span>IN SPITE OF THE WAY YOU WERE MOCKING ME<span>

A PESAR DE LA FORMA EN QUE TE BURLASTE DE MI

ACTING LIKE I WAS PART OF YOUR PROPERTY

ACTUANDO COMO SI FUERA DE TU PROPIEDAD

REMEMBERING ALL THE TIMES YOU FOUGHT WITH ME

RECORDANDO TODAS LAS VECES QUE PELASTE CONMIGO

I´M SURPRISED IT GOT SO (FAR)

ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYAMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS

THINGS AREN´T THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE

LAS COSAS NO SON COMO ERAN ANTES

YOU WOULDN´T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE

NO ME RECONOCERIAS AHORA

NOT THAT YOU KNEW ME BACK THEN

Y NO ES QUE ME CONOCIERAS ANTES

BUT IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME

PERO TODO VOLVERÁ A MI

IN THE END

AL FINAL

YOU KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED / IT ALL FELL APART

MANTUVE TODO EN MI INTERIOR Y AUNQUE ME ESFORCÉ TODO SE DERRUMBO

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME / WILL EVENTUALLY / BE A MEMORY / OF A TIME WHEN

LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MI AL FINAL SERÁ UN RECUERDO DE UNA ÉPOCA EN QUE

* * *

><p>Cantó Puck y Britt lo miró por un instante, se le cortaba la respiración.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I TRIED SO HARD<span>

ME ESFORCÉ TANTO

AND GOT SO FAR

Y LLEGUE TAN LEJOS

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

I HAD TO FALL

ME TUVE QUE CAER

TO LOSE IT ALL

PARA PERDERLO TODO

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

* * *

><p>Sam le hizo seña a Puck con la mirada, indicando que el cantaría lo siguiente y finalmente, se acercó con la guitarra frente a la rubia y le cantó mirándola a los ojos.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I´VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU<span>

PUSE MI CONFIANZA EN TI

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO

LA PUSE TANTO COMO PUDE

FOR ALL THIS

Y POR TODO ESTO

THERE´S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW

HAY UNA ÚNICA COSA QUE DEBERÍAS SABER

I´VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

PUSE MI CONFIANZA EN TI

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO

LA PUSE TANTO COMO PUDE

FOR ALL THIS

Y POR TODO ESTO

THERE´S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW

HAY UNA ÚNICA COSA QUE DEBERÍAS SABER

* * *

><p>Al terminar de cantar eso, se acercó a Puck, para finalizar el tema cantando juntos.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I TRIED SO HARD<span>

ME ESFORCÉ TANTO

AND GOT SO FAR

Y LLEGUE TAN LEJOS

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

I HAD TO FALL

ME TUVE QUE CAER

TO LOSE IT ALL

Y PERDERLO TODO

BUT IN THE END

PERO AL FINAL

IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER

ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA

* * *

><p>Terminaron la canción y lo primero que hizo Britt fue correr a Puck, lo abrazó y luego se acercó a Sam. Y al estar frente a él, comenzó a llorar y lo miró a los ojos.<p>

"_Gracias Sam, muchísimas gracias."_

Y finalmente lo abrazó con ganas. El ambiente se rondó romántico, ya que los dos rubios, abrazados, no dejaban de mirarse. Puck sentado en el piano, comenzó a sentirse incómodo, ya que incluso Quinn y Rachel no dejaban de mirarse.

"_¿Sabes que te amo verdad?"_

Le dijo Quinn a Rachel y esta le sonrió, perdiéndose en su mirada.

"_¿Y tú sabes que me casé contigo porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti?"_

La morena le asintió y mordió su labio, mirándola con el deseo interminable de decirle, tantos te amos como le fueran posible.

_"Oye Rachel…"_

Dijo Puck comenzando a acercarse al dúo que no dejaba de mirarse.

"_Me cortas el momento romántico y te parto la cara de un golpe."_

Le dijo Rachel y este se hizo hacia atrás, riéndose y finalmente, acercándose a la ventana. Justo cuando las chicas iban a besarse… el teléfono de Rachel sonó. Disculpándose, lo tomó de su bolsillo y notó que era el director de la obra, así que atendió.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>: Hola?

**D**: Hola Rachel, soy yo. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero es que mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica. Seguramente tu esposa ya te dijo, ella será la fotógrafa.

**R**: Sí, lo se… no pudiste elegir a nadie mejor.

* * *

><p>Dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn pero sin besarla, apoyó su cara contra la de su mujer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>: Por supuesto, no hay dudas de eso Rachel. Así que recuerda… aquí en el auditorio a las 08.00 a.m. Ambos harán fotografías sexys que seguramente Quinn captará a la perfección y…

**R**: Espera… ¿dijiste ambos? ¿Yo y quién más?

* * *

><p>Dijo Rachel extrañada pero sospechando lo que diría… y no le gustaba para nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>: ¡Por dios Rachel! ¡Eso es algo lógico! ¡Tú y Brody! ¡La pareja del momento! Dile a Quinn que espero las fotos mañana mismo en mi oficina. Adiós.

* * *

><p>El hombre cortó la llamada y Quinn, que había escuchado todo cambió la faceta. No era lo mismo fotografiar a su esposa sola, de forma sexy… que tener que fotografiarla junto con su protagonista, el cual… odiaba.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. LAMENTO con el alma todo el retraso.. pero en serio que recién ahora quedé libre. Y para sumarle… amorosamente estoy como la mugre… así que… se me complicó :/ **

**Por lo cual, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero comentarios, saber que es lo que piensan de la historia. Realmente me agradaría que lo hicieran, ya que bueno… este es el capítulo 27… y quedan 3 capítulos para el final :'(**

**Lamento darles la noticia… pero toda historia debe llegar a su final. **

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran amiga, Cristinna Salling por darme ánimos para escribir este capítulo y por no dejarme deprimirme nunca. Muchas gracias ;)**

**Ahora si… espero los comentarios. Nos vemos en unos días… feliz navidad a todos… que disfruten con sus seres queridos. **

**Saludos, Nati. **


	28. Chapter 28 - Mientras Dormías

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28:<strong>

Las hojas de otoño pasaban entre los pies de Quinn como una helada que le atravesaba toda la espalda. No sabía cuando había ocurrido, cuando la había perdido. Pero en el momento en que miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle y veía a Rachel en brazos de Brody, besándolo… su alma se rompía en miles de pedazos.

No quería ver lo que veía, quería irse corriendo… pero algo se lo impedía, algo la mantenía de pie, ahí, forzándola a que mirara la escena, que fuera testigo de que ese amor que creía verdadero… ya no lo era, que había sido todo una farsa, o que en último instante, se había arruinado. Tanto amor, tantas noches vividas juntas, para desperdiciarlo por un maldito modelo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la rubia, en donde imágenes de la sesión de fotos, donde Rachel se había sentido atraída por él… donde luego de semanas donde estuvo extraña, ahora sabía la razón… la había perdido.

Su mayor miedo, perder al amor de su vida… había ocurrido y era la peor sensación que jamás pensó sentir. Ella creía que pasaría el resto de sus días al lado de ella, se habían casado… esperaba que llegara el momento de tener hijos… luego nietos… toda una aventura juntas prometida… echada por la borda.

"_Eres tan inútil… que no solo perdiste aquel bebé… sino que ahora perdiste a Rachel. Te dije que no servía para nada, ahora te quedarás sola."_

Se giró al escuchar esas dolorosas palabras y vio a su madre parada, mirándola mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"_Lo único que quería era ser feliz… tener su amor, tener tu apoyo… ¿Por qué no me aceptas por lo que soy?"_

Le decía la rubia con la angustia trabada en su garganta en forma de llanto que no dejaba salir porque sabía que si lo hacía… no dejaría de llorar.

"_Porque eres un error… eres un pecado en vida."_

Y así… es como el cuchillo entraba en su corazón y comenzaba a dañarla.

"_Quinn... ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

La voz de Rachel se hacía notar y al girarse, veía a su mujer… en brazos de otro.

"_Rachel… ¿Por qué? Pensé que me amabas."_

La morena miraba el suelo, sonreía y la miraba a los ojos con esa ternura clásica de ella.

"_Te amo y te amaré siempre. Pero no eres suficiente para mi… no puedes darme la vida que necesito."_

El cuchillo se hundía cada vez más y el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, cada vez más vivido.

"_No quiero verte más, no quiero estar más a tu lado. Me di cuenta que no puedo enfrentarme al mundo, no quiero enfrentarme al mundo. Si tengo que estar con Brody para que mi carrera llegue alto, y mi vida sea lo más simple posible lo haré. Tu solo me complicas Quinn."_

Quinn lloraba y veía como su amor, se alejaba de la mano con un hombre que solo era tapadera de una vida que ella jamás podría ofrecerle.

* * *

><p><span>I've been alone with you<span>

(He estado sola contigo)

Inside my mind

(Dentro de mi mente)

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

(Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios)

A thousand times

(Mil veces)

I sometimes see you

(A veces te veo)

Passing outside my door

(Atravezando mi puerta)

* * *

><p>Comenzó cantando Quinn, caminando detrás de Rachel y Brody.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hello!<span>

(Hola!)

Is it me you're looking for?

(¿Soy yo a quien buscas?)

I can see it in your eyes

(Puedo verlo en tus ojos)

I can see it in your smile

(Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)

You're all I've ever wanted

(Eres todo lo que siempre quise)

And my arms are open wide

(Y mis brazos están bien abiertos)

Because you know just what to say

(Porque tu sabes que decir)

And you know just what to do

(Y sabes que hacer)

And I want to tell you so much

(Y quiero decirte cuanto)

I love you

(Te amo)

* * *

><p>Eso lo cantó junto con Rachel, que estando en los brazos de Brody, cantaba mirándola a los ojos.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I long to see the sunlight in your hair<span>

(Anhelo ver la luz del sol entre tu cabello)

And tell you time and time again

(Y decirte una y otra vez)

How much I care

(Cuando me importas)

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

(A veces siento que mi corazón se desbordará)

* * *

><p>Eso lo cantó Rachel y a Quinn se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago por no saber que era lo que quería la morena.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hello!<span>

(Hola!)

I've just got to let you know

(Simplemente tengo que hacerte saber)

Because I wonder where you are

(Porque me pregunto donde estás)

And I wonder what you do

(Y me pregunto que haces)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

(¿Estás en algún lugar sintiéndote sola?)

Or is someone loving you?

(¿O hay alguien amándote?)

Tell me how to win your heart

(Dime como ganar tu corazón)

For I haven't got a clue

(Porque no tengo ni una sola pista)

But let start by saying I love you

(Pero déjame comenzar por decirte que te amo)

* * *

><p>Cantaron eso juntas y Rachel se puso seria… abrazada más y más al chico.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hello!<span>

(Hola!)

Is it me you're looking for?

(¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?)

Because I wonder where you are

(Porque me pregunto donde estás)

And I wonder what you do

(Y me pregunto que haces)

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

(¿Estás en algún lugar sintiéndote sola?)

Or is someone loving you?

(¿O hay alguien amándote?)

Tell me how to win your heart

(Dime como ganar tu corazón)

For I haven't got a clue

(Porque no tengo ni una sola pista)

But let start by saying I love you

(Pero déjame comenzar por decirte que te amo)

* * *

><p>Eso último lo cantó Quinn, ya que Rachel siguió su camino y ella simplemente se quedó ahí de pie.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Al final de cuentas… siempre te quedarás sola."<em>

Dijo la voz de su madre y cuando Quinn regresó la mirada a su alrededor… estaba sola.

* * *

><p>RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! RINNNGGGGGGGG!<p>

La alarma sonaba y Quinn la apagó para sentarse en la cama y mirar a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba Rachel, dormida… sólo había sido una pesadilla. Quinn se agarró el rostro y soltó unas lágrimas. Ya que había sido el peor sueño de toda su existencia, perder el amor era su mayor miedo.

Luego de unos minutos, limpió su rostro y se quedó un largo rato mirando a su mujer mientras dormía. Y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ternura.

Rachel abría los ojos y se despertaba con esos ojos verdes que la miraban seria… pero con amor al mismo tiempo. Era una mirada extraña… una mirada como de… miedo.

"_¿Qué te pasa amor?"_

Quinn sonrió y la miró con ternura.

"_Me conoces demasiado… no puedo ocultarte nada."_

Rachel le acarició el rostro y le sonrió con todo el amor del mundo. Se acercó a su rostro y se colocó muy cerca de sus labios.

"_Tu mirada te delata mi amor... ahora dime que te ocurre."_

Le dio un beso, el cual fue un roce de labios que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Ambas se quedaron ahí… quietas, sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados. Se besaron nuevamente para luego Quinn separarse y mirar a su esposa a los ojos.

"_Tengo miedo… de que te guste Brody y lo prefieras ante mi. No quiero que hagas las fotos con él."_

Rachel se mordió los labios al escuchar eso, le daba ternura que si mujer pensara eso. La abrazó le dio un beso, uno que la dejó en las nubes. Pero la hizo mirarla a los ojos y le abrió su corazón.

"_Quiero que se te grabe en la cabeza, el hecho de que no quiero a Brody. Tu eres mi hermana, mi amiga, mi chica… podré tener miles de amistades que perderé, el mundo podrá darme la espalda… pero al final del día, siempre tendré tu sonrisa. Siempre estarás tu para darme la mano, para tomar la mía… estaremos juntas aunque venga una Apocalipsis zombi y te conviertas en uno. Te amo y siempre lo haré, eso no cambiará nunca."_

Los ojos de Quinn, liberaron las lágrimas que el sueño le había dejado al borde de su mirada. Tomó a Rachel y la besó con sentimiento, la morena supo que algo había ocurrido, ya que nunca la había visto así de angustiada y besándola con tanto sentimiento. Para tranquilizarla, le demostró que la amaba con un gesto único… un beso profundo y cargado de amor. La besó tanto que las manos de ambas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Finalmente, Rachel terminó sobre Quinn y la miró a los ojos.

"_¿Qué te ocurrió para que te pongas así mi amor?"_

Quinn suspiró y habló entre lágrimas.

"_Tuve un sueño… donde estaba Mamá que me decía que siempre quedaría sola. Y tú te ibas con Brody y me decías cosas horribles. Y cantábamos Hello juntas y luego…"_

Rachel no la dejó hablar y la interrumpió con un beso para luego sonreírle con amor y acariciar su rostro.

"Eres lo más increíble que tengo, no te cambio por nadie. Mi amor por ti es puro, nada me hará alejarme de ti."

Quinn le sonrió y juntaron sus frentes.

"_Me haz hecho sentir especial, única y amada. Gracias por estar en mi vida hermosa."_

Rachel le sonrió y se abrazaron para besarse con ganas. Pero Rachel le respondió sobre el beso.

"_Quiero dedicarte una canción para que sepas lo especial que eres para mi."_

Rachel tomó la guitarra dentro de la habitación, se sentó en los pies de la cama y comenzó a tocar una canción para Quinn.

* * *

><p><span>So long I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long<span>

(Hace tanto, he estado buscando duramente, he estado esperando demasiado)

Sometimes I don't know what I will find

(A veces no se que encontraré)

I only know it's a matter of time

(Solo se que es cuestión de tiempo)

When you love someone

(Cuando amas a alguien)

When you love someone

(Cuando amas a alguien)

* * *

><p>Quinn sonrió al ver los ojitos enamorados de la morena y la canción que era hermosa.<p>

* * *

><p><span>It feels so right, so warm and true<span>

(Se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero)

I need to know if you feel it too

(Necesito saber si tú también lo sientes)

La morena miraba a su amor, y le cantaba con el corazón.

Maybe I'm wrong

(Quizás estoy equivocada)

Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?

(¿No me dirás si me estoy volviendo demasiado dura?)

This heart of mine has been hurt before

(Este corazón ha sido herido antes)

This time I wanna be sure

(Esta vez quiero estar segura)

* * *

><p>Desde el punto de vista de Quinn, Rachel estaba haciendo lo más maravilloso que jamás habían hecho por ella. Luchar por su amor, aunque sea por un simple miedo de perderla.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I've been waiting for a girl like you<span>

(Eh estado esperando a una chica como tú)

To come into my life

(Que venga a mi vida)

I've been waiting for a girl like you

(Eh estado esperando a una chica como tú)

A love that will survive

(Un amor que sobrevivirá)

I've been waiting for someone new

(Eh estado esperando por alguien nuevo)

To make me feel alive

(Que me haga sentir viva)

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you

(Sí, esperando a una chica como tú)

To come into my life

(Que venga a mi vida)

* * *

><p>Una guiñada bastó, para seguir cantando la canción y recibir una cálida sonrisa por parte de la rubia.<p>

* * *

><p><span>You're so good<span>

(Eres tan buena)

When we make love it's understood

(Cuando hacemos el amor es verdadero)

It's more than a touch or a word we say

(Es más que caricias o palabras lo que nos decimos)

Only in dreams could it be this way

(Solo en sueños puede ser de esta manera)

When you love someone

(Cuando amas a alguien)

Yeah, really love someone

(Sí, cuando amas a alguien)

* * *

><p>Las miradas se perdían una a la otra, a pesar de que Rachel tenía que concentrarse en los acordes de la canción, no podía dejar de mirarla.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Now, I know it's right<span>

(Ahora, se que es correcto)

From the moment I wake up till deep in the night

(Desde el momento en que despierto hasta en lo profundo de la noche)

There's no where on earth that I'd rather be

(No hay ningún lugar en la tierra en el que preferiría estar)

Than holding you, tenderly

(Que sosteniéndote, tiernamente)

* * *

><p>Rachel dejó la guitarra en el sueño y se recostó sobre su mujer para terminar la canción.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I've been waiting for a girl like you<span>

(Eh estado esperando una chica como tú)

To come into my life

(Que venga a mi vida)

I've been waiting for a girl like you

(Eh estado esperando a una chica como tú)

And a love that will survive

(Un amor que sobrevivirá)

I've been waiting for someone new

(Eh estado esperando por alguien nuevo)

To make me feel alive

(Que me haga sentir viva)

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you

(Sí, esperando a una chica como tú)

To come into my life

(Que venga a mi vida)

* * *

><p>Terminó de cantar la canción y se unieron en un largo beso, lleno de todo lo que sentían.<p>

Quinn ahora sabía que no tenía porque temer, confiaba en Rachel y sabía que la morena jamás le haría tal daño. Podía confiar en su chica, en su hermana, en su amiga. Como Rachel había dicho… ella era eso para ella, era más que su esposa… era su amor, su vida entera. Y daría lo que fuera por la morena.

Se levantaron, prepararon el desayuno para ellas, Puck, Britt y Sam, los cuales no dejaban de charlar alegremente.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al estudio, se sorprendieron de que Brody llegara con una chica, presentándola como su novia y pidiendo permiso a Quinn de que la chica estuviera presente. El chico quería demostrarle que le era fiel y que entre él y Rachel no había nada. Quinn miró a su mujer y abrazándola, comenzaron la sesión de fotos que terminó siendo un momento agradable entre amigos.

Y las chicas sabían que se tenían a pesar de todo, se amaban y nada ni nadie romperían el hermoso vínculo que ambas tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No me maten por el principio, era para asustarlos un poquito JAJAJAJA<strong>

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi chica, Cristina Villacorta, por ser esa chica especial para mí. Nada ni nadie pueden romper lo que tenemos, te adoro mi amiga, mi hermana, mi chica eres todo eso para mí, mi niña. Te quiero. 3**

**Comenten por favor **** Un saludo, Nati. :)**


	29. Chapter 29 - Mi vida junto a ti

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29:<strong>

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro por el estudio… en el peor momento, Santana había aparecido y le estaba planteando esta idea. Britt había comenzado a sentir cosas por Sam, por lo cual le comentó a Quinn, esta se lo dijo a Rachel y ahora tenía a la latina frente a ella, pidiéndole ayuda para reconquistar a Britt. Cuando hacía varios meses desde lo ocurrido y no había habido respuesta de Santana hasta ahora.

"_Por favor… no suelo rogar, sabes como soy. No te pediría esto si no fuera importante y no quiero que Rachel me ayude… tengo un orgullo que mantener ante esa enana… sino se aprovechará de mi."_

Quinn la miró de mala manera al escuchar decirle "enana" a su mujer y la latina la miró cruzándose de brazos.

"_No me mires así, la conozco desde niña y tengo todo el derecho de decirle lo que quiera."_

Quinn no dijo nada y la miró muy seria, tanto que hizo tragar saliva a esta.

"_No en frente de mi… no permitiré que hables así de ella, es mi esposa… y la respetarás."_

La latina asintió y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

"_¿Me ayudarás?"_

Le preguntó esta y sin quitarle la mirada asesina, Quinn tomó su celular y conociendo el teclado de memoria… sin mirarlo, discó un número.

"_Amor… sí está todo bien. Escucha… las quiero a ti y a Britt en el Hard Rock esta noche… no importa… es una sorpresa."_

Luego de cortar, miró sus contactos en el móvil y discó.

"_Si, Puck… comunícame con tu jefe. Necesito un favor."_

Puck estaba trabajando en el Hard Rock café gracias a Russell. Tardo unos días pero el muchacho aceptó el trabajo y ahora estaba más que contento.

"_Buenos días señora Fabray. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?"_

Finalmente, le sonrió a la latina.

"_Mi mejor amiga necesita hacer una declaración de amor. ¿Cree que nos podría prestar unos minutos su escenario de hoy?"_

Santana le sonrió a la rubia y esta le hizo una guiñada.

"_Por supuesto, sin ninguna duda. Arreglaré los detalles con el Sr. Puckerman y le diré que se comunique con usted."_

Luego de dar las gracias, finalizó la llamada y Santana la miró.

"_Gracias… realmente necesito tu ayuda."_

Quinn se puso seria y la miró.

"_Britt esta comenzando a querer salir con Sam… él es mi mejor amigo, es la primer chica que le gusta. Él… es gay. Si no te apresuras ahora… te la robará y no podrás recuperarla. Pero por favor San... no lastimes a Sam… es un buen chico."_

Esta sonrió y miró a Quinn a los ojos, tratando de ser sincera.

"_Terminé con Britt porque no me sentía suficiente para ella. Pero luego de enterarme que puede seguir su vida sin mí… no pude evitar sentir que me arrancaban una parte del alma. Se que canción quiero cantar… cree la letra. ¿Me ayudas con la melodía?"_

La rubia le sonrió y se fueron a la casa, en busca de la guitarra de Quinn para poder crear la melodía de la canción de Santana para Britt.

Mientras tanto… horas más tarde, las chicas luego de dar un paseo por New York, llegaban al Hard Rock, donde se sentaron con Puck y Sam. El cual estaba de mal humor, ya que Britt se había arrepentido de darle una oportunidad y solo le ofreció su amistad, cosa que destrozó al muchacho. Pero comprendía el porque, el amor de Britt por Santana era muy fuerte y eso lo supo ver.

"_¿Dónde está Quinn, Puck?"_

Le preguntó al chico, ya que no había tenido noticias de su esposa en todo el día.

"_Esta aquí, ya la verás… no desesperes."_

La morena frunció el ceño pero al final, todos pidieron algo para tomar y esperaron.

El jefe de Puck se acercó al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

"_Buenas noches a todos… esta noche tenemos una presentación especial. Una amiga de la casa, ayudará a su mejor amiga… en una declaración de amor… una dedicatoria en forma de canción, original y propia. Espero que les agrade… aquí tienen… la fotógrafa Quinn Fabray y su mejor amiga Santana López."_

Al escuchar los nombres tanto a Britt como a Rachel se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las vieron subir al escenario y sentarse en dos taburetes. Quinn en uno con su guitarra y Santana en otro con un micrófono en la mano.

"_Perdonen mi falta de respeto para los que no estén de acuerdo con esto… pero le dedico esta canción al amor de mi vida… Brittany."_

La rubia sonrió admirablemente al verla y se dedicaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Quinn para luego escuchar a Santana cantar.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: si quieren, escuchen can't fight this feeling, la versión de glee que canta Finn, me basé en esa canción que es de reo speedwegon… para que la escuchen mientras leen. Así se imaginan más la situación… pero solo es una recomendación :) Sigan leyendo :))**

* * *

><p><span>I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANY LONGER<span>

Ya no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento por más tiempo

AND YET IM STILL AFRAID TO LET IT FLOW

Y sí aún tengo miedo de dejarme llevar

WHAT STARTED OUT AS FRIENDSHIP, HAS GROWN STRONGER

Lo que comenzó como una amistad se ha hecho más fuerte

I ONLY WISH I HAD THE STRENGTH TO LET IT SHOW

Solo espero tener la fortaleza para demostrarlo.

* * *

><p>Santana comenzó a cantar junto con los acordes de Quinn y todos estaban sorprendidos de la canción. En especial Britt, que no se esperaba algo así de la latina.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AND EVEN AS I WANDER<span>

E incluso si estoy perdida

IM KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT

Te sigo teniendo frente a mí

YOURE A CANDLE IN THE WINDOW

Eres como una vela en la ventana...

ON A COLD, DARK WINTERS NIGHT

En una oscura y fría noche de invierno

AND IM GETTING CLOSER THAN I EVER THOUGHT I MIGHT

Y me estoy acercando más de lo que jamás pensé que podría…

* * *

><p>Santana y Britt intercambiaron miradas y comenzó a cantar el estribillo con ayuda de Quinn que hacía los coros.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AND I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE<span>

Y ya no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento.

IVE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR

Ya he olvidado aquello por lo que comencé a luchar.

ITS TIME TO BRING THIS SHIP INTO THE SHORE

Es momento de llevar este barco a la orilla

AND THROW AWAY THE OARS

Y lanzar los remos lejos

BABY, I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE

Amor, ya no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Britt, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Rachel se sentía orgullosa de Santana y mientras tanto, Sam sonreía… porque veía que Britt podía ser feliz al lado de su chica y eso era lo principal para él.<p>

* * *

><p><span>MY LIFE HAS BEEN SUCH A WHIRLWIND SINCE I SAW YOU<span>

Mi vida ha sido como un tornado desde que te vi.

IVE BEEN RUNNING ROUND IN CIRCLES IN MY MIND

Mi mente ha estado dando vueltas.

AND IT ALWAYS SEEMS THAT IM FOLLOWING YOU, GIRL

Y siempre parece como si te estuviera siguiendo chica.

CAUSE YOU TAKE ME TO THE PLACES THAT ALONE ID NEVER FIND

Porque tú me llevas a los lugares que yo sola nunca podría encontrar.

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, les gustaba.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AND EVEN AS I WANDER IM KEEPING YOU IN SIGHT<span>

E incluso aunque este perdida, te sigo teniendo frente a mí.

YOURE A CANDLE IN THE WINDOW ON A COLD, DARK WINTERS NIGHT

Eres como una vela en la ventana, en una fría y oscura noche de invierno.

AND IM GETTING CLOSER THAN I EVER THOUGHT I MIGHT

Y me estoy acercando más de lo que jamás pensé que podría…

* * *

><p>Todos estaban más que impresionados por la voz de Santana y por la letra tan hermosa que estaba cantando.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AND I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE<span>

Y ya no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento.

IVE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR

Ya he olvidado aquello por lo que comencé a luchar.

ITS TIME TO BRING THIS SHIP INTO THE SHORE

Es momento de llevar este barco a la orilla

AND THROW AWAY THE OARS, FOREVER

Y lanzar los remos lejos, por siempre...

* * *

><p>Lentamente, las personas callaron y escucharon el final de la canción, en donde a Santana se le liberaron unas lágrimas. Para ese entonces, Rachel estaba abrazando a Britt con cariño, emocionada por la demostración de amor de su amiga.<p>

* * *

><p><span>CAUSE I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE<span>

Porque ya no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento

IVE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR

Ya he olvidado aquello por lo que comencé a luchar.

AND IF I HAVE TO CRAWL UPON THE FLOOR

Aún así tuviera que arrastrarme por el suelo

COME CRUSHING THROUGH YOUR DOOR

Llegaría a estrellarme contra tu puerta

BABY, I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE...

Amor, ya no puedo luchar más contra este sentimiento…

* * *

><p>Britt no lo soportó, salió corriendo tras Santana, la cual hizo lo mismo y ambas se abrazaron como locas, llorando. En un segundo donde todo el mundo aplaudía, las dos se miraron… y se fundieron en un beso profundo.<p>

Los inviernos eran fríos… pero aquel invierno, un par de años después, donde Quinn y Rachel cumplían 4 años juntas… estaba tranquilo. La morena tenía éxito en la academia, ya había hecho varias obras y Quinn era su fotógrafa. Hacía un año que Gior había fallecido, de un cáncer Terminal en el cerebro, razón por lo cual, el hombre había elegido a la rubia como su heredera desesperadamente, al ver su gran corazón.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, en su aniversario… la rubia le tenía una gran sorpresa a Rachel… algo que habían estado esperando hacía meses y que finalmente había dado resultado.<p>

Ya dentro del Hard Rock, lugar de costumbre donde todos los chicos se juntaban para darse noticias importantes o celebrar, como ese día, el aniversario de Quinn y Rachel… Puck se encontraba con su novia Tina, Kurt estaba abrazado a Sam, del cual se había enamorado y ahora vivían juntos, Santana y Britt estaban juntas y hacían unos meses de casadas, eran muy felices. Shelby y Russell estaban sentados con su hijo Kevin de un año, dormido entre sus brazos y hacían ya dos años de casados; Hiriam y Leroy se encontraban casados desde hacía un año y estaban sentados al lado de Jasson, hermano de Quinn, quien era el soltero más codiciado de todo L.A.; mientras que Ben, de 12 años, se encontraba mirando a su hermana, que se había puesto de pie y pedía la atención de todos para dar una noticia.

"_Bueno… gracias por dejarme hablar. Ya han pasado 4 años desde que conozco a esta hermosa mujer y dos años en los cuales tengo la dicha de decir que es mi esposa."_

Dijo sonriéndole a Rachel, la cual tomó su mano y le sonrió para luego escucharla continuar.

"_Nos conocimos por twitter… una red social… nunca esperé encontrarme con el amor de mi vida de esa forma… pero descubrí a tu lado, que las relaciones a distancia pueden funcionar si se pone el corazón en ambas partes y se lucha por la otra. Tú luchaste por mí y me diste fuerzas para hacerlo por mí. A pesar de mi pasado… me amas, me haces sentir única y ya tenemos toda nuestra vida armada… sólo… sólo falta algo…"_

Dijo sin terminar de hablar, mirando la mesa con una sonrisa, cosa que sólo Ben detectó.

"_¿Qué es lo que les falta Quinn?"_

Dijo el niño y Quinn lo miró sonriente, agradeciendo el oportuno comentario. Hizo que Rachel se pusiera de pié y tomándole las manos, la miró a los ojos. Esta… no comprendía que pasaba y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"_Creo… que Marley viene en camino."_

Dijo, colocando las manos de la morena en su vientre y el grito de todos se hizo sonar. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par y sonrió como loca.

Las dos habían querido tener un bebé desde hacía un año, cuando vieron a Shelby embarazada, por lo cual habían intentado con la nueva tecnología, que permitía que tuvieran un bebé con genes de ambas por injertos de genes. Hasta ahora les había fallado pero la noticia de que por fin había funcionado… las había ilusionado.

Todos comenzaban a gritar felicitaciones y querían levantarse pero vieron a Rachel tan seria que se quedaron mudos… ella estaba en completo silencio. La vieron alejarse e ir al escenario… hablo unas palabras con el Dj y por un gesto de esta… Quinn se volvió a sentar, comprendiendo que como de costumbre… Rachel demostraría lo que siente con una canción. No dijo nada al público, la música sonó y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

><p><span>Having my baby,<span>

Teniendo a mi bebé

What a lovely way of saying

Que hermosa manera de decir

How much you love me.

Cuanto me amas.

Having my baby,

Teniendo a mi bebé

What a lovely way of saying

Que hermosa manera de decir

what you're thinking of me.

Que estás pensando en mí.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a cantar y a Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al igual que todos.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I can see it, your face is glowing.<span>

Puedo verlo, tu rostro se ilumina.

I can see it in your eyes.

Lo puedo ver en tus ojos

I'm happy knowin'

Soy feliz sabiendo

* * *

><p>La sonrisa en Rachel comenzó a dibujarse junto con el brillo de sus ojos que no podía negar.<p>

* * *

><p><span>That you're having my baby.<span>

Que estás teniendo a mi bebé.

You're the woman I love,

Tú eres la mujer que amo,

And I love what it's doin' to ya.

Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo.

Having my baby.

Teniendo a mi bebé

You're a woman in love,

Tú eres una mujer enamorada,

And I love What's goin' through ya.

Y me encanta lo que te está pasando.

* * *

><p>Cantaba con sentimientos y todos lo veían.<p>

* * *

><p><span>The need inside you, I see it showin'.<span>

La necesidad dentro de tí, la puedo ver.

Oh, the seed inside you,

Oh, la semilla dentro de tí

Baby, do you feel it growin'?

¿Cariño, la sietes creciendo?

Are you happy in knowin'

¿Eres feliz sabiendo,

That you're having my baby?

Que estás teniendo mi bebé?

* * *

><p>Quinn comenzó a llorar, por las hermosas palabras que Rachel le decía.<p>

* * *

><p><span>You are woman in love,<span>

Tú eres una mujer enamorada,

And I love what it's doin' to you.

Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo

Having my baby.

Teniendo a mi bebé.

You are woman in love

Tú eres una mujer enamorada

And I love What's goin' through ya.

Y me encanta lo que te está pasando.

* * *

><p>Rachel comenzó a recordar los deseos de Quinn por tener un bebé, todo lo que esta había sufrido… todo lo que las dos sufrieron por estar juntas, por llegar a lo que eran ahora… y comenzó a llorar… olvidándose de la letra y cantando lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.<p>

* * *

><p><span>You are woman in love,<span>

Eres una mujer enamorada,

And I love what it's doin' to you.

Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo

Having my baby...

Teniendo a mi bebé...

* * *

><p>No pudo terminar de cantar, dejó el micrófono, bajó del escenario y a paso rápido se acercó a su esposa, la tomó de la mano, la hizo ponerse de pie, y miró el vientre de esta… colocando su mano ahí. Se miraron a los ojos, ambas llorando y sabiendo que dentro de la rubia, estaba el fruto de su amor, su hija… pues ambas querían tener una niña y sabían que sería niña… lo sabían en su corazón.<p>

Sin borrar las miradas de amor, se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso que todo el Hard Rock fue testigo y acompañó con vítores, en forma de felicitaciones sobre la noticia que ambas estaban dando en ese instante… que las señoras Fabray… serían madres muy pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se los regalo con todo mi corazón. **

**Aunque lamento decir que este fue el penúltimo... el último capítulo su puedo lo escribo mañana y lo subo o como mucho lo tendrán el 31… quiero finalizar este 2012, regalándoles el final de esta hermosa historia que ame escribir. Y que se que muchos se sienten identificados…**

**No me daré muchas vueltas en este tema… en el final les daré sus respectivos agradecimientos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, en serio. Significo mucho para mí escribir esta historia. **

**Los espero en el gran final que creo que saben… es un final feliz. **

**Los espero… gracias y hasta la próxima. **

**Saludos, Nati.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Marley, Rachel and Quinn

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a FOX. Esto es pura ficción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30:<strong>

No podía dejar de moverse… veía el escenario frente a sus ojos… tenía que entrar pero le daba miedo. Ella no era como su madre, su madre tenía confianza y no dudaba. Al igual que su madre Quinn, Marley le gustaba más la fotografía… pero una vez que pisaba un escenario… era como si su ser cambiara… y su voz hablaba por sí sola.

Unas manos la abrazaron por la espalda… y se giró para ver a su madre Rachel detrás de ella.

"_Mami… tengo miedo. ¿Y si no le agrado al Sr. Shu?"_

Rachel acarició el pelo de su hija de 15 años y le sonrió.

"_Tienes los genes de tu madre Quinn, eso te hace saber que no le tienes miedo a nada. Y tienes los míos… se que los dejarás helados en ese escenario. ¿Sabías que yo audicioné para NYADA con esta canción?"_

La miró con una ceja levantada y miró nuevamente el escenario. Las tres habían regresado a Lima hacía unos meses, para que su hija viviera en el pueblo de Rachel donde las dos se habían conocido.

Rachel sintió unas manos que la abrazaban y vio a Quinn con su cámara, mientras que su hija se presentaba… ellas fueron a tomar asiento.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Marley Rose Fabray y voy a cantar Thank you for the music del grupo Abba."_

El Sr. Shue sonrió… pues notó que la chica tenía la confianza de Quinn pero el amor por la música de Rachel… se notaba que era hija de las dos.

"_Adelante Marley… te escuchamos."_

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron junto con sus amigos, todos habían venido a ver la audición de la Fabray más pequeña. La música comenzó y Marley comenzó a cantar.

* * *

><p><span>I'm nothing special, <span>

No tengo nada especial

in fact I'm a bit of a bore

De hecho soy algo aburrida

If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

Si cuento un chiste, seguro que ya lo has oído antes.

But I have a talent, 

Pero tengo un talento,

A wonderful thing

Algo maravilloso,

Cause everyone listens

Y es que todo el mundo me escucha

When I start to sing

Cuando empiezo a cantar,

I'm so grateful and proud

Lo agradezco tanto y me enorgullece,

All I want is to sing it out loud

Todo lo que quiero es cantar alto y fuerte,

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn no podían sentirse más orgullosas de su hija, tenía una voz inigualable.<p>

* * *

><p><span>So I say<span>

Por eso digo

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Gracias por la música, las canciones que canto

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.

Gracias por toda la alegría que dan.

Who can live without it,

Quién puede vivir sin ellas

I ask in all honesty

Pregunto honestamente

What would life be?

¿Cómo podríamos vivir,

Without a song or a dance what are we?

Qué haríamos sin una canción o un baile?

So I say thank you for the music

Por eso digo gracias por la música

For giving it to me

Por todo lo que me da.

* * *

><p>Marley miró a sus madres y cantó lo siguiente sonriéndoles.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk<span>

Mi madre decía que bailaba antes de que supiera andar

She says I began to sing long before I could talk

Decía que empecé a cantar mucho antes de que supiera hablar

And I've often wondered, how did it all start?

Y a menudo me pregunto ¿cómo empezó todo?

Who found out that nothing can capture a heart

¿Quién descubrió que nada es capaz de atrapar un corazón

Like a melody can?

Como lo hace una melodía?

Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

Bueno, quien fuera, estoy admirada.

* * *

><p>No dejó de mirar a sus madres... les cantaba a ellas por haberles dado la música.<p>

* * *

><p><span>So I say<span>

Por eso digo

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Gracias por la música, las canciones que canto

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.

Gracias por toda la alegría que dan.

Who can live without it,

Quién puede vivir sin ellas

I ask in all honesty

Pregunto honestamente

What would life be?

¿Cómo podríamos vivir,

Without a song or a dance what are we?

Qué haríamos sin una canción o un baile?

So I say thank you for the music

Por eso digo gracias por la música

For giving it to me

Por todo lo que me da.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos y cantó con sentimiento lo que la letra decía.<p>

* * *

><p><span>I've been so lucky,<span>

¡Que suerte tuve!

I am the girl with brown hair

Soy la niña de pelo castaño

I wanna sing it out to everybody

Quiero cantar fuerte a todo el mundo

What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

¡Qué alegría! ¡Que placer! ¡Qué suerte!

* * *

><p>Si, no había duda, Marley era hija de Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><span>So I say<span>

Por eso digo

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Gracias por la música, las canciones que canto

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.

Gracias por toda la alegría que dan.

Who can live without it,

Quién puede vivir sin ellas

I ask in all honesty

Pregunto honestamente

What would life be?

¿Cómo podríamos vivir,

Without a song or a dance what are we?

Qué haríamos sin una canción o un baile?

So I say thank you for the music

Por eso digo gracias por la música

For giving it to me

Por todo lo que me da.

* * *

><p>Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Quinn se había puesto de pie y le había sacado cuantas fotos pudo. Estaba llorando emocionada y Britt lloraba junto con San y su hija.<p>

"_¡Marley… bienvenida al Glee Club!"_

Le dijo el Sr. Shue y los chicos estaban más que felices. Pero Rachel se puse de pie y se acercó al escenario.

"_Sr. Shue… ¿Cree que me podría prestar el escenario unos minutos? Es que… quiero cerrar esta etapa cantando con mi hija."_

El Sr. Shue asintió complacido y Rachel miró a su esposa, le hizo un gesto, para que fuera al piano. El pianista le dejó lugar a la rubia y por primera vez… todos fueron testigos… de una actuación de la familia Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

Some folks like to get away

A algunos les gusta marcharse

For a holiday from the neigrhood

Tomarse unas vacaciones fuera del vecindario

Hop a flight to Miami Beach

Tomar un vuelo a Miami Beach

Or to Hollywood

O hacia Hollywood

But I'm taking a Greyhound

Pero yo voy a tomar un autobús Greyhound

On the Hudson River Line

En el cruce del río Hudson

I'm in a New York state of mind

Estoy en un New york estado mental

* * *

><p>Los otros instrumentos acompañaban a Quinn en el piano y Marley se aprontó para cantar con su madre en el escenario… algo que había soñado hacer desde niña. Ya que su mamá se lo había prometido… que las tres harían eso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marley:<strong>

It was so easy living day by day

Era tan fácil vivir el día a día

Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues

Desconectada con el rhythm y el blues

But now I need a little give and take

Pero ahora necesito un poco de dar y tomar

**Rachel:**

The New York Times,

Del New York Times,

**Marley:**

The Daily News

Del Daily News

* * *

><p>Madre e hija cantando, era algo nunca antes visto, los genes se veían, hasta un ciego lo notaría.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

It comes down to reality

Todo se reduce a la realidad

And it's fine with me

Y está bien para mí

'cause I've let it slide

Porque lo dejé pasar

**Marley:**

Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside

No importa si es Chinatown o por Riverside

**Rachel:**

I don't have any reasons

No tengo ninguna razón

**Marley:**

I've left them all behind

Las dejé todas atrás

**Rachel:**

I'm in a New York state of mind

Estoy en un New York estado mental

* * *

><p>Cantó Rachel demostrando su talento a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos años y le siguió su hija.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marley:<strong>

I'm just taking a Greyhound

Sólo esto tomando un autobús Greyhound

**Rachel:**

On the Hudson River Line

En el cruce del río Hudson

* * *

><p>Por un momento ambas voces se fusionaron, dejando con la piel como gallina a todos, incluso a Quinn desde el piano.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

'Cause I'm in

Porque estoy...

**Marley:**

I'm in a New York

Estoy en un New York

**Ambas:**

State of mind

Estado mental

* * *

><p>Y ahí es donde ambas, demostraron que los genes Berry, trascendían hasta en Marley. Una chica, que tendría tanto éxito en lo que se propusiera como su madre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ambas:<strong>

New York State of Mind

En un New York estado mental.

* * *

><p>Terminaron de cantar ambas, abrazadas. Y todos se pusieron de pie. Quinn se acercó a las dos y las tres, hicieron una reverencia, agradeciendo por ser escuchadas. Marley corrió a los brazos de sus tíos Jessie y Sugar mientras que Rachel y Quinn se abrazaron para mirarse.<p>

"_¿Eres feliz Rach?"_

Le dijo Quinn y esta la abrazó mirándola con una sonrisa tan grande… que no tenía porque responder, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

"_Soy muy feliz, me diste una familia, una hermosa hija que tiene mi talento en el canto… aunque tiene tu carácter Fabray, algo que aún me cuesta adaptarme."_

Quinn se rió ante lo último y le dio un beso, para luego sonreírle.

"_Te conocí por una computadora, por Internet… me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tú y Marley son mi vida. Pero tú… Rachel Berry… You give me Something To Die For." (Algo porqué morir)._

Y finalmente, las dos se fundieron en un beso tal, que todo el que las miró, pudo comprobar que su amor, seguía tan fuerte como desde el primer día en que se conocieron. La primera en sonreír al verlas fue su hija, Marley… la cual estaba orgullosa de tener a dos madres como ellas.

"_¡Oigan! Vayan a un hotel, que su romanticismo empalaga y no quiero ponerme ruda cómo la tía Santana."_

Les gritó Marley, la persona que festejó al oír eso fue Santana, que se sintió importante por el comentario de su sobrina.

"_¡Marley Rose Fabray! Una lección que tendrás que aprender… es que… nunca te metas con Faberry… porque esta Fabray te las hará pagar."_

Le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa y Marley al instante salió corriendo y Quinn tras ella. Rachel comenzó a reirse y sintió las miras de Kurt, Britt y Santana, a los cuales les sonrió.

"_Chicos… ellas dos son mi vida."_

Y luego de decir eso comenzó a correrlas a sus chicas y todas comenzaron a reír. La familia Faberry… era inseparable

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente hermosa!<strong>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por leer esta historia que hice con tanto sentimiento. La verdad, fue un verdadero honor escribir este Fic. No será el último, ya que tengo más historias por entregarles. Pero quiero decir, que esta, ha sido la más especial. Ya que refleja el transcurso de mi vida…. y la de muchos. **

**El amor a distancia, déjenme decirles que existe. Solo depende de cuan fuerte es la pareja y si están dispuestos a luchar por el amor de su vida. Si hay amor de verdad, no hay lucha que no valga la pena. Así que… los que tienen amor así… nunca dejen de luchar. Porque amar es lo más hermoso que tiene el ser humano, es lo que nos hace especiales. **

**Ahora… quiero agradecer a los que hicieron reviews:**

**Darkhannock, PaoVargas, Cami5. KmiAgron, itsiebitsiespider, uzziel95, AngieAchele, chapiscruz, MsSBestaniDL (a vos especialemente, que sos la razón por la cual cree este fic… gracias sofi **** ), Biankita87, Yorlenny, natzuki-rukia, Anna Di Agron, Jiimmy, MacaO, Panquem, Dextahs, Sil, MRaquelD, leowit, spyireland, Osito94, , claux73, leowit, cecy23, gbrujndl, nananono, winco, Panquem, annalemos, deli, FaberryIsLife, Elise95, Dananikita, brittanalover29, therockergirl, roxi, LoveGleek, ZilM, supermili200, ROXI, Andrea p, West, Tati4137, Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss , shunreibell, xiiOmii, MyLoveOnHerArms, Achele Fan, Summer Faberry, andreastorm4, cristy, enernek, Eclair Rozen, DarknezzDaria, achele forever along, Cristina, achele-pu-apu-apu, Maritha Rivera, cristinna ( a ti te adoro, preciosa :3 gracias por todo :3 ), Alexaty, ifeellikegleek, KORE25, Kristen Stewart Cullen, naomily4ever, macka, Guest, KORE…..**

**Y a todas las personas que no dejaron review… también… GRACIAS.  
>Este capítulo esta dedicado a Cristinna Salling…. Por todo su apoyo, cariño… y por devolverme la esperanza y cuidarme tanto… te quiero vida :3 :*<strong>

**Bueno… nos estamos viendo pronto con la segunda parte de Amor en Londres y más historias. **

**Un beso, hasta pronto… Nati. **


End file.
